Gran Hermano
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [HIATUS] UA. Un grupo de veinte concursantes ingresará en un reality show para convivir entre ellos noventa días. Las presentadoras de este programa son tres mujeres algo... aficionadas. Basado en el programa homónimo donde estará el deporte nacional... "El edredoning". Multipairing y mucho, mucho Yaoi xD
1. Gala 1: Despegue

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí estoy con mi primer fic largo de Hetalia. La verdad es que me gustaba la estructura del programa Gran Hermano (por lo menos en su primera edición). Dado que estoy estudiando psicología, es una buena manera de estudiar los comportamientos sociológicos de un grupo de personas, sin ningún vínculo entre ellas, durante un determinado tiempo sin tener ningún contacto con el exterior, únicamente con los demás concursantes.**

**Así que bueno, dado que soy una enamorada de la serie Hetalia, y ya que no me había animado todavía a escribir nada sobre ellos hasta el miércoles pasado, pues aquí estoy.  
Espero que este experimento no salga tan churro y que os guste ^^**

**Nos leemos abajo =D **

* * *

**Gala 1 - Despegue**

Tras la aparición de los créditos iniciales de la cadena televisiva, la pantalla negra se fue aclarando hasta mostrar a una mujer castaña, de largo pelo ondulado y ojos verdes. Sonreía amablemente y vestía con un vestido rojo de coctel sin demasiadas florituras.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Por fin ha llegado el momento. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, vamos a saber qué es el Gran Hermano. Ustedes saben, porque las han oído, que ha habido opiniones para todos los gustos. Cualquiera tiene una opinión sobre este programa que, os aseguro, será polémico. Pero esta noche, en este momento, llegan los hechos para ser juzgados por todos ustedes. Van a ser noventa días con veinte concursantes, veinte personas que vivirán en una casa rodeados, como muchos de ustedes saben, 29 cámaras y 60 micrófonos.- la presentadora hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire.- En esa casa, se encuentra ya nuestra compañera Emma Vanderhoeven. ¡Buenas noches, Emma!- contestó la mujer girándose para mirar a la pantalla que se encontraba tras de ella.

Allí, otra mujer, rubia, de pelo corto ondulado y ojos verdes, sonreía de manera gatuna con un micrófono azul a juego con su vestido, un poco más largo que el de la presentadora.

-¡Buenas noches, Elizabetha! ¡Buenas noches a todos los espectadores!  
-Cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-¡Todo perfecto! Todo está a punto para la llegada de nuestros participantes. Dentro de unos instantes, cruzarán esta puerta.- dijo mientras señalaba una puerta de metal roja, incrustada en un alto y grueso muro de hormigón, gracias al cual, todavía no se podía observar nada de la casa en cuestión. - Y es una puerta que separa muchas cosas, muchas más de la que ustedes se imaginan.- comentó mirando a la cámara nuevamente.- Y todas las vamos a conocer hoy, esta noche. Esta noche, vamos a desvelar, los secretos mejor guardados del "Gran Hermano".

La conexión se terminó y las cámaras volvieron a centrarse en plató. Allí, Elizabetha, continuaba delante de la pequeña mesa de cristal con una sonrisa.

-Empezamos, pues, porque aquí… Señores, señoras, empieza, de verdad, la vida en directo.

La pantalla volvió a oscurecerse y, de pronto, comenzó un video con la sintonía del programa. En ella aparecían diversas estancias de una casa, gente conviviendo en ella, hasta que finalmente todo ello se transformaba en el logotipo del programa. Un ojo en azul eléctrico con el objetivo de una cámara en rojo cual pupila. Las cámaras nos devolvieron al plató junto a la presentadora.

-Bienvenidos a Gran Hermano. Bienvenidos, como les decía, a la vida en directo. Son, en este momento, las nueve y media pasadas.- comenta mirando su reloj de pulsera.- Del día 25 de Mayo, día del Orgullo Friki, una fecha que hay gente que piensa que va a marcar un antes y un después de la televisión, de la historia de la televisión en el Mundo. Si así fuera, francamente, les confieso que estoy muy orgullosa de estar esta noche aquí y de empezar este trabajo en esta cadena. Si fuera, que yo no digo que vaya a ser, pero si lo fuera, lo estoy. Durante noventa días, seguiremos los pasos de veinte personas que no se conocen de nada, que han decidido convivir libremente en una casa observados por nosotros; por veintinueve cámaras de televisión. Nada, absolutamente nada, escapará a la mirada del Gran Hermano. ¿Quién es el Gran Hermano? Se preguntarán. Pues son ustedes. Y en nuestro estudio, que hay mucha gente esta noche, ustedes, vosotros, los que están en televisión, los millones de personas que se asomarán a la vida de nuestros participantes, son el Gran Hermano. Podrán hacerlo aquí, en Hetalia TV y, las veinticuatro horas del día, quién quiera conectar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, podrá hacerlo por Hetalia World, la nueva cadena digital.- Elizabetha hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió a la cámara.- Hay gente que nos dice, ¿pero esto qué es? ¿Un experimento sociológico, un serial televisivo cien por cien real? Nosotros, lo que les decimos es, juzguen ustedes mismos. Si quieren datos, por ejemplo, aquí les puedo poner un pequeñito ejemplo. Un programa de televisión tiene normalmente un realizador y seis o siete cámaras. Para este programa, concretamente para Gran Hermano, para que ustedes lo puedan ver sin ningún problema en sus casas, hacen falta, figúrense la diferencia, dieciséis realizadores y veinticuatro operadores de cámara. Por ejemplo, vamos a ver algo de esto. Vean como nació el Gran Hermano.

Un video apareció en todas las pantallas de los televisores. Una especie de documental acerca de la casa. Una muchacha rubia, con el pelo corto decorado con un lazo morado, comenzó a hablar en la esquina de la pantalla. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco al estilo baby doll. La voz con la que hablaba era suave y muy, muy dulce.

-El primer paso fue elegir el lugar. La casa del Gran Hermano tenía que estar en un sitio tranquilo pero lo suficientemente cercano a nuestro estudio. ¿Una misión imposible? No. Esta comarca idílica reunía todas las condiciones necesarias. Una vez decidido el emplazamiento, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Un equipo de ciento cuarenta profesionales; albañiles, decoradores, electricistas, fontaneros, soldadores y jardineros empezaron a trabajar día y noche para lograr un reto casi imposible. Construir un hogar dotado con los últimos avances tecnológicos, pero en un plazo de dos meses.- la pantalla cambió y se desplazó hacia una sala llena de escritorios con ordenadores, papeles y teléfonos sonando cada dos segundos.- Nuestra redacción, ya se había puesto en marcha. Tras anunciar el teléfono del Gran Hermano en Hetalia TV, recibimos más de tres millones de llamadas. Después de un proceso de selección, elegimos a dos mil quinientos aspirantes de todo el mundo y nos fuimos a entrevistarles a sus respectivas capitales. Todos ellos fueron sometidos a pruebas psicológicas, culturales, sociológicas y de cámara. Era el primer paso hacia la selección final.- la imagen cambió y mostró el estado de la casa. La estructura estaba completa y estaban dando los últimos retoques de electricidad y pintura.- Las obras de la casa seguían su curso a contrarreloj. Y también las del control técnico adosada a ella. El centro neurálgico en el que confluirían casi cuarenta mil metros de cable necesarios para dar vida al proyecto. Veintinueve cámaras, sesenta micrófonos, treinta monitores y un equipo técnico de cien profesionales, eran la clave para hacer posible lo imposible. Que usted vea hasta el último rincón de la casa de Gran Hermano. Las dificultades eran formidables, pero también lo era el reto.- la imagen nos trasladó a un pequeño teatro, por el que fueron pasando numerosas caras, todas ellas de los aspirantes.- Como lo era el de nuestra redacción. Elegir a veinte personas capaces de asumir esta aventura. De los dos mil quinientos aspirantes iniciales, seleccionamos a cincuenta y siete, que se desplazaron hasta la sede mundial de los estudios para someterse a nuevas y exhaustivas pruebas.- La imagen volvió a la casa. Totalmente terminada y amueblada.- Misión cumplida. Logramos terminar a tiempo la casa transparente. El hogar del Gran Hermano. Todo está listo para recibir a nuestros residentes.

La presentación terminó y el público aplaudió. Elizabetha solo pudo sonreír orgullosa del trabajo de toda esa gente.

-Y esa ha sido la pequeña Lily Zwingli, nuestra reportera más reciente. Esta noche de viernes veinticinco, como les decía, es un programa un poco especial. Normalmente, ustedes y yo, nos veremos las caras los lunes por la noche pero hoy es el día en el que vamos a conocer a los veinte participantes de Gran Hermano. Ellos vienen dispuestos a compartirlo todo. Vienen, porque quieren, como les había dicho y les vuelvo a decir; vienen porque quieren. No están obligados a nada. La puerta de esa casa, que vamos a ver dentro de poquitos minutos, está abierta para el que la quiera abrir pero el que salga no puede volver a entrar. La recompensa, para quienes se queden, es muy tentadora. Veinte millones de dólares para un único ganador. Estamos hablando de una competición. Estos son, para ustedes, los veinte candidatos a Gran Hermano.- terminó Elizabetha dando paso al video introductorio de cada concursante.

* * *

**¡Pues ya estamos aquí!**

**¿Se ha hecho muy pesado?  
Para los próximos capítulos, intentaré hacerlo más llevadero.  
****Los concursantes... Los elegís vosotros, aunque yo ya tengo en mente a unos cuantos. Y bueno, como ha dicho la guapísima presentadora Elizabetha, todos los lunes nos veremos por aquí con una nueva actualización. ¡Dios! ¡Un programa conducido por esas tres mujeres... definitivamente será una casa yaoi! xD**

**En fin, os dejo. Espero que os haya gustado la idea y bueno, nos leemos ^^**

**1 besito muy grande.**

**Ciao =D**


	2. Gala 1: Conocimiento: Parte 1

**¡Hola! Ya estoy nuevamente aquí con el nuevo capítulo, el cual, por cierto, me ha quedado muy largo y he tenido que cortar (más o menos unas 20 páginas) ¡Y todavía no termino la maldita gala!  
En fin, espero que os guste este capitulo y que no se os haga muy pesado de leer.**

**1 beso  
Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Conocimiento (Parte 1)**

-Cuando vi que era un programa tan distinto pues, me apeteció la idea de ser parte de él.- comentó un chico castaño de ojos verdes que sonreía continuamente.  
-¡Quiero darle amour a todo el mundo y este programa es perfecto para l'amour!- dijo un chico rubio de pelo algo largo y ojos azules mientras besaba una rosa.  
-¡Porque este programa no sería asombroso sin la presencia de alguien tan fabuloso como yo!- contestó entre risas un albino de ojos rojos.  
-¿Un programa de convivencia doméstica? ¡Puedo lograrlo con los ojos cerrados!- contestó un chico castaño de ojos ámbar y un gracioso rulo a la izquierda.  
-¡Ve~! ¡Quiero divertirme y conocer a muchos amigos!- dijo otro chico igual al anterior pero con otro gracioso rulo a la derecha.  
-Ganar el concurso siguiente firmemente las reglas. Cualquiera que las incumpla se las tendrá que ver conmigo.- comentó un rubio engominado y de mirada azul severa.  
-Un caballero como yo no puede faltar.- dijo un rubio de ojos verdes y espesas cejas.  
-¡Porque soy un hero!- gritó un rubio algo escandaloso con gafas.  
-Hay que darle misterio a la casa, ¿no?- murmuró un chico rubio de ojos rojos con un sombrerito en un lateral de la cabeza.  
-¡Todos tienen que ser uno conmigo!- dijo un rubio platino con una sonrisa aniñada.  
-¡Espero que haya cosas monas en la casa!- un chico oriental con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja sonreía abrazando un peluche.  
-¡El rey del norte ha llegado para quedarse!- gritó un rubio con el pelo de punta mientras señalaba un hacha que colgaba de una pared.  
-He decidió participar en Gran Hermano porque me gustan los retos y voy a ir a cuchillo a por los veinte kilos.- dijo otro rubio muy parecido al anterior pero más serio y con una cicatriz en la frente.  
-Espero que las camas sean cómodas.- contestó un hombre castaño con la mirada verdes somnolienta.  
-¡Vengo para ser el ganador indiscutible de este concurso!- gritó un hombre con una máscara blanca.  
-Creo que es una buena experiencia.- murmuró seriamente un chico rubio de ojos violetas.  
-Espero que aprecien el buen sonido de la música.- murmuró un castaño colocándose las gafas con los dedos.  
-De verdad, si te soy sincero, Gran Hermano es un reto.- dijo un chico de pelo castaño algo largo y ondulado.  
-¡Osea, como que se vayan preparando en la casa, porque es como que yo voy a ganar!- dijo un rubio mirándose a un espejo mientras se… ¿maquillaba?  
-Gran Hermano es una experiencia que espero que sea inolvidable y se convierta en la aventura de mi vida.- comentó un hombre moreno con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

El pequeño video acabó y Elizabetha volvió a sonreír.

-En unos minutos, los conoceremos más a fondo y veremos conque ánimo entran en la casa, porque les aseguro que… Bueno, yo creo que lo que más les tiene preocupados en este momento es eso; el momento de entrar a la casa. Aunque me pregunto si todos habrán pasado realmente el test psicológico. En fin, les estamos hablando de un espacio de ciento sesenta metros cuadrados, con un pequeño huerto con gallinas. Ellos tendrán que cultivar sus propios productos, tendrán que comer de ese huerto lo más que puedan y tendrán que cuidar a los animales para, evidentemente, conseguir los huevos de ellos. Esperemos que con esta vuelta pudiéramos decir, y perdonar con la licencia que me tome, que resulte ser una vuelta a los orígenes y que aprendan algo más. Porque hay una cosa, no sé si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, lo dicen muchas veces los maestros en los colegios, que hay niños que se piensan que las lechugas nacen en los pasillos de los supermercados. Entonces tal vez al ver esto, se den cuenta que crecen de la tierra. Así que, entre otros, voy a ver si la propia Emma que está allí en la casa junto a Lily, me quiere contar eso de las lechugas.- Elizabetha se volvió nuevamente a la pantalla y pudo observar el pequeño huerto.- A ver, chicas, contarme. Mírale ahí, el huerto.  
-El huerto. Bueno, pues esto es el huerto.- dijo Emma sonriente señalando los cubículos de tierra con vegetales.  
-Como bien decías, esto supone una vuelta a los orígenes.- comentó Lily.- Y esto, está en el jardín de la casa.  
-Además, este es un jardín, que supongo yo que utilizaran para descansar, en el que les haremos trabajar un poquito.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios.  
-Es cierto, porque todos los que quieran comer verdura, tendrán que agenciársela de aquí.- dijo Lily tocando una de las hojas de un rábano.  
-En otras palabras, tendrán que cultivarla, sembrarla, cuidarla, regarla y posteriormente sacarla para su consumo.

Emma rió y Lily se giró hacia ella.

-Además, no solo va a haber lechugas. También hay cultivo de fresas, tomates, rábanos, cebollas, calabacines, hay perejil…  
-Otras hierbas también aromáticas y que se utilizan mucho como condimentos… Y otra cosa muy importante.- comentó Emma golpeándose cómicamente la frente con unas sonrisa, dando a entender que había sido voluntario.- Todos los meses tendrán la denominada "cesta de la compra" y un tope de dinero, en la que pedirán una serie de productos con los que podrán subsistir durante el mes, por supuesto, sin pasarse de ese presupuesto. Hay que decir que no podrán introducir en la cesta de la compra, las verduras que se pueden cultivar aquí.  
-Pero, por ejemplo, les gustan los huevos. Que creo yo que es una cosa que nos gusta comer a todos, no podrán comprarlos tampoco. Tendrán que…- Lily comenzaba a reírse imaginando a los pobres concursantes recogiendo los huevos de aquellas gallinas que ocultaban un gran secreto. Se aclaró la garganta.- Perdón. Como decía, tendrán que recogerlos de aquí, de este gallinero dónde tenemos a ocho gallinas.

Elizabetha apretaba fuertemente la carpeta mientras continuaba mirando a la pantalla.

-Emma ¿tú has cogido alguna vez huevos de un gallinero?  
-Tengo que decir que no.  
-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Elizabetha riendo.  
-Pues créetelo. Lo que sí que he tenido es un huerto de tomates.- contestó la rubia mayor.  
-¿Y tú Lily?- peguntó curiosa la castaña.  
-Yo sí, y tengo que decir que no resulta fácil, sobre todo si las gallinas se ponen nerviosas. Además, ahora que me fijo, hay allí un huevo.  
-Pues acércate y cógelo. Verás que está calentito, lleno de plumas y caquita.- contestó Elizabetha.

Emma obedeció y se fue acercando.

-La verdad es que las gallinas me recuerdan mucho a las personas. Sobre todo a la cara de algunas personas…  
-¡Esto es un momento histórico!- dijo Lily riendo mientras observaba a Emma recoger el huevo.  
-¡Emma está cogiendo un huevo!- celebró Elizabetha aplaudiendo desde plató.  
-Buenas noches, buenas noches.- saludó Emma a las gallinas con una inclinación de cabeza, acrecentando las risas de las otras dos mujeres y alguna que otra por parte del cámara.- En fin, no quiero asustarlas. Dejo aquí el huevo para que lo recojan nuestros concursantes.

Emma salió del gallinero y continuó caminando junto a Lily por todo el jardín.

-Aquí, tenemos la piscina. Supongo que la temperatura del agua estará… eh…  
-¿Helada?- terminó interrogante mente Lily sacando una mano del agua.  
-¡Sí! ¡Helada!- corroboró Emma riendo.  
-¿Hace frío allí en la sierra?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Un poco.- contestó Lily.  
-Bueno, eso de un poco es relativo. Yo que me había vestido tan sumamente guapa y tengo que estar con el abrigo encima para no helarme…- se lamentó Emma.

Elizabetha rió ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.

-Emma, quedamos en que nada de nudismo. Así que espero que realmente lleves el vestido debajo.- comentó Elizabetha arrancando carcajadas por parte del público de las otras dos presentadoras.  
-Ya sabes que eso solo lo dejamos para nuestra intimidad, corazón.- coqueteó Emma mientras abrazaba a Lily que estaba roja por la risa.  
-¡Ah! ¡Elizabetha! ¿A que no sabes cómo se van a despertar todos los días nuestros participantes?- preguntó con una sonrisa Lily.

Elizabetha negó con la cabeza, pero, consciente de que no la veían, contestó que no.

-No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que era de lo que te estabas riendo antes.  
-No se te escapa ni una. Los concursantes no llevan reloj. No tendrán constancia del tiempo. Y esto es importante, por eso nuestros concursantes se van a despertar con el "ki ki ri ki" del gallo que les hemos incluido en el pack del gallinero.  
-Muy importante.- dijo Elizabetha.  
-La verdad es que es un buen despertar.- dijo risueña Emma.  
-Si os soy sincera, la verdad es que yo estaba un poco preocupada por lo del tema reloj. Porque yo encuentro casi imposible el no tener reloj. Pero bueno, ya con el gallo, uno se puede situar. Vamos a ver…- dijo Elizabetha mirando la carpeta entre sus manos, dando por finalizada la conversación con las chicas y comenzando a caminar hasta un extremo del plató.-Vamos a hablar de las personas concretamente que dentro de unos minutos entrarán en la casa. Ustedes pueden pensar, y tendrían todo el derecho de hacerlo, que quizás hay que estar un poco loco para meterse en esta aventura. Les aseguro que, cuando los conozcan, se darán cuenta de que son personas completamente normales. Médicos, camareros, estudiantes, peluqueros, modistos… Gente de todas las profesiones desde todos los puntos del mundo. El primero viene de Alemania y… aquí está su padre. Creo que tu hijo, Otho, tiene hasta un club de fans. ¿Sí o no?- preguntó Elizabetha a un hombre sentado en la primera fila.

Era alto, rubio con el pelo largo y recogido hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules denotaban seriedad, al igual que todas las facciones de su cara.

-Bueno sí. La verdad es que sus amigos, cuando se enteraron que entraba, quisieron montarle uno y bueno…  
-¿Y ya está el club de fans en marcha?  
-Sí, por desgracia.- dijo murmurando lo último más para sí que para los demás, aunque Elizabetha decidió hacer como que no había escuchado nada.  
-Pues ya lo ven. Este chico que ya tiene club de fans, tiene veintitrés años y no sabe la que le viene encima como la mayoría de los demás concursantes. Se llama Gilbert, es fumador y tiene excesivos aires de grandeza.

Un nuevo video comenzó y en él aparecía un albino de ojos rojos y mirada socarrona.

-Hola a todos. Soy el asombroso Gilbert, tengo veintitrés años y soy de la magnífica Prusia, aunque ahora es Alemania. Y esto como ven, es Berlín. La verdad es que me gusta vivir en esta ciudad porque es tan asombrosa como yo. Y, además, estoy contento de ir al Gran Hermano, para que todo el mundo pueda apreciar lo maravilloso que soy. Si me tocan los veinte kilos, los gastaría en algo tan asombroso como yo. De eso no tengo ninguna duda.- el chico apareció en otro lugar, justo delante de un edificio antiguo.- Este es mi instituto de donde conservo un montón de geniales recuerdos, como por ejemplos mis amigos, que no son tan asombrosos como yo, pero no son del montón como los demás. Destacan. Y ahora voy a presentaros a mi familia.- Gilbert volvió a aparecer en otra localización, esta vez, en el salón de una casa.- Pues bien, este es mi padre Otho, muy serio como podéis ver, y la mujer a su lado, es mi madre Helga. ¿Verdad que es guapa? Es tan asombrosa como yo y de ella he sacado esta belleza que me caracteriza. Y este de aquí es mi hermano pequeño Ludwig.- contestó señalando a un joven algo más joven, de ojos azules y pelo rubio peinado con mucha gomina.- igual de serio y de aburrido que mi padre. No son nada asombrosos. Y vamos por último a mi habitación.- Gilbert caminó por un pasillo y entró en la habitación correspondiente.- Como podéis observar, está lleno de fotos mías y de espejos. Es para recordarme lo fabuloso que soy y todo lo asombroso que voy a llegar a ser. Y este de aquí es mi querido Gilbird, es tan asombroso como yo. ¿Os apetece ver a mis amigos?- la próxima escena era de un bar con un montón de gente vestidos con camisetas con el rostro de Gilbert que coreaba con pancartas y carteles su nombre a tropel.- El público me quiere, no se puede remediar. Es una actitud que suelo despertar en la gente y que sé que despertaré en el público de todo el mundo que va a ayudarme a ganar. ¡Porque soy el increíble Gilbert Beilschmidt!

El video se acabó y volvieron a conectar con el programa.

-Tanto Gilbert como los demás participantes, tendrán que respetar ciertas reglas. Una de ellas es la austeridad, podríamos decir. Vivir sin grandes lujos.  
-Entonces Gilbert se muere.- contestó Otho.  
-Pues mi hermano también.- murmuró una chica rubia ceniza con el pelo recogido en una trenza y unas gafas ocultando sus ojos.

Elizabetha les miró enfadada por interrumpirla, pero continuó con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Normalmente vivimos, por ejemplo, un café que tengo yo aquí, estos clínex, unos caramelos. Casi podríamos decir que muchos, por ejemplo coge el sobre de azúcar lo echa, sobra la mitad, pues lo tira. Este gesto, es muy importante. A estos chicos, ese gesto es algo que no se les va a permitir. Porque se van a tener que dar cuenta de lo que verdaderamente valen las cosas dado que tienen un presupuesto limitado. Diez dólares por persona y día para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Y que tendrán que medir, vamos a decir, muy bien en qué gastan su dinero. Otra de las reglas, es el consenso. Es una relación democrática dentro de la casa, una convivencia completamente democrática en la que tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo. Por ejemplo, estos caramelos, si uno es goloso y el otro fumador, tendrán que discutir en qué gastan el dinero, si en dulces o en tabaco.- Elizabetha sonrió como si fuera a soltar una bomba a continuación. ¡Y vaya bomba!- En lo que sí que no se van a poder gastar dinero para lavar la ropa, puesto que no podrán hacerlo en una lavadora, es en suavizante. ¿No es así Lily?- dijo Elizabetha entrando en contacto con Lily que esperaba al lado de una pila de lavar antigua.- ¿Tú serías capaz de lavarte la ropa sin la ayuda de una lavadora?  
-Yo estoy muy mal acostumbrada con respecto a eso. Lo que sí que sospecho es que no me quedaría muy bien los vestidos o las camisas si tuviera que lavarlo en esta pila que es donde van a lavar. Pero también veo que, en esta vuelta a lo clásico como decías tú, no les va a quedar más remedio que acostumbrarse. Y bueno… ahora voy a entrar en la casa… ¡Por fin! Aunque Emma se me ha adelantado.

Y era cierto, en la puerta, recostada en el marco, estaba la rubia mayor con su sonrisa gatuna. Pero no dejaba al descubierto nada del interior de la casa.

-No me he adelantado, solo he ido a abrir la puerta. Además, tenemos que entrar juntas para comentar la casa.- dijo con una sonrisa todavía más amplia.  
-Pues vamos y no perdáis más el tiempo.- dijo impaciente Elizabetha.

Ambas rubias sonrieron y entraron en la casa. La puerta daba a la cocina, que contaba con los clásicos muebles y armarios empotrados contra la pared y una pequeña barra o isla, delimitando la habitación, puesto que esta se comunicaba sin paredes al comedor, donde solo había una mesa con sillas y al salón, en el que había unos sofás y un televisor.

-Puede parecer muy grande quizá por la cámara, pero son como tú has dicho antes, solo ciento sesenta metros cuadrados. Eso dividido por los veinte participantes, queda en ocho metros cuadrados por concursante.-dijo Emma.  
-¿Y eso qué es? ¿Ya tenéis preparada la cena?- preguntó Elizabetha señalando la mesa del comedor, que estaba llena de platos con tortillas, revueltos, embutidos y demás cosas para picar.  
-Es que somos tan buenos y queremos que se sientan tan a gusto que les hemos preparado un pequeño refrigerio para que puedan saciarse un poco.- dijo Lily.

Emma caminó hacia la cocina y el cámara la siguió.

-Esta es la cocina. Decimos que la austeridad no está reñida con el buen gusto y la cocina es bonita pero ojo. No se engañen. Solamente tiene lo básico. La cocina, dicha propiamente para cocinar, y la nevera.  
-No tiene microondas, no tienen lavadora, no tiene lavavajillas, y no tienen nada de estos electrodomésticos superfluos que nosotros tenemos en nuestras cocinas.- dijo Lily. –Como son el exprimidor, nada. Nada de eso hay.  
-Y aprovechando que estamos en la cocina, vamos a ver cómo está la nevera.- dijo Emma.  
-Eso, aunque supongo que estará vacía.- comentó Elizabetha, pero ante la negación de cabeza por parte de Emma contestó.- ¡Anda!  
-De verdad, qué buenos que somos. Les hemos dejado hasta una tarta, bebida y… cava. Pero no van a tener cava todos los días. Esto es solamente para decirles "Bienvenidos".- dijo Emma cerrando la nevera.  
-A sí que ya veis. Está todo preparado para recibir a nuestros participantes. Que cada vez… queda menos.- dijo sonriente Lily.

Elizabetha volvió a la televisión y sonrió.

-Pues bien, vamos a conocer a nuestros siguientes participantes. Son dos mellizos italianos, de veinte años que estudian Bellas Artes.

El video comenzó y aparecieron dos chicos morenos con un gracioso rulo cada uno a un lado de la cabeza, desafiando la gravedad. Sus ojos eran de color miel y, mientras que uno sonreía, el otro estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Yo soy Lovino Vargas, tengo 20 años y soy estudiante de Bellas Artes aquí en Roma.  
-Ve~ ¡Yo soy Feliciano Vargas, también tengo 20 años y estudio con mi hermano Bellas Artes pero en Venecia.  
-Somos gemelos, pero distintos como la noche y el día.- contestó Lovino mientras caminaba por una calle acompañado de su hermano.  
-Pero coincidimos en nuestro amor por la pasta y el arte. Ve~.- dijo Feliciano.  
-Aunque ambos hayamos entrado juntos, nuestras metas son muy distintas. Yo vengo aquí por el dinero del concurso y mi hermano a hacer amigos.- contestó Lovino mirando de reojo a su hermano que jugaba con un gato.- Le encantan los gatos.- completó Lovino masajeándose las sienes.  
-Vivimos con nuestro padre Cayo en Florencia cuando no tenemos clases y a los tres nos gusta mucho pintar.  
-Espero que no haya que trabajar mucho.- comentó Lovino mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza.

El video terminó y Elizabetha se quedó mirando la pantalla anonadada… ¿qué clase de presentación era esa? Aunque por lo menos era más normal que la del tal Gilbert.

-Soy su padre y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos.- dice Elizabetha repitiendo las palabras de un hombre mientras se acercaba a él.- Aquí tenemos a su padre, Cayo. ¿Puedes hablar?  
-Sí.- contestó entre lágrimas el hombre.- Representan tan bien el espíritu italiano.  
-Eh… Sí. Entonces, ¿los verá por la televisión?  
-Día y noche, no pienso apagar el televisor.  
-Bien, pues muchas gracias Cayo. Y de Italia, pasamos a Portugal. Nuestro siguiente participante es un joven de veintitrés años. Y que además es médico, bueno, estudiante. Y ahora quiero comentaros una cosa que es curiosa, el plató en el que estamos grabando se llama "Plató de "Médico de Familia(*)"", por lo cual es una coincidencia y espero que nos dé tanta suerte como a los actores de la serie. Nuestro concursante no se llama Martín, sino Paulo pero es nuestro particular "médico de familia".

Un nuevo video apareció y en él, un joven de tez algo morena, cabellos oscuros largos y recogidos en una coleta baja con una cinta roja, ojos verdes y cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, soy Paulo. Tengo veintitrés años y estoy haciendo mis prácticas en el hospital de Lisboa para convertirme en médico de urgencia. Para mí, es un trabajo muy importante, me encanta y bueno tengo claro que hago esto porque sé que me va a llenar en todos los aspectos. Vivo en Lisboa, en un pequeño apartamento en el centro junto con mi pequeño perro Bruno, un cocker spaniel algo loco regalo de mis primos madrileños. Y espero convertir Gran Hermano en una aventura dentro de mi vida y una experiencia.-contestó mientras terminaba el video.  
-Pues aquí estamos con la prima del concursante, Isabel. Buenas noches Isabel.  
-Buenas noches.- contestó una muchacha con el pelo castaño largo y rizado y con ojos verdes.  
-Sabemos que si pasa algo, tendremos a tu primo para cualquier urgencia, ¿no?

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora mismo está haciendo las prácticas, con lo que no es médico al cien por cien, pero si hay alguna urgencia están en buenas manos.  
-Bueno, no es el único médico y tú no estás aquí tampoco únicamente por tu primo. También estás aquí por tu hermano.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y cómo es eso de encontrarte que dos familiares, van a participar juntos?

Isabel pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes.

-Pues… Es algo raro. Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Entonces, me imagino que será una sorpresa para ambos, buena en ese sentido. Se llevan muy bien. Paulo es muy sobre protector y Antonio es muy crédulo, con lo cual, se cuidan el uno al otro.  
-Pues vamos a conocer un poquito más al siguiente concursante y después a tu hermano. Johan, buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.- contestó un hombre algo mayor de pelo rubio largo y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas.  
-Eres hermano de Vicent, nuestro siguiente participante, holandés de veintisiete años y, médico, casualmente.  
-Exacto.  
-Además, me ha dicho un pajarito que ambos sois hermanos de nuestra reportera Emma.  
-Te han informado bien.- contestó educadamente el hombre.  
-¿Qué nos podrías decir de tu hermano?

Johan pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes.

-Cuida mucho de su familia y de sus amigos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es insoportable. Digamos que es bipolar.

Elizabetha abrió levemente la boca asombrada.

-Bien, pues demos paso al video de Vicent y después al de Antonio, español de veintidós años y profesor de educación infantil.

El primer video comenzó a reproducirse y apareció un chico rubio con el pelo peinado hacia arriba, cicatriz en la frente y ojos verdes. Llevaba una bufanda a rayas, pese al calor que hacía.

-Soy Vicent, tengo veintisiete años y soy cardiólogo. Trabajo con mi hermano por las mañanas en un pequeño hospital de la ciudad y por las tardes en una clínica privada. Vivo con mis hermanos en un chalet a las afueras y soy muy celoso de mi hermana. No quiero que nadie se le acerque con malas intenciones. Me gusta mucho el chocolate y creo que va a ser una de las cosas que más me cueste dejar junto con los porros. Me gusta la marihuana porque creo que es terapéutica y, el saber que no me dejan meter dentro de la casa me desestabiliza un poco. Pero voy a ir a cuchillo en este programa porque necesito los veinte kilos para un regalo importante.

El video se cortó y dio paso al siguiente. Las guitarras españolas comenzaron a sonar y un joven de pelo castaño algo revuelto, ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante apareció en escena.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Antonio, tengo veintidós años y soy profesor de infantil! La verdad es que me gustan mucho los niños y ver las caritas que ponen cuando hacen algo bien, no tiene precio. También toco la guitarra en un pequeño local de flamenco los fines de semana. Vivo con mi hermana mayor Isabel en casa con nuestros padres y tengo muchos animales. Diez tortugas, tres gatos, dos perros, un loro y un acuario con veinte peces. Mi primo Paulo vive en Portugal y le echo mucho de menos, pero ahora tengo más escusas para verle pues uno de los hijos de mi perra Reina, vive con él y se llama Bruno. ¡Ese perro está loco! ¡Oh! También me gustan mucho los tomates, espero poder comer en la casa tantos como pueda. No sé cómo será la gente, pero intentaré llevarme bien con todos porque quiero formar parte de este programa.

El video se cortó nuevamente y Elizabetha sonrió.

-Prometen nuestros concursantes, ¿verdad? Pues bien, son las diez en punto de la noche, aunque queda un minuto, pero digo la hora porque este es un momento histórico. Este es el programa especial en el que, aparte de conocer a nuestros concursantes, vamos a ver ese momento tan, tan importante, como es su entrada a la casa. Es decir, que va quedando menos tiempo. Vamos a ver, durante esos noventa días no van a tener ningún contacto con el exterior. Vivirán sin televisión, sin radio, sin prensa, sin teléfono, y sin algo tan imprescindible, porque no se ustedes, pero desde luego a mi me quitan los videos, el papel y el reloj y yo, no sé lo que sería de mí. Ellos van a tener solo una revista por persona para leer y nada más. Hay una excepción en esa comunicación, o mejor dicho, incomunicación con el exterior. Se podrán comunicar, todos los días, o bueno, deberán hacerlo de hecho, con la voz de Gran Hermano en una sala que tiene un nombre. Bueno, una palabra castellana que tiene muchas connotaciones, lo reconozco. Es la sala de confesiones, el confesionario. Es una habitación en la que los participantes pueden descansar de sus "compañeros" y también pueden y deben hablar sobre ellos. Y, en esa sala de confesiones, están ahora mismo mi compañera Emma. Emma, dime qué sensación te produce la sala de confesiones.

Emma apareció en pantalla en el pasillo de la casa delante de una puerta imponente de metal blanco.

-Bueno, pues, si te soy sincera, aún no he entrado y me produce respeto. Como podéis observar, hay un piloto encima de la puerta, que les indicará a los concursantes si está ocupada o no.  
-Para que no pueda entrar nadie.  
-Exacto.- Emma entró en la habitación y comenzó a mostrarla.

No era más que un pequeño habitáculo, de paredes azules grisáceas y totalmente lisas. A la altura donde debían ir las ventanas, había unos cristales negros alargados y opacos, como en el resto de la casa. Dentro de la habitación había un sillón rojo para una sola persona, un cuadro detrás de arte abstracto y una cámara enfocando al sillón. Y nada más.

-Esta sala, como decías tú Elizabetha, es muy importante. Es una habitación fundamental en la casa porque es la única en la que podrán tener un poco de intimidad. Pero ojo, tal y como decías tú, solo tendrán intimidad con respecto a sus compañeros. Y esto será posible porque esa puerta por la que hemos entrado se cerrará herméticamente y no podrán entrar los demás. Es una sala a la que accederán de forma individual.- Emma fue a sentarse en el sillón.- Pero mantendrán el contacto con nosotros gracias a esta cámara.  
-Eses sillón, parece que estás en el psicoanalista.- comentó Elizabetha.  
-Pues un poco casi que sí. Porque ellos aquí podrán contarnos sus desahogos, sus confidencias, sus sensaciones casi de una manera muy directa. Podríamos decir que ellos, sentados aquí, van a poder crear su propia bitácora hablada. Por supuesto, tengo que decir, que ellos podrán tener aquí asistencia médica y psicológica si quieren y que también, están obligados a entrar todos los días.  
-Pero no creo que vayan a pasarse el día ahí metidos.  
-No, porque creo que van a tener cosas interesantísimas que hacer por ahí. –Emma coge una pizarra y la enseña a cámara.- ¿Ver esta pizarra? Pues con ella van a tener que apuntar por consenso, porque lo van a tener que votar todo, la compra. Y te preguntarás, ¿dónde van a recibir la compra? Pues aquí, en el almacén, donde nos está esperando Lily.

Emma se levantó y entró en por una puerta lateral dentro del confesionario. Allí había congeladores industriales y neveras, además de unas cuantas mesas sobre las que reposaban unas maletas y Lily, que se encontraba sentada moviendo los pies.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a tardar? Me va a venir la menopausia de tanto esperar.- comentó Lily sonriente.  
-Lo siento, pero es que me he liado en el confesionario y me he puesto a largar sobre ti como van a tener que hacer los concursantes.- dijo Emma acercándose a Lily.  
-En fin… Cada vez queda menos, como puedes comprobar Elizabetha.- dijo Lily mirando a cámara.  
-¿Esas son las maletas?  
-Exacto, estas son las maletas de nuestros concursantes.  
-Me dan unas ganas de abrir las maletas y cotillear un poco.- dijo Emma acercándose a las maletas.  
-¡No toques!- le reprendió Lily agarrándole la mano.- Aquí recogerán las maletas y recibirán la compra semanal, pero nunca se producirá un encuentro entre nuestros concursantes y el equipo que se encuentra en el exterior puesto que esta puerta.- dice señalando una puerta de metal del mismo color a las paredes del confesionario.- siempre estará cerrada menos cuando se vaya a meter la comida o las maletas. Y, esta otra.- señalando otra puerta, esta vez, blanca y de madera, enfrente de la anterior.- Es la que da la vivienda y quedará cerrada cuando la del exterior esté abierta. Además, supongo que alguno de ellos sabrá cocinar y se podrán hacer un plato exquisito.

Elizabetha rió ante la ocurrencia de la menor.

-Supongo que sí, si no, les va a ir mal. Bueno, vamos a seguir presentando a nuestros concursantes. Nuestro séptimo concursante es otro chico. Y, antes de nada, tengo que decir que todos son chicos, porque las llamadas han sido todas masculinas salvo tres o cuatro femeninas. Parece ser que nuestras féminas mundiales no quieren ser conejillos de indias.- suelta una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.- Pero sigamos. Nuestro séptimo concursante es un chico noruego, de veintidós años que acaba de terminar la carrera de Derecho, por lo tanto, tenemos un abogado entre nuestras filas. Vamos a verlo.

-Hola, me llamo Lukas Bonnewiik y soy abogado. Vivo con mi hermano y mis padres en Oslo y no me gustan las injusticias. No soy muy expresivo, pero me suelo dar cuenta de las cosas. He entrado en Gran Hermano para poder crecer como persona, puesto que considero el concurso como una buena experiencia.- dijo terminándose el video.

Elizabetha estaba anonadada. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Vaya, nuestro concursante es un poco escueto en palabras. ¿No crees, Emil?  
-Mi hermano no es muy dado a las muestras de afecto y, como has visto, tampoco lo es a la hora de hablar. Prefiere ser claro y conciso como en los juicios.- contestó el chico muy parecido a su hermano dando por terminada la conversación.  
-Vale- dijo Elizabetha viendo que no podría sacar más palabras del joven.- Vamos a seguir con nuestro siguiente participante. Es Austriaco, tiene veinticinco años y es músico.

Un nuevo video apareció y en él un joven castaño, con gafas y perfectamente vestido, tocaba el piano ajeno a la cámara. Hasta que le llamaron la atención y, con un golpe sordo provocada por sus manos sobre las teclas, se giró a mirar a cámara.

-Me llamo Rocherich Edelstein, tengo veinticinco años y soy pianista profesional. Soy bastante celoso de mi vida privada, y lo único que puedo decir, es que comparto vivienda con mi actual pareja Vash, que es militar. Ahora, quiero mostraros cuán grande es mi enfado.- dijo comenzando a tocar un Nocturno de Chopin. El video se cortó y Elizabetha suspiró nuevamente. ¿Habrían metido a todos los bichos raros aquí?  
-Cuéntanos Vash, ¿cómo crees que sobrevivirá Roderich en la casa? ¿Le vas a echar de menos?  
-Lo hará bien. No es de los que suele ir despilfarrando el dinero en tonterías.- contestó el rubio seriamente.  
-Y… ¿con respecto a la segunda pregunta?

El rubio se tensó y, apartando la mirada sonrojado, contestó.

-Lo siento, eso es información clasificada.  
-Está bien. Vamos a seguir. Vamos con nuestro siguiente participante. Se ha auto-nombrado como todo un caballero.

El video comenzó y apareció un rubio de pelo despeinado y pobladas cejas.

-Hola, me llamo Arthur Kirkland y tengo veintitrés años. Vivo con mis hermanos, los cinco, en la casa familiar. Me gusta la tranquilidad, un buen libro y beber mi té de las cinco. Me considero una persona inteligente y erudita. Por supuesto, me encanta leer. Por eso regento una librería junto con mi hermano mayor Scott. Quiero entrar en Gran Hermano, para demostrarles a todos la templanza y la belleza de los caballeros ingleses.

-Más claro, imposible.- comentó Elizabetha cuando acabó el video.- Pero, veamos qué es lo que piensa aquí Scott. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches, Elizabetha.- contestó herméticamente un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.  
-¿Es cierto que tu hermano es todo un caballero?  
-No soportará la presión. Él se considerará un caballero, pero tiene más pinta de pirata que de otra cosa. De hecho no tiene paciencia y eso lo ha demostrado a lo largo de los años en casa con el pequeño Peter.  
-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Le echaréis de menos?

Scott la miró divertidamente.

-No. Disfrutaremos de unos cuantos días de paz sin tener a Pepito Grillo todo el día detrás de nosotros.  
-Gracias por esas palabras, Scott. Nuestro décimo concursante, y llegando al meridiano del número total, tenemos a un danés algo… especial. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Veamos el video.

Un nuevo video comenzó y en él apareció un rubio con el pelo de punta y muy, muy sonriente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Saludad al rey del norte! ¡El gran e inimitable Christensen Köhler! Tengo veinticuatro años, soy profesor de fitness y, como podéis observar, estoy buenísimo. Soy aficionado a las armas, en especial las hachas, como la que tengo colgada en el cabecero de mi cama. ¿A que es bonita? A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando la vio. Tengo un primo que vive en Suecia, pero que no me llevo muy bien con él. Es raro, y no acepta que soy mejor que él. Voy a entrar en Gran Hermano para ser el gran vencedor y que ese tío reconozca mi grandeza. Siento mucho si dejo una estela de corazones rotos, ¡pero esa es mi meta! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

El video se terminó y Elizabetha se masajeaba las sienes levemente.

-Parece que están intentando superar a nuestro primer concursante en cuanto a egolatría se refiere. Buenas noches, Berwald.  
-Bu´nas noc´es.- contestó un rubio alto, mirada penetrante y gafas.  
-¿Perdón?- Elizabetha no había entendido nada y, de pronto, reparó en el chico que se encontraba al lado del mayor.- ¿Y tú eres?  
-Soy Tino, el marido de Berwald.  
-¿Y tú le entiendes?

El chico asintió.

-¿Puedes ejercer de traductor?  
-Claro. Ha dicho que buenas noches.

Elizabetha sonrió.

-Buenas noches. ¿Crees que tanto egocentrismo es bueno?  
-C´rist´nsen e´ un id´ota. N´ e´ mas qu´ ´n pa´aso.- contestó Berwald cruzándose de brazos.- Y n´ vo´ a cam´iar de o´inión.  
Tino sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Por qué habría aceptado ser traductor?  
-Dice que Christensen es un idiota, que no es más que un payaso y que no va a cambiar de opinión.  
-Gracias Tino. Nos vamos a publicidad y, en breves momentos, os presentaremos al resto de concursantes. No se lo pierdan.- dijo Elizabetha antes de cortar el programa por la publicidad. ¡Qué nochecita más larga le quedaba!

* * *

**(*) Médico de Familia: Es una serie española producida por Globomedia para el canal Telecinco (Donde también se emite Gran Hermano). Se estrenó a finales de 1995 y lideró la noche de los martes durante cuatro largos años. Ha sido emitida y adaptada en varios países como Alemania, Bélgica, Finlandia, Italia, Portugal y Rusia. Su adaptación en Italia continua en antena.  
**

* * *

**¡Pues ya está! Y de momento solo he presentado a la mitad de los concursantes.  
Tengo que decir que este capítulo era muy largo, unas veinte hojas de word, por lo que he tenido que partirlo para poder subirlo que no se haga tan sumamente pesado.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad que me han hecho muchísima ilusión.**

**Ren the cat 21: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que este programa solo me gustó la primera edición porque eran gente normal y corriente y no iban al programa por la fama (porque si tenemos que hablar de los Gran Hermano de hace unos años, por lo menos aquí en España... podrías echarte a llorar). Pues de momento ha aparecido Gilbert, y además el primero. Pero no te puedo decir más de los otros concursantes.**

**Sandra - anime. love: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me he vuelto un poco loca con algunas palabras, más que nada porque hacía tiempo que nos las utilizaba, y he tenido que corregirlas. Pero en fin, me alegro de que te guste, intento que se entienda todo ^^ Ya ha aparecido Toño como concursante además de Christensen y Lovino. ¡También Emil! Pero no como concursante xD ¡Claro que se pueden poner parejas! Un Gran Hermano sin amor, no es nada xD Eso espero yo también ^^**

**Criste-Criste: El Gran Hermano de España (el actual) debe ser entonces muy parecido al argentino. Los nuestros hacen edredoning (fiestas nocturnas sonoras pero a cualquier hora del día), son unos vagos y unos mal hablados. Pero yo me centro más en el primer Gran Hermano que fueron personas, más o menos, normales xD. Tengo que decirte, que de los que has puesto, has acertado diez. Y alguno más que estará pero como comentarista del familiar, amigo, novio durante las galas en el plató.  
**

**A ver... que más cositas quería deciros yo por aquí...**

**¡Ah, sí! Mm... el siguiente capitulo, dado que esta semana tengo que ponerme a estudiar como una loca y la siguiente tengo los exámenes... Lo podré tener listo en unas tres semanas, más o menos. Pero si consigo tenerlo antes, dar por seguro que lo subiré ^^**

**Y bueno, voy a dejas un poco de información general de los concursantes, para que no haya líos. Los diez que faltan todavía son sorpresa... ¡Y espero que una sorpresa grata!**

**Nos leemos.**

**1 beso ^^**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: Si queréis información sobre algo en especial, solo tenéis que pedírmelo ^^**

* * *

**Gran Hermano  
Información**

Presentadoras

Elizabetha Héderváry (Hungría)  
Emma Vanderhoeven (Bélgica)  
Lily Zwingli (Liechtenstein)

Concursantes (País) (Profesión) (Edad) y Pariente en el programa (Relación con el concurstante) [SOLO CONCURSANTES PRESENTADOS]

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España) (Profesor de Educación Infantil) (22) Isabel Fernández Carriedo (Hermana)  
Gilbert Beilschmidt (Alemania) (Estudiante de Arte Dramático) (23) Otho Beilschmidt (Padre)  
Lovino Vargas (Italia) (Estudiante de Bellas Artes) (20) Cayo Vargas (Padre)  
Feliciano Vargas (Italia) (Estudiante de Bellas Artes) (20) Cayo Vargas (Padre)  
Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) (Dueño de una librería) (23) Scott Kirkland (Hermano)  
Christensen Köhler (Dinamarca) (Profesor de Fitness) (24) Berwald Oxenstierna y Tino Väinämöinon (Primos)  
Lukas Bonnewiik (Noruega) (Abogado) (23) Emil Bonnewiik (Hermano)  
Rocherich Edelstein (Austria) (Pianista) (25) Vash Zwingli (Pareja)  
Paulo da Silva (Portugal) (Estudiante de medicina) (23) Isabel Fernández Carriedo (Prima)  
Vicent Vanderhoeven (Holanda) (Médico) (27) Johan Vanderhoeven (Hermano)

Países representativos

España y NyoEspaña (Tenía que ponerlo xD)  
Prusia y Germania  
Italia del Sur e Imperio Romano  
Italia del Norte e Imperio Romano  
Inglaterra y Escocia  
Dinamarca, Suecia y Finlandia  
Noruega e Islandia  
Austria y Suiza  
Portugal y España  
Holanda y Luxemburgo

Descripción de los personajes (OC)

Scott (Escocia): Es una persona de mirada prepotente y ceño ligeramente fruncido. No suele ser demasiado sociable y no suele prestar atención a los demás. Es directo, sincero y consciente de lo fuerte que es. Amante de las bromas, suele burlarse con descaro sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Físicamente es alto, con una buena musculatura. Es pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Su cabello es corto pero algo más largo que el de su hermano pequeño.

Vicent (Holanda): Es una persona algo tsundere, pues de un momento a otro cambia de personalidad. Lo más importante para él son sus hermanos y amigos. Puede ser algo xenofóbico (miedo, hostilidad, rechazo u odio al extranjero). Físicamente es alto, tiene el pelo rubio peinado hacia arriba en punta. Sus ojos son verdes y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la frente.

Johan (Luxemburgo): Es una persona tranquila, que prefiere llevar las cosas con calma y se muestra indiferente ante asuntos que no tengan que ver con él. Odia a los metiditos. Es algo desconfiado, no le gustan las peleas aunque de ser necesario no dudará en meterse. Físicamente es alto, le gusta vestir elegantemente, tiene el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos son verdes y lleva unas gafas de montura fina.


	3. Gala 1: Conocimiento: Parte 2

**¡Hola! **

**Sé que dije que hasta dentro de tres semanas no volvería a aparecer... pero he estado aprovechando las noches concienzudamente y he conseguido terminar el capítulo (el cuál he tenido que revisar)**

**¡Pero todavía no se termina la gala!**

**Pero no puedo desvelaros nada, que si no, no tendría gracia el seguir leyendo.**

**En fin, espero que os guste este capitulo y que no se os haga muy pesado de leer.**

**1 beso  
Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Conocimiento (Parte 2)**

La publicidad acabó y el programa volvió de nuevo al aire.

-¡Buenas noches! Seguimos aquí en Gran Hermano, a las diez y media pasadas, en esta primera gala tan maravillosa y llena de sorpresas que supondrá un momento histórico en la historia de la televisión. Como ya hemos visto, hemos conocido a diez de nuestros concursantes, pero vamos a continuar antes de volver a conectar con nuestras reporteras en la casa. Nuestro siguiente participante se considera un adicto a la moda y a las redes sociales. Tiene diecinueve años y ejerce como modelo. Tenemos aquí a Eduard. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.  
-Eres compañero de trabajo de Feliks, que así se llama nuestro siguiente concursante.  
-Sí. Ambos trabajamos en un taller de moda conocido en Varsovia, él como modelo y yo como diseñador.  
-¿Cómo crees que se tomará lo de no poder utilizar un ordenador o un móvil?

Eduard sonrió.

-Va morirse. O eso, o pondrá el grito en el cielo. Va a ser curioso de ver.  
-Vamos a conocer más a Feliks.

El video apareció en la pantalla con un chico rubio y de ojos verdes que llevaba un… ¿vestido rosa?

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? O sea, como que yo estoy súper bien. Me llamo Feliks Lukasiewicz y tengo diecinueve años. Como que alguien tan fabuloso y glamuroso como yo tenía que estar en ese programa. Tipo y soy súper ideal. Mis padres como que no estaban de acuerdo con que entrara, ¿me entiendes? Pero yo, o sea, como que no podía dejar pasar esta súper oportunidad. Trabajo en un taller de moda súper fabuloso como modelo. Soy, es decir, la estrella de las pasarelas. O sea como que me encanta el rosa, tipo, es el color más bonito del mundo y como que más gente debería llevarlo. O sea, tipo que no es solo para chicas. Y, como que voy a ganar yo así que se vaya preparando la casa de Gran Hermano.

Elizabeth había tenido la boca abierta junto con sus ojos por la sorpresa de este concursante. ¿Qué forma de hablar era esa? ¡¿Por qué llevaba un vestido rosa de volantes? ¡¿Por qué se estaba maquillando delante de un espejo?

-Vamos con nuestro siguiente participante. Aquí tenemos a su madre Helena. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches, Elizabetha.- contestó una mujer de pelo castaño rizado y ojos verdes.  
-¿Qué es lo que más va a echar de menos tu hijo cuando entre a la casa?  
-Sus gatos. No sé cómo va a vivir sin ellos.

Elizabetha sonrió.

-¿Cuántos gatos tiene?  
-Pues, unos quince. Y tenemos una de las gatas preñada, con lo cual, los que vengan de esa camada.  
-¡¿Quince gatos?  
-Es que le gustan mucho y a mí no me molestan.  
-No, si eso ya lo veo. En fin, vamos a conocer a nuestro siguiente participante. Viene de Grecia, tiene veintiún años y es estudiante de filosofía.

El video comenzó y solo se podía ver a un chico de tez dorada con el pelo castaño, durmiendo encima de un banco en el parque y muchos gatos a su alrededor.

-Chico… Eh, chico… ¡Chico!- gritó el cámara zarandeándole un poco.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó somnoliento.  
-Somos de Gran Hermano. Estamos haciendo los videos de presentación y te has quedado dormido.  
-Es que habéis elegido un banco muy cómodo.- contestó el joven sencillamente mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. Alguno de los gatos salió corriendo tras bufarle por no permitirles continuar durmiendo.- ¿Tengo que hablar ahí?- Tras recibir el asentimiento del cámara, el chico comenzó a hablar.- Me llamo Heracles Karpusi, tengo… veintiún años y… estudio filosofía e historia en la universidad.- decía entre bostezos.- Vivo con mi madre Helena en Atenas y mis quince gatos, aunque una de ellas está preñada. La razón por la que entré a Gran Hermano fue… fue… Espero que haya una cama blandita.- dijo ininteligiblemente mientras ahogaba otro bostezo y volvía a quedarse dormido.

El video se acabó y Elizabetha miró a Helena.

-¿Tú hijo no sufrirá Narcolepsia?  
-No, los médicos ya lo han estado mirando y no tiene nada. Solo, le gusta dormir.- contestó la mujer.  
-¿Y se suele despertar con facilidad?

Helena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vayamos con nuestro siguiente participante. Se llama Sadiq, viene de Turquía y es mecánico.- dio paso al video.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Sadiq Annan y vengo de la grandiosa Turquía!- gritó un chico moreno con un antifaz cubriéndole los ojos. Y no parecía tener muchas ganas de quitársela. Además, agarraba la cámara con fuerza para que le sacara continuamente la cara.- ¡Tengo veinticuatro años y soy mecánico! Vivo con mi hermano pequeño Crono en un apartamento de la costa después de la muerte de nuestros padres. ¡Pero no te preocupes Crono! ¡Qué gracias a mí, no te va a faltar de nada! He entrado en Gran Hermano porque sé que voy a ganar con los ojos cerrados. ¡Así que qué se preparen! ¡Porque el Imperio Otomano llega para quedarse!

La conexión se cortó y Elizabetha suspiró.

-Buenas noches, Crono. Esto… ¿tú hermano es siempre así?  
-Bueno, es cierto que tiene grandes aires de grandeza, como otros concursantes, pero no es mala persona. Por lo menos, conmigo siempre se ha portado bien y es un gran referente en mi vida.- contestó el joven.  
-¿Y lo de la máscara tiene algún significado en especial?  
-Sí, bueno. Él se considera una persona importante, pero dice que cómo es importante, tiene que tener algo de misterio alrededor de su vida. Y se puso la máscara por eso.

Elizabetha rió.

-Estás muy unido a tu hermano, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Le quiero muchísimo.  
-Muchas gracias, Crono. Vamos a dar paso directo a la casa, porque parece que Emma quiere decirnos algo.- Elizabetha se giró hacia la pantalla.- Dinos Emma, somos todo oídos.

La rubia sonreía desde la puerta roja que daba al recinto de la casa. Al parecer había vuelto a fuera, por no sé qué cosa.

-La noticia que os tengo no os va a dejar indiferentes. Mientras estaba dentro junto a Lily esperando para mostraros los dormitorios, un miembro del equipo de cámaras que se han montado en el exterior, me ha dado el bombazo informativo. Al principio de la noche, eran medianamente pocas las personas que aquí se congregaban para ver la entrada de nuestros concursantes. Dígase amigos, familiares, algún fan… Sin embargo, al correr los minutos, aquí se ha montado tal concentración de personas, que numerosos efectivos de la Guardia Civil, policía y SAMUR han tenido que movilizarse hacia la sierra y montar sus campamentos, dado que se está previniendo la friolera de más de mil personas congregadas aquí para el gran comienzo del concurso. Además, ya podemos observar algunas pancartas con los nombres de los concursantes por parte de amigos. Pero no solo eso, también banderas gay y carteles con la frase "¡Viva el Yaoi!", "¡Feliz día del Orgullo Friki!" o "¡I LOVE YAOI!". ¡Esto se ha convertido en una auténtica fiesta!- comentó Emma entre gritos, puesto que la gente se había puesto a gritar como loca moviendo las pancartas, carteles y banderas.  
-Al parecer vamos a convertir este día en una fiesta nacional, ¿no?- preguntó Elizabetha con una sonrisa.  
-¡Y que lo digas! Mientras esperaba la conexión, hemos estado preguntando a la gente y algunas de sus declaraciones han sido: "¿Por qué no hay mujeres?", "¡Qué viva el amor libre y sin complejos!", "Este programa supondrá un antes y un después en la historia del amor homosexual" entre otros… Muchos ya están dando por sentado que entre nuestros concursantes se van a dar relaciones amorosas. Así que mi pregunta para los demás telespectadores es: ¿Cuajará alguna relación dentro de la casa?  
-Desde luego, es una noticia impactante; puesto que todavía no hemos dado todos los nombres de nuestros concursantes. Pero está bien ver la gran acogida que estamos teniendo en tan poco tiempo.- Elizabetha se colocó nuevamente cerca de los familiares de los concursantes y volvió a hablar hacia la cámara.-Vamos a continuar presentando a nuestros concursantes para no hacer esperar a la gente. Nuestro siguiente participante viene desde la fría Rusia. Tiene veinticinco años y es fontanero.  
-¡Dueño de una empresa de fontanería!- gritó una voz femenina molesta por la presentación de la presentadora.

Elizabetha se volvió algo enfadada al haber sido interrumpida y miró a la chica.

-Eres Natalia, la hermana de Iván, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Y mi hermano es dueño de una empresa de fontanería, no trabaja de casa en casa desatascando nada.- contestó altivamente.  
-Perdón por mi error. Bien. Nuestro siguiente participante viene desde la fría Rusia. Tiene veinticinco años y "ES".- gritó Elizabetha recalcando el verbo y mirando retadoramente a Natalia.- dueño de una empresa de fontanería. Vamos a ver el video.

Un chico rubio platino con los ojos violetas y una larga bufanda blanca se encontraba delante de un escritorio con muchos papeles. Una sonrisa infantil surcaba su rostro dándole un aspecto angelical.

-Hola, me llamo Iván Braginski. Tengo veinticinco años y soy dueño de una empresa de fontanería. Quiero presentaros a mi hermana mayor y a mi hermana menor, con las que vivo, ¿da? Ella es Yekaterina.- dijo señalando a una mujer de pelo corto, rubio platino, y grandes atributos en una foto.- Es mi hermana mayor y es de carácter firme. Es un poco despistada y llorona. Luego está mi hermana menor, Natalia.- comentó señalando a la otra joven de la foto, que tenía el pelo algo más oscuro y largo.- Es muy hermosa y es de carácter fuerte. Además, es muy perseverante y al parecer, me quiere mucho. Y las dos son algo peculiares… Solo un poco… Un poco… Tal vez…- dijo mientras un aura de depresión le comenzaba a rodear. Pero pareció recuperarse rápidamente.- ¡Pero como vengo de un gran país como Rusia, que es tan grande y hace tanto frío, me gustan mucho las reuniones familiares! ¡Por eso que todos deberían ser uno conmigo para que nos lo pasemos muy bien todos juntos! ¡Y por eso he entrado en Gran Hermano! ¡Vamos a ser todos, una gran familia feliz, ¿da?- terminó diciendo mientras sonreía.

El video se cortó y un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del plató. Nadie sabía por qué, pero esas dos últimas frases habían conseguido que la sangre de los asistentes se helara y un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda. Ese chico parecía ser un maniático en potencia y, por un momento, el público sintió pena por los concursantes.

-Pues aquí le tenemos. ¿Querrán los demás concursantes ser uno con él?- preguntó Elizabetha mientras se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo, intentando evitar el derrame nasal que había tenido al escuchar dicha frase.- Ahora, vamos a conocer los dormitorios. Hemos visto el jardín, la cocina, el comedor y el salón de lejos. Allí se encuentra nuestras compañeras. ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis por ahí?  
-¡Hola Elizabetha! Pues estábamos aquí comentando lo de la gran multitud de fuera. ¡Qué fuerte ¿no?- comentó Lily entusiasmada mientras pegaba saltitos sentada en una de las camas.- Y aprovechando que estamos en uno de los dormitorios, vamos a contaros cosas sobre él. Tenemos que decir que son cuatro dormitorios en total con cinco camas cada uno de ellos.  
-Pero yo encuentro que el dormitorio está muy apelotonado, todo excesivamente junto.- dijo Elizabetha mientras gesticulaba con los brazos.  
-Sí, claro. Hay que convivir, tiene que estrechar ese lazo de convivencia y aguantarse democráticamente los unos a los otros.- dijo Emma sonriendo tumbada a lo largo de otra de las camas.- Bueno, te contamos cositas de los dormitorios. Los colchones son muy mulliditos.  
-Los edredones muy alegres.- dijo Lily levantando uno de ellos.-Y, una cosa muy importante.  
-Sí, esto le va a encantar a todos aquellos que tengan ganas de no perderse ni un solo detalle.- dijo Emma levantando la colcha de una de las camas.- No hay huecos debajo de las camas. Con esto evitaremos que se metan debajo de las camas, lejos de nuestro ojo.  
-Y cada dormitorio tiene dos cámaras. Una para que veamos lo que pasa durante el día y además, que los dormitorios es en la única habitación en la que se pueda apagar la luz. ¿Y qué pasará cuando se apague la luz?

Elizabetha volvió a ponerse el pañuelo en la nariz y, al parecer, Emma hizo lo mismo.

-Lily, no podremos ver nada con la luz apagada y nos perderemos grandes momentos de ya… nocturnos.- dijo Elizabetha.  
-No. Sí, sí que se ve. Porque tenemos cámaras de infrarrojos. Y vamos a hacer una prueba.- Lily se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta del dormitorio.- Voy a cerrar la puerta para que no entre la luz del pasillo y apago la luz.

La pantalla se volvió negra, hasta que se comenzó a ver toda la habitación y a las dos chicas en blanco y negro.

-¡Hola! ¿Me veis?- comentó la más pequeña moviéndose por la habitación.- Ahora mismo no veo nada y me voy a pegar un golpe monumental.  
-¡Lily! ¡Emma! ¿Me escucháis?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Sí, claro. Lo que no podemos es verte.- bromeó Emma.  
-La cosa es que os veo en blanco y negro. Pero os veo perfectamente. Parece que solo se le ha quitado el color a la imagen.- murmuró Elizabetha.  
-Ahora que hemos visto como funciona la cámara infrarroja, vamos a encender la luz, para evitar accidentes, más que nada.- dijo Emma, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-¿Pero seguro que no veis nada?- preguntó Elizabetha al ver lo resueltas que caminaban ambas chicas por la habitación.

Lily negó con la cabeza y Emma sonrió mientras intentaba encontrar el interruptor.

-Para nada… ¡Ahora sí!- contestó feliz Emma una vez hubo encendido el interruptor.- ¡Por cierto! Otra cosa el dormitorio… Tienen armarios. Bueno, una cómoda con un cajón para cada uno y un perchero.  
-¿Y el baño?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-¿El baño?- preguntó Lily haciéndose la inocente.  
-Sí. Exacto, el baño.- dijo la castaña.  
-Eso lo veremos luego.- dijo Emma sonriendo.

La conexión con la casa se terminó y la presentadora sonrió.

-Parece que no nos quieren decir nada del cuarto de baño. ¿Tan misterioso será? Por lo tanto, vamos a continuar presentando a los chicos que nos quedan. Son seis. Nuestro próximo concursante es algo… compruébenlo ustedes mismos.- dijo dando paso al video.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡El hero ya está aquí y piensa proteger la casa de Gran Hermano de los villanos!- gritó un chico rubio con gafas y ojos azules, mientras mantenía una pose heroica encima del bordillo de una fuente. La gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando.- Me llamo Alfred J. Jones, soy jugador de fútbol americano y tengo veintidós años. Soy de América, los grandiosos Estados Unidos de América. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de dónde está la casa de Gran Hermano, pero tampoco me importa. Solo sé que soy un hero. Vivo con mi hermano… mi hermano… Mathew en un piso de Los Ángeles, donde hay muchos famosos. Todos los días me cruzo con algún actor que me dice que quiere ser tan valiente y heroico como yo. ¡Pienso ganar este concurso porque soy el único hero! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

El video se cortó y Elizabetha se giró para mirar a Mathew, el hermano de ese sujeto con complejo de superhéroe.

-Buenas noches, Mathew…. ¿Mathew?- preguntó Elizabetha buscando al hermano del participante. En su silla solo había un oso de peluche polar… ¡Ah! ¡No! Detrás estaba el chico.-Buenas noches, Mathew. ¿Tú hermano siempre es tan… hiperactivo?  
-Bueno… podría decir que sí…  
-No pareces muy seguro.  
-Es que…-el chico no sabía cómo continuar.- El médico le recetó unas pastillas y sé que si no estoy con él, no se las va a tomar. Además, creo que no se las haya llevado.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo en el plató. ¿A sí que habían metido a un loco dentro de la casa? Elizabetha comenzaba a pensar que no habían hecho pruebas psicológicas ni ninguna otra…

-Gracias Mathew.- contestó nerviosamente Elizabetha.- Vamos a ir con nuestro próximo concursante. Viene de Francia y, ha declarado, que piensa dar mucho amor entre nuestros concursantes.- nuevamente un video apareció mostrando a un hombre rubio, con una barba casi invisible y de ojos azules. Sujetaba una rosa y estaba sentado en unos jardines.  
-¡Bonjour, mes amies! ¡Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, tengo veintiséis años y soy un auténtico amour! Vivo con mi hermana Monique en la bella ciudad de París, la ciudad del amour. Soy chef en uno de los restaurantes de más renombre en la ciudad "La grenouille pervertí". Y, voy a convertirme en el Gran Hermano de todos los concursantes, porque sé, que están muy faltos de cariño. ¡Preparaos, que el hermano Francis os va a dar todo el amour que pueda!- contestó guiñándole un ojo a la cámara antes de que se acabara el video.  
-Y aquí tenemos a nuestro concursante francés. Buenas noches, Monique. Tu hermano es… un tanto peculiar.

La chica suspiró. Se colocó la larga trenza sobre uno de los hombros y miró fijamente a la castaña con sus pequeños ojos tras las gafas.

-¿Peculiar? Peculiar no es la palabra que utilizaría para describir a mi hermano. Pervertido es una palabra mucho más adecuada. Siento mucha lástima por los concursantes. Sé que puede ser bastante perseverante. Además, me he estado preguntando cómo ha podido superar el test psicológico.  
-¿Enserio?- preguntó Elizabetha riéndose nerviosamente.-Eso me gustaría saber a mí también.- murmuró entre dientes con una sonrisa.- Esto, vamos con nuestro siguiente concursante. Y roguemos por que sea alguien normal.- dijo más para sí misma que para la cámara.- Se llama Toris, viene desde Lituania y es un estudiante universitario. ¿Quieren saber más de él? Dentro video.  
-Hola. Me llamo Toris Laurinaitis, tengo veinte años y soy estudiante de económicas. Vivo en un pueblo periférico de la capital con mi amigo Raivis y nuestro pequeño loro. Me considero amistoso y siempre suelo ceder ante los intereses de otros. Por esto, Raivis muchas veces me regaña, dice que soy demasiado bueno. Quise entrar en Gran Hermano porque me pareció una experiencia muy enriquecedora para mi vida y una gran aventura. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Elizabeth sonrió. ¡Uno normal! ¡Por fin!

-Y aquí tenemos a Raivis, amigo de Toris. Dinos, Raivis, ¿cómo se le ocurrió a Toris el entrar en el concurso?  
-Pues, fui yo quien vio el anuncio por televisión y se lo comenté. Al principio no quería presentarse, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero al final, le "convencí" de que sería algo bueno y al final, se decidió a llamar.  
-¿Crees que sobrevivirá en la casa?

Raivis sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eso espero. Aunque con lo inocente que es, lo va a pasar muy mal.- murmuró mientras temblaba ligeramente.  
-Gracias Raivis. Me dicen por el pinganillo, que ya podemos conocer el cuarto de baño. Emma, Lily, ¿estáis por ahí?

Ambas chicas aparecieron en pantalla en el pasillo de la casa. Sonreían maliciosamente.

-Aquí estamos, Eli.- dijo Emma.  
-¿Eli? ¿A qué viene eso de Eli?- preguntó la castaña haciéndose la ofendida.  
-Eli de Elizabetha. Es que tu nombre es muy largo, así que hemos decidido acortarlo. Además, te queda más lindo.- comentó Lily.  
-Vale. No quiero saber cuáles son vuestros chanchullos ni nada por el estilo. ¿Vais a enseñarnos ya los cuartos de baño o vamos a tener que seguir esperando? Porque a este paso, veo que me viene la menopausia antes de terminar el programa.

Ambas rubias rieron ante la ocurrencia de la castaña.

-Qué sí. Que ya vamos.-  
-Damas y caballeros, ahora toca enseñaros, la última habitación de la casa. El cuarto de baño.- dijo Lily mientras caminaba por el pasillo acompañada de la mayor.  
-Y sí, señores, lo han oído bien. "El" cuarto de baño. Porque en esta edición, solo hay uno.  
-¿Cómo que solo hay un cuarto de baño?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Un solo cuarto de baño para nuestros veinte concursantes. Hemos dicho que queremos convivencia, ¿no? ¿Pues qué puede haber más íntimo que compartir el cuarto de baño?- preguntó Emma.

Lily y Emma llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron. Allí se encontraba el cuarto de baño, con un lavabo, unos toalleros, un váter de servicio con su puerta y la ducha, también con su puerta. Y nada más. Bueno sí, en el suelo había una pequeña alfombrilla de baño de color rojo anaranjado.

-¡Pues ya estamos en el cuarto de baño!- dijo Lily.  
-Pues es grandecito, ¿no?- preguntó Elizabetha mirando fijamente la pantalla.  
-Sí y no. Espera, que tenemos que contarte muchas cosas sobre el cuarto de baño.- dijo Emma.- El cuarto de baño es grandecito porque van a tener que organizarse mucho y por aquí va a haber un gran trasiego. Y os explico porque. En el cuarto de baño no va a haber ningún ángulo muerto.  
-Eso es. Va a haber cuatro cámaras en total. La primera cámara es esa que está en la esquina y que nos va a permitir tener un ángulo general de todo el cuarto de baño.- dijo Lily.  
-¿Y eso que tienes ahí detrás es la ducha?- preguntó Elizabetha mirando una puerta de cristal.  
-Sí. Es la ducha translúcida. Pero no se ve.- dijo Emma.  
-Métete en la ducha, Emma.- dijo Elizabetha.

Emma abrió la puerta y se metió en la ducha con el micrófono, dejando la puerta abierta para que el cámara pudiera continuar grabando.

-Bueno, pues aquí en la ducha, hay una cámara. Y con respecto a la ducha, tengo que contaros otra cosa. El cuarto de baño es muy amplio al igual que la ducha, pero eso es porque solo hay un calentador de agua.- dijo Emma hablándole a la cámara que había en una de las esquinas de la ducha y que daba buena cuenta de todo lo que pasaba dentro de ella.- Peor este calentador solo va a dar una hora de agua caliente al día.  
-¡¿Para todos?- preguntó sorprendida Elizabetha.  
-Para todos.- contestó Emma.- Una hora diaria al día entre veinte personas son tres minutos de agua caliente por persona.  
-¡Pero eso es inhumano!- exclamó la castaña.  
-Bueno.- dijo Lily.- Va a ser complicado, pero divertido de ver, ¿no lo crees?

Elizabetha alzó una ceja solo perceptible para el público del plató y para los espectadores del programa.

-Entonces con el retrete, va a pasar lo mismo ¿o no?- preguntó ya en plan cachondeo.- Porque eso que está al lado de la ducha será el retrete.  
-¿Esto? Sí, es el retrete.- dice Lily entrando.- Pero antes de nada, quiero que miréis a la puerta. No hay cerrojos, solo un cartelito que pone "Libre" u "Ocupado".- contesta cerrando la puerta y luego volviéndola a abrir para entrar dentro del habitáculo.- Y esta es la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo. También hay cámara en el retrete, trono o cuarto de lectura, según quieras llamarle.  
-Esa es la cámara que hemos dicho que no vamos a utilizar a no ser que haya algo muy importante que mostrar. Algo muy informativo. Vamos a ser un poco educados con este tema.- dijo Elizabetha.  
-Exacto. La información que nos pueda dar un ser humano sentado en el retrete no es muy informativa que digamos. Pero si alguien se pone malo, pues es bueno saberlo para poder llamar a un médico.- comentó Lily saliendo del baño.-Y atención. Que los ojos de ustedes, de todos los que vean nuestro Gran Hermano, podrán seguirlos hasta cuando se miren en el espejo, pues detrás de este, hay otra cámara.  
-¡Su padre! ¡¿O sea que les vamos a ver de todo?- dijo Elizabetha algo emocionada.

Emma se puso al lado de Lily en el espejo y comenzó a poner caras.

-Por cierto, Elizabeth. ¿Qué tal cara tengo? La verdad es que he dormido bastante.-preguntó Emma mientras se sobaba la cara.  
-Bueno, te veo regular, pero bien. Como siempre. Gracias chicas.- Elizabetha se volvió con la carpeta en las manos.- Pues ese era el cuarto de baño. Y como mucha gente se estará preguntando, ¿y qué vamos a ver en el cuarto de baño? Bueno, pues tranquilos que vamos a ver lo mismo que ha hecho Emma delante del espejo o del baño en general. Es decir, no vamos a abusar de esas imágenes. Y ahora sí, vamos con los tres últimos participantes. El próximo… yo noto muchas risas en el estudio. No sé por qué será… ¿De qué os reís tanto? No sé de qué os reís tanto del cuarto de baño…- Mira a cámara con las manos en la cintura.- ¿Por qué los cuartos de baño dan tanta risa? Por qué será que hablar, por ejemplo de caca, pedo, pis… da tanta risa. Pues da risa… En fin, vamos con el siguiente participante. El siguiente participante… Kiku, ¿qué pasa con el siguiente participante? ¿Crees que tu hermano lo va a pasar mal?

El asiático se removió incómodo en la silla y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Bueno, yo… No sé si lo va a pasar mal, sé que va a echar de menos a su familia, pero… No sé. No soy el indicado para hablar de esos temas.- comentó sonrojado.

Elizabetha se sintió conmovida por la timidez el joven y le abrazó, el cual en seguida se puso rojo. Cuando se separaron, bajó todavía más la mirada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kiku?- preguntó la joven preocupada.  
-La voy a hacer responsable…-murmuró sonrojándose aún más.  
-Vale… Nuestro concursante viene de China, tiene veintiún años y es estudiante de matemáticas. A ver qué tal se le da la cosa.

El video comenzó y apareció un joven de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta baja.

-¡Nihao! Soy Wang Yao y soy de China-aru. Tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando para convertirme en profesor de matemáticas-aru. Vivo con mis cinco hermanos pequeños y mi primo en una casita en el campo-aru. Voy a echarles mucho de menos, porque son mis pequeños bebés-aru. ¡Me gustan mucho las cosas monas! Como los peluches de Shinatty-chan-aru. Quiero entrar en la casa porque así todos podrán ver mis peluches lindos y hermosos que llevaré conmigo-aru.- dijo antes de acabar el video abrazado a una versión rara de Hello Kitty.  
-Bien, conozcamos a nuestro siguiente concursante. Es… ¡vaya!- dijo sorprendida Elizabetha leyendo la tarjeta de la carpeta.- ¡El hermano de nuestro primer concursante! Parece que entre hermanos anda el juego. Volvemos con Otho, padre de Ludwig. ¿Qué se siente al tener a sus dos hijos dentro del concurso?  
-No me lo creía. Cuando Ludwig me dijo que también había sido elegido para entrar, mi sorpresa fue enorme. Y mi grito de furia también.  
-¿Y eso, por qué?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Porque de Gilbert me lo esperaba, pero de Ludwig que siempre ha sido más disciplinado, no me imaginaba que Ludwig también se apuntara, más teniendo en cuenta que todavía no se han acabado las clases de la Universidad.  
-Bueno, pero ahora está feliz, ¿no?

El rubio soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

-No me queda otra que aceptarlo, después de todo, son mis hijos.  
-Exacto. Pues vamos a ver a nuestro concursante.

El video comenzó y apareció un chico rubio de pelo engominado y severa mirada azul.

-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, tengo veintiún años y soy estudiante de ingeniería aeronáutica. Vivo en Berlín, con mis padres, Otho y Helga, y con mi hermano mayor Gilbert, que estudia para ser actor. Me considero una persona disciplinada y amante de las reglas. No tolero que nadie se las salte a la ligera. Quiero ganar el concurso siguiendo firmemente las reglas. Cualquiera que las incumpla se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Fin del mensaje.- y se acabó.  
-Vaya… sí que le gustan las reglas…- murmuró Elizabetha.- Pues bien, vamos a conocer a nuestro último concursante. Viene desde Rumanía y es el más joven de la edición. Tiene solo dieciocho años, el mínimo para entrar al concurso. Vamos a verle.

El video estaba a oscuras y parecía que comenzaba en una casa abandonada. Los gritos de la gente se escuchaban y rompían con el silencio. De pronto, un flash blanco iluminó por un momento la estancia y sentado sobre una silla antigua, había un chico rubio de ojos rojos y sombrerito pequeño al lado derecho.

-¡Bienvenidos a la casa del Conde Drácula! ¿Qué asuntos les han traído hasta mi humilde morada?- preguntó el chico con voz serena y tétrica mientras jugueteaba con una copa llena de líquido rojo. La escena cambió y de nuevo el cámara estaba en el exterior. El joven rubio de antes estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.- No te he asustado, ¿verdad? Trabajo en esta casa del terror durante los fines de semana como el Conde Drácula. Aunque en realidad me llamo Andrei Pâunescu y tengo dieciocho años. Desde pequeño supe que quería ser actor, por lo que me metí nada más terminar el bachillerato en la carrera de arte dramático. Vivía con mis padres, pero desde que me trasladé a la ciudad, comparto piso con una chica búlgara, Nadya. Quiero entrar a Gran Hermano porque alguien tiene que darle algo de misterio y horror a la casa… ¡Y ese soy yo! Preparáos, porque el pequeño vampiro estará muy pronto buscándose seguidores.- dijo mientras se tapaba con la capa como si de verdad fuera a convertirse en murciélago.

Elizabetha miraba atontada la pantalla. ¿A quién habían metido en esa casa?

-Parece ser que este Gran Hermano está lleno de fenómenos. Madre mía, nos espera un programa calentito. Nadya, ¿qué piensas de Andrei? ¿Es fácil de soportar?

La joven sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, es como un niño en muchos aspectos. Comportamiento, ideas, peticiones. Pero luego, por otro lado, se muestra totalmente sereno y maduro. Es una combinación muy extraña, pero supongo que por eso tiene ese encanto, ese magnetismo.  
-¿Ese magnetismo?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Sí. Es muy popular entre las chicas. No sé si será por su lengua de trapo o por qué, pero siempre está rodeado de ellas, aunque no se lo proponga. Y con los chicos le pasa igual. A veces, da una envidia.  
-Bueno, no será para tanto, pero podremos observarlo en la casa.

Elizabetha volvió a la mesa y dejó la carpeta.

-Ya hemos conocido a nuestros veinte participantes. ¿Tenéis ya a algún favorito? Vamos a recordarlos un poco; el primero era Gilbert de Alemania; por mucho que él se empeñe en decir que viene de Prusia, después le seguían los mellizos Lovino y Feliciano de Italia, nuestro médico de familia Paulo de Portugal, nuestro médico especializado Vicent de Holanda. Tenemos a nuestro profesor de infantil Antonio de España y a abogado Lukas de Noruega. Un músico austriaco llamado Roderich, Arthur de Inglaterra, Christensen de Dinamarca y el modelo de Polonia Feliks. Estudiante griego de historia y filosofía Heracles, el mecánico Sadiq de Turquía, el dueño de una empresa de fontanería rusa Iván. También tenemos un jugador de fútbol americano llamado Alfred, el chef francés Francis, un estudiante de económicas llamado Toris de Lituania, el matemático Yao de China, el estudiante de ingeniería aeronáutica Ludwig de Alemania y el vampirito Andrei de Rumanía. ¿Quién ganará este concurso? Ahora solo tenemos que ver su entrada a la casa y las primeras impresiones; porque esta gala se va acabando y cada vez va quedando menos para que comience la vida en directo. Nos vamos a publicidad, pero en seguida, en unos minutos, volvemos de nuevo con ese momento. No se vayan.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está! Y de momento solo he presentado a la mitad de los concursantes.  
Tengo que decir que este capítulo era muy largo, unas veinte hojas de word, por lo que he tenido que partirlo para poder subirlo que no se haga tan sumamente pesado.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad que me han hecho muchísima ilusión.**

**xShizu: Bueno, he conseguido volver antes, pero ahora si que sí, hasta dentro de dos semanas (es decir, pasa la siguiente y ya estoy de vuelta aquí xD), vuelvo. ¡Muchas gracias! Pues no pensaba yo que fuera a hacer gracia, me imaginaba que se estaba haciendo pesado de leer y todo eso. Creo que ese experimento ha quedado más que claro en el capítulo de hoy xD USUK... Mm... Soy bastante fan de esa pareja y no poner algo de ellos sería un delito, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que lo que me gusta escribir es amor y el primer one-shot fue sobre ellos y... *se golpea* ¡Bueno, no me tires de la lengua que no puedo hablar! xD No me mandes a tu gato que tengo refuerzos... Dos perros y un conejo (aunque con lo tontos que son los dos primeros, hasta le harían fiestas para que jugara con ellos xD)**

**Montserrat Fujioka: ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también ^^**

**Mila: Pues voy a tener que darle gracias a la casualidad por hacerte llegar hasta aquí ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y espero que este capítulo te guste igual ^^**

**A ver... que más cositas quería deciros yo por aquí...**

**¡Ah, sí! Mm... el siguiente capitulo, dado que la semana que viene estoy de exámenes... Lo tendré listo para dentro de dos semanas, tres si contamos los días que le quedan a esta, por lo tanto, supongo que volveré a subir para el 11 de junio o cosa así ^^**

**Y bueno, voy a dejar un poco de información general de los concursantes restantes, para que no haya líos. **

**Nos leemos.**

**1 beso ^^**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: Si queréis información sobre algo en especial, solo tenéis que pedírmelo ^^**

* * *

**Gran Hermano  
Información**

Presentadoras

Elizabetha HéderváryEmma VanderhoevenLily Zwingli

Concursantes (País) (Profesión) (Edad) y Pariente en el programa (Relación con el concurstante)

Francis Bonneyfoy (Francia) (Chef) (26) Monique Bonneyfoy (Hermana)Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania) (Estudiante de Ingeniería aeronáutica) (21) Otho Beilschmidt (Padre)Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos de América) (Jugador de Fútbol Americano) (22) Mathew Williams Jones (Hermano)Andrei Pâunescu (Rumanía) (Estudiante de Arte Dramático) (18) Nadya Paraskeva (Amiga)Iván Braginski (Rusia) (Dueño de una empresa de fontanería) (25) Natalia Arlovskaya Braginski (Hermana)Wang Yao (China) (Estudiante de matemáticas) (21) Kiku Honda (Primo)Heracles Karpusi (Grecia) (Estudiante de filosofía e historia) (21) Helena Karpusi (Madre)Sadiq Annan (Turquía) (Mecánico) (24) Crono Annan (Hermano)Toris Laurinaitis (Lituania) (Estudiante de económicas) (20) Raivis Galante (Amigo)Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia) (Modelo) (19) Eduard von Bock (Compañero de trabajo)

Países representativos

España y NyoEspañaPrusia y GermaniaItalia del Sur e Imperio RomanoItalia del Norte e Imperio RomanoInglaterra y EscociaDinamarca, Suecia y FinlandiaNoruega e IslandiaAustria y SuizaPortugal y EspañaHolanda y Luxemburgo

Descripción de los personajes (OC)

Mónaco: Es una chica serie y responsable, que se esfuerza para que todo salga bien. Es amable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. Es segura de sí misma y no le gusta que la menosprecien. No es una chica tímida, pero si suele sentir bastante vergüenza por la actitud pervertida de su hermano Francis. Físicamente es una chica de baja estatura, delgada, con el pelo largo de colro rubio ceniza hasta la cintura recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos son azules y expresivos, aún cuando se encuentran detrás de unas gafas.


	4. Gala 1: Comienza el reto: Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**¡Uf! **

**Sé que debía subir ayer lunes, pero me fue totalmente imposible. Todavía no había terminado el capítulo (de hecho, llevaba escrito solo unos cuatro párrafos) y hoy, que he terminado el capítulo entero, me ha salido una monstruosidad que he tenido que dividir... Espero que no me matéis.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Ciao**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Comienza el reto (Parte 1)**

Pronto llegó el término de los anuncios y la cabecera del programa comenzó a sonar. Elizabetha ya se encontraba detrás de la mesa, con las grandes pantallas detrás.

-¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos nuevamente a Gran Hermano! Son las once y cinco minutos de la noche, nos vamos acercando al final de programa, pero tenemos que ver todavía lo más importante. Por lo que todos, habéis estado esperando. ¡La entrada de nuestros concursantes en la casa! Yo, si fuera familiar o concursante, lo pasaría bastante mal. Quiero decir, estar en una casa totalmente incomunicados, sin saber nada de tus seres queridos, es algo muy duro. Pero en eso consiste nuestro pequeño programa. Y ahora, sin más dilación, vamos a ver a nuestro primer concursante. Nuestras reporteras ya están colocadas en la puerta de la casa junto con todo el público que está desgañitándose de tanto gritar. Emma, Lily, ¿cómo van los preparativos?

La pantalla mostraba a las dos chicas sonrientes mientras sujetaban con fuera el micrófono.

-Pues aquí los nervios están a flor de piel por comenzar a conocer a los concursantes.- dijo Lily.  
-Pero no queda mucho para empezar la vida en directo. Nos han avisado de que nuestros concursantes vendrán uno a uno en distintas limusinas que…  
-Espera un momento.- interrumpió Elizabetha a Emma.- ¿Has dicho limusinas? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos?

Emma rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eli, Eli, Eli. ¡Es un programa a escala mundial! Lo de que vengan en limusina es lo de menos.- dijo Emma.  
-No le mientas.- bromeó Lily.- La verdadera finalidad de que vengan en limusina es que se acostumbren por unos instantes al lujo y que, al entrar en la casa, se lleven la decepción de su vida. Queremos ver como se adaptan al haber saboreado durante unos instantes la buena vida, para luego tener que ganársela de diversas maneras.  
-Interesante…- comentó Elizabetha con una sonrisa.

Emma pegó un chillido y la gente congregada en la puerta comenzó a saltar mientras gritaba, silbaba y aplaudía.

-¡Ya tenemos aquí a nuestro primer concursante! ¿Quién será?- dijo Emma mirando hacia la limusina que había parado justo delante de la multitud de gente.

La puerta de la limusina negra se abrió frente a la alfombra roja que había hasta la que se decía que era la puerta de la casa, y de ella bajó un joven castaño de pelo largo, ojos verdes y cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Paulo! ¡Paulo! ¡Paulo! ¡Paulo!- comenzó a corear la gente. El chico solo miró asombrado a los lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero llegaron a salvarle las dos rubias, justo a tiempo.  
-Buenas noches Paulo. ¿Preparado para entrar a la casa?- preguntó Lily.  
-Supongo que sí.  
-Sabes todo lo que esta decisión conlleva, ¿cierto?- preguntó ahora Emma poniéndose seria.  
-Sí.  
-Pues vamos a entrar, ¿no?- preguntó nuevamente la rubia mayor con una sonrisa mientras cogía de uno de los brazos al chico. Lily ya se había agarrado al otro.

Caminaron por la alfombra dispuesta entre la marea de gente y llegaron hasta la puerta roja.

-Bueno Paulo. Hasta aquí podemos llegar.- dijo Emma.  
-La aventura de tu vida está a punto de comenzar. ¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisita.  
-Algo. Pero no demasiado.- contestó Paulo mirando a la rubia menor.  
-Eso está muy bien. Pues vale, la puerta de la Casa de Gran Hermano se abre para recibir a… ¡Paulo da Silva!- gritó Emma.

La puerta roja se abrió tras soltar un petardazo de aire a presión, y un montón de humo comenzó a aflorar hacia el exterior.

-¿Tengo que entrar ahí?  
-Sí.  
-Bien. Muchas gracias.- dijo Paulo mientras desaparecía entre la cortina de humo.  
-¡Buena suerte!- gritó Lily despidiéndose con la mano.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Paulo con fuerza, haciendo que el portugués se volviera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y continuó caminando hacia delante. Estaba encerrado en un pasillo recto de paredes blancas y con humo por el suelo, dificultando un poco la movilidad. Aún así, consiguió abrirse paso hasta la puerta del final del pasillo. Roja de metal. Cosa que volvió a extrañarle puesto que la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada.

-¿Me habré equivocado?- murmuró para sí mismo.- No. No puede ser. Si el pasillo es recto.

De pronto, una voz le hizo pegar un pequeño bote.

-¡Buenas noches, Paulo!  
-Bu… ¿buenas noches?- preguntó nervioso e inseguro. Si esto era una broma no tenía la menor gracia.  
-¿Te he asustado?- el chico negó con la cabeza.- Menos mal. Para poder entrar en la casa de Gran Hermano, debes encontrar la llave que abre esta puerta.

La voz era la de una mujer, de eso no cabía duda. Y, lo peor de todo, es que no le sonaba de nada. Aunque parecía tener cierto acento oriental.

-¿Y por dónde quieres que busque? ¿Por el suelo?  
-Tú mismo te acabas de dar la respuesta. Tienes cinco minutos para encontrar la llave y ponerla en la cerradura. Buena suerte.

La voz se calló de pronto y el pitido de un reloj comenzó a retumbar por todo el pasillo.

-¡Dios!

Paulo se tiró al suelo y comenzó a palpar en busca de la llave. Con el humo metiéndosele por la nariz y llegándole a los pulmones, no estaba resultando una tarea fácil. Pero si quería entrar, debía de encontrarla. Los pitidos continuaban y, a cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya llevaba medio pasillo recorrido a gatas y todavía no había encontrado la llave. Hasta que escuchó algo metálico resonar junto a su zapato. Se sentó en el suelo y levantó la pierna, abriendo la boca asombrado. ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado la llave a su zapato? Y lo más importante… ¡¿Quién se la había atado y cuándo? Desenganchó la llave y se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Metió la llave y, ¡bingo! Un clic sonó por todo el pasillo y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un pequeño jardín.

Paulo salió del pasillo y caminó por el jardín. Poco le importó que la puerta se hubiera cerrado súbitamente y tampoco le importó que no pudiera volver a salir hasta no ser eliminado. Observó el jardín y se sorprendió. Estaba bastante bien. Tenía una piscina, un corral con… ¿Eso eran gallinas? Y un… ¿Un huerto? ¿Acaso esta casa la había construido su primo Antonio? Negó con la cabeza recriminándose por semejante idea. Luego, vio la puerta de la casa abierta y entró. Lo primero que vio fue la cocina, el comedor y el salón.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- preguntó para encaminarse hacia las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, Elizabetha miraba al primer concursante por la pantalla con una sonrisa.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro primer concursante dentro. Dime, Isabel, ¿cómo crees que se ha tomado lo de la casa?  
-Si es de Paulo de quién estamos hablando, bien. Nunca ha sido una persona muy aficionada a los lujos ni a las cosas materiales. Aunque, estoy segura de que al haber visto el huerto, se ha acordado de Antonio.- contestó la chica.  
-¿Le gustan los huertos a tu hermano?- preguntó Elizabetha curiosa.  
-Los huertos… bueno. Lo que le apasionan son los tomates. Y creo que, como le dejen un poco a su bola, solo plantará tomates.

Elizabetha soltó una risita.

-Entonces, a tu hermano tampoco le costará mucho el vivir en la casa, ¿no?  
-No. Le gustan las cosas sencillas.  
-Perfecto. Esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesante. Vamos a volver a conectar con nuestras reporteras, a ver que nos cuentan del próximo concursante.  
-¡Eli! Nos han avisado que el siguiente concursante está a un minuto de la casa. En breves sabremos quién es.- dijo Lily emocionada.  
-¿Cómo habéis visto a Paulo?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Muy tímido e incómodo al ver a tanta gente. Pero creo que se desenvolverá bien en la casa.- contestó Emma. De pronto, soltó un gemido de dolor y es que Lily la había pellizcado reclamando su atención.  
-¡Mira Emma! ¡Es el próximo concursante!- gritó Lily emocionada. Aunque ese adjetivo se quedaba corto.

Emma sonrió y se fue a acercar hacia la limusina con la rubia menor cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella apareció un albino de ojos rojos y sonrisa socarrona. Había saltado, literalmente, del asiento y ahora se encontraba con los brazos extendidos, la cabeza alta y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

-¡Ja! ¡Aquí está el magnífico, el asombroso, el poderoso, el indescriptible Gilbert!- comentó haciendo una reverencia. El público lo encontró divertido y comenzaron a corear su nombre, mientras que este solo se dedicaba a mandar besos y a saludar a la gente. Estaba sumamente a gusto.  
-Buenas noches, Gilbert.- dijo Emma acercándose al chico.  
-Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Emma le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa gatuna.

-No, quizá en otro momento.  
-¿Estás nervioso por entrar a la casa?- preguntó Lily mientras le acercaba el micrófono. Gilbert la miró y sonrió.  
-Oye, los lunnis se fueron a la cama hace tiempo. ¿No te han dicho que no es bueno trasnochar a tu edad?  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Lily algo enfadada con ganas de golpear al chico. Si bien era cierto que siempre la ponían menos edad de la que realmente tenía, el tono con el que lo había dicho y su analogía a los lunnis, habían sido la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-Es broma, preciosa. No te enfades.- dijo Gilbert poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia.- Y bien, preciosas, ¿me vais a acompañar a la casa?  
-Claro.- comentó Emma.

Mientras caminaban, Gilbert continuaba saludando a la gente como si fuera una estrella de cine.

-Pues ya hemos llegado. ¿Preparado para entrar?- preguntó Emma.  
-Yo nací preparado, guapa.  
-Sabes todo lo que vas a dejar atrás por entrar aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó Lily.  
-Claro que sí. Pero no hay nada que el asombroso yo no pueda conseguir.  
-Pues, adelante. Entra en la casa de Gran Hermano.

La puerta roja volvió a abrirse y Gilbert, girándose hacia el público nuevamente, saludó y desapareció tras el humo. Había entrado corriendo tras la atenta mirada de las rubias. La puerta se cerró y Gilbert se volvió a mirar hacia su espalda.

-¡Que poco asombrosas eran esas mujeres!- girando nuevamente sobre sus talones se quedó mirando el pasillo.- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Esta casa es una porquería…- comentó mirando las paredes del pasillo blanco.

Gilbert continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del final, la cual intentó abrir a golpes. Y, como no lo consiguió, comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Tú, sí tú! ¡Puerta del demonio! ¡¿Cómo osas no abrirte ante la presencia del magnífico Gilbert?  
-¡Buenas noches, Gilbert!

El albino saltó hacia atrás cayendo de culo sobre el suelo y con una mueca de terror en su cara.

-¿Quién demonios eres?  
-¿Te he asustado?- preguntó la voz femenina aguantando una pequeña risita.  
-¡Pero qué dices!- contestó nerviosamente.-Que sepas que el asombroso yo no le tiene miedo a nada.  
-Eso está bien. Si quieres entrar dentro de la casa, tendrás que responder a unas pequeñas cuestiones.  
-¡El asombroso yo puede contestar a cualquier cosa! Menos a la talla del paquete, que no quiero que te emociones por no poder catarme.- contestó altivamente mientras se reía.

La voz misteriosa soltó un bufido reprobatorio.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, dado que soy la persona más guapa y asombrosa del mundo y te gustaría estar conmigo, pero… La miel no se hizo para la boca del asno y…  
-¡Gilbert! Vamos a proceder a las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo cansadamente la voz.  
-Claro, dispara. El magnífico yo puede con todo.  
-Primera pregunta; ¿a qué obra pertenece el siguiente párrafo?- preguntó la chica antes de proceder a leer.- Sueña el rico en su riqueza, que más cuidados le ofrece; sueña el pobre que padece su miseria y su pobreza; sueña el que a medrar empieza, sueña el que afana y pretende, sueña el que agravia y ofende, y en el mundo, en conclusión, todos sueñan lo que son, aunque ninguno lo entiende.- terminó de leer y formuló la pregunta.- ¿Sabes a qué obra pertenece?  
-Insultas a mi inteligencia. Te contestaré de la siguiente manera porque soy asombroso.- se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.- Yo sueño que estoy aquí, destas prisiones cargado; y soñé que en otro estado más lisonjero me vi. ¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.- terminó Gilbert sonriendo. Aunque al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la voz, aclaró.- Calderón de la Barca. La vida es sueño. Siglo de Oro Español. ¿Correcto?  
-Correcto. Siguiente fragmento.- se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.- ¡Estoy herido! ¡Madltias sean vuestras dos familias! Estoy despachado. ¿Se ha ido él, sin nada? ¿Qué, estás herido? Sí, un arañazo, un arañazo, pardiez, ya es bastante. ¿Dónde está mi paje? Villano, ve a buscar un cirujano. Valor, hombre, no puede ser mucha la herida. No, no es tan honda como un pozo, ni tan ancha como una puerta de iglesia: pero es suficiente, ya sirve… ¿Cuál es la obra?

Gilbert soltó un bufido de molestia.

-¿De verdad piensas que el asombroso yo no va a conseguir entrar en la casa? Te continúo el fragmento; Preguntad por mí mañana, y me encontraréis de humor sepulcral. Os aseguro que ya estoy bien guisado para este mundo. ¡Malditas sean vuestras dos familias! ¡Demonios! ¡Un perro, una rata, un ratón, que mate a un hombre de un arañazo! ¡Un presumido, un bribón, un villano, que lucha conforme al libro de aritmética! ¿Por qué diablos te metiste entre nosotros? Me hirió por debajo de tu brazo. William Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta. 1959.  
-Correcto. El último fragmento. Nos conocemos hace muchos años y por primera vez vienes a pedirme ayuda. Ya casi no me acuerdo de cuando dejaste de invitarme a tu casa a tomar café. Y creo que mi mujer es madrina de tu hija. Pero hablemos claro. Nunca has querido mi amistad. Te asustaba tener relación con nosotros. No quería correr ningún peligro. Entiendo. Tu paraíso era América. Tenías tu negocio, la vida te iba bien, la policía velaba tu sueño con la ley, y no me necesitabas… ¿Cuál es la obra?  
-Pero ahora vienes a mí a decir: "Don Corleone, pido justicia". Y pides sin ningún respeto. No como un amigo. Ni siquiera me llamas Padrino. En cambio, vienes a mi casa, el día de la boda de mi hija a pedirme que mate por… dinero. Mario Puzo. El Padrino. 1969.  
-Correcto. Puedes entrar a la casa de Gran Hermano.- contestó la voz algo nerviosa.  
-Por supuesto. El asombroso yo puede con todo. Ya lo he dicho.

Gilbert salió del pasillo y se encontró de lleno en un jardín. Fue a darse la vuelta para reclamar, pero la puerta se había cerrado de golpe y no había manera de abrirla.

-Vaya porquería de jardín. ¡Una piscina!- Gilbert se acercó y se tiró dentro. Aunque pegó un fuerte grito al resurgir a la superficie.- ¡Joder! ¡Está helada! ¡¿Quién ha sido el genio de poner una piscina con agua helada aquí?

El albino salió del agua y escurrió como pudo la ropa que llevaba. No hacía más que quejarse hasta que vio aparecer a un chico moreno y de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Paulo preocupado.  
-¡No! ¡Es obvio que no estoy bien! ¡Es asombroso yo se ha mojado!- gritó Gilbert señalándose.

La mirada de Paulo pasó de Gilbert a la piscina y de la piscina a Gilbert. ¿No podía ser que…?

-¿Te tiraste a la piscina sin probar el agua antes? ¿Y con ropa?  
-¡Sí! ¡¿Algún problema?- preguntó Gilbert intentando secar su ropa sin ningún tipo de resultado. Volvió su mirada hacia Paulo y le miró fijamente.- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Paulo suspiró y se acercó a ayudar al albino. A ese albino con egocentrismo extremo. Volviendo al plató, el público estaba en silencio.

-Vaya… Dime Otho, ¿Qué piensas de la entrada de tu hijo?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad?  
-Por supuesto. La verdad ante todo.- contestó Elizabetha.  
-Lo resumiré con una palabra… Vergüenza.

La castaña lo miró fijamente.

-¿Vergüenza por qué?  
-Solo hay que ver cómo ha salido de la limusina, cómo ha contestado a las chicas, cómo se ha comportado dentro del pasillo, cómo se ha tirado a la piscina sin pensárselo dos veces y, cómo le ha hablado a Paulo, creo que se llamaba, cuando le ha preguntado si estaba bien. ¿Crees que ese es un comportamiento normal?- preguntó Otho esta vez cuestionando a la presentadora.  
-Bueno… pues… No. Muy normal no es… En fin, sigamos con los concursantes…

Otra limusina había parado frente a la alfombra roja y Emma y Lily ya se encontraban allí esperando. De ahí bajo un rubio alto, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y de mirada azul severa.

-¡Buenas noches, Ludwig!- dijo Emma sonriente.  
-Buenas noches.- contestó secamente.  
-¿Estás listo para entrar en…?  
-¿Mi hermano ha entrado ya?- preguntó cortando a Lily, la cual le miró algo temblorosa.  
-Eh… ¿sí?- la pequeña rubia miró a Emma que se encogió de hombros.

Ludwig se sobó las sienes levemente, como si intentara parar un dolor de cabeza.

-Decirme, por favor, que no había nadie metido en la casa. Por favor.  
-Bueno, si quieres te decimos eso, pero no veo en que puede cambiar las cosas.  
-¡Dios! ¡Tenía que estar allí para vigilarle!- gritó Ludwig mientras echaba a correr hasta la puerta roja, mientras la gente gritaba divertida "Corre, Ludwig, corre". Emma y Lily se quedaron en una especie de shock viendo como el siguiente concursante echaba a correr sin responder ninguna pregunta.  
-¿Crees que estaba preparado?- preguntó Lily.

Emma sonrió gatunamente a la menor.

-Por supuesto. ¿No has visto las ganas que tiene por entrar?

Mientras tanto, Ludwig se había metido dentro del pasillo blanco. La puerta se había cerrado súbitamente, pero en ningún momento había mirado hacia atrás. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera hacer su hermano, pero sí que le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacerle a la gente que ya estuviera dentro. Y es que Gilbert, precisamente, no era conocido por su humildad. Pero no pudo continuar al encontrarse una puerta de metal roja entorpeciendo su camino.

-Genial. ¿Y ahora qué?  
-Buenas noches, Ludwig.- contestó la voz.

El aludido miró hacia las distintas direcciones pero no se encontró a nadie.

-Buenas noches. ¿Puedo saber dónde te encuentras?  
-No. Eso es información confidencial. Pero lo que sí que te puedo decir, si quieres entrar en la casa, es la prueba que tienes que realizar para poder abrir la puerta.  
-De acuerdo.- contestó Ludwig sin pensárselo dos veces. Todo fuera por evitar una catástrofe.  
-Cristóbal era un viajante de mucho cuidado. Cuando llegó a Piedra de Arriba, vio que había dos peluquerías de caballeros. La primera estaba muy limpia, sin un pelo en el suelo y el peluquero tenía un corte de pelo magnífico. En la segunda se encontró todo lo contrario. El peluquero tenía la cabeza llena de trasquilones, y había pelos por todos sitios. A pesar de ser muy escrupuloso, Cristóbal decidió cortarse el pelo en la segunda peluquería. ¿Por qué tomaría dicha decisión?  
-Sencillo. Cristóbal pensó que los peluqueros no se pueden cortar el pelo a sí mismo y que debían de cortarse el pelo mutuamente. Por lo tanto, si el primer peluquero estaba muy bien peinado y el segundo no, se debía a que el primero no sabía cortar el pelo, por lo que no tenía clientela y el suelo permanecía limpio. El segundo, que sí sabía cortar el pelo, no tenía tiempo ni para barrer el suelo. ¿Es correcto?  
-Perfecto. Bienvenido a Gran Hermano.

Ludwig estaba asombrado.

-¿No vas a hacerme ningún otro acertijo?  
-Te ves con bastante prisa, así que no.  
-Muchas gracias.- contestó el alemán saliendo por la puerta y llegando al jardín. Y lo que vio, le hizo corroborar sus más temidos temores.

Su hermano Gilbert estaba intentando desnudar a otro chico que no hacía más que golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjame tu ropa que la mía está mojada!- gritaba el albino tirando de la camisa.  
-¡Claro! ¡¿Y qué se supone que deba ponerme yo? ¡¿Tu ropa?- contraatacó el portugués golpeándole en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.  
-¡Gilbert! ¡Déjale en paz!- gritó Ludwig haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia él.

El albino sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡West! ¿Me echabas de menos?  
-¡No! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Ludwig mirando a su hermano mayor de arriba abajo.  
-Me mojé la ropa y ese.- dijo señalando a Paulo.- no me quiere dejar su ropa para que me seque. ¡Así pillaré un resfriado!  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó mirando al albino para luego volverse hacia el rubio.- Lo que sucede es que no se le ocurrió otra idea que tirarse a la piscina sin probar tan siquiera el agua y, cuando salí de la casa para ver que ocurría, se tiró encima de mí e intentó quitarme la ropa.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza. Eso sí que sonaba como algo que haría Gilbert.

-Gilbert, discúlpate.  
-¡¿Qué yo qué?- gritó el aludido mirando a su hermano.- ¡West, soy mayor que tú! ¡No deberías decirme que me disculpara! ¡Deberías apoyarme!  
-Te apoyaré cuando hagas algo en lo que tengas razón, mientras tanto no. Discúlpate y te dejaré mi chaqueta para que te tapes y te quites la camiseta mojada.

Gilbert le miró con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Gracias, West! ¡Sabía que no podías ser tan mala persona!- se volvió hacia Paulo y le sacó la lengua.

Ambos, alemán y portugués, suspiraron tras la acción del chico.

-Soy Ludwig.- se presentó el rubio.  
-Paulo.- contestó el portugués. Por lo menos no era un bicho raro como su hermano Gilbert.

Elizabetha apareció nuevamente en televisión, pero tenía la boca abierta.

-Dios mio… No tengo palabras… ¿Otho?- preguntó volviéndose hacia el padre de aquellos dos últimos concursantes, el cual negó con la cabeza negándose a hablar.- Bien, vamos a continuar con el próximo concursante… ¿Emma, Lily? ¿Estáis por ahí?  
-Aquí estamos, Eli.- dijo Emma.- ¿Has visto la carrera que se ha pegado Ludwig para entrar a la casa? Se ve que tenía ganas de comenzar el concurso.  
-No creo que fuera por eso, Emma.- dijo Lily sonriendo nerviosamente.  
-¿Ah, no? Bueno, qué más da. Estamos esperando al próximo concursante, del cual ya veo la limusina.

Dicho vehículo paró delante de las chicas y la puerta se abrió. Aunque no salió nadie. Hasta que notaron como alguien les tocaba el hombro, provocando que pegaran un pequeño bote y un gritito ahogado. Frente a ellos estaba un chico rubio, de ojos rojos y sonrisa perpetua, de la que asomaba un… ¿un colmillo?

-Buenos días princesas.- contestó el chico con alegría.  
-Es de noche, ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Lily confundida.  
-¡Oh! Es que me acabo de levantar hace apenas unas horas.- dijo sonriente.  
-Eso explica tu saludo.- dijo Emma riendo.- Bueno, Andrei, ¿verdad?- el chico asintió y Emma aumentó todavía más su sonrisa felina.- ¿Estás preparado para entrar a Gran Hermano?  
-¿Vais a entrar conmigo?- preguntó curioso.  
-No, pero te acompañaremos hasta la puerta.- dijo Lily.  
-Bueno, estoy seguro que voy a ser la envidia de medio mundo al estar acompañado por tan bellas princesas.

Emma rió y Lily se sonrojó. Aquel chico solo tenía dieciocho años e intentaba comportarse como todo un Casanova. Y conseguía que le cogieras cariño con tan solo su sonrisa. Los tres caminaron agarrados del brazo hasta la puerta de metal.

-Pues, hasta aquí podemos acompañarte. ¿Estás listo para entrar?- preguntó Lily.  
-Jo… ¿no podemos volver al principio y volver a caminar hasta aquí?- preguntó Andrei sonriendo.  
-No. Los demás concursantes tienen que entrar y vamos muy mal de tiempo.- dijo Emma.

Aquella explicación no gustó demasiado a Andrei pero, igualmente sonrió.

-Vale. Entraré con una condición.- dijo el rubio.  
-¿Una condición?- preguntó Lily.  
-Sí. Una sola. Aunque no es una condición, es una especia de deseo.  
-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Emma curiosa.  
-Un beso.

Emma estalló en risas y Lily se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Estaba pidiéndoles un beso? ¿De aquella manera tan descarada?

-¿Para qué quieres un beso?- preguntó Lily.  
-Soy actor, bueno, eso intento. Y necesito quitarme la vergüenza. Y de que mejor manera, que con dos bellas princesas tan simpáticas.- contestó sencillamente.- Y para que veáis que no hago trampas, meteré las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Y ese beso, ¿dónde iría?- preguntó Emma divertida por la actitud del chico.  
-En los labios.

La rubia mayor asintió entre risas y dio un pequeño pico a los labios del rubio. Lily fue a darle uno en la mejilla, pero el rubio fue más rápido, haciendo que sus labios se unieran durante unos segundos. La menor se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de Emma.

-¡Dijiste que no harías nada!  
-Y no lo he hecho. Solo he movido la cabeza, pero en ningún momento os he tocado.- dijo sonriente.-En fin, siento tener que dejaros. Me duele en el alma, pero tengo que entrar ya. Adiós, bellas princesas.- contestó besando las manos de ambas mujeres y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.  
-Eh…- Lily no sabía cómo terminar.  
-Qué simpático, ¿no?- dijo Emma sonriendo.

Andrei caminaba por el pasillo blanco hasta llegar a la puerta roja. Pero no la pudo abrir.

-Buenas noches, Andrei.  
-Buenas noches, princesa.  
-¿Por qué princesa?- preguntó la voz.  
-Porque una voz tan dulce solo la puede tener una princesa.- contestó sonriendo hacia el techo, creyendo que de ahí venía dicha voz.  
-Vale…- la voz soltó una risita pero pronto se recompuso.- Para poder entrar a la casa de Gran Hermano, tienes que pasar una prueba. ¿Te sientes con ganas?  
-¡Claro que sí!  
-Perfecto, dado que estás estudiando interpretación, me gustaría que me recitaras el soliloquio de Hamlet. ¿Eres capaz?

Andrei se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y su sonrisa se tambaleó levemente.

-Hace mucho que no leo Hamlet, pero creo que me acuerdo de él.- se aclaró la voz y, cuando empezó a hablar, esta se volvió más seria y grave, pareciendo una persona totalmente distinta.- ¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión! ¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble entre sufrir de la fortuna impía el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo desaparecer con ellas? Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca, poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón, los mil y mil quebrantos que heredó nuestra carne, ¡quién no ansiara concluir así! ¡Morir… quedar dormidos… Dormir… tal vez soñar! ¡Ay! Allí hay algo que detiene al mejor. Cuando del mundo no recibamos ni un rumor, ¡qué sueños vendrán en ese sueño de la muerte! Eso es, eso es lo que hace el infortunio planta de larga vida. ¿Quién querría sufrir del tiempo el implacable azote, el áspero desdén, las amarguras del amor despreciado, las demoras de la ley, del empleado la insolencia, la hostilidad que los mezquinos juran al mérito pacífico, pudiendo de tanto mal librarse él mismo, alzando una punta de acero? ¿Quién querría seguir cargando en la cansada vida su fardo abrumador?... Pero hay espanto ¡allá del otro lado de la tumba! La muerte, aquel país que todavía está por descubrirse, país de cuya lóbrega frontera ningún viajero regresó, perturba la voluntad, a todos nos decide a soportar los males que sabemos más bien que ir a buscar lo que ignoramos. Así, ¡oh conciencia!, de nosotros todos haces unos cobardes, y la ardiente resolución original decae al pálido mirar del pensamiento. Así, también enérgicas empresas, de transcendencia inmensa, a esa mirada torcieron rumbo, y sin acción murieron.  
-Perfecto. Ha sido alucinante. Bienvenido a Gran Hermano.- dijo entrecortadamente la voz.  
-Gracias.- contestó Andrei volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa y su voz jovial.

El chico salió por la puerta y llegó hasta el jardín. Allí había tres hombres más, aunque dos de ellos parecían ignorar al tercero.

-¡Hola!

Los tres se volvieron a mirarle y esperaron a que se acercara a ellos.

-Soy Andrei.  
-Yo soy Ludwig, él mi hermano Gilbert y él Paulo.- contestó el rubio de ojos azules.  
-¡Encantado! Oye.- dijo mirando a Gilbert.- ¿Por qué estás mojado? ¿En qué consistía tu prueba?

El albino le miró molesto y casi lo golpea de no ser porque Ludwig estuvo más rápido.

-Me leyeron fragmentos de tres novelas y tenía que averiguar de quién era. Pero como soy tan asombroso, la pase sin problemas.  
-Oh… a mí me hicieron recitar el soliloquio de Hamlet de memoria.- contestó el rubio sonriente.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso estaba tirado! ¡¿Por qué no le preguntaron eso al mi asombrosa persona?- gritó Gilbert enfadado.- ¿Eres actor?

Andrei se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, estoy estudiando para serlo.  
-¡Mierda! Más competencia.- murmuró Gilbert mirando a Andrei. Ese chico no le estaba cayendo nada bien.

* * *

**Los lunnis: serie infantil parecida a Barrio Sésamo, conocido principalmente por su canción "Nos vamos la cama" que ponían en TVE (cadena nacional) a las nueve en punto hace unos años.  
**

**Primer fragmento: Soliloquio de Segismundo en La vida es Sueño, de Calderón de la Barca.**

**Segundo fragmento: Diálogo entre Mercucio, Benvolio y Romeo antes de la muerte del primero en Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare.**

**Tercer fragmento: Diálogo entre Don Corleone y Bonasera en El Padrino, de Mario Puzo.**

**Problema de lógica de Ludwig muy conocido (sacado de San Google xD)**

**Cuarto fragmento: Soliloquio de Hamlet en Hamlet, de William Shakespeare.**

**(He puesto esas obras porque las ha representado mi primo, menos el padrino xD, y ha hecho de Segismundo, Mercucio y Hamlet, respectivamente. ¡Y los pelos como escarpias xD!)**

* * *

**¡Vale! Pues ya tenemos a cuatro personas dentro de la casa... y todavía quedan dieciséis... ¡Dios! ¡Creo que la Gala 1 va a ser la más larga de todas! Sobre todo con la cantidad de personajes que hay... ¡Pero prometo subir más a menudo!**

**Montserrat Fujioka: ¡De nada! Me alegro muchísimo. Espero que no se haga muy pesado de leer, porque pongo demasiadas tonterías xD ¡Por supuesto que va a haber parejas en el fic! Tienen que practicar el "edredoning" que es el deporte nacional instaurado en Gran Hermano xD Pues, lo ha dicho antes Elizabetha, pero lo repito. Son todo hombres porque las llamadas que recibieron en casi un 90 y tantos por ciento, eran masculinas y porque fueron las que pasaron la prueba psicológica... Aunque, entre tú y yo... me da que mucha prueba no les hicieron xD Sí... situación yaoiseable... ¡El programa lo presenta Elizabetha, diosa fuyoshi, y sus colaboradoras son Emma y Lily! (Aunque creo que la identidad de la dueña de la voz, es muy reconocible también xD)**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Hola! Siendo sinceras, yo tampoco soy muy fan del programa, de hecho solo me vi las dos primeras ediciones y estaba en primaria... Pero, viendo un anuncio del Gran Hermano mientras se me descargaba el capitulo de Hetalia (que los he descargado todos para poder tenerlos a buen recaudo xD), se me cruzaron las ideas y salió esto xD Pues la parte de Toño (que ya está escrita y sale en el próximo capitulo), es algo como tú has dicho. De hecho, tengo una conversación que la pondré ya cuando se haya acabado la gala, en el denominado 24 horas, que me vino durante el estudio de una asignatura a las 5 de la mañana o así xD ¡Uff! ¡No sabes lo que me alegro de que pillara bien las personalidades! Porque la verdad, pensé que me estaban quedando muy OOC. Gilber es cierto, es tan sumamente egocentrista que por esa misma razón le queremos. ¿Has visto las pequeñas entrevistas que hacen Emma y Lily, no? Pues imagínate la de Feli y Lovi xDDDD. Sí, obvio que tenía que poner a Paulo... ¡Me encanta ese hombre! Creo que debería salir más, sobre todo ahora que ya es oficial (aunque no su nombre xD) e Isabel... es que me enamoré de ella en tu fic y tenía que ponerla... aunque no será tan salvaje aquí como en tu historia... Creo... Los vicios de Vicent son malos, pero va a tener una buena medicina dentro de la casa xD Siempre me he imaginado a Toño de profesor de infantil, no sé porque... supongo que es por su sonrisa radiante xD Pobre Lukas... no sabe lo que le espera con el rey de Europa allí metido xD ¿Discusiones con Gilbo? Por favor, pero si se llevan super bien ¬¬ (deja de leerme la mente... ¡Che pallé! ¡No me espíes que así no puedo sorprender! xD) Me encanta el caballero *cofpiratacof* de Iggy... no sé como sobrevivirá en la casa... tenlo por seguro. Scott no es cruel, es especial. ¡Yay! ¡Mención especial de Peter! xD Feliks es modelo y creo que va a tener también el ego tan subido como Gilbert y Christensen xD Heracles... no puedo decir nada de él que no hayas dicho ya. Y Sadiq... bueno... ese sexoso turco va a poner la casa patas arriba xD ¡! ¡Tubería x Iván! ¡Dios, me has matado! El héroe... no podía faltar... xD (Pobre Iggy, le estoy empezando a tomar lástima) xD A mi tampoco me caía bien Toris, pero estar con el superglamuroso de Feliks (y aguantarle), han hecho que se gane un huequecito en mi corazón xD Yao lo va a pasar mal, pero super Ludwig estará allí para poner orden (ya le has visto correr para impedir que su hermano se pasara de la raya... aunque hubiera estado bien que le quitara la ropa a Paulo xD) ¡Sí! ¡Andrei (o Rumanía) es mi nuevo fetiche! Además, desde que leí que él y Gilbert estaban unidos por la misma casa monárquica... ¡Se ha convertido una parejita más! (Aunque Gilbo sigue perteneciendo a Eli y lo sabemos xD) Creo que yo me iría también contigo y Gilbert a llorar a un rincón. De hecho, me puse a hablar de Prusia en la comida como si siguiera existiendo y mis padres me miraron raro T.T **

**Vale, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Estoy subiendo a mi blog (que lo he creado expresamente para los fics) información sobre los personajes para que no sea todo muy lioso. Por supuesto, si queréis algún tipo de información, sugerencia o demás, podéis decírmelo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ^^**

**eljardindelashadasblancas.**

**blogspot.**

**com.**

**es**

**Y nada, que el próximo capítulo lo subiré la semana que viene, o el viernes... depende de cómo me dé el día y de como lo lleve de corregido ^^**

**1 besito muy grande.**

**Ciao ^^**


	5. Gala 1: Comienza el reto: Parte 2

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo del fic. Subida el viernes (Como dije en la última) y lo más seguro (o por lo menos, eso intentaré) es subir capítulo el lunes (Lo intentaré) Solo con este capítulo y el anterior son veintitrés hojas o cosa así... y la tercera parte (sí, todavía queda otra parte más xD), es de parecida longitud...**

**Aunque estoy muy feliz, porque ayer España metió cuatro goles a Irlanda (aunque me da penilla por Irlanda =S) y porque fue un partido muy limpio, y la afición irlandesa un diez. ¡Ya podían aprender muchos!**

**Nuevamente dejo la dirección del blog, por si hay alguien que quiere entrar y tener información sobre los concursantes.**

**eljardindelashadasblancas.**

**blogspot.**

**com.**

**es**

**En fin, espero que os guste ^^**

**Ciao**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Comienza el reto (Parte 2)**

Elizabetha caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los familiares y amigos, nuevamente, pero esta vez, para separar a uno de los hombres que quería matar a la pequeña búlgara.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¡No somos salvajes! ¡¿O sí?- preguntó Elizabetha cogiendo a Nadya y poniéndola detrás de ella.  
-¡¿Pero tú lo has visto? ¡Se ha atrevido a tocar a mi pequeña Lily! ¡Debe arder en el infierno!- gritó furioso Vash.- ¡Vas pagar por la afrenta!  
-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!- gimoteó la búlgara escondiéndose todavía más, detrás de la húngara.

Elizabetha se encaró con Vash.

-Veamos Vash, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermana?- preguntó Elizabetha.  
-Veinte.  
-Muy bien, veinte… ¡¿No crees que ya es mayorcita para hacer lo que le dé la gana? Además, también tenemos a Johan, el hermano de Emma, y no veo que se ponga como una furia solo por un beso de nada.

Vash miró al susodicho que se estaba limpiando las gafas despreocupadamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esas acciones por parte de su hermana, que ya nada le parecía novedoso. Además, era mayor de edad, lo que le confería su propia independencia.

-¡Johan! ¡¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó histérico Vash mirando al rubio.  
-¿Para qué? El daño ya está hecho, además no creo que pegando a la chica consigas arreglar nada. Ella no ha besado a tu hermana y lo sabes.- contestó Johan colocándose las gafas nuevamente.

Vash se sentó enfurruñado en su silla tras murmurar un "lo siento" sumamente bajo. Nadya asintió y se sentó en su silla, pero moviéndola de tal manera que quedara lo más lejos posible del suizo.

-Bueno, Nadya… ¿qué opinas de la entrada de tu amigo?  
-Está loco. Siempre lo ha estado, lo he sabido desde el principio, y le advertí que se comportara.- musitó la chica escondiendo la cara con alguno de los mechones.  
-Bueno… ¿y con respecto a la prueba?  
-¡Oh! Eso bien. Hamlet le gusta mucho y dice que quiere ser actor de teatro clásico, por lo que se sabe bastantes obras de memoria. Aunque la prueba me pareció algo rara… Si ya han sido elegidos para formar parte del programa, ¿para qué se les hace esas pruebas?

Elizabetha sonrió ante la pregunta de Nadya.

-Pues, eso es para que los chicos se lo tomen en serio. ¿No querrás que se comporten como fantoches? Y así, conocen la voz de nuestra Súper.  
-¿Vuestra Súper?- preguntó Helena, la madre de Heracles.  
-Sí. Supongo que aquí se puede decir dado que no vais a tener contacto con los concursantes. La voz con la que hablarán los concursantes durante su estadía en el concurso durante el confesionario, cuando les indiquen las pruebas que tienen que pasar semanalmente y para la compra, además de otras cosas, las hará nuestra Súper MeiMei.

En la pantalla del fondo apareció la imagen de una asiática de pelo castaño largo y ondulado con unas flores rosas decorándole el pelo. Sus ojos eran color miel y muy expresivos.

-¡Ahí tenemos a nuestra Súper!- dijo Elizabetha emocionada.  
-¿Por qué todas las presentadoras sois mujeres?- preguntó Mathew intrigado. ¡Y esta vez sí que le escucharon a la primera!  
-Pues… te lo diría encantada, pero entonces quedaría al descubierto la finalidad el concurso.  
-¿La finalidad no era la de un experimentos sociológico?- preguntó Vash todavía algo molesto con la presentadora.

Elizabetha sonrió nerviosa y algunas de las mujeres, bueno no, algunas mujeres no. Isabel y Monique, soltaron un gritito de alegría mientras se abrazaban. ¿El por qué se comportaban así? Bueno, habían descubierto la verdadera finalidad del concurso y estaban emocionadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Exacto! Esa es la finalidad.- y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.- En fin, vamos a continuar con nuestros concursantes.

La pantalla les volvió a llevar al exterior de la casa donde Emma y Lily esperaban a que la puerta de la limusina se abriera. Llevaba ya parada unos tres minutos y solo se escuchaban insultos y "ve" por doquier.

-¿Abro la puerta?- preguntó Lily temerosa.  
-Claro. No tenemos todo el día.- murmuró Emma curiosa por saber que ocurría dentro del vehículo.

La menor abrió la puerta y lo que vio la hizo abrir la boca asombrada. Los dos hermanos italianos estaban pegándose literalmente por una cosa sin sentido.

-¿Lovino y Feliciano?- preguntó Lily.  
-¡Sí! ¡Che Palle! ¿Vas a ayudarnos?- preguntó Lovino enfadado.  
-¡Me duele! ¡Ve~!- gimoteó Feliciano.

Lily se metió dentro de la limusina bajo la atenta mirada de Emma.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?- preguntó Emma asomándose dentro del vehículo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Ambos mellizos estaban enganchados por un gracioso rulo que llevaban ambos en la cabeza, uno a cada lado. Feliciano tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Lovino no hacía más que gritar a la pobre Lily que hacía todo lo posible por desenredarlo. Hasta que lo consiguió y salió del coche por si acaso se le ocurría pegarla.

-Ya está.

Ambos hermanos salieron del vehículo y Feliciano se abrazó a la primera rubia que encontró, en este caso Emma, la cual estaba encantada.

-¡Qué cariñoso eres, Feliciano!

Lovino, que solo había escuchado la voz femenina sin reparar de quién era, se puso a insultarle.

-¡Maldito seas Feli! ¿Vas a abrazarte a cualquier desconocido que… veas?- terminó diciendo totalmente sonrojado al quedarse mirando a Emma, la cual acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermano pequeño.  
-¿Estáis preparados para entrar en Gran Hermano?- preguntó Lily sonriente.  
-¡Sí!- gritó Feliciano que había recuperado su buen humor.  
-¿Y tú Lovino? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó Emma con una sonrisa gatuna decorando su rostro. El sonrojo del italiano mayor era bastante evidente, pero consiguió asentir con la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia mayor.

Caminaron hasta la puerta roja y Lily se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Estáis nerviosos?  
-No, ¿por qué estarlo?- preguntó Lovino malhumorado, el cual había recuperado la capacidad de hablar, sin mirar directamente a Emma.  
-¡No! ¡Porque vamos a hacer muchos amigos!- dijo Feliciano feliz.  
-Pues adelante.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

Feliciano fue el primero que entró y, antes de que Lovino entrara, se paró al escuchar su nombre.

-Lovino, buena suerte.- dijo Emma lanzándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el italiano se metiera rápidamente al pasillo con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

La puerta se cerró y ambos italianos comenzaron a caminar hacia delante. Aunque tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Tenías que gritar a los cuatro vientos que solo vienes al concurso a hacer amigos?- preguntó Lovino enfadado mirando a su hermano.  
-¡Pero, Lovi…! Es lo que he venido a hacer, ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?- preguntó Feliciano algo triste.  
-¡Porque a los concursos no se viene a hacer amigos!- gritó Lovino enfadado.  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Feliciano mirando a su hermano.- Lovi, ¿por qué estás sonrojado?

Lovino se sonrojó todavía más violentamente y le pegó un capón al menor.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Feli, bastardo!  
-¡Me has hecho daño! ¡Ve~!- se quejó el menor tocándose la cabeza.  
-Buenas noches, Lovino. Feliciano.- contestó una voz femenina.

Aunque lo que sucedió a continuación la dejó asombrada. Los dos italianos estaban tirados en el suelo, abrazados y llorando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volveremos a gritar!- dijo Lovino.- ¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño!  
-¡Haremos lo que sea! ¡Pero no nos hagas daño!- gritó Feliciano abrazando todavía más fuerte a su hermano.  
-¡Haremos lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!-repitió Lovino  
-¡Además, somos castos! ¡Por más que nos pegarais no sería divertido!- gritó el menor ganándose otro capón por parte del mayor.  
-¡Maldita sea, Feli! ¡No cuentes eso! ¡Es vergonzoso!  
-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡Somos buenos italianos!

MeiMei, que se encontraba en la sala de control de la casa con el micrófono, no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Tan mal sonaba su voz por el micrófono? Apangando el micrófono, miró a las chicas que llevaban a cabo el control de las cámaras y les preguntó preocupada.

-¿Tan fea es mi voz?  
-¡Claro que no, MeiMei!- contestó una rubia de pelo corto y grandes atributos.  
-¡Exacto! Tienes una voz súper dulce.- contestó una castaña con dos coletas sujetas con lazos rojos.  
-Si no fuera así, no habrías sido elegida como la voz del programa.- contestó otra castaña con el pelo sujeto en una coleta baja.  
-Vamos, MeiMei, no son más que dos italianos asustadizos. Mejor que no les hagas ni la prueba.- contestó otra castaña con una coleta alta a un lado de la cabeza, cuyo pelo caía haciendo un gracioso tirabuzón.

MeiMei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yekaterina, Michelle, Lee, Emily. ¡Muchas gracias!- contestó la asiática y, tras aclararse la voz, volvió a encender el micrófono.

Por el otro lado, los dos italianos continuaban lloriqueando en el suelo.

-¡Cómo me hubiera gustado comer un buen plato de pasta antes de morir!- se lamentó Lovino mientras lloraba a moco tendido.  
-¡Pasta~! ¡Pasta~! ¡Pasta~!- sollozaba Feliciano.  
-Chicos. Soy la voz de este programa. No voy a haceros daño.- contestó MeiMei suspirando.- Podéis pasar a la casa de Gran Hermano.  
-¡Muchas gracias!- gritó Feliciano.  
-¡Che palle! Tanto teatro para nada.- contestó Lovino molesto mientras se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.  
-¡Nos gusta la pasta, la pizza y somos muy simpáticos!- dijo Feliciano.  
-¡Vámonos ya, Feli!- dijo Lovino agarrando a Feliciano y tirando de él hacia afuera, encontrándose de lleno en un jardín y siendo observados por cuatro pares de ojos.- ¿Qué miráis, bastardos?

Ambos italianos caminaron hasta el pequeño grupo de gente y se presentaron.

-¡Hola, ve~! ¡Soy Feliciano! ¡Ve~! ¡Y él es mi hermano Lovino!-dijo el italiano menor señalando al italiano cruzado de brazos que miraba distraído el cielo.  
-Soy Andrei.- contestó sonriente el rubio.  
-Paulo.- dijo el portugués.  
-¡Yo, soy el asombroso Gilbert!- dijo el albino empezando a reír como loco.  
-¡Gilbert! ¡Compórtate!- dijo sujetando a su hermano que se había subido a una banqueta, la cual no sabía de dónde había aparecido.- Soy Ludwig.

Lovino se giró horrorizado y le escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Alemán?- preguntó.  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
-¡Che palle! ¡Un macho patatas! ¡Feli, no te acerques a él! ¡No me cae bien!- dijo Lovino abrazando a su hermano y colocándole detrás de él.

Elizabetha apareció nuevamente en pantalla con una sonrisa.

-Vaya. Estos hermanos italianos son algo peculiares, ¿no lo crees, Cayo?  
-Estoy tan orgulloso de ellos. Son mi viva imagen cuando era joven.- dijo el hombre secándose una lágrima que escurría por la mejilla.  
-Eh… vale.

Lily y Emma aparecieron en pantalla y ya estaban con un chico alto, rubio, de ojos violetas, y completamente serio, delante de la puerta roja.

-Bueno, Lukas. ¿Estás preparado para entrar en la casa?- preguntó Emma sonriente.  
-Supongo.  
-Pues, buena suerte.- dijo Lily.  
-Gracias.- contestó el chico desapareciendo por la cortina de humo.  
-¿Es un poco escueto de palabras o soy yo?- preguntó Lily mirando a la rubia mayor.  
-No, no eres tú. Es corto de palabras.- dijo Emma.

Lukas caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Lukas.  
-Buenas.  
-Si quieres entrar en la casa de Gran Hermano, deberás pasar una prueba. ¿Estás preparado?- el chico asintió.- Bueno. Tu prueba consiste en mostrar una sonrisa que convenza al espejo que se encuentra a tu derecha. Tienes cinco minutos. ¡Ya!

Lukas se acercó hasta el espejo y, tras cerrar los ojos, mostró una sonrisa que solo se la había dado a su hermano pequeño. Una sonrisa tierna, dulce, cálida y llena de amor. Pero duró poco, puesto que a los diez segundos, ya volvía a su estado normal de seriedad.

-¿He pasado la prueba?  
-Sí…

Lukas salió al jardín de la casa y puso los ojos en blanco. Un rubio peleaba con un albino por ver quién era el mejor actor. Otro castaño abrazaba a un rubio alto totalmente sonrojado mientras que otro castaño, muy parecido al anterior, le pegaba diciéndole que soltara a su hermano pequeño. Por último, otro castaño miraba las escenas con expresión cansada. Lukas decidió acercarse a este último. Cuando el portugués le tomó en cuenta, le saludó.

-Soy Paulo.  
-Lukas.

Y ambos observaron cómo se pegaban los demás concursantes.

Emma y Lily continuaban esperando la limusina del siguiente participante.

-¿Quién crees que será?  
-No lo sé. Pero espero que hable más que Lukas.

La limusina no se hizo mucho más de esperar y de ella bajo un rubio todavía más alto que el anterior, de ojos violetas y sonrisa permanente. Llevaba una bufanda blanca aún con el calor que hacía.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Iván?- preguntó Lily.  
-Da. Buenas noches.  
-¿Estás nervioso por entrar?-preguntó Emma.  
-No.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta y, cuando llegaron, se pusieron frente a Iván.

-¿Listo para entrar?- preguntó Lily  
-¡Da! ¡Quiero que todos sean uno conmigo!  
-Pues adelante…- dijo Emma no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir el ruso.

Iván desapareció tras la puerta roja y caminó por el largo pasillo, sin importarle que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras de él dando un portazo seco. Llegó al final y, esperó a que se abriera la puerta. Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-Buenas noches, Iván.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Si quieres entrar en la Casa de Gran Hermano, tienes que pasar una última prueba.  
-Si no quieres que rompa las paredes y la puerta a golpes, será mejor que dejes pasar, ¿da?- preguntó Iván moviendo una tubería que solo él sabría de dónde la había sacado.  
-Cla-claro. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió e Iván guardó la tubería dentro del abrigo. Caminó hacia el grupo de gente que esperaba en el jardín y sonrió con su habitual sonrisa, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Hola. Soy Iván, espero que todos seáis uno conmigo, ¿da?

Y tras esta afirmación, se hizo el silencio entre la gente. Elizabetha apareció nuevamente en pantalla, pero riendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, Emil. ¿Qué te ha parecido la entrada de tu hermano?  
-Rara.  
-Y…  
-Nada más.

Elizabetha suspiró desesperada.

-Natalia, ¿de dónde ha sacado tu hermano una tubería?  
-Siempre lleva una consigo. Igual que yo llevo mi cuchillo.- dijo con ojos brillantes mientras sacaba un cuchillo sumamente afilado de acero oscuro y mando de madera.  
-Genial… pero guarda eso. ¿Quieres?- dijo Elizabetha alejándose un poco de ella. Cuando la rubia hubo guardado dicho peligro, Elizabetha se volvió a animar a preguntar.- Y, ¿qué es eso de que todos serán uno con tu hermano?

Natalia enrojeció por la furia y comenzó a gritar como una desquiciada.

-¡Pues lo que ha dicho! ¡Que quiere estar con cualquier persona menos conmigo! ¡Agh!  
-Eh… ¿te refieres a… sexualmente hablando?  
-¡Pues claro! ¡Y encima son todos hombres!  
-Ya… veo…- articuló Elizabetha mientras se tapaba hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con salir de su nariz.- Volvamos con nuestras chicas. Y además, luego os presentaré al grupo de control de la casa.

Lily y Emma miraban la limusina que había parado hacía unos segundos, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Cuando esta se abrió, solo apareció un peluche gigante totalmente blanco y con un lazo rojo en una de las orejas. Era el peluche de un gato sobrealimentado, o eso fue lo que pensaron muchos telespectadores.

-¿Yao?  
-¡Sí!- contestó un chico sacando la cabeza por detrás del peluche.  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Emma mirando al peluche.  
-¡Es monísimo!- gritó Lily abrazando al peluche.

Yao sonrió.

-¡Es mi peluche de Shinatty-chan! ¿Verdad que es una monada-aru?- dijo el chico abrazando el peluche.  
-Y que lo digas.- dijo Emma y sonrió.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta roja que comenzaría la aventura del chino.

-Bueno, Yao. Hasta aquí podemos acompañarte.-dijo Lily.  
-¡Ay! ¡Estoy nervioso! ¿Y si no les gusta mi peluche?- preguntó Yao temeroso.  
-¡No te preocupes! Les gustará.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa amplia.

Yao desapareció entre la cortina de humo y Lily se volvió hacia Emma.

-¿Cómo crees que le irá en el concurso?- preguntó la menor.  
-Van… a… violarle.- contestó Emma con cierta dificultad mientras sujetaba un pañuelo contra la nariz.

Estaba haciendo mucho calor y provocaba que sangrara las narices de las presentadoras… Volviendo con Yao, este iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegó al final de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Yao.  
-¿MeiMei? ¡¿Qué haces que no estás acostada-aru? ¡¿Sabes las horas que son?- gritó por el pasillo para luego llevarse una de las manos a la cabeza. Con la otra continuaba sujetando su querido peluche.- ¡Ay, soy un mal hermano! ¡Voy a ir a la cárcel-aru! ¡Y no me dejarán entrar con Shinatty-chan!- gimoteó el chino abrazando el peluche fuertemente.  
-Pasa y deja de molestar.- contestó otra voz molesta, con un marcado acento australiano.

Yao sonrió al ver abrirse la puerta y caminó hasta quedar dentro del jardín. Pero se asustó mucho al ver la escena. Varios de los concursantes peleaban entre ellos y no parecían haber reparado en su presencia. Por lo menos, hasta que notó a alguien detrás de él que le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Hola! Soy Iván, vamos a ser uno, ¿da?- dijo con una sonrisa infantil el ruso.

Yao solo lo miró horrorizado y gritó.

-¡Nooooooooo!

La conexión volvió nuevamente a plató y Elizabetha luchaba por no morir desangrada. ¡No se pueden decir tales cosas en directo! ¡Que piensen un poquito en la integridad física de la gente que los ve! Caminó hasta Kiku el cual tenía dibujada en su rostro una mueca de terror.

-Bueno Kiku. ¿Cómo ves a tu hermano para el concurso?  
-Debo ir encargando ya la pompa funeraria.- contestó solemnemente.  
-Vale… Bueno, antes de continuar viendo la entrada de nuestros siguientes concursantes, quiero presentar a más miembros del equipo. Ya me conocéis a mí, a las reporteras Lily y Emma, y a nuestra Súper MeiMei; que por lo visto es hermana vuestra.- terminó mirando a Kiku.  
-Sí… Pero no aguanta a Yao.- dijo Kiku seriamente.  
-Vaya, pobre Yao. MeiMei es un amor de persona.- Elizabetha se llevó una mano al oído y sonrió nerviosamente.- Perdón, que me pierdo y me echan la bronca desde producción. En fin, tengo que presentaros a nuestras chicas del control de las cámaras. Ellas son las que manejan electrónicamente todas las cámaras y micrófonos de la casa, grabándolo en soportes ofimáticos para su posterior visionado en los resúmenes y galas. La primera es Yekaterina Braginski. La segunda es Emily Ashton, después tenemos a Michelle Bonnefoy y por último, aunque no menos importante, a Quang Lee.

Las caras de cuatro chicas fueron apareciendo en pantalla. La primera tenía el pelo rubio platino y corto, los ojos azules y grandes atributos que llamaban la atención con la camiseta escotada que llevaba. La segunda era castaña, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta lateral y que caía graciosamente haciendo un tirabuzón. Sus ojos también eran castaños y llevaba un pincel en el coletero. La tercera era una chica de piel morena, el pelo lo tenía castaño al igual que los ojos, largo y recogido en dos coletas infantiles bajas decoradas con lazos rojos. La cuarta y última chica, era una chica asiática, con el pelo castaño, flequillo desigual y recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran iguales al pelo y la piel era muy clarita.

-Todo mujeres…- murmuró Vash.- Enfermas.

Elizabetha hizo como que no había escuchado nada y dejó paso nuevamente a Lily y Emma, que miraban algo asustadas la limusina que se había parado frente a la alfombra. De ahí salían unos gritos espantosos y una risa escandalosa. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un chico rubio, con rulo desafiando la ley de la gravedad y vestido de… ¿Superman? No. El traje era parecido, pero estaba mal hecho. Llevaba unas medias de color azul claro a juego con la camiseta también de manga larga del mismo color. Encima de todo eso, llevaba unos calzoncillos rojos con un cinturón de la bandera americana. Las botas y la capa, también eran rojas, por supuesto. Pero lo peor de todo, era la enorme "A" que llevaba en el pecho en color amarillo chillón… ¿Se necesita describir algo más?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya ha llegado el hero!- gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras ponía una pose heroica.  
-Muy bien… Alfred. Vamos hacia la puerta.- dijo Lily intentando aguantarse las ganas de reírse.  
-¿Para qué? ¡Yo soy el hero!- contestó el chico.  
-¡Dios mio! ¡Alfred! ¡Tienes que salvar a los concursantes de la casa! ¡Un malvado villano se ha colado mientras te estábamos esperando y solo Dios sabe lo que les puede estar haciendo!- dijo melodramáticamente Emma poniéndose la mano en la frente y todo.

Alfred abrió los ojos antes las palabras de Emma y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Ya llega el hero el para salvaros!- gritó y desapareció tras la cortina de humo.  
-¿Por qué le has dicho eso?- preguntó Lily.  
-¿Querías acompañar a la versión atrofiada de Superman hasta la puerta o preferirías aguantas esos gritos infernales? Me ha dejado los tímpanos rotos.- contestó Emma masajeándose las sienes.

Alfred había entrado por el pasillo corriendo pero se paró a los cinco minutos. Se recostó en una de las paredes mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y se sujetaba el lateral del cuerpo con fuerza.

-¡Maldito villano! Seguro que ha echado algo en el aire para que me canse con facilidad.  
-Buenas noches, Alfred.- contestó MeiMei haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara.  
-¡¿Quién eres? ¡Déjate ver!  
-Me temo que eso es imposible.- contestó la Súper soltando un suspiro.  
-No sabía que mi enemigo fuera una mujer…- murmuró Alfred para sus adentros.- ¡Pues siento decirte que no conseguirás hechizarme con tu canto de sirena! ¡Soy más fuerte que todo eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- terminó riéndose como loco.

El silencio se hizo en el pasillo y Alfred, de pronto, dejó de reírse.

-¡Te he dejado sin palabras! ¡Soy tan grande y poderoso que dejo sin palabras hasta a el villano más malo!- y, tras acomodarse la capa y erguirse totalmente poniendo su pose heroica, continuó con su monólogo.- ¡Te he vencido! ¡Sí! ¡Nadie puede con mis súper poderes! ¡Soy el único e inigualable "Súper Alfred"! El mal nunca tendrá cabida en este mundo mientras esté yo para velar por su seguridad. ¡Y ahora, tengo que proteger a los concursantes de esta casa! ¡Todo sea por el bien de la humanidad! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

MeiMei, por dejar de escucharle, abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar al concurso. Mejor eso, a acabar con los tímpanos destrozados y la cabeza como un bombo. Y Alfred, ni corto ni perezoso, salió victoriosamente del pasillo hasta llegar al jardín.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No tenéis de qué preocuparos! ¡El hero ha llegado para salvaros!- gritó, mientras que todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando, no precisamente por lo dicho, sino por las pintas que traía.

Lily y Emma estaban esperando a la próxima limusina. Estaba tardando más de lo esperado, puesto que tenía que estar allí hacía más de treinta minutos.

-¡Mira Emma! ¡Ya llega!  
-¡Por fin!- contestó aliviada la mayor.

Cuando el vehículo paró y se abrió la puerta, Emma y Lily abrieron los ojos con asombro. Una chica… ¿O era un chico?, rubio y de ojos verdes bajó del mismo con un bonito vestido de volantes rosa.

-Esto… ¿Feliks?

El aludido se atusó el pelo y entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Quién si no?  
-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Lily cuidadosamente.  
-¡Ay, porque o sea! ¡No sabía qué ponerme! Y, como que no podía aparecerme vistiendo harapos o de cualquier manera. Tipo y porque soy fabuloso y todo el mundo me tiene que ver fabuloso. O sea, como que me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Emma y Lily asintieron y acompañaron a Feliks hasta la puerta del concurso, mientras que este solo saludaba y tiraba besos al público que le aplaudía y le gritaba "¡Tú sí que tienes huevos para venir así vestido!", "¡Guapo!" o "¡El rosa te sienta ideal, princesa!". Aunque Emma no sabía si se estaban cachondeando de él o realmente le estaban piropeando. Tras echarle una mirada a Lily, supo que el público lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-Bueno, Feliks, ¿preparado para entrar?- preguntó Lily sonriendo.  
-O sea, como que yo sí que estoy preparadísimo. Tipo y voy a ser el mejor. Lo que no sé es si van a ser tan fabulosos como yo allá adentro.  
-Muy bien, pues… ¡Buena suerte!

Feliks se volvió al público y tras lanzar un último beso y atusarse el pelo, entró por el pasillo desapareciendo entre el humo. Caminó hasta llegar al final de la puerta y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Buenas noches, Feliks.  
-Buenas noches… quien quiera que seas…- contestó Feliks sin dejar de mirar la puerta.  
-Si quieres entrar a la Casa de Gran Hermano, tendrás que pasar una prueba.  
-O sea, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Claro…- dijo MeiMei intrigada.  
-¿Cómo que quién ha pintado estas paredes? ¡El blanco está totalmente out! Lo que se lleva ahora con el calor, son los colores pastel. Rosa, azul, amarillo… ¡¿Pero blanco? ¡O sea y tipo que el que pintó todo esto no tenía sentido de la moda! ¡Pésimo gusto para elegir también el color de las puertas! O sea, quiero decir, qué estrés ¿no? Como que el rojo es un color muy fuerte y que poner nerviosa a la gente…

MeiMei tenía ganas de salir de la sala de control y ahorcarle con lo primero que tuviera a mano. Era más insoportable que su hermano, y eso era difícil.

-¿Y… de qué color la habrías pintado tú?

Feliks soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pues obvio que de rosa! ¡Es el mejor color del mundo! Y si me dejaran, le pondría encaje alrededor del marco para que quedara súper ideal.  
-Feliks, desaparece de mi vista.- dijo MeiMei abriendo la puerta del pasillo.  
-O sea y tipo, ¿te has enfadado? Seguro que fuiste tú la que…  
-¡Te ha dicho que te largues! ¡¿O es que no entiendes las palabras?- gritó otra mujer con un fuerte acento francés marcado.  
-Como que no me grites, porque como que soy mejor que tú.- contestó Feliks antes de salir al jardín. Echó una mirada por los participantes y suspiró. Allí no había nadie tan sumamente fabuloso como él.

Emma y Lily esperaban al siguiente concursante que no tardó demasiado. De hecho, fue un como un reloj. La puerta se abrió y salió un chico castaño perfectamente vestido y aseado. Emma y Lily le miraron como si perteneciera a la realeza.

-Eres Roderich, ¿verdad? Buenas noches.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
-Buenas noches, señoritas.  
-Dinos, Roderich, ¿estás nervioso por entrar en la casa?- preguntó Emma.

Roderich sacó un reloj de bolsillo y lo miró.

-Señoritas, ya vamos tarde con respecto a la hora. Y he decir que soy sumamente puntual, así que por favor, vayamos caminando.- dijo mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta dejando atrás a las reporteras, las cuales le alcanzaron en pocos segundos. Cuando se hallaron delante de la puerta, Emma le sonrió.  
-Bueno, Roderich, aquí comienza tu aventura.  
-Sí… aunque yo no lo llamaría así.- contestó con parsimonia. Volvió a mirar su reloj y parecía horrorizado.- ¡Mein Gott! ¡Es tardísimo! Señoritas, por vuestra charla sin sentido, ya llegamos tarde al concurso. Tengo que decir, que la impuntualidad es una grave falta de disciplina y que…  
-Buena suerte.- dijo Lily empujando a Roderich al interior del pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, salvando a su compañera y a ella de un largo discurso que parecía que no iba a tener nunca fin.  
-Gracias.- musitó Emma y ambas rubias suspiraron aliviadas.

Roderich miró de mala gana a la puerta y comenzó a soltar maldiciones.

-¡Mein Gott! ¡Qué descaradas! ¡Mira que empujarme de esa manera tan vulgar! ¡No tienen ninguna clase!

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Pero bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo más me van a tener esperando? ¡Qué desconsiderados e impuntuales! ¡Irresponsables!  
-Buenas noches, Roderich.- contestó MeiMei.  
-Buenas noches… Señorita, déjeme decirle algo. Es usted una impuntual. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a hacerme esperar?  
-Lo siento mucho, Roderich, pero tenía que hacer cosas.- contestó la chica cansadamente. ¿No iba a ver nadie normal en el programa?  
-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios tenía que hacer que era más importante que venir a mi encuentro?

MeiMei resopló molesta en el micrófono.

-Tenía que ir al baño.  
-¡Oh, al baño! ¡¿Y se puede saber qué era lo que hacía tanto tiempo en el baño?  
-¡Tenía que hacer pis! ¡Y no han pasado ni tres minutos! ¡Así que deja de quejarte!  
-¡Qué vulgaridad!- contestó Roderich bajando la mirada.- Eso no se cuenta, señorita.  
-¡Agh!- gritó MeiMei en el micrófono.- ¡Lárgate! ¡No voy a hacerte ninguna prueba! ¡No te soporto! ¡Así que entra dentro y mira a ver si alguien de ahí te aguanta! ¡Estirado! ¡Engreído! ¡Arrogante! ¡Presumido! ¡Creído! ¡Petulante! ¡Presuntuoso! ¡Fanfarrón! ¡Fantasma! ¡Soberbio! ¡Altanero! Y… y…- MeiMei no sabía con qué continuar, pero salió al paso antes de cerrar el micrófono.- ¡Subnormal!

Roderich abrió la boca disconforme. ¿Pero qué manera era esa de tratar a los concursantes? MeiMei solo lo apuntó en su lista negra y prosiguió mirando el programa. Roderich entró en el jardín y vio a mucha gente peleando. Tres sobre quién era más fabuloso, un gritando que era el héroe del concurso y que los salvaría a todos, dos castaños rodeando a un rubio alto y serio mientras uno insultaba y el otro lloraba, un asiático abrazando un peluche enorme mientras lo utilizaba para escapar de un rubio platino alto y de sonrisa tenebrosa. Y en una esquina, dos chicos que hablaban tranquilamente, o eso parecía. Porque la boca no se movía. Roderich solo atinó a decir una palabra antes de mantenerse alejado de ese grupo.

-Salvajes.

* * *

**¡Mein Gott!: ¡Dios mio! en alemán...**

**Y creo que no había nada más para especificar...**

**Bueno, Shinatty-chan es el querido producto chino de Hello Kitty, por si había algún problema xD**

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Ann Aseera: Yo también esperaba que entraran más personajes en el capítulo anterior, pero es que eran muchas hojas y se podía hacer muy pesado. Pero bueno, con estos que han entrado en este, ya van doce dentro de la casa xD Uff... a este paso, el fic va a ser eterno, pero bueno. No quiero correr y hacer una patatilla xD Emma y Lily son tan ellas, y bueno, las chicas nuevas que he metido en el fic (más chicas xD) también serán un importante exponente dentro de la casa (son las que vigilan las cámaras ^/^) ¿Violado awesomamente? Jajajajajajajajajajaa Me encanta esa españolización de la palabra xD Es cierto, lo mejor es TODOSxTODOS (Pero seamos sinceras no gusta cuando juntan al Bad Frieds Trio con TODOS xDDDDD O por lo menos son de los que más parejas he visto xD)**

**Ren The Cat 21: Si... ya van saliendo, y entrando a la casa xD Jajaja Muchas gracias... Con lo de Ru, ¿te refieres a Rusia o a Rumanía? No prometo nada, pero noventa días dan para mucho xD (Aunque se vayan teniendo que ir por las nominaciones... ¡pero eso ya lo explico bien en otro capítulo! xD)**

**Blog:**

**eljardindelashadasblancas.**

**blogspot.**

**com.**

**es**

**Y bueno, que el próximo capítulo lo intentaré subir el lunes (aunque no prometo nada) y si no, durante esa semana... ¡Así que estar atentos! xD**

**1 besito muy grande.**

**Ciao ^^**


	6. Gala 1: Comienza el reto: Parte 3

**¡Hola! **

**¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**He estado corrigiendo este capítulo y cambiando el final, que antes no me convencía lo suficiente. Este me gusta más.**

**¡Por fin he terminado de subir este capítulo! **

**En total, las tres partes de "Comienza el reto" (Que en principio iba a ser un solo capítulo, solo que se me salió de las manos), son 36 páginas... ¡Casi me pego un tiro al ver la burrada que había escrito! Pero bueno... ya están todos metidos en la casa. El próximo capítulo es el final de la primera gala (¡Por fin! ¡Después de seis capítulos, siete si contamos el próximo) y bueno... Que espero que os guste este capítulo.****  
****Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que cambie mucho si lo digo o no. Gran Hermano tampoco (¡Gracias a Dios! Yo no habría hecho tantas ediciones como hay ahora =S)**

**Y como siempre, nos leemos abajo ^^**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Comienza el reto (Parte 3)**

Elizabetha estaba sentada cerca del público, mirando a Mathew. O por lo menos al asiento donde este se suponía que estaba.

-Esto… ¿Mathew? ¿Estás con nosotros?

El chico la miró sentado con una sonrisa mientras apretaba con fuerza al oso de peluche. Nuevamente no podían verle… ¿Tan complicado era hacerse notar? Parece ser que todos los genes extravagantes se los había llevado su hermano Alfred.

-¡Dios, Mathew! ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Elizabetha acercando su rostro al del chico.  
-Aquí.  
-¿En serio? Bueno, como sea. ¿Qué te ha parecido la entrada de tu hermano?

Mathew sonrió nuevamente y apretó contra sí el oso con mayor fuerza.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó con voz suave.  
-Eh…- Elizabetha no sabía que contestar. El tono utilizado por el chico hizo que la castaña prefiriera no preguntar más.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Me encanta tu punto de vista! Es mejor no opinar demasiado sobre… Alfred.- Mathew asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. Si tuviera que decir realmente lo que opina sobre su hermano y su entrada, cualquiera pensaría que le odiaba con toda su alma.

Elizabetha se giró hacia Eduard.

-¿Y tú, Eduard? ¿Qué piensas acerca de la entrada de Feliks?- preguntó a tientas. No quería volver a meter la pata después de lo ocurrido con Mathew.  
-Creo que se lo ha hecho pasar un poco mal a la chica de las pruebas.- dijo colocándose las gafas.  
-¿MeiMei?  
-Exacto. No sé si habrá alguien que pueda aguantarlo dentro de la casa. Tiene una personalidad… diferente.- contestó Eduard mirando hacia la pantalla por unos segundos.  
-Ya veo… ¿Y tú, Vash? ¿Cómo has visto la entrada de Roderich?

El rubio la miró con mala cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Su "amiga" ha sido muy descortés y maleducada con mi pa… quiero decir, con Roderich.  
-Sabemos que ambos son pareja.- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo.  
-¡Bu-bueno! ¡Cómo sea!- dijo sonrojado el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.- ¡Pero no tenía que insultarle de esa forma!

Elizabetha sonrió un poco nerviosa por el sonrojo del rubio. ¿Dónde estaría su cámara cuando la necesitaba? Solo esperaba que las cámaras hubieran cogido bien ese momento.

-¿Y cómo piensas que lo pasará dentro de la casa?  
-Mal. ¡No tiene su piano! ¡¿Cómo va a expresar sino su enfado?- gritó el rubio exasperado.  
-Ya, pero Vash. Comprende que no podíamos dejarle meter un piano de cola.  
-¡Pero es su vida!- replicó el rubio.

Elizabetha suspiró.

-Ya, pero tiene que aprender a vivir sin ello.  
-Hmp.- contestó el rubio volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. Elizabetha supo que no lograría sacarle más palabras.

Elizabetha rió nerviosa. Si de por sí ya pensaba que la gente que entraba a la casa no era para nada normal, y que no había pasado ningún tipo de prueba psicológica tampoco, los acompañantes de estos eran todavía más raros. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, total, ella estaba allí solo por los concursantes y sus actos dentro de la casa; además la pagaban por llevar la gala… ¿Qué más podría pedir? Dio paso a Emma y Lily que esperaban a la siguiente limusina.

-Hace un poco de frío, ¿no?- preguntó Lily abrazándose a sí misma e intentando infundirse un poco de calor humano al frotar sus manos contra los brazos.  
-Es por el aire que se ha levantado, esperemos que termine pronto y… ¡Mira! ¡Ya está aquí!- gritó Emma feliz de la vida.

Solo les quedaban por presentar a ocho concursantes y esperaban que fueran más normales que los tres últimos. La puerta de la limusina se abrió y de ella bajó un hombre rubio, con el cabello ondulado y perfectamente vestido.

-_Bonsoir, mes dames!_-contestó el rubio con un marcado francés y tendiéndoles una rosa a cada una.  
-Buenas noches Francis.- dijo Lily con una sonrisita y un ligero sonrojo.  
-¿A qué debemos esta rosa? Que yo sepa no es San Valentín.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa gatuna.  
-¡Pero una simple rosa no puede hacer justicia a vuestra belleza!- dijo Francis galantemente mientras cogía sus manos y les besaba en los nudillos de la mano desnudos.  
-Adulador.- contestó Emma y aceptó la mano que le tendía Francis al ver que Lily ya lo había hecho.

Caminó junto ambos hasta la puerta roja mientras la gente gritaba y muchas chicas suspiraban. Francis las miró por un momento mientras sonreía lascivamente, acto que las muchachas no notaron. Aprovechando que se habían soltado, Francis bajó las manos y las tocó el culo apretando fuertemente una de las cachas. Cuando Emma y Lily se giraron para enfrentarle, el francés ya se encontraba pegado a la puerta roja.

-Mademoiselle gros seins, Mademoiselle cul serré, ha sido un verdadero placer estar con vosotras durante estos segundos. Pero ahora, si me disculpáis…

Francis no pudo continuar pues se dio de lleno con la puerta de metal en la cara, haciendo que se le quedara totalmente roja y con un enorme chichón amenazando con salir a flote.

-Te lo mereces por pervertido…- murmuró Lily cruzándose de brazos.  
-Ya verás cuando salgas de la casa… Te vas a enterar.

Francis solo rió y desapareció tras la cortina de humo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero, al dar dos pasos se vio encerrado en aquel pasillo. La puerta se había cerrado súbitamente y el francés ya empezaba a pensar lo peor. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, o por lo menos, donde él creía que se encontraría dicho final, para toparse con una puerta. Una puerta roja y brillante de metal, como la del principio.

-Buenas noches, Francis.- contestó MeiMei por el micrófono.

El aludido miró a todos lados e intentó peinarse como pudo para causar buena impresión.

-_Bonsoir Mademoiselle_, ¿dónde se encuentra? Me gustaría saludarla.- contestó con voz melosa y seductora.  
-No gracias. ¿Quieres entrar a la casa de Gran Hermano?  
-No me importaría, pero quisiera que primero me dierais vuestro número de teléfono, así, tal vez, podríamos hablar.

Un ruido seco se escuchó a través de los altavoces, provocado por el micrófono.

-¡Francis, pervertido! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarles el culo a esas chicas? ¡¿Y pedir el teléfono tan descaradamente? ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Ya verás cuando salgas, te las vas a ver conmigo!- gritó otra voz femenina con acento francés.  
-¿Michelle? ¿No deberías estar en la cama?- preguntó Francis al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor.- Que yo sepa no te he dado ningún permiso para que trabajes en ningún lado.  
-¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Me das vergüenza ajena!- gritó Michelle y apagó el micrófono.

Francis miró hacia el techo confundido.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Michelle, sigues ahí?- preguntó el francés y, visto que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de contestación, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos.

Elizabetha miró a Monique que solo negaba con la cabeza y la cuál se había refugiado lo más lejos posible del suizo. El cual, cómo no, estaba intentando matarla.

-¡¿Otra vez? ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que aguantar que traten a mi hermana como una mera muñeca? ¡Exijo sangre!-gritó furioso Vash.  
-Vash, tranquilízate.- pidió Elizabetha.  
-¡No me da la gana de calmarme! ¡¿No has visto cómo ese hijo de…? ¡Ay!- se quejó el suizo y levantó la mirada.

Allí se encontraba una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, la cual parecía ser la madre de uno de los concursantes.

-¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? ¡Por muy mayor que seas, no debes ir diciendo ese tipo de palabras malsonantes! Además, volvemos a una conversación pasada. Tú hermana ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse sola y, aunque la acción del joven ha sido deleznable, no debes pagarlo con su hermana. Y creo que ella tampoco está de acuerdo con el comportamiento de él. ¿Me equivoco?

Monique negó con la cabeza mientras se escondía nuevamente detrás de Isabel y de Nadya.

-Pero al parecer, Francis no ha pasado la prueba.- comentó Elizabetha ganándose la atención de todos.  
-¿Entonces no pasará al concurso?- preguntó Monique.  
-Sí, siempre y cuando el próximo concursante pase su prueba.- dijo Elizabetha.

Monique se volvió a Vash y le encaró.

-Mira, sé que mi hermano es un pervertido y cuáles son sus acciones normales. Pero te puedo asegurar que en cuanto salga, tanto Michelle como yo le vamos a poner las pilas. Y creo que Emma y Lily también querrán vengarse.- contestó la rubia mientras que Vash asentía con la cabeza un poco más calmado.

Elizabetha miró a Scott que se miraba las uñas mientras jugaba con un puro sin encender.

-El que viene ahora es tu hermano pequeño. ¿Tienes ganas de verlo?

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No mucha. Pero me gustaría que el francés le sacara un poco de sus casillas, así podréis ver en directo al pirata Arthur.  
-¿Pensé que era un perfecto caballero?

Scott alzó una ceja y se carcajeó cruelmente de la pobre Elizabetha.

-Eso intenta, pero sus modales tras perder los estribos son los de un maleante.- se puso una mano en la barbilla y sonrió levemente.- Pensándolo mejor, sí que va a ser divertido ver su entrada.

Elizabetha suspiró y se giró para mirar la pantalla. Emma y Lily ya estaban acompañadas por un rubio de gruesas cejas y ojos verdes.

-Dinos, Arthur, ¿nervioso por entrar en la casa?- preguntó la pequeña.  
-Soy un caballero. Y los caballeros nunca se ponen nerviosos.- replicó.  
-Pues, buena suerte Arthur.- dijo Emma despidiéndose del rubio mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Arthur comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta que algo se interpuso en su caminó y que casi provoca su caída. Hasta que notó un par de brazos rodeándolo y… apretándole el cuelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritó mientras empujaba a la persona que le había sujetado.  
-_Oh, mon amour._ No deberías ser tan maleducado con la gente que te ha ayudado.  
-¡Pero si me has tocado el culo!- gritó el inglés mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.  
-Oh, Mon Dieu! ¡Pero qué cejas! ¿Quieres que te ayude a perfilarlas?

Arthur se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-_Bloddy git!_ ¡Apártate de en medio!  
-Buenas noches, Arthur.- contestó MeiMei por el micrófono. Francis miró hacia arriba con molestia.  
-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué a mí no me vas a saludar? ¡Me has dejado solo! ¡Nadie me quiere!- gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo mordiendo un pañuelo de tela rosa y bordado con puntillas.  
-Exacto, nadie te quiere.- contestó MeiMei.- Bueno Arthur, para poder entrar en la casa de Gran Hermano, debes pasar una prueba. ¿Estás preparado?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, tu prueba consiste en lo siguiente. Deberás buscar un sobre escondido en alguna parte del pasillo. Es decir, puede estar pegado o en el suelo o en las paredes. Tienes cinco minutos. ¡Ya!

El inglés comenzó a mirar por todas partes nervioso. ¿Y si no encontraba el dichoso papel? ¿Se quedaría para siempre encerrado en aquel pasillo con el _frog_? ¡No! Se giró hacia el francés que continuaba en el suelo quejándose de lo crueles que eran todos con él, que él solo quería dar _amour_ y nadie quería recibirlo…

-¡Eh! _Frog_!- Francis se giró hacia el inglés y le miró.- ¿Quieres entrar en la casa? ¡Ayúdame a encontrar el estúpido sobre!  
-Por supuesto, _mon amour_!  
-¡No me llames así, _bloddy git_! ¡Y ponte a buscar ya!

Ambos se pusieron a cuatro patas a buscar por todo el suelo tras comprobar las pareces y cerciorarse de que no había ningún sobre. Un grito sonó por todo el pasillo opacando el tic-tac del reloj que marcaba el límite de tiempo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?  
-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡El tito Francis ha encontrado el sobre!

Arthur le miró con furia contenida. Aquel grito le había sobresaltado y, por un momento, pensó que le había pasado algo malo. Pero ahora solo tenía ganas de ahorcarle hasta que reparó en lo que había dicho momentos antes.

-¿Qué?  
-_Oh, mon amour_. He encontrado el sobre. El tito Francis ha encontrado el sobre. ¡Felicítame!  
-Muy bien, chicos. Arthur, debes elegir. ¿Deseas que Francis entre contigo a la casa o que se quede permanentemente en el pasillo?

La primera cosa que le vino a Arthur a la cabeza fue dejar al francés allí. Después de todo, no era más que una molestia. Sin embargo, había sido él quién había encontrado el sobre y, solo por eso, debía pasar.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir pero… Que pase conmigo.

Francis gritó de satisfacción y se tiró hacia Arthur empujándole fuera del pasillo y cayendo uno encima del otro sobre el césped del jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¡Iros a un hotel!- les gritó Gilbert divertido.

Emma y Lily esperaban la siguiente limusina. Bueno, no la esperaban como tal, sino que había llegado desde hacía unos minutos pero la puerta no se abría. Nada se podía escuchar que procediera de dentro. El conductor de la limusina se bajó con una expresión cansada y miró a las dos reporteras.

-¿Podéis, por favor, sacar al concursante? Ya lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles y no hay manera. Y tengo que continuar trayendo a los demás concursantes.- soltó un suspiró de cansancio-. Los cinco que todavía me quedan.  
-¡Sí, claro! ¡Nosotras nos encargamos!- dijo Lily sonriente.

El conductor solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a meter dentro de la limusina.

-Necesito unas vacaciones.- murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta del conductor.

Lily y Emma se asomaron al interior de la limusina abriendo la puerta trasera y entonces, vieron cuál era el problema que había tenido el conductor. El siguiente concursante, estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido a lo largo y ancho del asiento. Parecía tener tanta paz y estaba tan tranquilo, que daba pena el despertarle.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Lily.  
-Levantarlo, a no ser que lo quieras llevar en brazos.

La pequeña rubia hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Emma solo rió por el comportamiento de su amiga. La mayor se metió dentro de la limusina y tras tocarle la cara y acariciar suavemente el pelo del chico, le consiguió despertar tras murmurarle unas cuantas palabras en un tono muy dulce. El chico abrió los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente.

-Hola, ¿Heracles?  
-Sí… soy… yo.- contestó dificultosamente entre bostezos.  
-¿Podrías acompañarnos fuera de la limusina?  
-¿Ya… hemos… llegado?  
-Sí.

Heracles se desperezó y salió de la limusina mientras Lily esperaba a ambos, algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, Heracles. ¿Nervioso por entrar a la casa?- preguntó Emma.  
-No. Estoy triste.  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Lily.  
-No tengo a mis gatos conmigo.- murmuró algo deprimido.

Lily sonrió al igual que Emma. Los tres iban caminando hasta la puerta roja.

-Bueno. Piensa que estarán viéndote desde casa.- dijo Lily y Emma la miró divertida. ¡Era tan mona!  
-Sí… espero que mi madre les de comer a todos.  
-¿Cuántos gatos tienes?

Heracles miró a la mayor con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Quince, y una de las gatas está preñada. Creo que serán veinte finalmente.

Ambas rubias se miraron fijamente. Eso no era que le gustaban los gatos… ¡Es que le obsesionaban! Pero ambas sonrieron al chico intentándole hacer saber que eran partícipes de que tuviera tantos animales domésticos y no los abandonara.

-Pues Heracles, aquí empieza tu aventura. ¿Nervioso?  
-No mucho. Tengo sueño.  
-Pues en cuanto entre, vete a dormir a la cama.- dijo Lily.  
-Gracias.

El castaño desapareció entre la cortina de humo y ni se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en un pasillo oscuro. Siguió caminando con una única misión. Encontrar una cama dónde dormirse. Al llegar al final y no poder abrir la puerta, Heracles se sentó en el suelo. Mientras cabeceaba escuchó una voz llamándole, por lo que abrió los ojos y buscó el origen del sonido.

-Buenas noches, Heracles. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Tengo sueño. ¿Quién eres?  
-Eh… la voz del programa. ¿Quieres entrar en la casa de Gran Hermano?

Heracles asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Pues tienes que pasar una prueba. La tuya consiste en… ¡Heracles!- gritó MeiMei preocupada, y no era para menos.

Heracles, tras asentir con la cabeza, había cerrado los ojos y se había ido hacia delante, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo y soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Mira, mejor si dejamos la prueba, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, la puerta roja se abrió y Heracles salió al jardín sobándose la cabeza. Esa vez sí que se había hecho daño. Cuando terminó de caminar hasta el centro del jardín, observó a los demás concursantes y miró hacia la puerta de la casa. Caminó hasta ella y no la consiguió abrir.

-¿Por qué no se puede abrir la puerta?- preguntó girándose a mirar a los demás.  
-Cuando salí de ella para saber que le había pasado a este cafre,- contestó mirando a Gilbert.- la puerta se había cerrado y desde entonces no podemos abrirla.- terminó de explicar Paulo mirando al nuevo concursante.  
-Bien.- contestó Heracles y se tumbó en la hierba para intentar dormir un rato.

Emma y Lily vieron como una nueva limusina aparcaba y como se abría la puerta. De ella salió un chico castaño de ojos azules, con una sonrisita tímida.

-Buenas noches, Toris. ¿Nervioso?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno, pues tranquilízate.- sonrió Lily.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta roja y se colocaron cada una a un lado del muchacho.

-Bueno Toris, tras esa puerta está el comienzo de todo.- dijo Emma.  
-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Lily.  
-Sí. Gracias.- contestó Toris y caminó hacia el interior del pasillo, desapareciendo por unos instantes de ojo crítico de la cámara.

Un golpe seco inundó todo el pasillo y Toris se giró asustado con la respiración parada por unos segundos, la cual volvió a normalizarse tras comprobar que solo había sido la puerta. Continuó caminando hasta encontrarse nuevamente con otra puerta.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Me habré equivocado de camino?- se dijo nerviosamente.  
-Buenas noches, Toris.- contestó MeiMei a través del micrófono.  
-Buenas noches.- dijo algo asustado mirando hacia el techo.  
-Si quieres entrar en la casa de Gran Hermano, tienes que pasar una prueba. ¿Estás preparado?

Toris asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que la chica le dijera la prueba. Pero solo escuchaba cuchicheos por el altavoz. Mientras tanto, en la sala de control, las chicas estaban discutiendo.

-¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo!- contestó Emily.  
-En eso tienes razón. Se ha alargado demasiado el programa y todavía no han terminado de entrar los concursantes.- murmuró Lee.  
-¡Sí, pero no resultaría justo para los que ya lo han hecho!- dijo MeiMei algo exasperada.  
-Lo sé, MeiMei, pero dirección nos está diciendo que acortemos de alguna manera. Y la única que se me ocurre es esa.- musitó Michelle mirando a la asiática.-¿Tú qué opinas, Yekaterina?

La rubia alzó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-MeiMei, creo que lo mejor es hacer caso a dirección. No podemos buscarnos problemas en la primera gala.

La asiática responsable de comunicarse con los concursantes suspiró.-De acuerdo. Pero solo con los que quedan. Ya veremos que tendrán que hacer de ahora en adelante.  
-MeiMei, no te preocupes, si van a tener que sufrir en las pruebas semanales.- dijo Michelle con una sonrisa amplia y sádica.

Toris seguía esperando. No se había enterado de nada de lo dicho por las chicas, puesto que solo escuchaba como un zumbido a su alrededor. Hasta que volvió a escuchar con claridad la voz femenina.

-Bueno Toris. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.  
-No… no pasa nada.- contestó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Pues, ya puedes pasar a la casa.  
-¿Eh?- contestó extrañado.- ¿No tenía que pasar una prueba?  
-Para nada. Tu sola sonrisa me ha servido.- contestó MeiMei provocando un sonrojo en Toris.- Lo único que te vamos a pedir es que esperes un poco aquí, hasta que vengan más concursantes para poder pasar.  
-Claro…

Nuevamente fuera, justo en frente de la puerta roja, Emma y Lily intentaban hablar y hacer entrar en razón a un chico rubio con cabellos algo estrambóticos. Y no estaba resultando nada fácil.

-Por favor, Christensen. No puedes llevar el hacha al interior del programa.- contestó Lily algo temerosa colocándose detrás de Emma.  
-Lily tiene razón, Christensen. Piensa que no hemos dejado a nadie meter dentro de la casa objetos punzantes que pudieran suponer un peligro para los concursantes.  
-¡Pero si solo la voy a colocar en la pared! ¡No puedes negarle eso al rey de norte!- gritó enfadado el hombre.  
-Si no dejas el hacha dentro de la limusina, no podrás entrar dentro de la casa.- le amenazó Lily mirándole fijamente. Le daba algo de miedo con aquella arma entre las manos, pero ellas debían poner un poco de orden si querían que el programa saliera bien.

Christensen las miró fijamente y suspiró.

-De acuerdo.- le entregó a Emma el hacha y aguantó un pequeño puchero.- ¡Cuídala bien!  
-Claro… En fin, Christensen, ahí está la puerta hacia el concurso. ¿Estás nervioso?  
-¡El rey del norte nunca está nervioso! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?  
-Pues adelante.- murmuró Lily que no sabía dónde meterse.

Christensen caminó por todo el pasillo encontrándose al final con Toris, el cual se levantó inmediatamente al ver al rubio.

-Buenas noches. Soy Toris, encantado de conocerte.  
-¡Yo soy Christensen, el único e inigualable rey del norte de Europa!  
-Claro…-musitó Toris algo cohibido. Estar cerca de ese chico no le estaba resultando nada divertido.

Lily y Emma miraban la siguiente limusina. La puerta estaba abierta, pero el hombre que estaba dentro no tenía intenciones de salir.

-Esto… ¿Sadiq? ¿No piensas salir?  
-¡Esto no es lo que el gran Imperio Otomano desea!  
-El gran… ¿Imperio Otomano?- preguntó Lily mirando a Emma en busca de alguna respuesta.  
-¡Sí! ¡No pienso quitarme la máscara!  
-Pero… ¿por qué? Solo queremos verte la cara sin ningún problema.- dijo Emma intentando parecer comprensiva.  
-¡Que no me da la gana!- dijo enfurruñado.

Emma alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo. No te quites la máscara, pero que sepas que si dentro de la casa te lo exigen, tendrás que hacerlo.

Sadiq asintió con la cabeza y salió de la limusina. La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba al recién salido del vehículo. Caminaron los tres hasta la puerta roja. Emma y Lily ya se estaban cansando de tanta tontería por parte de los concursantes… ¡Y solo era la primera gala! No querrían ni imaginarse cuando llegaran a la final. Sadiq, por su parte, continuaba murmurando un montón de palabras en turco y no parecía que fueran precisamente halagos. Cuando llegaron, la puerta roja se abrió y Emma la señaló con el dedo.

-Ahí está la entrada a la casa de Gran Hermano. ¿Estás nervioso?  
-No. Yo nunca me pongo nervioso.- contestó para luego reírse y salir caminando hasta la puerta, donde desapareció tras la cortina de humo.

Lily miró a Emma quién solo suspiró cansada. Dos concursantes más y terminaría aquella tortura. Sadiq caminó por el pasillo y se encontró a dos personas esperando ahí dentro.

-¿Por qué estáis ahí tirados?  
-Nos han dicho que esperemos aquí dentro hasta que vengan el resto de concursantes.- contestó Toris.  
-¡Mentira! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esperar al magnífico rey del norte? ¡¿No saben las consecuencias?- preguntó Christensen mirando a Toris el cual reprimió un escalofrío y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.  
-Bueno, pues me siento solo para esperar. No para haceros compañía que yo no sé la hago a nadie.

Elizabetha salió en pantalla y sonrió.

-Aquí tenemos a tres de nuestros concursantes. Solo nos quedan por entrar Antonio y Vicent. Pero, luego iremos con sus familiares. Dinos Helena, ¿cómo has visto la entrada de tu hijo?  
-Bien. Pero me da mucha pena.  
-¿Por los gatos?

La mujer castaña asintió con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Espero que encuentre algo con lo que poder superar la nostalgia de sus preciadas mascotas.  
-¿Y les darás de comer a todos?

Helena miró a la presentadora y vio que mantenía una mueca de diversión.

-Mm… Puede que me lo piense.- contestó sin quitar la mano del mentón y cerrar los ojos por un momento.- No, es broma. Si no les diera de comer, nunca me lo perdonaría.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Raivis?  
-Digo lo mismo del principio. Lo va a pasar muy mal.- contestó el rubio mientras miraba a la pantalla, la cual estaba dividida en tres partes.

La primera era bastante monótona y aburrida. Allí solo se veía el pasillo con los tres hombres sentados sin dirigirse la palabra. La segunda parte, aparecía el jardín de la casa con los concursantes discutiendo o hablando brevemente, pero todos parecían distantes. Por último, la tercera parte era del exterior de la casa, donde se encontraban Emma y Lily hablando animadamente con el público mientras esperaban a los últimos concursantes.

-Cronos, ¿cómo ves la entrada de tu hermano al concurso?  
-Bueno…- murmuró el chico.- Todavía no está dentro como tal, pero bien. Sigue en su línea.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Berwald?- preguntó Elizabetha acercándose al hombre rubio de mirada y gestos de piedra.  
- C´rist´nsen e´ un imb´cil. E´ alg´ q´e no pu´de r´mediar. Mi´a q´e que´er ´ntrat e´ la c´sa c´n un h´cha… Oj´lá l´ ec´en pr´nto.- contestó con aquel tono tan estoico que le caracterizaba. Elizabetha solo sonrió y miró a Tino, que le acompañaba.  
-Tino…

El rubio suspiró y comenzó a repetir palabra por palabra.

-Christensen es un imbécil. Es algo que no puede remediar. Mira que querer entrar en la casa con hacha… Ojalá lo echen pronto.- terminó por decir Tino con una sonrisa culpable.  
-¿Y tú qué opinas, Tino?

El rubio se señaló con uno de los dedos confundido. No se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-Pues… no le conozco lo suficiente, de hecho no lo conozco en persona, pero no creo que lo vaya a hacer mal… No lo sé…  
-Vale… gracias Tino.

Elizabetha se volvió a Isabel mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, el próximo concursante es tu hermano. ¿Cómo crees que entrará Antonio a la casa?  
-Bueno, saldrá vivo, que es lo importante.- dijo Isabel con una sonrisa.- Es imposible no quererle.  
-Gracias Isabel.- se giró hacia Johan que parecía estar en su mundo.- ¿Y tú, Vicent? ¿Cómo ves a tu hermano?  
-Le veo como siempre… Tampoco hay que añadir mucho más.- contestó Johan colocándose nuevamente las gafas como si la cosa no fuera realmente con él.  
-Vale, muchas gracias Johan.

Elizabetha volvió a dar paso a las rubias que esperaban a la limusina. Dicho vehículo apareció por la lejanía y rápidamente paró frente a la alfombra. La puerta se abrió y del interior salió un joven rubio de pelos en punta y bufanda azul y blanca.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Emma tirándose al cuello del hombre que solo la miró con seriedad.  
-Emma, me… estás… asfixiando.- articuló con dificultad.  
-Perdón. ¡Qué bien que ya vas a entrar a la casa de Gran Hermano! ¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Emma mientras se agarraba a su brazo y caminaban hasta la puerta roja. Lily solo los miraba con una sonrisa… ¡Era tan bonito el amor fraternal!

Una vez llegaron a la puerta, Lily sacó a Emma de su mundo de fantasía, de luz y color.

-Bueno, Vicent. Esta es la puerta que te llevará al concurso. ¿Algo que tengas que decir antes de entrar?- preguntó la rubia pequeña con una sonrisita.  
-Sí. Emma, suéltame que no puedo moverme y pórtate bien…  
-¡Yo me porto bien siempre!- exclamó la rubia mayor con un puchero.  
-Nos conocemos… Adiós.

Dicho y hecho. Vicent se soltó del agarre de su hermana y desapareció por la cortina de humo hacia el interior del pasillo. Emma solo estaba enfurruñada porque su hermano continuaba tratándola como si tuviera cinco años y Lily la miraba divertida intentando aguantar la risa.

-¡No es gracioso!  
-¡Sí lo es! No te preocupes Emma, si solo son tres meses… ¿Qué puede pasar en ese tiempo?- preguntó inocente Lily.

Vicent caminaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Su hermana era muy pegajosa, tanto como el chocolate que solía hacer para merendar. Aunque estaba rico y… ¡No! Emma era muy pesada en cuento a sus hermanos se trataba y, el tenerla lejos, a lo mejor le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando llegó al final, se sorprendió de encontrar más gente sentada. Pero nadie hablaba. Había un moreno de ojos azules, un rubio que parecía hiperactivo y un castaño de piel tostada y máscara blanca… ¿Máscara? Vicent asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del rubio hiperactivo, encontrando sumamente interesante la pared de enfrente.

Lily consolaba a Emma quién no hacía más que decir que su hermano era cruel y que no la quería. O por lo menos se quejaba, porque cuando vio la última limusina, su rostro se iluminó. De ella bajó un chico castaño de ojos verdes y sonrisa permanente.

-Buenas noches, Antonio. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Nervioso.- contestó el chico saludando a Emma con dos besos.  
-¡No te preocupes! De momento no hay nadie en la casa que muerda, ¿no?- preguntó Lily, aunque cuando terminó la frase, no parecía muy segura.

Antonio se rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica tras saludarla. ¡Qué graciosa era la gente! Ambas caminaron con él hacia la puerta roja.

-Antonio, solo te podemos acompañar hasta aquí.- dijo Lily.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el español mirándolas fijamente.  
-Porque nosotras no podemos entrar al concurso.- contestó Emma con una sonrisa.  
-Jo… con lo bien que me habíais caído… ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?

Ambas chicas negaron con una sonrisa pequeña mientras intentaban no ceder ante los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que estaba poniendo Antonio a modo de chantaje. El español suspiró derrotistamente.

-Vale… Pues me voy… Muchas gracias chicas por acompañarme…- dijo mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la puerta.  
-¡Antonio!

El aludido se giró y se encontró a las dos chicas con una sonrisa amplia y sus pulgares alzados hacia arriba.

-¡Mucha suerte!- gritó Lily.  
-¡Cuando salgas nos vamos de fiesta, ¿vale?- gritó Emma.

Antonio recuperó su sonrisa y entró dentro del pasillo mientras se despedía de las chicas moviendo las manos eufóricamente. Caminó por el pasillo y escuchó un poco de barullo un poco más adelante. Apretó el paso para encontrar la fuente del sonido, por una parte expectante por ver quiénes serían sus compañeros de concurso y por otro lado miedo, de no saber si les caería bien o no. A él le gustaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Pronto se encontró con cuatro personas allí sentadas. Dos castaños, aunque uno de ojos azules y el otro con una máscara blanca en la cara. Y los otros dos rubios, uno que no hacía más que quejarse y el otro que solo lo miraba con aburrimiento, aunque no parecía hacerle mucho caso.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Antonio! ¡Encantado de conoceros!- dijo con alegría el de ojos verdes dando dos besos a cada uno.  
-Toris.- contestó tímidamente el de ojos azules.  
-¡Yo soy el rey del norte, Christensen!- gritó el rubio que se quejaba hasta hacía unos segundos.

Antonio reprimió una risita.

-¡Mira, como el de los cuentos!- contestó mientras que el rubio henchía el pecho con orgullo.  
-Soy Sadiq, tiembla ante el gran Imperio Otomano.  
-Pero… ¿eso no dejó de existir hace unos cuantos años?- preguntó Antonio y, tras fijarse un rato, volvió a hablar.- ¿Por qué llevas una máscara? ¿Quieres parecerte al Zorro?

Sadiq le miró por unos instantes pero soltó una risita. Por último, el rubio serio se quedó mirando la pared sin hacer caso de la mirada del español, que estaba resultando en aquellos momentos sumamente penetrante y molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó hoscamente.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Antonio, encantado. Vengo de España y me gusta mucho el sol, los tomates y…  
-Vicent. Pero cállate. No te soporto.- contestó bordemente golpeando al castaño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto por el parloteo incansable del chico.

Antonio le miró pero no le dio importancia. A lo mejor solo estaba cansado. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues una voz femenina les sacó a todos del trance.

-Buenas noches chicos. Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar. Pero teníamos que esperar a que estuvierais todos juntos.- contestó MeiMei con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba y con la que había comenzado el programa.- Ya podéis pasar a la Casa de Gran Hermano.

La puerta roja se abrió tirando a Christensen hacia atrás, que no hizo más que quejarse nuevamente.

-¡Eso no se le hace al rey del norte! ¡Si tuviera mi hacha nada sería igual!- gritó, pero se recompuso y caminó junto a los demás hasta los concursantes que los miraban atentamente. Antonio entró corriendo, esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su primo Paulo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Pau… ¡Tomates!- gritó cambiando de dirección y corriendo hasta el pequeño huerto, poniéndose de cuclillas y mirando las tomateras con ojos vidriosos.- ¡Pau! ¡Ya puedo morir en paz!

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Toño es un amor y me encantó finalizar el capítulo así. Antes sencillamente acababa con todos entrando al jardín y ya está... algo soso. Pero el quejido de Christensen y la exclamación de Toño es lo que más me gusta. ¡Menos mal que no hay más concursantes! Porque sinceramente, ya no sabía que ponerle a Emma y Lily... ¡Tengo poca imaginación, ¿vale? xD**

**Dejando ese pequeño momento de locura...**

**Ann Aseera: Pobre Nadya… pero es que Vash… se pasa tres pueblos xD ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que sacarla! Era un punto clave en ese nido de Yaoi xD Jajajajajajajajajaja Con que estirando los rulos orgásmicos como quien no quiere la cosa, ¿eh? xD Me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte de los hermanitos en el pasillo. ¡Son tan miedosos! Tendremos que preguntarle a Lovi que le han hecho los alemanes, por lo tanto, es todo un secreto xD Toda la razón… Suecia y Dinamarca unos monstruos en altura ¿Concurso de camisetas mojadas? Uhm… ¡Que buena idea! ¡Más fanservice! A mí me da pena Yao… Va a ser uno con Iván lo quiera o no xD No te has equivocado en lo más mínimo al decir a todas las chicas ^^ ¡Sí! ¡Pintémoslo de rosa! ¡Tiene que ser fabuloso! A mí el señorito no me cae bien, no me cayó bien y no me caerá nunca bien (Aunque si está acompañado del suizo, puedo tragarlo un poco, pero solo porque Vash me parece super mono xD) MeiMei sacando su carácter xD Espero que no se pase mucho con los concursantes de ahora en adelante… xD**

**Ren The Cat 21: Es que Iván… mira que les revisaron para que no metieran armas que pusieran en peligro a los concursantes… Pero como dicen mis amigos, cuando no sepas que decir o de donde ha salido algo contesta simplemente "Ha sido un mago". Y ya está xD A Rusia… bueno, él quiere que todos sean uno con él. Intentaré poner algo, aunque veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos xD**

**Montserrat Fujioka: Sí… experimento sociológico… (No ha colado, ¿verdad? xD) Eh… no son excéntricos… solo especiales xD Entre tú y yo… yo era la encargada de la prueba psicológica, pero perdí todos los resultados y cogí las fichas y las tiré al aire. Las que quedaron dentro de la mesa, pues esos eran los concursantes xD ¿Por qué me da que tú lo que quieres es que violen a Yao cuanto antes? Creo que MeiMei quiere lo mismo xD**

**xShizu: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pues muchas gracias! No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima xD Bua… me vas a hacer sonrojas *w* ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Mi fic es casi tan asombroso como Gilbert! No creo que haya nadie tan asombroso como Gilbo, aunque sí. Chuck Norris y el Yaoi irían por detrás de él… No quiero que se me enfade el albino sexy xD**

**Pues hala. Sé que tenía que actualizar el lunes… ¡Lo sé! Y de hecho actualicé de otros fics, pero con este no me dio tiempo, y ayer no estuve que me fui al parque de atracciones (y donde me encontré lo de "La mafia rrrrusa estuvo aquí" y solté mi frase y bueno, lo que os he contado al principio xD) El próximo capítulo, es el último… para finalizar la gala 1. Lo subiré la semana que viene, pero no sé exactamente cuándo. Supongo que para el miércoles o el viernes (me decanto por esta última fecha xD)**

**Os dejo la dirección del blog que he dejado las fichas del "equipo de control", las fichas de los familiares y las imágenes de los personajes, tal y como salen de normal en el programa. (Es decir, donde se ven los expulsados, nominados, etc… xD)**

**eljardindelashadasblancas.**

**blogspot.**

**com.**

**es**

**(Ya sabéis, sin espacios)**

**Y creo que no tengo que decir nada más.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D **


	7. Gala 1: Empieza la vida en directo

**¡Hola!**

**Después de un pequeño atasco (puesto que no sabía como terminar la gala), ya estoy aquí con el último capítulo dedicado a la Gala 1... ¡¿No es genial? Yo estoy que no me lo creo todavía xD**

**¡Soy feliz! ^^**

**En fin... Nos leemos abajo como siempre, ¿da?**

******Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que cambie mucho si lo digo o no. Gran Hermano tampoco (¡Gracias a Dios! Yo no habría hecho tantas ediciones como hay ahora =S)**

******1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao =D**

* * *

**Gala 1 – Empieza la vida en directo**

Los concursantes continuaban en el jardín. Unos hablando entre ellos, los otros manteniendo discusiones sobre quién era mejor, mientras que otros solo los miraban en completo silencio. Y, para terminar, uno miraba los tomates embelesado y otro dormía entre las hortalizas. Un cuadro bastante… peculiar. Pero, ante todo, estos eran los veinte concursantes de este concurso. De esta nueva aventura, de la cual, nadie parecía querer perderse ni un solo instante.

El frío continuaba en la sierra, rodeando la casa y muchos se estaban quedando congelados. Feliciano se giró hacia Ludwig y le tironeó de la manga de la camisa.

-Ve~ Ludwig, tengo mucho frío.  
-Eh… aguanta un poco, Feliciano.- contestó el alemán algo incómodo mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza del italiano menor.  
-¡Estúpido macho patatas! ¡No te aproveches de mi hermano!- gritó Lovino golpeando el brazo de Ludwig con toda la fuerza que tenía o, por lo menos, lo intentó durante unos segundos.

¿La razón? Cierta persona que le había agarrado por detrás abrazándolo con fuerza mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Lovino.

-¡Pero qué mono que eres! ¡¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?- gritó Antonio eufórico, casi al mismo tono que cuando vio los tomates.  
-¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Quítate de encima, bastardo! ¡Suéltame!- gritó el italiano mayor mientras Antonio le apretaba más fuerte y Feliciano sonreía.  
-¡Qué suerte, Lovi! ¡Ya tienes un amigo!  
-¡Cállate Feli!

Por otro lado, Gilbert estaba que soltaba humo por las orejas.

-¡¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? ¡Nadie es tan asombroso como yo! ¡Mucho menos un niñato con complejo de mujer!- gritó el albino mirando al rubio de ojos verdes.  
-O sea, como que no. Tu look es tan súper out… O sea y tipo que como que el pelo blanco ya no se lleva. El color que se lleva es el rosa… ¡Como que es mega fabuloso!- contestó Feliks atusándose el cabello sin mirar directamente a Gilbert.  
-¡¿Cómo? ¡El rosa es un color de chicas! ¡Querer parecerse a una no es nada asombroso!- rebatió el albino.

Christensen soltó una sonora carcajada mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-¡No hay nadie mejor que el magnífico rey del norte!  
-¡¿Qué?  
-O sea, como que no.

Andrei les miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sois tan divertidos! ¡Pero todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el mejor!- concluyó con una risita ganándose tres miradas de odio.

En otro lado, otra escena bastante traumante se estaba llevando a cabo.

-_Oh, mon amour_! ¡Ven con el tito Francis que te va a quitar esa amargura que tienes!- dijo Francis introduciendo las manos dentro de los pantalones de Arthur.  
-_Wine Bastard_! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!- gritó el rubio de las gruesas cejas golpeando al francés.  
-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No te preocupes, Iggy! ¡El hero va a salvarte!- rió Alfred metiéndose entre ambos rubios y sujetando a Arthur con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.  
-_Bloddy Git_! ¡Tú tampoco me toques! ¡¿Y por qué me llamas Iggy?  
-¡Es que me parece muy lindo! ¿No puedo?

Arthur negó con la cabeza rápidamente y continuó peleando con esos dos rubios totalmente dementes. Yao les miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se comportan como niños, ¿no crees…?  
-Iván.- contestó aclarando su nombre.- ¿No te dan envidia?- preguntó el ruso con su sonrisa infantil.  
-Bueno… no exactamente, pero…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chino al notar el brazo de Iván sobre sus hombros.

-Voy a proponerte algo para que no te sientas tan solo. Sé uno conmigo, ¿_da_?  
-¡Aiya! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó intentándose alejar del chico de infantil sonrisa.

Sadiq estaba aburrido. No quería entrar en ninguna de esas conversaciones, no estaban a su altura. Y no había nada que llamara su atención. Hasta que le vio. Allí, dormido entre las plantas del huerto. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar al lado del griego. Comenzó a toquetearle la cara, hasta que le apretó de la nariz. Heracles se movió incómodo y, tras abrir un ojo, movió una de las piernas y golpeó la cara del turco, que exhaló un quejido de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Me has hecho daño!  
-Imbécil.- murmuró el griego volviéndose a dormir.

El resto de los concursantes, solo miraban las escenas con los ojos entrecerrados. Un aburrimiento supino. Algo que todos esperaban que acabara pronto. Toris sonrió nerviosamente y miró al resto de compañeros que estaban sentados a su lado.

-Bueno y… ¿cómo os llamáis? Yo soy Toris.  
-Roderich Edelstein.- contestó un castaño con gafas.- Encantado de conocerte.

Toris sonrió algo más tranquilo y miró a los demás.

-Soy Paulo. También es un placer conocerte.  
-Lukas.  
-Vicent.  
-¡Encantado de conoceros!- contestó Toris, pero su sonrisa volvió a volverse incómoda tras observar que no tenían mucha intención de mantener ninguna conversación.- Por cierto… ¿alguien sabe por qué no podemos entrar en la casa?

Todos se giraron al moreno que deseó que la tierra se lo tragara de una buena vez por todas. A lo mejor había dicho algo que no debía. Pero respiró tranquilo al ver que no era así.

-¡Ve~! ¡Ludwig! ¡Vamos dentro, que tengo mucho frío!- dijo Feliciano, el cual tenía encima la chaqueta del alemán, por mucho que Lovino se quejara.

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente y, tras separarse del joven italiano, se dirigió hasta la puerta de aluminio que mantenía la casa cerrada a cal y canto. Alzó una mano hacia el picaporte y lo sujetó firmemente, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y consiguiendo abrir la puerta.

-Ya está…  
-¡Ve~! ¡Muchas gracias Ludwig!- gritó Feliciano corriendo a abrazar al alemán.  
-Muy bien, West.- dijo Gilbert palmeando levemente la espalda del rubio y entrando dentro de la casa junto con los demás concursantes. Lovino, al pasar junto a Ludwig, le pegó un golpe en el estómago con la cabeza, aunque no le hizo mucho daño al parecer.

Entraron observando con claridad la casa. Muchos estaban asombrados, otros decepcionados, pero todos sentían curiosidad por las paredes que los iban a cobijar durante ese tiempo. Durante tres meses… tres largos meses. ¿O, por el contrario, pasarían rápidamente como si de un suspiro se tratara?

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo que qué horrible decoración!- comentó Feliks mirando fijamente los muebles de la cocina.-No pegan para nada esa combinación de colores. Es como si lo hubiera hecho un daltónico.  
-A mí me parece que está bien.- dijo Toris con una pequeña sonrisa.- Quiero decir, después de todo no es más que una cocina. Mientras funciones… ¿Qué más darán los colores?

Feliks soltó una carcajada y, mientras movía el dedo en señal de negación, se fue acercando al castaño.

-¡Ay, pobrecito! ¿Cómo no puedes entender cuáles son las bases principales y básicas de los colores? Pero no te preocupes, porque yo voy a estar a tu lado para enseñarte todo lo que sé y, para cuando acabe este programa, vas a ser todo un experto.- terminó de decir mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Toris.  
-¿Y esta comida? ¡Qué poca clase! Si querían comida de verdad, deberían de habérselo encargado a _moi_.- comentó Francis mientras rodeaba la mesa del comedor con una mueca de asco.

Los demás pasaron de largo de la absurda charla del francés sobre qué comida se debía poner y cuál no. Muchos se dirigieron hacia el resto de la casa. El salón contaba con una serie de sillones en los que, supuestamente, debían de entrar todos. Aunque no estaban seguros de ello. El televisor que estaba frente a dichos sillones, no estaba apagado. Es más, tenía las típicas rayas blancas y negras que aparecen cuando el canal no está configurado ni almacenado.

-¿Nos han dado una televisión rota?- preguntó Sadiq acercándose al aparato.  
-Buenos noches, chicos.- saludó una mujer castaña de ojos verdes apareciendo repentinamente, desde el otro lado de la pantalla, y provocando un pequeño salto hacia atrás de Sadiq, que solo la miraba con malos ojos-. Por favor, ¿podéis tomar asiento?

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí, como si no hubieran entendido del todo la petición de la mujer. Aunque lo llevaron a cabo a rajatabla. Y, sus sospechas se confirmaron. No entraban todos, por lo que muchos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo. Cuando todos terminaron de acomodarse, la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Bien. Me alegro de que todos hayáis entrado de una pieza al concurso. Para los que no me conozcáis, que supongo que seréis todos, me llamo Elizabetha Héderváry y soy la encargada de este concurso. Presentaré todas las galas desde el día de hoy hasta la gran final, que se llevará a cabo dentro de tres meses. El premio es de veinte millones de dólares, una suma bastante cuantiosa de dinero y muy atractiva. ¿No lo creéis así?

Los concursantes se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que contestar. Elizabetha sonrió complacida.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- comentó la castaña.  
-¡Mis gatitos! ¡Mamá, no te olvides de darles de comer, por favor!- lloriqueó Heracles acercándose a la pantalla y abrazándola con fuerza.  
-Tranquilo, Heracles. Que no se olvidan de alimentar a tus gatos, a los quince más la camada.- murmuró Elizabetha logrando que el griego soltara la pantalla y volviera a su sitio, aunque algo confundido-. Bien. Quiero que sepáis, que puedo escucharos perfectamente desde plató. Así es como mantendremos nuestras conversaciones para la gala- viendo que nadie se animaba a mantener una conversación con ella, decidió continuar-. ¡Qué concursantes más calladitos tenemos! Aunque para la prueba no habéis estado tan silenciosos. ¿Os doy miedo?

Alfred se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y miró fijamente a la pantalla.

-¡Un hero como yo nunca tiene miedo de nada!- dijo el rubio riéndose escandalosamente y ganándose una colleja por parte del inglés.- ¡Jo, Iggy! ¡Eso ha dolido!- se quejó el americano mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
-Eso te pasa por estúpido. ¡Y no me llames Iggy!- reclamó Arthur pellizcando la mejilla del primero.

Elizabetha no podía más que sonreír.

-Vaya, al parecer, la cosa se va animando y poniendo interesante. Bueno, para que veáis que no soy una mala persona, voy a explicaros el funcionamiento del concurso. Una explicación breve, puesto que no disponemos de mucho tiempo, muy a mi pesar- musitó la última frase.- ¡Bien! Lo primero de todo, sois veinte concursantes. Veinte personas totalmente desconocidas las unas de las otras, veinte personas que nunca han convivido junto a otras, con sus manías, sus gustos, su carácter… Demasiadas personas muy diferentes entre sí. Sin embargo, solo uno se puede hacer con el premio final y, para ello, cada uno de vosotros tendrá que ser eliminado.  
-¿Eliminado? ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Yao abrazando con fuerza su peluche.  
-Durante cada gala, vosotros tendréis que nominar con tres, dos y un punto, respectivamente, a los compañeros que no deseéis que continúen en la casa. Pero, para poder nominar, tendréis que ir al confesionario.

Sadiq se levantó y apuntó con el dedo a la mujer de la pantalla.

-¿Tenemos que ir a rezar? Porque te aviso de que yo no soy creyente.  
-¡No!- contestó entre risas Elizabetha-. No es ese tipo de confesionario. Durante vuestra estadía aquí, estaréis totalmente incomunicados. No tendréis llamadas, noticias, televisión, ni consciencia del tiempo que transcurre, dado que os hemos retirado todos los relojes. No hay ni un solo reloj en la casa. Espero que no os moleste.  
-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a despertarnos?- preguntó Paulo mirando de reojo a su primo y a cierto griego, el cuál acababa de volver a dormirse en el suelo.  
-De eso se encargara vuestro gallo particular.

Todos se miraron entre ellos como si no acabaran de entender.

-¿N-nuestro gallo particular? ¿Quién?- preguntó Toris mirando a sus compañeros. ¿Alguno de ellos iba a ser el despertador de los demás?  
-Mientras esperabais fuera, además de la piscina- recalcó mirando a Gilbert- y del huerto- dijo mirando a Antonio, o eso intentaba- había un corral con gallinas y un gallo. Ese es el gallo que se dedicará a despertaros.  
-¿Y por qué tenemos un corral?- preguntó Ludwig intentando enterarse de lo que sucedería en aquella casa.  
-¡Qué más da, West!- gritó Gilbert pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor- ¡Disfruta de la vida!

Elizabetha sonrió.

-Ese es otro punto de los que quería tocar. Gran Hermano es… por decirlo de alguna manera, una vuelta a los inicios. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá, por día, un máximo de diez dólares para gastar en comidas y cosas para el aseo. Para ello, haréis una lista de la compra que deberéis dejar en el confesionario. Sin embargo, habrá una serie de cosas que no podréis pedir en la lista y son las hortalizas que tenéis plantadas en el huerto y los huevos. Esos productos tendréis que recogerlos vosotros mismos.  
-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a tener que ensuciarnos las manos, como si fuéramos simples criados?- alzó la voz un Roderich bastante contrariado.  
-Eh… sí. Y veo que hay de malo en recoger las hortalizas o los huevos uno mismo- comentó Elizabetha con un tic en el ojo.  
-¡Qué vulgaridad!- exclamó el austriaco colocándose las gafas.  
-Dejando de lado esta conversación de besugos, vamos a continuar. Solo tenéis diez dólares diarios y deberéis elegir a alguien como el encargado de darle la lista al súper. Vale, os preguntaréis, ¿quién es el Súper? Pues bien, es la única persona con la que mantendréis el contacto. Hablaréis con ella en el confesionario a la hora de desahogaros, de nominar, de realizar alguna petición, etc.

Esta vez fue Lukas quien habló.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo vamos a conocer en persona?  
-Ahí es otro punto de los que quería llegar. El Súper, bueno, en nuestro caso, la Súper, es la misma que os ha estado dando las pruebas antes de entrar al jardín de la casa.  
-¡¿Mi hermana? ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Me odia con toda su alma!- gritó Yao haciendo un puchero.  
-No te preocupes Yao, yo estoy aquí para que nadie te haga daño, ¿da?- terminó Iván mirando al resto de concursantes que solo pudieron asentir mientras sentían un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

Elizabetha no podía estar más que encantada, pero la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente.

-Esa mujer no ha hecho más que insultarme… ¿Por qué debería contarle mis intimidades a una persona tan maleducada?  
-Roderich, he visto tu prueba y, créeme, MeiMei se ha quedado corta. Sigamos… Le deberéis contar prácticamente de todo a la Súper y, aunque no lo creáis, lo encontraréis necesario para no perder la cordura dentro de la casa.  
-Hay gente que ya la ha perdido…- murmuró Vicent mirando a Antonio, el cual estaba asomado por la ventana para poder ver a las gallinas.  
-¿Qué más tenía que decir? ¡Dios! ¡Son tantas cosas que se me olvidan!- rió nerviosa mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos-. El baño… ¿Todavía no lo habéis visto verdad? Bueno, pues os cuento un poquito y luego ya podéis ir a explorar la casa. Solo hay un baño en toda la casa, ni uno más. Un váter, una ducha y un lavabo. Nada más. Y la ducha solo tiene un calentador de agua que da una hora de agua caliente al día y…

Arthur se levantó enfadado.

-¡Pero eso es inhumano! ¡Solo tendríamos tres minutos de agua caliente para cada uno!  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos a finales de Mayo, el tener solo un calentador de agua tampoco será ningún problema, ¿verdad? Hace mucho calor, aprovechaos de ello- terminó con una sonrisa la castaña. Estaba disfrutando lo que no había escrito, y esto solo era el principio.  
-Pero si somos veinte… ¿Cuánto vamos a poder utilizar el baño?- preguntó Feliciano sujetando el brazo del alemán, el cual no sabía dónde meterse.  
-¡Ey, West! ¡Apenas le conoces y ya le estas sobando! ¡Qué confianzas! ¡Kesesesese~!- rió Gilbert haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara todavía más.  
-¡Estúpido macho patatas! ¡Suelta a mí hermano!- gritó Lovino intentando levantarse del suelo pero Antonio nuevamente le sujetó y sentó a su lado-. ¡Suéltame bastardo!

Y así comenzó otra batalla campal en medio del salón. Elizabetha comenzó a carraspear con fuerza para ganarse la atención de los concursantes, pero no lo consiguió. Sonrió ante la idea que le había venido a la cabeza y decidió ponerla en práctica.

-¡Cómo no os calléis me encargaré personalmente de sacaros en televisión mientras os ducháis y hacéis otras cosas! ¡No es broma! ¡Aquí no habrá ningún tipo de censura como continuéis por ese camino! ¡Y lo pondré a la venta, a la mano de los fans!

Todos los concursantes callaron abruptamente y miraron a la mujer con una mirada aterrada. Elizabetha suspiró y respiró tranquila.

-Bien. ¿Puedo continuar? Ya no sé ni por dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí! El baño… Deberéis organizaros para utilizar el baño y la ducha… Preparaos una tabla con los horarios o lo que queráis, eso ya es vuestra propia responsabilidad. También tengo que decir que os hemos dejado lo más básico, tanto en la cocina como en el cuarto de baño. Por lo que vuestros diez dólares de hoy, no los gastaríais. Se almacenarían para mañana. Por supuesto, tengo que aclarar que, si no usáis la totalidad de los diez dólares en los días sucesivos, los perdéis. Mañana tendréis veinte dólares, pero será la única vez. Una excepción. ¿Me habéis entendido? Mañana veinte dólares y el resto de los días 10. Ni uno solo más…  
-¿Y con respecto a los fumadores?- preguntó Vicent con voz estoica.  
-Pues, si quieres comprar tabaco, también tendrá que salir de tus diez dólares… No podemos facilitarte en tabaco nosotros gratuitamente. Si hay alguien más que fume, puedes reunir algo de dinero y comprar entre esos. Compartir gastos, es otra buena opción.- Elizabetha sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio del holandés-. Sigamos… Los dormitorios… Hay cuatro dormitorios en total, cada uno con cinco camas. Deberéis elegir dormitorio y acomodar las cosas en el único armario que hay por habitación. Aunque bueno, es más bien una cómoda. Cada cómoda tiene cinco cajones, por lo cual y lo que sería más justo sería, que cada cajón fuera para cada concursante de la habitación.

Andrei sonrió y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Uf! ¡Menos mal! Por un momento pensé que nos tendríais durmiendo como si fuéramos sardinas en una lata.  
-Y, ¿puedo saber porqué pesabas eso?- preguntó Elizabetha entre dientes.  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Disfrutáis haciéndonos sufrir.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Qué es todo eso del baño, la cocina, los dólares diarios, la recolección de hortalizas y huevos?  
-Queremos que aprendáis a valorar cosas que mucha gente no tiene. Y si hay algo que no te gusta, puedes coger esa puerta y marcharte- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Andrei se horrorizó.

-¡Estarás de broma, ¿no? ¡Con lo que me ha costado entrar! Ni de coña. Yo me quedo aquí que tengo que ganar el concurso.  
-O sea, como que tú no vas a ganar nada- dijo Feliks mirándole mal.  
-Este concurso solo lo puede ganar el genial rey del norte. Todos los demás estáis por debajo.- dijo Christensen inflando el pecho.  
-El concurso lo ganará el magnífico Imperio Otomano, que soy yo. Ninguno de vosotros tenéis posibilidades- dijo Sadiq colocándose la máscara y sonriendo macabramente.  
-¡Kesesesesesesesesese~! ¡Estáis todos locos! ¡Solo hay una persona que puede ganar este concurso y es el asombroso yo!

Otra pelea comenzó entre esos cinco chicos por ver quién era el que ganaría el concurso, mientras que los demás solo les miraban con expresión cansada o con una sonrisa. Elizabetha suspiró. Deseó que todas las galas no fueran así. Que no lo fueran, que no lo fueran. Si alguna gala era normal, ella dejaría de ver Yaoi para siempre. Lo juraba.

-Bueno, pues esto era casi todo lo que tenía que deciros. Me faltan dos cositas sin importancia. La primera, vuestras maletas están en la alacena, junto al confesionario. Cogerlas cuando podáis. Segunda, todos tenéis que pasar la prueba semanal participando juntos. No vais a estar de ociosos durante vuestra estadía en la casa. De eso nos encargamos el equipo y yo. Tercera, disfrutar de vuestra estadía en la casa… ¡Ah! Por cierto, dado que no puedo deciros las cosas como adultos responsables que se supone que sois, estáis todos nominados. La próxima semana, se conocerá al primer expulsado de la Casa de Gran Hermano. ¡Adiosito!- dijo Elizabetha desapareciendo de la pantalla del televisor. Esta se apagó y los concursantes solo podían ver su reflejo.

Ludwig se levantó a duras penas, puesto que tenía a dos italianos pegados, uno abrazándole y el otro pegándole… ¡Vamos! ¡Una bonita estampa familiar! Y se puso en el centro del salón, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Bien. Parece que no vamos a recibir mucha más información por parte de la presentadora. Así que, lo mejor será que nos organicemos. Primero, echaremos un vistazo por todas las habitaciones que nos quedan sin ver. Es decir, confesionario, dormitorios, cuarto de baño y alacena. Allí, cogeremos las maletas y nos dividiremos las habitaciones. Cinco personas por habitación. Y sin peleas. Después, volveremos todos al salón y organizaremos los turnos para el baño y la cocina. ¿Alguna duda?- la voz de Ludwig había sonado grave y concisa, haciendo que al terminar de hablar, el silencio se apoderara de la casa.  
-Ve~, Ludwig… ¿Y cuándo vamos a cenar? ¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Feliciano ajeno a todo lo que había dicho el alemán.  
-Cuando terminemos todo, Feliciano. ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó con voz solemne y, tras la negación de cabeza de los demás concursantes, fueron a hacer lo que propuso el alemán.

Elizabetha, mientras tanto, suspiraba tranquila al ver que el alemán iba a poner orden en aquella casa caótica. Miró a cámara y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece ser que la vida para nuestros concursantes comienza ahora. No sabemos qué es lo que les deparará su estadía en la casa pero creemos que será algo sumamente interesante. Por desgracia, se nos ha acabado el tiempo del programa, casi cuatro horas de gala, que se dice pronto. Pero teníamos muchas cosas que contar y mucho que enseñar. Además, ahora viene lo más divertido del concurso. Porque sois vosotros quienes vais a decidir quién va a ganar este concurso. Solo tenéis que llamar al siguiente número de teléfono o mandar un mensaje con el nombre de vuestro concursante favorito. Vuestros votos son importantes para salvarles de la expulsión. Mirar a la pantalla, que es dónde aparecerán… ¡Mira! Ya han aparecido. Estos son los números de cada concursante.

En la pantalla aparecían las fotos de los concursantes dispuestos en forma de lista y, debajo de cada una de ellas, un número de teléfono.

"_Alfred F Jones  
956 – 345 – 701 / SALVAR ALFRED al 55509  
Andrei Pâunescu  
956 – 345 – 702 / SALVAR ANDREI al 55509  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo  
956 – 345 – 703 / SALVAR ANTONIO al 55509  
Arthur Kirkland  
956 – 345 – 704 / SALVAR ARTHUR al 55509  
Christensen Köhler  
956 – 345 – 705 / SALVAR CHRISTENSEN al 55509  
Feliciano Vargas  
956 – 345 – 706 / SALVAR FELICIANO al 55509  
Feliks Lukasiewicz  
956 – 345 – 707 / SALVAR FELIKS al 55509  
Francis Bonnefoy  
956 – 345 – 708 / SALVAR FRANCIS al 55509  
Gilbert Beilschmidt  
956 – 345 – 709 / SALVAR GILBERT al 55509  
Heracles Karpusi  
956 – 345 – 710 / SALVAR HERACLES al 55509  
Iván Braginski  
956 – 345 – 711 / SALVAR IVÁN al 55509  
Lovino Vargas  
956 – 345 – 712 / SALVAR LOVINO al 55509  
Ludwig Beilschmidt  
956 – 345 – 713 / SALVAR LUDWIG al 55509  
Lukas Bonnewiik  
956 – 345 – 714 / SALVAR LUKAS al 55509  
Paulo da Silva  
956 – 345 – 715 / SALVAR PAULO al 55509  
Roderich Edelstein  
956 – 345 – 716 / SALVAR RODERICH al 55509  
Sadiq Annan  
956 – 345 – 717 / SALVAR SADIQ al 55509  
Toris Laurinaitis  
956 – 345 – 718 / SALVAR TORIS al 55509  
Vicent Vanderhoeven  
956 – 345 – 719 / SALVAR VICENT al 55509  
Wang Yao  
956 – 345 – 720 / SALVAR YAO al 55509_"

-Ahí tenemos todos los números de teléfono. Ya sabéis, el que menos votos tenga, es el eliminado de la próxima noche. Sin nada más que decir, más que agradecer a los familiares que hayan venido y aguantado la entrada de su gente, agradecer al público que nos acompaña en plató, a toda la gente que ha acudido en masa a la puerta de la casa y a todo el magnífico equipo técnico que tenemos, porque sin vosotros, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima gala! ¡Un saludo muy fuerte! ¡Recordar que podéis seguirnos veinticuatro horas por la web del concurso y que podéis estar informados de todo lo que sucede en la casa gracias a los resúmenes y los debates! ¡Un beso, muy fuerte!- dijo Elizabetha mientras el público aplaudía y lanzaba vítores de alegría-. Y, ahora sí… Comienza la vida en directo.

* * *

**¡Ea! ¡Ya está! Tengo las manos rotas de escribir, me duelen horrores... y todavía tengo que ponerme a escribir el capítulo de Sueños y Realidad... ¡Agh! ¡Voy a morir!**

**Sorita Uchiha: Sí... A Antonio le importan más lo tomates que reunirse con su querido primo Toño... Pero bueno... que le vamos a hacer... Es nuestro querido español despistado xD**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Volviste! Jajajajajajajaja xD Alfred no es nada heroico, pero bueno... Sí el es feliz, nosotras también xD No te preocupes tanto por MeiMei, tiene un buen cuerpo de seguridad detrás (Yekaterina, Emily, Michelle, Lee, Emma, Lily, Elizabetha...), yo me preocuparía más por lo que pudieran hacer este grupo de locas... Bueno... Roderich está fuera de la relación entre el asombroso Gilbo y Elizabehta, pero Rumanía creo que es algo así como el toca pelotas oficial, no quiere nada con ellos, pero tiene que molestar xD Francia es Francia y Iggy es Iggy... no podemos cambiar las cosas xD ¡¿No te gustaba Heracles? ¡OMG! ¡Yo lo amé desde el primer momento y al ver que se llevaba mal con Turquía, todas mis alarmas de "¡ATENCION YAOI!" se dispararon! xD Toris violado... no creo que Feliks lo permita... Recuerda, va a ser su maestro en el sutil y milenario arte de combinar colores xD Bueno... ahora no les han dejado meter el hacha, pero hay otras formas de que puedan recuperar cosas xD ¿Quieres que Sexy_Turkey se quite la máscara? ¡No hay problema! Prometo que se la quitará xD Vicent lo va a pasar muy mal con lo del tabaco... aunque hay más concursantes que fuman y, a lo mejor, le echan una mano... Aunque bueno, siempre nos tendrá a nosotras para pasar el mono ¬/¬ ¡Y POR FIN TOÑO! Sí, tenía que ser el último... ¡Es que quedaba perfecto para cerrar el capítulo con su pasión por los tomates! Aunque todavía no he puesto la conversación sobre el huerto y los tomates que te dije anteriormente... pero está por llegar... seguramente en el siguiente capítulo aparezca xD **

**Ais... A ver... Se me olvidan las cosas como a Eli xD **

**Me gustaría saber más o menos quién queréis que se vaya en la próxima gala, mas que nada para saber cuánto aprecio le tenéis a cada personaje xD Aunque tengo una idea bastante formada del primer expulsado y de qué dirá a su familiar durante la gala xD **

**Os invitó (nuevamente y, si no me mandáis a paseo, me iré yo solita) a mi blog, donde estoy subiendo información, por si hay alguna duda.  
http*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es (Quitar los *)**

**¡Actualizaré todas las semanas! (Por supuesto, si me es posible), pero no digo día concreto porque soy pésima con eso xD Sobretodo con este tipo de capítulos tan largos xD **

**Y creo que no tengo que decir nada más. Que muchas gracias por los reviews, que me hacen super feliz ^^**

**¡Ah! Y que si tenéis alguna crítica sobre mi forma de escribir, de expresarme, creéis que tengo que cambiar algo, solo decírmelo para hacerlo y poder mejorar ^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	8. Primera noche y ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy aquí!  
****Creo que este capítulo es algo... rellenoso (no existe esa palabra, ¿verdad?)**

**No sé... esa es la sensación que me ha dado... **

**¡Ay! No sabéis lo que me ha costado comenzar este capítulo... sobre todo por el resultado de ayer del partido de Italia-Alemania. Estaba convencida de que ganaría Alemania y al final, ganó la azzurra italiana... Vamos a terminar como empezamos... España-Italia...**

**¡Dios!**

**Pero en fin... nos leemos abajo, ¿da?**

**********Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que cambie mucho si lo digo o no. Gran Hermano tampoco.**

**********1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao ^^**

* * *

**Primera noche y… ¡Sorpresa!**

La gala había terminado por fin. Las cámaras se habían apagado y el público comenzaba a marcharse armoniosamente gracias a las señas de los guardias de seguridad. Los familiares, por el contrario, continuaban sentados. No parecían tener muchas ganas de levantarse. Elizabetha encontró eso bastante raro, pero terminó de recoger las tarjetas y demás papeles que había utilizado durante el programa. Sonrió mientras lo hacía. Estaba deseando poder llegar a la casa. Aunque bueno, realmente, lo que quería realmente era llegar a la Sala de Control y comenzar a maquinar cosas con las chicas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso no eran más que cosas del pasado. Cosas de un pasado buenas.

El público había desaparecido completamente y muchos familiares comenzaban a irse. Seguramente seguridad les había advertido que esperaran a que se vaciara por completo el plató. Y es que la gente solía ponerse muy pesada. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención a la castaña. Dos de las chicas estaban esperando sentadas mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Y, entonces, descubrió quienes eran. Isabel, la hermana y prima de Antonio y Paulo respectivamente, y Monique, la hermana de Francis. Pero, cuando alzó la mirada, se sorprendió todavía más. Una rubia esperaba de espaldas a las chicas, escondida y guarecida entre las sombras.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacéis todavía aquí?

Ambas mujeres giraron la vista y sonrieron.

-Pues, queremos ayudar en el programa- contestó Isabel sin andarse demasiado por las ramas.  
-¿Ayudar?  
-Sí. Sabemos cuál es el principal motivo del concurso y porqué lo guardáis tan celosamente, y ambas, queremos participar- terminó de explicar Monique mientras se levantaba junto a la española.

Elizabetha sonrió y miró hacia la lejanía.

-¿Y tú, Natalia? ¿Por qué continúas aquí?

La española y la francesa se giraron y miraron hacia la salida del plató. Allí aguardaba la bielorrusa, la cual se giró y caminó hasta las chicas.

-Yo… Quiero evitar que le hagan algo malo a Iván.  
-¿Tú hermano?- preguntó confundida Elizabetha mientras observaba con detenimiento a la bielorrusa.  
-Sí.  
-¡Pero si es como un armario!- exclamó Isabel mientras Monique asentía con la cabeza.

Natalia solo las miró fríamente durante unos segundos, pero se serenó.

-No quiero que le hagan ningún tipo de daño. Es una persona muy sensible…  
-¿Sabes cuál es la finalidad del concurso?  
-Aumentar las relaciones homosexuales entre la gente, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia aunque más afirmando que otra cosa. Elizabetha asintió y Natalia suspiró-. Quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero él no me verá jamás de otra manera, así que, me gustaría ser partícipe para poder elegir su próxima pareja.

Elizabetha sonrió y miró a las otras dos chicas, que observaban a la rubia con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Y vosotras?  
-Es obvio, ¿no?- dijo Monique.  
-¡Queremos hacer lo mismo que Natalia! ¡Elegir las parejas de nuestros queridos hermanitos y primo!- gritó Isabel emocionada y alzando los brazos como una loca.

Elizabetha sonrió. Al parecer acababa de reclutar más gente a su enfermizo… maravilloso plan.

-Muy bien. Ahora me dirigía hacia la casa, ¿os venís conmigo o preferís dejarlo para otro día?- preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a las tres chicas.  
-Yo voy, quiero ir con mi hermana Yekaterina.- contestó Natalia estoicamente.  
-Yo también. Solo espero que Michelle no estén pensando en cosas para poder vengarse de Francis.- musitó cansada la francesa.  
-¡No os olvidéis de mí! Tengo a dos personitas dentro y hay que vigilar que no se maten- las tres chicas miraron a Isabel que solo sonrió alzando los brazos-. Es que Toño es muy pesado y muchas veces ha sacado de quicio a Paulo y, bueno… Digamos que suelen resolverlo todo a golpes.  
-Pues andando- respondió Elizabetha saliendo de plató y con tres nuevas compinches. El concurso estaba interesante pero, con más ayuda, quedaría mejor todavía.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, no lo estaban pasando mejor. Ludwig había decidido tomar la iniciativa de poner algo de orden en lo que él llamaba, situación caótica de emergencia.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas?- preguntó Feliks dejando de mirarse las uñas-. ¡Como que no es nada fabuloso el seguir órdenes de un alemán! ¡La época de Hitler acabó hace mucho tiempo!- gritó el polaco antes de ser levantado del suelo por el albino.  
-¡Eh! ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar así a mi hermano? ¡Que yo sepa, muchos de los países de aquí participaron junto a Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y no veo que se lo restriegues a ellos! ¡¿Por qué a mi hermano sí?- gritó mientras le zarandeaba-. ¡Yo no he ido a meterme contigo, ¿verdad? ¡Una persona cuyo país se jacta de que su vodka es el mejor de mundo cuando todos sabemos que lo mejor que hay en el mundo es, a parte de mí, la cerveza!  
-Lo mejor del mundo es el vodka ruso- dijo Iván con una sonrisa desde su sitio en el sillón. Antonio le miró con una sonrisa.  
-Nunca lo he probado- Y Paulo se golpeó la frente ante la estupidez de su primo, al que agarró del brazo y sentó dándole una pequeña advertencia con la mirada que, asombrosamente, el español acató.

Ludwig no lo soportó más. Pero pareció que hubo alguien que se le adelantó.

-¡Basta! No he entrado en esta casa para escuchar como niñatos imberbes que no tienen ni dos dedos de frente se estén echando a la cara hechos pasados que ahora nada tienen que ver con nosotros. ¡Discutís por cosas sin sentido! ¡Madurar de una vez!- gritó Vicent poniéndose de pie y ganándose la atención de todos los presentes-. Y tú…- dijo mirando al polaco-. Si tienes alguna idea mejor, exponla y votaremos. Pero no vengas a decir gilipolleces que bastante he tenido que soportar ya.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- contestó Lukas secamente-. No tenemos ningún plan mejor y, sinceramente, tenemos que conseguir nuestras maletas.  
-Gracias. Por fin un poco de sentido común- dijo Vicent volviéndose a sentar.  
-Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer lo que el macho patatas dice?- preguntó Lovino asqueado.  
-Sí. Si no, no cenaremos nunca.

Feliciano casi muere al escuchar aquella frase.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!- gritó con una queja que pareció salirle de lo más profundo del alma-. ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¡¿A que no serías tan malo como dejarnos sin cenar?- preguntó al alemán con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Eh… eso no depende de mí, Feliciano- terminó con un intento de sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por Gilbert.  
-Pues, arreglado. Miremos las habitaciones restantes y vayamos a la alacena para coger las maletas-. Contestó Paulo soltando a Antonio, que le devolvió una fea mirada.  
-Por fin, algo de tranquilidad- murmuró Roderich levantándose y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo junto a otros concursantes.

Hubo un batiburrillo en el pasillo. Todos querían ser los primeros en entrar y eso, no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Los gritos pronto no tardaron en faltar y los golpes tampoco se hicieron de rogar. Feliks y Gilbert estaban discutiendo cuando el primero empujó al albino que, empujo a su vez a Toris y, este por inercia, cayó hacia atrás tirando a Yao al suelo. Todo el ruido que se había formado, cesó casi al mismo instante en el que un aura morada y tenebrosa se hacía notar.

-¿Quién ha tirado a Yao al suelo?- preguntó Iván con una pequeña sonrisa mientras meneaba la tubería-. ¿Has sido tú?

A Toris se le cortó la respiración al ver que el enorme ruso se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa tenebrosa, Gilbert sintió un escalofrío y se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh… creo que sin querer he tirado yo a Toris y…- el ruso cambió de dirección y miró al albino.  
-¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Gilbert cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe de gracia, pero no llegó nunca. Los abrió y sonrió. Su hermanito West se había puesto delante.

-¡No dejaré que toques a mi hermano!- le espetó el alemán al ruso.  
-Ah, ¿no?  
-¡No!  
-O sea, como que poco fabuloso. No ha sido más que un accidente y tú ya quieres matar a alguien… Como que eso es horrible y tipo que te expulsarán del concurso- comentó Feliks con su voz aguda mientras se miraba las uñas.

Iván pareció pensárselo un momento y, tras sentir con la cabeza y volver a sonreír infantilmente sin ese aura de terror detrás suya, se giró hacia Yao, lo levantó del suelo y fueron a ver las habitaciones.

-Gracias…- murmuró entre dientes Gilbert.  
-Tipo y como que eso demuestra que soy mejor que tú- contestó el rubio levantando a Toris quién temblaba como un flan-. Y tú, deja de jugar con la muerte porque, o sea, como que si sigues así no vas a convertirte en mi aprendiz.

El albino intentó tirarse encima del rubio que se alejaba con el castaño, cuando una mano le detuvo.

-Déjalo estar. Vamos a continuar con lo que estábamos y ya ajustaréis cuentas- dijo Ludwig serenamente.  
-Está bien, West. Pero que conste que pienso vengarme- contestó taladrando con su mirada rubí los ojos azules del menor.

Las habitaciones distaban mucho de la idea que se habían formado nuestros concursantes en sus mentes. Eran habitaciones simples. De cuatro paredes, sin columnas. Cinco camas por habitación y una pequeña cómoda con cinco cajones, tal y como había dicho Elizabetha. No faltaron los comentarios respecto al color, a la decoración, a la salubridad, o a la comodidad de los colchones. Aunque claro, parecían quejarse por quejarse… Aunque nada en especial.

Después de ver las habitaciones, fueron hasta el cuarto de baño y, los comentarios no tardaron en salir a la luz.

-¡Será una broma, ¿no?- dijo Roderich mirando con asco el cuarto de baño.  
-No parece que lo sea- comentó Arthur-. Y al parecer, su amenaza tampoco.  
-¿Te refieres a lo de una sola ducha y un solo váter?- preguntó Heracles reprimiendo un bostezo. Al parecer, se había despertado completamente.  
-¡¿Has estado despierto todo este tiempo?- gritó Sadiq al oído del griego ganándose un puñetazo en toda la cara.  
-¡No os preocupéis, _mon amour_! ¡Podemos ducharnos juntos! ¿Quién quiere empezar con el tito Francis?- preguntó abrazando a Arthur por detrás mientras le ponía las manos en el culo.

El inglés soltó un chillido y, girándose rápidamente, le propinó una patada al francés en la entrepierna, haciendo que se doblara y ahogara un quejido de dolor.

-¡No me toques, _frog_!- le espetó alejándose hacia la puerta.  
-Eh… ¿vamos a por las maletas?- preguntó Paulo ganándose la atención de todos.  
-Sí, será lo mejor- comentó Ludwig antes de caminar hacia el confesionario.

Al llegar, se sorprendieron al ver una imponente puerta de metal blanco completamente cerrada. No parecía que pudieran abrirla con facilidad.

-¡West! ¿Por qué no la abres de un empujón?- preguntó Gilbert mirando al rubio.  
-_Bruder_, ¿has visto el tamaño de la puerta? Sería imposible.  
-¡Vaya! Se nos ha escapado una gallina del corral… ¿Alguien me ayuda a llevarla a su sitio?- contestó para continuar imitando el cacareo de las gallinas.

Ludwig se masajeó las sienes con los dedos y suspiró.

-_Bruder_, no pienso tirarme contra la puerta. No estoy loco.  
-Ya, bueno…  
-¿Por qué no miramos la puerta de al lado?- preguntó Lukas señalando la puerta sin muchas ganas ganándose la mirada de Christensen-. ¿Y tú que miras?  
-¿Por qué estás siempre tan serio? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! No tienes amigos y por eso estás amargado- dijo el rubio mientras inflaba el pecho-. ¡Pues no te preocupes! ¡Que el grandioso rey del norte será tu mejor amigo! ¿Va…?- pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Lukas le golpeó en la cara con el puño cerrado.  
-No.

Feliciano, que era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta, la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos.

-¡Feli, idiota! ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? ¡Me muero de hambre!- gritó Lovino.  
-Pero, ve~ Lovi. ¿Y si hay un fantasma?- preguntó el italiano menor girándose.  
-Feliciano, los fantasmas no existen- contestó Ludwig ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Lovino.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices, macho patatas? ¡Antes de entrar a la casa, nos habló un fantasma!- gritó el mayor moviendo los brazos acaloradamente.  
-¡Ve~! ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi nos ataca!- continuó Feliciano a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano y ambos se ponían a temblar de miedo.

Ludwig suspiró pero alguien se le adelantó. El español había abierto la puerta y metido la cabeza.

-¡No te preocupes, Lovi-love! ¡No hay fantasmas aquí! ¡Yo te protegeré!- dijo Antonio pegándose al italiano mayor mientras que este solo se quejaba.

Alfred se volvió a Arthur que estaba detrás de él mirando la escena con cansancio.

-¡No te preocupes, Iggy! ¡El hero está aquí para protegerte!  
-No, gracias.  
-Es la alacena, ¿verdad?- preguntó Vicent asomándose por la puerta.

Sadiq también se acercó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y además, ahí están nuestras maletas. ¿Cómo lo hacemos para cogerlas?- dijo el turco.  
-Es obvio. Entraremos de uno en uno y ya está- solucionó Roderich cruzándose de brazos.

Y así lo hicieron. Sacaron las maletas y todos se dirigieron hasta el salón. Ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que Ludwig hablara, al que todos habían tomado ya como organizador.

-Vale. Lo siguiente serán las habitaciones. ¿Alguno tiene…?

Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de hablar y discutir sobre quién iba con quién en la habitación, quién no quería ir con quién… Un completo desastre. Hasta que Feliciano gritó entre sollozos.

-¡Callaros ya! ¡Tengo mucha hambre y nunca vamos a cenar como sigamos así! ¡Ludwig, di algo! ¡Ve~!- murmuró entre sollozos el italiano menor. Ludwig solo se rascó la cabeza sin saber bien qué hacer.  
-¿Por qué no lo hacemos a sorteo?- propuso Antonio mientras todos le miraban-. Hay cuatro habitaciones, ¿no? Pues escribimos los nombres de todos en papeles pequeñitos, los revolvemos bien y vamos sacando de cinco en cinco para ver a quién le toca en cada habitación.  
-Me parece bien- dijo Francis.  
-A mí también. West, a ver si te pones las pilas- le comentó divertido su hermano Gilbert.

El alemán suspiró pero, cuando iban a apuntar los nombres miró al español.

-¿Y dónde los apuntamos? Porque me parece que nadie ha traído papel, ¿cierto?  
-¡Sí! ¡Aquí!  
-¡Eh! ¡Esas son mis partituras! ¡Déjalas en paz!- dijo Roderich alzando la voz mientras intentaba quitar a Andrei de su maleta, el cual la había abierto sin ningún permiso y movía el fajo de folios alegremente.  
-¡¿Pero qué más te da? ¡Si solo necesitamos una!- se quejó el rumano peleando por las hojas.  
-¡Son mías!- dijo nuevamente y, cuando consiguió quitárselas, volvió a perderlas, esta vez a manos del albino.

Gilbert sonrió y comenzó a reírse de forma escandalosa.

-¡Kesesesesesese~! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡Eso no es nada asombroso! Aunque tú no eres asombroso- terminó entre risas dándole las hojas a Ludwig mientras el castaño se colocaba las gafas, enfadado.  
-Salvajes. Echo de menos mi piano- se lamentó.  
-Muy bien- Ludwig rompió la hoja en veintiún trozos y, en el último trozo, apunto las habitaciones-. Escribir vuestros nombres, doblar el papel y meterlos en este cuenco que ha traído Lukas de la cocina.

Todos escribieron sus nombres y los metieron dentro del bol. Agitaron bien los papeles y tras hacer esto, Ludwig miró a todos.

-Vamos con la habitación número uno- cogió el primer papel y pronunció en alto-. Yao.

El chino asintió y esperó a conocer al resto de sus compañeros. Rezó porque ninguno de ellos fuera el ruso.

-Arthur, Roderich, Toris y…- cogió el último papel y leyó-. Sadiq.

Muchos respiraron tranquilos, entre ellos el chino, el inglés y el griego, pero hubo unos cuantos que no estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿No me va a tocar con Iggy? ¡No es justo!- se quejó Alfred.  
-El americano tiene razón. Yo quería dormir con Yao- dijo Iván suavemente mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda del nombrado.  
-Ha sido así. Por favor, que los de la habitación uno se marchen a dormir. Mañana repartiremos las tareas. Pero para empezar, iremos por habitaciones al baño, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y Ludwig suspiró más tranquilamente.

-Habitación número dos… Iván…  
-A buenas horas me sacas- murmuró el ruso enfadado.  
-Andrei… Alfred…  
-¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero dormir con el ruso!- se quejó el americano.

Iván sonrió y le miró.

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia tener que dormir con un yanqui asqueroso…  
-Comunista.  
-Yanqui.  
-Comunista...  
-Yanqui…  
-¡Basta! ¡Os ha tocado dormir juntos y punto! ¡Dejad de comportaros como niños pequeños!- gritó Vicent fuera de sí. Cuando todos se callaron murmuró mientras se sentaba-. Necesito un cigarro, necesito un cigarro…  
-¿Continuamos?- preguntó Ludwig mientras sacaba otro papel-. Francis y… Antonio.

Alfred se volvió a levantar molesto.

-¡¿Con el pervertido? ¡Ha estado toda la noche intentando sobar a mi querido Iggy!  
-¿A quién estás llamando pervertido?- preguntó Francis cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No has pensado que quizás haya sido él quien me ha estado buscando toda la noche?  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Iggy nunca haría algo semejante!- gritó el americano.  
-Parece que te vas ganando enemigos según abres la boca. Muy bien yanqui de mierda- contestó Iván mientras caminaba junto a Antonio y Andrei hacia la habitación.

El francés y el americano no tardaron mucho en marcharse también, haciendo que el alemán suspirara aliviado.

-Por favor, os pido que dejéis de interrumpir cada dos por tres. Esto es un sorteo y punto. Vamos con la habitación número tres- saca cinco papelitos y los lee en voz alta-. Feliks, Feliciano, Vicent, Heracles y Paulo.  
-¡Ve~! ¡Fratello! ¡No vamos a dormir juntos!- dijo Feliciano abrazando a su hermano mayor quién estaba blanco como la cal-. ¿Fratello?  
-Dime que no me toca con el macho-patatas en su habitación, dime que no es así.

Ludwig ignoró al italiano mayor y terminó de sacar los papeles restantes para dar por finalizado quién estarían en la cuarta y última habitación, aunque fuera ya bastante obvio.

-Y, en la cuarta habitación estarán Gilbert, Lukas, Lovino, Christensen y yo.  
-No puede ser…- dijo Lovino tirándose al sofá derrotado.  
-¡Ve~! ¡Vamos, Lovi, no puede ser tan malo!  
-¡Sí que lo es! Aunque, así no intentará hacer nada raro contigo- murmuró el mayor cogiendo su maleta y entrando a su habitación.

Lukas caminaba mientras Christensen le seguía de cerca.

-¡¿No quieres ser mi amigo? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si soy el rey del norte!- gritó el rubio alto mientras que el noruego solo le ignoraba-. ¡Pero háblame! ¡Di algo!

Mientras tanto, Elizabetha se había montado en un coche junto a Monique, Isabel y Natalia, aunque la última iba muy callada. Por más que intentaran entablar algún tipo de conversación, nada parecía surtir efecto. Pero bueno, tampoco le daba mucha importancia. No tardaron más que veinte minutos en llegar a la casa y, aparcando cerca de la entrada, fueron bajando una a una.

-¿Así que esta es la casa?- murmuró Isabel mirando la casa fijamente.  
-Exacto. Aquí es donde están los chicos- dijo Elizabetha.  
-Y… ¿cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Natalia

La castaña la miró y sonrió.

-Entraremos por ahí- contestó señalando la puerta de metal roja.  
-¿Pero esa no es la entrada a la casa?- preguntó Monique sin entender mucho.  
-Exacto, pero es que ese pasillo, tiene unos cuantos secretos.

Elizabetha entró dentro seguida por las otras tres chicas. El pasillo blanco por el que los concursantes habían tenido que ir, imponía más que por la televisión. No tenía ventanas, ni cristales, ni espejos, ni puertas, nada. Solo paredes blancas totalmente rectas y lisas. Llegaron al final y Elizabetha se paró.

-Eh… ¿No iremos a entrar en la casa, verdad?- preguntó Isabel.  
-No. Por lo menos, no por esta puerta- dijo Elizabetha y caminó hasta la pared derecha. Sacó una llave de un bolsillo y la clavó en la pared.  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?- exclamó Natalia mirando cómo había atravesado la pared con facilidad.

Elizabetha abrió una puerta oculta y sonrió.

-Utilizamos este papel blanco para tapar la puerta y que los concursantes no la vieran. Pero, dado que ellos este pasillo no lo van a utilizar más que para salir de la casa cuando sean expulsados… ¡No repararán en su presencia!- dijo sonriendo.

Las cuatro caminaron por este nuevo pasillo pero antes, Elizabetha cerró la puerta nuevamente y con llave.

-No podemos dejar que nadie más entre, ¿verdad?

Pronto llegaron hasta la sala de control y se encontraron allí a siete chicas, las cuales estaban como locas mirando una pantalla, aunque sin mucho interés.

-¡Hola, niñas!- dijo Elizabetha ganándose la atención de todas-. Mirad, quiero presentaros a tres chicas más. Desean ayudarnos con el concurso.  
-¡Hola!- saludaron todas mientras que Michelle y Yekaterina se acercaban a sus hermanas.  
-¿Seguro que vienes aquí para ayudar?- preguntó Michelle a Monique susurrándola al oído.  
-Alguien tiene que vigilar a Francis, ¿o no?- contestó la otra rubia sonriendo nerviosamente.  
-Ya…

Yekaterina abrazó a Natalia y sonrió.

-¿Es verdad que quieres ayudar?  
-Quiero elegir la pareja de Iván… Y solo quién a mí me caiga bien.  
-¡Perfecto!

Elizabetha llamó la atención de todas y sonrió.

-Vale, presentare a los miembros del equipo actual y luego a las nuevas incorporaciones. Wang MeiMei es la voz que se mantendrá en contacto con los concursantes. Emily Ashton se encarga del correcto funcionamiento de los micrófonos. Quang Lee y el correcto funcionamiento de las cámaras. Michelle Bonnefoy y Yekaterina Braginski se encargan de la grabación en soporte digital y físico de todo lo que ocurra en la casa. Emma Vanderhoeven es la presentadora de los resúmenes semanales y una de las reporteras. Lily Zwingli es la presentadora de los debates y yo, Elizabetha Héderváry soy la presentadora de las galas. Chicas, ellas son, Isabel Fernández Carriedo,- dijo señalando a la española-. Monique Bonnefoy- señaló a la rubia con una larga trenza-. Y Natalia Braginski. Chicas, creo que lo mejor que podéis hacer es participar en los debates junto a Lily y meter cizaña, conociendo de antemano, todo lo que ocurre en la casa.  
-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta el día de la próxima gala?- preguntó Natalia.  
-Sí. Dormir no os podéis quedar, porque no hay sitio suficiente, pero sí que podéis venir cuando queráis. ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en nuestra ausencia?- preguntó ya mirando a las encargadas de las grabaciones.

Pero estas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Va a ser una edición movidita. No veo que parezcan querer colaborar y las discusiones son estúpidas- dijo Yekaterina.  
-Si eso fuera todo…- se lamentó Michelle-. Teníais que haberlos visto… Se han sorteado las habitaciones porque ni en eso se ponían de acuerdo.  
-¿Y ahora que hacen?- preguntó Emma.  
-Cenan, en completo silencio y ni se dirigen las miradas… Todo muy raro.

Y era cierto. Después de dejar las maletas en las habitaciones y elegir las camas, algunos con más éxito que otros, caminaron hasta el comedor, donde fueron sentándose sin decir ni una sola palabra. Comían en silencio, sin mirarse por si acaso comenzaban de nuevo las peleas. Ni si quiera Francis se quejó de la comida, ni Feliciano lloró porque no había pasta. Nada. Terminaron de comer rápidamente y cada uno se fue a las habitaciones. Como había dicho Ludwig, fueron yendo por habitaciones al cuarto de baño y, al parecer, no había problemas en acatar las normas. Eran las dos de la mañana, más ellos no se habían ni percatado. Cada uno se marchó a su respectiva habitación y, ahí volvieron los problemas.

Cámara de la Habitación 1:

Roderich había vuelto del cuarto de baño totalmente disfrazado. Tenía el pelo metido en una redecilla y la cara llena de un potingue verde. Cuando entró en la habitación, Sadiq fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Pero ¿qué demonios llevas en la cara? ¡Pareces un gremlin!- contestó entre risas el turco mientras que Roderich solo le ignoraba.  
-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pareces con esa máscara puesta todo el día? ¿No? Pues cállate-contestó tapándose con las sábanas mientras Sadiq bufaba molesto.

Toris solo se había metido en la cama, Yao estaba colocando su querido peluche cerca de él, además de otros pequeños que había traído dentro de la maleta y Arthur solo intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero el ruido era insoportable.

Cámara de la Habitación 2:

Iván y Alfred se habían metido en la cama pero cada uno a un extremo de la habitación, solo separados por Andrei, que encontraba muy divertidas las peleas entre esos dos. Antonio se había cogido la cama que quedaba cerca de Iván y Francis había sido casi obligado a dormir frente a Alfred.

-No quiero que te acerques a Iggy, así que será mejor que el hero te vigile desde aquí.  
-Cuidado con el yanqui de mierda, te puede pegar cualquier cosa… Como la estupidez- murmuró Iván con una sonrisa en su cara al francés.  
-¿A quién estás llamando yanqui de mierda, comunista?  
-Rusia ya no es comunista, inteligente- contestó pronunciando la última palabra sarcásticamente.  
-Comunista.  
-Yanqui.  
-Comunista.  
-Yanqui.  
-¡Si mi país no hubiera ido a salvaros el culo, habríais perdido contra el Eje durante las Guerras Mundiales!- gritó Alfred señalándole con el dedo.  
-¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda? Solo te acoplaste porque no puedes estar solo- murmuró Iván ignorándole al darse la vuelta.  
-¡Silencio! No he tenido un día fácil, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Francis mirando de malas maneras al americano y al ruso.

Iván solo sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Francesito, como te acerques a Yao, te mato. ¿Da?

El francés asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva costosamente. ¿Cómo podía amenazar a la gente de semejante manera y con una sonrisa?

Antonio y Andrei solo miraban la escena en silencio. El primero, porque estaba muerto de sueño y el segundo, cansado porque la pelea se había acabado.

Cámara de la Habitación 3:

Feliks se había recogido el pelo en rulos y se había puesto una mascarilla en la cara, además, llevaba un antifaz de líquido azul que posó sobre sus ojos. Feliciano se le acercó curioso.

-¡Ve~! ¿Por qué llevas todo eso? ¿Hay una fiesta de disfraces?  
-No. Pero yo, trabajo con mi imagen. Y como que no puedo permitir que haya ninguna imperfección. O sea, como que no sería fabuloso.  
-¡Ve~!

Vicent estaba sentado en la cama después de salir a fumarse un cigarro. Uno de los pocos cigarros que le habían dejado meter dentro de la casa. El griego había caído dormido desde el primer momento en el que había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada. Feliks se había dormido también casi después de terminar de hablar con el italiano que tampoco tardó demasiado en meterse en la cama. Giró la cabeza y vio al portugués. Estaba metido en la cama, pero leyendo un libro. Y Vicent no quería parecer un maleducado, así que se aclaró la garganta y le miró.

-¿No tienes sueño?  
-Un poco, pero me gusta leer antes de dormir- contestó el castaño.  
-Y, ¿qué lees?- preguntó intentando entablar una conversación.

Paulo alzó la vista y le enseño la portada.

-Un manual de primeros auxilios.  
-¿Te gusta la medicina?- preguntó Vicent curiosamente.  
-Bueno, estoy estudiándola- contestó el portugués con una sonrisa.

Y así comenzaron con una conversación que no duró demasiado puesto que el sueño fue venciéndoles poco a poco.

Cámara de la Habitación 4:

-¡Me ha tocado con dos machos-patatas! ¡¿Por qué? ¡_Maldizione_!- se quejó Lovino mientras se metía en la cama enfurruñado y soltando maldiciones.  
-Vaya, West. Parece ser que tu futuro cuñado no te soporta- bromeó Gilbert dándole un pequeño codazo al alemán menor.  
-¿De qué hablas?

El albino sonrió y soltó una risa.

-Kesesesesesesese~ West, no has perdido el tiempo. Entras al concurso y ya te intentas beneficiar a uno de los concursantes… ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!- dijo riendo nuevamente al ver el sonrojo que se apoderaba de la cara de su hermano.  
-¡N-no digas tonterías!- dijo Ludwig metiéndose en la cama.

Lukas se había metido también en la cama sin darle ningún tipo de oportunidad al danés que le miraba enfurruñado desde su cama. Christensen miró a Gilbert que estaba algo molesto por la falta de atención de su hermano.

-¿También estás cansado de ser ignorado?  
-Sí… Pero es tan asombroso estar solo…- murmuró Gilbert antes de taparse con la sábana.  
-Sí tú lo dices…- murmuró Christensen antes de volver a dormirse.

La casa ya estaba en completo silencio. Muchos de los concursantes estaban ya en los brazos de Morfeo, pero otros todavía tenían ganas de fiesta. Y estos eran, ni más ni menos, que los de la habitación número dos.

-Pues los girasoles son unas flores muy bonitas. Siempre mirando hacia el sol.  
-Nunca he visto los girasoles- contestó Iván.  
-¡¿No puede ser? ¡¿No has visto nunca un girasol?- preguntó sorprendido el español. El ruso negó con la cabeza-. Vaya… Podemos pedir que nos traigan algún girasol para plantar en el huerto. Así tendríamos pipas.  
-Es una buena idea.  
-¡Sí! ¡Oh! Y hablando del huerto, ¿no os parece una idea magnífica? Vamos a tener muchas verduras, a lo mejor podemos hacer gazpacho algún día. Un vasito de gazpacho fresquito es lo mejor para el verano y…

Francis no lo soportó más y le tiró la almohada a la cabeza.

-¡Tú! ¡Antonio! ¡¿Quieres callarte ya?- gritó el rubio enfadado.  
-¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el pervertido! ¡No nos dejas dormir!- gritó Alfred tapándose los oídos con las manos.  
-Pero es que no me esperaba que el huerto tuviera tantas cosas para plantar- contestó el español como un cachorrito regañado.  
-¡Como vuelvas a hablar del huerto, te vas fuera!  
-Ya me estoy imaginando, recogiendo los tomates maduros, disfrutando del sabor de las fresas…- continuó el castaño haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del francés y del americano.  
-¡Se acabó! ¡Si tanto te gusta el huerto, vete a dormir allí!- gritó Francis sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza y, tras escuchar una risita por parte de Andrei, salió de la habitación con intención de irse hasta el salón buscando poder conciliar el sueño. Pero no. Una idea mejor que esa se le cruzó por la mente y se dirigió hasta la habitación cuatro. Parecía que todos estaban dormidos y buscó con la mirada al italiano mayor. El encontró durmiendo en la cama de la esquina y sonrió acercándose hacia él.

-Lovi… Lovi… Lovi-love…- llamó el español mientras le sacudía levemente.  
-¿Qué quieres bastardo? ¿Sabes qué hora es?  
-No. No podemos tener relojes, ¿lo recuerdas?- contestó con una sonrisa.

Lovino bufó molesto. Abrió uno de los ojos y miró a Antonio esperando a que hablase.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto.  
-Lovi-love, ¿te vienes conmigo al huerto?  
-¡¿Qué?- gritó sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado.

El rostro de Lovino se tiñó de rojo brillante, pero gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba ahora en toda la casa, no se veía nada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, bastardo?  
-Que si quieres venir al huerto conmigo- repitió Antonio-. No me prestas atención, Lovi.  
-¡¿Pero quién te has creído que soy?

Antonio le miró durante unos instantes sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ir al huerto?  
-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Es que eres tonto?  
-¡Ay, Lovi! No me insultes. Además, no escuchas, ¿eh?  
-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Hijo de…!

Antonio enseguida le reprendió tapándole la boca. Era consciente de que los demás en aquella habitación se habían despertado por el griterío.

-¡Pero Lovi! ¡Cuida ese vocabulario! Una cosita tan mona como tú, no debería decir semejantes palabros.  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que te trate si me has llamado… si me has llamado…?- intentó decir Lovino sin que las palabras le ayudaran en demasía.  
-¿Cómo te he llamado? ¿Lovi-love? ¡Es que me gusta ese nombre! ¡Es tan mono como tú!  
-Serás…  
-Lovi… no me has contestado a la pregunta.

Lovino se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre ella.

-¿Qué?  
-¿Te vienes conmigo al huerto?  
-¡No! No sé con qué gente estás acostumbrado a tratar, pero no soy una persona fácil que se acuesta con el primero que pasa.

Antonio bajó la mirada, denotando en cada facción la tristeza que sentía.

-Pero Lovi… eres un pequeño pervertido- contestó el español negando con la cabeza-. Yo solo te estaba diciendo que si querías ir a ver el huerto conmigo… Y tú pensando en cositas cochindongas…  
-Eh… yo…- intentó articular Lovino tras caer en cuenta en su error. ¡Pero no había sido su error! ¡Era el español que se explicaba mal! Además, el sonrojo de su cara era todavía mayor-. ¡No quiero ir al huerto! ¡Y menos a estas horas! Ahora vete a dormir ya, maldito bastardo.  
-¿Me deseas buenas noches?  
-¡¿Qué? … - Lovino le miró por unos instantes y suspiró. Cuanto antes le dijera lo que quería, antes se marcharía.- Bu-buenas noches.  
-¡Gracias Lovi!- contestó Antonio dándole un beso en la mejilla al italiano y marchándose a su habitación.  
-Estúpido…- contestó Lovino haciéndose escuchar por el español.

El albino se levantó de la cama sentándose y sonrió.

-¡Mira West! ¡Vas a poder acercarte y todo al pequeño Feliciano!  
-_Bruder_, cállate. Quiero dormir- contestó el rubio con los ojos cerrados.  
-¡Y anda que tú!- contestó Gilbert mirando a Lovino-. ¡Deberías haberte ido con el chico! ¡Seguro que te quita ese carácter tan agrio que tienes! ¡Kesesesesese~!

Lovino solo bufó molesto y se tapó con las sábanas totalmente. Mientras tanto, Antonio volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Francis.

-¿No te había dicho que te fueras a dormir al huerto?- espetó el francés cansado.  
-Es que he descubierto otra cosa más interesante.  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso.  
-Le gusto a Lovi-love- dijo Antonio sonriendo antes de quedarse dormido.

Francis solo le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué tiene de maravilloso gustarle a ese pequeño mafioso?

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Lo que habéis leído de las habitaciones... lo tuve que hacer para decidir en dónde ponía a cada uno... Y la verdad, es que no me disgusta como han quedado. Hice los veinte papelitos con los nombres de los concursantes y, en otro más grande, apunté lo de las habitaciones y, según los iba sacando, iba rellenando las habitaciones... ¡Fue muy divertido!**

**Nekolalia: Bueno... Hubiera preferido el nombre de a quién quieres echar xD Aunque, hasta ahora, creo que todos me están dado un buen juego para poder llevar la historia... No sé. ¿Quién prefieres que se marche? xD ¡Jo, muchísimas gracias! No sabes lo que me alegro de que te guste el capítulo (¡y que te anime a dejar review!) Espero que este también te haya gustado ^^**

**Ren The Cat 21: SALVAR IVAN, SALVAR IVAN, SALVAR IVAN... ¡Mi amiga me dijo lo mismo! De hecho, me amenazó con una sonrisa diciéndome que si se me ocurría echar a Iván, iría a por mí con una tubería de su casa... Y claro... Deseo conservar mi integridad física xD Muchísimas gracias. Espero que también te haya gustado, da?**

**Rosie Kirkland: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, Lovi y Feli siguen en su linea xD Es que claro... Si les metía en el confesionario... ¿a quién votarían? ¡No se conocen! Por lo que decidí que todos nominados desde el principio del programa y que decidiera la gente xD ¿Vicent fuera? ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?**

**StrawberryHetalia: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Bueno, yo intento publicar todas las semanas... más que nada para no perder la costumbre y dejar de tener ganas de escribir la historia xD ¡Dios mio! ¡Me ponéis en un compromiso! Cada una quiere que salve a uno, otras quieren que se vaya el otro... Voy a acabar haciendo una encuesta xD**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Muchas gracias! Ludwig es super ukeable xD (Oye, me encanta como has transformado la canción de Maquillaje xD) ¡Exacto! A Lovi le encanta ser el centro de atención de alguien, y que no lo sea su hermano antes xD. Y creo que con Toño es eso... Solo tiene ojos para los tomates, el huerto y Lovi-love. (Aquí está la conversación de los tomates que te dije hace algunos capítulos xD) Sí, a verdad es que son unos egocentristas, pero les queremos. Es imposible no hacerlo... xD Andrei... ya que no ha salido tanto en la serie y en las pocas tiras es tan dicharachero, pues intenté ponerle así. Yo creo que para él, el concurso no es más que un show al que va a divertirse xD Eso te iba a decir... Arthur tiene de todo menos de princesa... Y cuando saque su lado pirata (que lo sacará, lo juro) Francis... es amor lo que le tenemos xD Yo prefiero que Yao se quede... si no... ¡¿Qué haría el sexoso de Iván? A mí es que las parejas con Japón no me gustan mucho... Quiero decir, me encanta la voz que tiene en la serie pero me parece muy paradito y, obviamente, nunca podría seguir el ritmo de los dos mediterráneos... xD ¡GreciaxTurquía Rules! Roderich... es que es muy especial xD Y Toño es genial a su bola... veremos cuando demuestre que no es tan despistado como parece xD Y Eli... es mala. Va reclutando gente para su programa del mal... Muahahahahahahahaha xD Fuera Roderich xD**

**Montserrat Fujioka: Pobre Yao... aunque a lo mejor lo disfruta y todo... Y sé de algunas que disfrutarán también viéndolo xD Gracias ^^ (Intentaré subir más cosas, pero tampoco quiero pasarme con la información, no vaya a ser que haga spoilers xD) Es que a todos se les acaba cogiendo cariño... pero bueno... ¿Qué decides, Roderich o Vicent? Más o menos, pero mi decisión siempre puede cambiar porque todavía no tengo escrito el capítulo siguiente xD Toño y Lovi son explosivos y Ludwig y Feli un amor... ¡Siempre hay un italiano de por medio! xD**

**Vale, pues a ver... que más cositas...**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el primer expulsado? No que me digáis quién queréis que se salve, sino quién queréis que se vaya xD **

**Es importante saberlo... así puedo empezar a escribir los días xD  
**

**¿Y que os ha parecido que se unan más chicas al loco plan de Eli?**

**¡Actualizaré todas las semanas! (Por supuesto, si me es posible), pero no digo día concreto porque soy pésima con eso xD Sobretodo con este tipo de capítulos tan largos xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen super feliz ^^**

**Y si tenéis alguna crítica sobre mi forma de escribir, de expresarme, creéis que tengo que cambiar algo, solo decírmelo para hacerlo y poder mejorar ^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	9. Día 1: Comienzan los problemas

**¡Hola!  
****¡Ya estoy aquí!  
****¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo escusa!  
¡Debía haber subido ayer el capítulo, pero me ha sido imposible!  
Es que este capítulo me ha costado más de lo que me pensaba. Han sido 23 páginas a Word (sin contar con mis comentarios del principio y del final) ¡Sé que no es escusa! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!  
No sé cómo me ha salido este capítulo, he intentado meter humor, pero me cuesta, me cuesta horrores. Y sé que me faltan muchas escenas, pero... ¡Esas escenas las veréis en el resumen! (Qué es otro capítulo más xD más el debate...) En fin... Espero que no se haga muy pesado...  
****No sé... esa es la sensación que me ha dado...  
****Pero en fin... nos leemos abajo, ¿da?**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que cambie mucho si lo digo o no. Gran Hermano tampoco.**

**1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao ^^**

* * *

**Día Uno: Comienzan los problemas**

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. ¿Qué por qué lo sé? Sencillo, porque fue el momento en el que las chicas del concurso entraron al jardín. Las puertas de la casa habían sido bloqueadas impidiendo la salida de los concursantes, al igual que las ventanas. No había problemas de que descubrieran nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior en aquellos momentos.

-¿Estáis seguras de esta prueba?- preguntó Yekaterina mientras cargaba con unas cuantas lonas.  
-¡Sí! Ya lo hemos hablado, está es la mejor prueba semanal que pueden tener- contestó Elizabetha tirando de más lonas.  
-Además, son todo chicos y este deporte está en auge. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no participaría?- preguntó Emma la cual llevaba unas cuantas barras de metal.

Lee y MeiMei se miraron, pero continuaron cargando con todo.

-Toño y Pau serán felices con esta prueba- contestó Isabel la cual cargaba más trozos de lona junto a Michelle y Monique.  
-Vanya ganará, ¿verdad Yekaterina?- preguntó Natalia.  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Solo ganarán la mitad de los concursantes y ellos decidirán si compartir su premio con los demás- murmuró Emily dejando la última barra en el suelo gracias a la ayuda de Lily.

Elizabetha sonrió. Habían dejado todo desperdigado por el jardín, escondido como medianamente habían podido. La prueba prometía. ¡Estaba deseando ver las caras de los concursantes!

-Muy bien, chicas. Vámonos. Mañana podremos ver sus caras.

Las chicas abandonaron el jardín y, tras cerrar la puerta, quitaron el bloqueo de ventanas y puertas.

La noche había pasado relativamente normal para nuestros concursantes. Y digo, relativamente, puesto que habían surgido unas cuantas complicaciones. Lo primero de todo, el gallo. Con su cacareo, tal y como había predicho Elizabetha que pasaría, el animal despertaría a toda la casa. Y lo consiguió, dado que no faltaron pronto los insultos hacia tan bonito animal.

-¡¿Queréis apagar ese despertador?- gritó Sadiq desde una de las habitaciones.  
-¡¿Pero qué despertador, turco de mierda? ¡Eso es un gallo!- contestó Heracles intentando taparse la cabeza con la almohada. Era raro que él consiguiera despertarse, pero es que ese sonido tan agudo e insistente era difícil de ignorar-. ¡Que alguien le calle!  
-¡Maldizione! ¡Vamos a pegar a ese estúpido gallo! ¡No puedo dormir!  
-Lovi-love… No está bien pegar a los animales- gritó Antonio, para luego quejarse-. ¡Me está taladrando los oídos! ¡Pau, haz algo!  
-¡Ve~ Ludwig! ¡No puedo dormir!- lloriqueó Feliciano escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

Pero había uno al que tanto grito le estaba taladrando los oídos. Se levantó de la cama tirando las sábanas de una patada y salió al pasillo.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todo el mundo arriba y sin rechistar!- gritó Vicent sobándose levemente las sienes.

Y vaya si la gente se levantó. No solo eso, sino que acudieron ordenadamente al cuarto de baño por habitaciones. Pero, claro, eso solo duró… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos minutos? Porque ya había un montón de discusiones por esa habitación en concreto.

-¡Tú, gremlin! ¡¿Cuánto más piensas tardar para quitarte el mejunje?- preguntó Sadiq con una cuchilla de afeitar en la mano-. ¡Tengo que afeitarme!  
-Espera tu turno como todos los demás- contestó el austriaco mientras continuaba con su labor cuidadosamente. Cogía la pequeña esponja que tenía entre las manos y, tras mojarla en agua, se iba quitando despacito cada parte de la crema.  
-El servicio ya está libre. ¿Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó Yao.

Toris miró a Arthur y el inglés solo asintió. Pero, alguien le empujó de su trayectoria tirándole al suelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces?- gritó enfadado.  
-¡Pero Iggy! ¡Me estoy haciendo mucho pis!  
-¡No me llames Iggy y espera tu turno como todos!- espetó el inglés, pero el americano ya había cerrado la puerta y dejado escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

Un aura oscura apareció por la puerta del baño haciendo que los presentes se encogieran.

-¿Ha entrado el sucio yanqui capitalista al baño?- preguntó Iván apareciendo por la puerta.  
-Sí. Ese malnacido me ha quitado el turno- se quejó Arthur cruzándose de brazos pero Iván, tras echarle una fría mirada sin importancia, volvió su vista hacia el chino cambiando su expresión por una de auténtica felicidad.  
-YaoYao, ¿cómo has dormido? Espero que todos te hayan tratado bien, ¿da?- dijo Iván pasando un brazo por los hombros de asiático.  
-Eh… Pues yo… Esto…  
-¡Iván~!- gritó Antonio entrando por la puerta-. He hablado con Ludwig y ha dicho que se pensará lo de poner girasoles en la lista de la compra.  
-¿De verdad?

Antonio asintió con la cabeza e Iván sonrió. Se giró hacia Toris y su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia.

-No tardéis mucho en salir del baño, ¿da?

Y dicho esto, ambos habitantes de la segunda habitación abandonaron el cuarto de baño. Sadiq se volvió hacia ellos con la cuchilla todavía en la mano.

-¿No ha visto al gremlin quitándose la mierda de la cara?- los otros negaron con la cabeza y sonrió-. Bueno, si busca víctimas, siempre podemos dárselo para que se divierta un poco- terminó diciendo con un tono bastante pervertido.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Oye! ¡Que yo tengo pareja fuera de la casa! ¿De verdad te piensas que voy a tirar por la borda más de cuatro años de relación? Porque como comprenderás…  
-¡Termina de una buena vez!- gritó Vicent desde fuera poniendo orden.

Paulo miró al holandés asombrado.

-¿Ahora eres tú quién pone orden?  
-¿Te molesta?- preguntó estoicamente.  
-Para nada- contestó negando con la cabeza-. Me sorprende.

Vicent señaló la entrada a las habitaciones y el portugués siguió su dedo con la mirada. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro al ver la escena. Feliciano estaba subido como un koala sobre Ludwig que solo intentaba callar las burlas de su hermano mayor con la cara sonrojada. Mientras, Lovino intentaba pegarle mientras Antonio le abrazaba por la espalda y le reprendía con una pequeña sonrisa. Y Francis… ¡Estaba metiendo mano a su despistado primo!

-¡Tú, francés pervertido! ¡Deja de sobar a mi primo!- gritó Paulo corriendo hacia allí y dándole un capón al rubio.  
-¡Pero yo solo quiero repartir _amour_!- se quejó sobándose la cabeza.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡No te le acerques!- espetó el luso mirándole retadoramente.

Vicent suspiró y, tras ver como el primer grupo salía arrastrando al austriaco que todavía llevaba potingue verde en la cara, se giró y gritó nuevamente.

-¡Habitación dos! ¡Al baño! ¡Tenéis cinco minutos!  
-¡Pero todavía tengo que quitarme la mascarilla!- se quejó Roderich, luchando en vano por librarse del agarre del turco.  
-Pues me han dicho que hay una manguera muy bonita en el jardín. Quítatelo allí.

La habitación dos entró al cuarto de baño y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, un grito se escuchó por toda la casa. Los concursantes se miraron pero decidieron dejarlo pasar. Iván y Alfred comenzaron a pelear en cuanto se dirigieron ambos hacia el lavabo. Iván esbozó una sonrisa infantil y miró al americano.

-Tenía entendido que los capitalistas se lavaban la cara, pero nunca escuché nada de yanquis asquerosos y capitalistas que se bañaran.  
-¡¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues un hero como yo había escuchado que los rusos comunistas tenían alergia al agua!  
-Rusia ya no es comunista- rebatió Iván sin perder su sonrisa.  
-Quien lo fue una vez, puede volver a serlo.

Y así comenzó una guerra de gélidas miradas que pronto desencadenó en los puños… Bueno, puños… Se pegaban con el dorso de la mano, las cabezas echadas para atrás y no hacían más que decir "Jalapollas" o algo por el estilo. Andrei aprovechó que nadie estaba utilizando el lavabo para lavarse la cara y peinarse. Antonio fue a meterse en la ducha cuando sintió una figura por detrás.

-¿A dónde vas, Antonio querido?  
-A la ducha, hay que estar limpito.

Francis tragó saliva copiosamente y sonrió lascivamente.

-¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? ¡Así podría limpiarte muy bien a fondo!

Antonio sonrió y Francis ya podía saborear su victoria.

-No estaría mal, pero yo me quiero duchar con Lovi-love- y dicho eso se fue hasta la puerta a gritarle al italiano mayor-. ¡Lovi! ¡Lovi-love! ¿Nos duchamos juntos?  
-¡¿P-pero qué dices, bastardo? ¡Lárgate!- gritó Lovino sonrojado y Gilbert comenzó a picharle los mofletes. Antonio bajó la cabeza, entristecido, y volvió a meterse solo en la ducha.  
-Haberte ido con él… Seguro que te lo pasabas bien.  
-¡Déjame bastardo! ¡Métete tú con él en la ducha!

Gilbert sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría, pero el asombroso yo no puede ir rompiendo corazones. ¡Kesesesesesesese~!

Andrei se giró hacia Francis que solo miraba la puerta de la ducha como un niño regañado.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Si hay más tíos que longanizas en este concurso!- dijo sonriendo y pareció animar al francés que le miró pervertida mente. Un escalofrío le recorrió y cambió su sonrisa divertida por una mueca nerviosa-. Pero yo no… A mí, déjame tranquilo. ¡Pero, eh! Si necesitas ayuda, me avisas.  
-¡Grupo 2 fuera del baño!- gritó Vicent entrando al baño y entrecerrando los ojos hastiado-. ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dejar de pelear! ¡Tú! ¡Deja de espiar por la puerta de la ducha! ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de grabarlo todo con el móvil!- Vicent reparó en lo que había dicho y miró a Andrei-. ¿De dónde has sacado el móvil?  
-Me dejaron meter el móvil porque no tiene tarjeta SIM, por lo que no puedo llamar ni hacer llamadas.  
-¿Tiene… reloj?

Andrei asintió pero se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

-Sí. Pero lo desconfiguraron antes de que entrara. Lo siento.

Vicent asintió y la habitación número tres entró dentro del cuarto de baño, sacando a duras penas al ruso y al americano que continuaban peleándose.

-Feliks, será mejor que te laves la cara el último, por eso de que tienes toda esa… esa… mascarilla-contestó Paulo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Bueno, pero como que o sea, eso no es divertido. Pero me pido primero para entrar al servicio- contestó mientras se metía en el pequeño habitáculo y cerraba la puerta.

Tras estar todos listos, menos Feliks, que ya se había quitado la mascarilla y ahora procedía con los rulos, comenzaron a salir. El polaco fue el último y, nada más poner un pie fuera, Feliciano corrió hacia él sonriente.

-¡Ve~! ¡Estás genial, Feliks! Pero, ¿ya no vas a la fiesta de disfraces?  
-Feliciano, esta noche te voy a poner también una mascarilla, porque tipo y como que tu piel está súper castigada. ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó Feliks caminando con el italiano menor hacia la cocina.

La habitación cuatro entró en el cuarto de baño exhalando un suspiro.

-¡Lukas! ¿Nos bañamos juntos?- preguntó Christensen totalmente eufórico.  
-Venga vale…- Christensen sonrió pero Lukas le volvió a traer a la realidad-. No.

El danés se fue a una esquina enfurruñado mientras que Lovino miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Todos locos! ¡Maldizione, ¿por qué a mí?  
-Vamos, vamos, Lovi-love… No tienes porqué…- decía Gilbert antes de recibir un capón.  
-¡No me llames Lovi-love, bastardo! ¡Maldizione! ¡Antonio, bastardo!- gritó el italiano encerrándose en el servicio.  
-Bruder, deja de molestarle- contestó Ludwig tirando de su hermano hacia el lavabo.

Gilbert abrazó a su hermano y le enganchó de una de las mejillas.

-Vamos, West. Ya sabes que si el hermano mayor está ocupado, puedes pasar más tiempo con el pequeño. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó alzando las cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente.  
-¡Ca-cállate Bruder!- pidió Ludwig todo sonrojado.  
-Encima que te hago un favor… ¡Qué desagradecido eres, West!

Nada más terminar, los concursantes estaban reunidos en el salón, mirando divertidamente a Roderich el cual estaba tumbado en el sofá lamentándose de su entrada al concurso.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta forma? ¡Siempre me he portado bien!  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Lukas sin apartar su vista del austriaco.  
-¡Eres un quejica, gremlin!- gritó Sadiq cruzándose de brazos.

Roderich se levantó como un resorte y le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¿Quejica? ¿Gremlin? ¡No merezco tal trato! ¡Eres un maleducado!  
-Solo ha sido un poquito de agua- murmuró Arthur mirándole de reojo.  
-Un poquito de agua… ¡¿Un poquito de agua? ¡Me habéis enchufado con esa manguera, que a saber si cumple con las respectivas normas de salubridad determinadas por el Ministerio de Salud, cuya agua salía a una presión endemoniada! ¡Además, me he golpeado con un hierro en el culo!- se quejó alzando la voz. Porque Roderich, nunca gritaba.

Gilbert soltó una risita.

-¡Kesesesesesesese~! Así que ya no eres virgen… ¡Podemos hacer una fiesta!- gritó mirando a las dos personas que tenía más cerca, que resultaron ser el español y el francés, los cuales aplaudieron emocionados.  
-¡Cerdo!- contestó Roderich cruzándose de brazos.

Ludwig miraba a esos dos, pensando seriamente en si regañar a su hermano o no.

-¿No creéis que lo mejor es que desayunemos y luego, nos dividamos las tareas de la casa, la utilización del confesionario y demás?  
-Por fin alguien con cabeza- murmuró Vicent que fue hasta la cocina junto a Paulo.

Milagrosamente, la preparación del desayuno fue bastante normal. Cada uno se sentó en un lugar de la mesa y comenzaron a tomar la leche y unas galletas de forma silenciosa.

-¡¿Por qué galletas? ¡En mi casa tomamos muchas más cosas para desayunar!- se quejó Alfred llevándose una galleta a la boca a la que previamente había fulminado.  
-No había otra cosa- contestó Toris.  
-¿Y lo que sobró de anoche?- preguntó Andrei bebiéndose la leche-. Recuerdo que sobró un poco de embutido y algo de tarta.

Heracles habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Ha… desaparecido- murmuró con su parsimonia habitual.  
-No sé si eres tonto, o simplemente te lo haces- dijo Sadiq intentando golpearle en la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tenía una cuchara metida en la boca hasta la campanilla, provocando que el turco comenzara a toser violentamente-. ¡Casi me matas, niño del demonio!  
-A sí que tenemos un ladrón. O sea, como que qué poco estilo- murmuró Feliks que masticaba la misma galleta desde hacía rato.

Alfred se puso de pie haciendo que todas las miradas le enfocaran.

-¡El hero no permitirá que nadie robe comida! ¡Debemos hacer turnos para vigilarla!  
-_Bloddy Git_! ¡Es la idea más estúpida del mundo!- contestó Arthur mientras el americano le hacía pucheros.  
-Por una vez el asqueroso yanqui capitalista tiene razón. Si hacemos hoy la compra y tenemos un presupuesto limitado, no podemos permitir que nadie se coma la comida, porque moriríamos de hambre, ¿da?  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Iván-aru. Habrá que hacer algo. Hoy solo han sido las sobras, pero cuando la cocina esté llena ¿qué hacemos-aur?- preguntó Yao mientras daba un sorbo a la leche.

Iván sonrió.

-¡Sabía que Yao estaría de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que quieres ser uno conmigo?- preguntó el ruso posando una mano en el hombro del chico, que solo escupió la leche horrorizado.  
-¡No! ¡Déjame!  
-Vale, miraremos a ver si podemos hacer eso. Mientras tanto, cuando terminemos de desayunar, haremos los grupos para las tareas de la casa. ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Ludwig.  
-¿Y si lo hacemos como con las habitaciones? Así no habría ningún problema- dijo Andrei sonriente.

Ludwig asintió y, tras un largo silencio, Vicent lanzó una pregunta al aire.

-¿Los papelitos de ayer siguen por aquí?  
-Sí, encima de la mesita del salón- contestó Toris.

Tras terminar de desayunar, todos se dirigieron al salón y Ludwig se puso delante de todos para escribir los nombres de los grupos. En una hoja de papel puso "Desayuno", "Comida", "Cena" y "Limpieza". Comprobó que todos los nombres estuvieran dentro y procedió a mezclarlos. Cuando fue a sacar el primer papel, recibió un grito de atención.

-¡Un momento! ¡No quiero que seas tú quién saque los papeles!- dijo Roderich enfadado.  
-Entonces… ¿quién quieres que saque los nombres?- murmuró Ludwig masajeándose las sienes.  
-Pues… Pues una mano inocente… ¡Que sea Feliciano!

El susodicho estaba muy ocupado intentando abrazar a su hermano mayor, quién solo le apartaba molesto.

-Feliciano… ¡Feliciano!  
-¡Ve~! ¿Qué pasa?  
-Tienes que sacar los papelitos.

Feliciano se acercó felizmente hasta el pequeño bol y fue sacando papeles.

-Sacaremos los papeles y por cada nombre que salga, lo iremos poniendo en cada uno de los grupos.  
-Francis, Lovino, Ludwig y Roderich- dijo Feliciano mientras Ludwig apuntaba los nombres en cada uno de los grupos respectivamente-. Christensen, Alfred, Feliks y Paulo- el alemán apuntó nuevamente-. Antonio, Sadiq, Andrei y Yao.

Los concursantes permanecían en silencio esperando a que terminaran de una vez.

-Vicent, Heracles, Toris y Arthur- Feliciano sonrió y terminó de sacar los últimos papeles-. Gilbert, Lukas, yo e Iván.  
-Muy bien, gracias Feliciano. Los grupos han quedado así. Para el desayuno; Francis, Christensen, Antonio, Vicent y Gilbert. Para la comida; Lovino, Alfred, Sadiq, Heracles y Lukas. Para la cena; Feliks, Andrei, Toris, Feliciano y yo. Y para la limpieza; Roderich, Paulo, Yao, Arthur e Iván- dijo Ludwig mostrando el papel-. Cuando se acabe un día, los grupos se rotan pasando a la siguiente tarea. ¿De acuerdo?- sin ver ningún tipo de objeción, volvió a hablar-. Ahora vamos a poner el orden para el confesio…  
-Buenos días, concursantes- dijo MeiMei por los altavoces de la casa-. ¿Cómo habéis dormido?- sin dar tiempo a contestar, continuó-. ¡Qué bien! ¡Cómo me alegro! Ya he visto que os habéis dividido las tareas de la casa, me parece perfecto.  
-Íbamos a organizar los turnos para el confesionario- contestó Vicent-. Hasta que nos has interrumpido.  
-Bueno, pero eso no lo tenéis que organizar porque os iré llamando a lo largo del día a todos. No tenéis por qué preocuparos. Pero si he contactado con vosotros no es para daros los buenos días, sino para comunicaros unos pequeños detallitos. Primero, a lo largo del día, os iré llamando para que entréis en el confesionario. Además, durante vuestro tiempo en el confesionario, tendréis que nominar a vuestros compañeros.

Lovino se levantó enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo que tenemos que nominar? ¡Si Elizabetha nos dijo que todos estábamos nominados!- gritó el italiano mayor.  
-Y estáis todos nominados, pero en esta ocasión votaréis en positivo. Daréis uno, dos y tres puntos para tres compañeros para salvarles de la nominación. Hoy, a la hora de la cena, contactaré de nuevo con vosotros para comunicaros a los que se salvan y no sufren la nominación- contestó MeiMei-. Y lo segundo es comunicaros la prueba semanal. Como Elizabetha os comentó ayer, durante cada semana se llevarán a cabo una serie de pruebas para que no estéis ociosos. Esta serie de pruebas semanales, tienen un objetivo beneficioso si las pasáis correctamente. Es decir, se os premiará con algo. Si, por el contrario, no pasáis la prueba, se os castigara. Muy bien, la prueba semanal de esta semana consiste en un "futbolín humano".

Antonio se levantó contento.

-¡Sí! ¡Fútbol! ¡Pau, vamos a poder resolver nuestro partido pendiente!  
-Genial, Toño… Anda, siéntate- dijo el portugués tirando del español para que volviera a sentarse.

MeiMei carraspeó levemente.

-¿Puedo continuar? Bien, cómo decía, la prueba semanal es un "futbolín humano". Vais a tener que montar, a lo largo de esta semana, el futbolín y, cuando esté todo construido, tendréis que jugar tres partidos. Para ello, os dividiréis en dos equipos de diez personas y, bueno, jugáis. Al final de la semana, el equipo que más victorias haya conseguido, será premiado con algo que ellos deseen. El equipo perdedor no tendrá ningún tipo de castigo. Ahora bien, el equipo que gane puede decidir si compartir el premio con el equipo perdedor. ¿Alguna duda?  
-Así que para eso eran las barras de metal…- contestó Sadiq haciéndose el pensativo.  
-Exacto. Tendréis que inflar las barreras que delimitan el campo, poner la lona e introducir las barras y colocar las porterías. Todos los materiales los tenéis en el jardín, algunos escondidos y otros a la vista. Bueno, pues… Feliz comienzo de semana- y antes de que apagara el micrófono, dijo-. Y que pase Yao por el confesionario.

MeiMei cortó la conexión y Yao se dirigió hacia el confesionario. Los demás concursantes solo salieron al jardín. El chino llegó hasta la puerta de metal y esperó a que esta se abriera. Con un pitido digno de las puertas de las grandes empresas, abrió la puerta, tras cerrarla tras de sí, se sentó en el sillón. Miró a su espalda y vio un cuadro abstracto detrás. "_Las mil y una noches_" de Matisse.

-Buenos días, Yao.  
-Buenos días, MeiMei… ¿Enserio vas a trabajar aquí?

Se escuchó un bufido por detrás de completa inconformidad.

-Sí. Y deja ya de preguntarme siempre por lo mismo. Muy bien. Cuéntame un poco cómo has llevado esta noche.  
-Ah, de maravilla. Si le quitamos la parte en la que un ruso loco quiere violarme y que me haga uno con él, Bien. De momento, por todo lo demás bien –dijo Yao sonriendo nerviosamente a la pequeña cámara que le enfocaba-. Una cosa, MeiMei. ¿Esa cámara de verdad me está grabando?  
-Yao, creo que esta es la única cámara de la que no te tienes que preocupar.  
-¿Ah, no?  
-Yao, tengo ganas de llorar. Toda la casa está llena de cámaras y micrófonos- tras un "yuju" muy leve por parte del chico, la asiática continuó-. Muy bien. Pues dado que tampoco es que me quieras contar mucho más de tu estancia, necesito que me des los tres nombres de los compañeros que quieras salvar. Debes votarles con tres, dos y un punto respectivamente. No te voy a pedir razones, porque me resultaría estúpido. ¿Estás listo? Muy bien. ¿A quién quieres salvar?

Yao miró la cámara durante unos segundos y suspiró.

-Pues, aunque no conozco todavía mucho a la gente, creo que voy a votar con tres puntos a Toris, dos puntos a… Feliciano, por ejemplo y con uno, a… A... A Iván mismamente.  
-¿Pero no decías que te quería violar y le odiabas tanto?- preguntó MeiMei interrogantemente.

Yao asintió con la cabeza pero bajó la mirada.

-No le odio. No puedo odiar a una persona después de conocerla unas cuantas horas, y no creo que sea mala persona… Es solo que… Da miedo.  
-Vale, muchas gracias Yao. Ya puedes salir.  
-Adiós.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, el resto de los concursantes miraban con detenimiento todas las piezas que habían reunido y que se encontraban ahora en el centro del mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Toris.  
-Pues comenzar a inflar las barreras- preguntó Lukas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-¡¿A pulmón? Será una broma, ¿no?- exclamó Roderich asqueado.  
-Uy, el señorito es demasiado noble como para soplar un poquito. A saber lo que le haces a tu novio por las noches, seguro que le soplas bien el alcoholímetro…  
-¡Cállate!- gritó Roderich mientras se acercaba al albino, quién le dedicaba una sonrisa ególatra-. ¡Tú! ¡No eres más que un idiota que no sabe hacer nada bien y que encima se jacta de lo impresionante y maravilloso que es! ¡Y solo he necesitado unas horas para calarte! ¡Eres insoportable!  
-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Golpearme con tus partituras?- preguntó sarcásticamente-. ¡Uy, sí! ¡Mira como tiemblo!

Roderich terminó perdiendo totalmente los estribos y se lanzó al cuello de Gilbert decidido a pegarle un puñetazo. Ludwig agarró a Gilbert y Vicent a Roderich, separándolos de una pelea que podría pasarles factura. Y en ese momento llegó Yao, que solo miró asustado la escena hasta que una pared le tapó.

-No te preocupes, Yao. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño- dijo Iván sonriendo.  
-¡Basta!- gritó Ludwig. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una voz femenina se escuchó por todo el jardín.  
-Roderich, al confesionario.

El austriaco miró desdeñosamente al albino que solo sonrió altivamente.

-Esto no se quedará así.  
-Claro que no, señorito. Al final de esta semana, estarás tan loco por mí, que habrás cometido todo tipo de locuras- musitó Gilbert soltándose del agarre de su hermano una vez que el castaño se hubo marchado.

Roderich caminaba por la casa hasta el confesionario echando humo. Abrió la puerta y, tras cerrarla, se sentó en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Roderich. ¿Cómo…?  
-¡Esto es horrible! ¡No lo soporto más!- gritó Roderich  
-Ya, ya he visto la pelea… ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a suceder? La expulsión inmediata del programa.

Roderich calló durante unos segundos.

-Roderich, no puedes dejarte llevar por las provocaciones. Ahora mismo, podríais ser expulsados del programa. Ambos dos. Aunque esto lo tendrán que decidir dirección. Esta noche os daremos el veredicto. Pero, déjame advertirte una cosa, no pinta nada bien. Nada bien. En fin, cuéntame un poco como has pasado estas horas.  
-Mal, ya se lo he dicho. Llego y me encuentro a un grupo de salvajes. Después, me toca en la habitación un macarra que no hizo más que meterse conmigo inclusive durante la mañana. Me han disparado con una manguera con agua a presión, luego soy vejado por un idiota y por su culpa casi me expulsan y esto todavía no está muy seguro. Además, me ha tocado en el equipo de limpieza y para la prueba tengo que inflar a pulmón la barrera para jugar a un juego tan bárbaro y poco intelectual como el fútbol.

El silencio se hizo en el confesionario después de la verborrea de Roderich.

-¿Señorita, sigues ahí?  
-Sí, sí… Esto… Tienes que votar en positivo con tres, dos y un punto a los tres concursantes que quieras salvar.  
-Ninguno.  
-Tienes que votar en positivo… Es obligatorio.

Roderich suspiró derrotadamente.

-Si no hay más remedio. Tres puntos a Feliciano, dos puntos a Ludwig y un punto a Vicent.  
-Vale, gracias Roderich. ¿Puedes llamar cuando salgas a…? Nada, déjalo.  
-Necesito un piano- murmuró saliendo del confesionario.

Roderich caminó hasta el jardín y vio como Paulo se le acercaba.

-Mientras ellos inflan las paredes, nosotros hacemos nuestras tareas de limpieza. Por la tarde nos tocará inflar.  
-De acuerdo…  
-Gilbert, a confesionario.  
-¡Kesesesesesesese~! ¡El asombroso yo se va! ¡No me echéis de mucho de menos!

Gilbert salió corriendo hasta el confesionario pero, de camino, se encontró con Roderich que comenzaba a barrer el pasillo.

-¿Qué Cenicienta? ¿Esperando a tu príncipe?  
-Ya lo tengo, gracias- contestó despreciablemente.  
-No te preocupes, que te haré ver las estrellas dentro de poco y no desearás que me separe de ti- contestó lascivamente el albino en el oído del castaño antes de entrar en el confesionario.

Gilbert cerró la puerta y se cerró en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Gilbert. ¿Qué tal tu breve estancia en el programa?  
-Genial, sencillamente asombroso como mi persona.  
-¿Y la pelea con Roderich?- preguntó MeiMei.  
-Oh… eso. Algo sin importancia.

Gilbert comentó a reírse como un loco mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás.

-Vale, Gilbert. Tengo que decirte que a causa de la pelea, pueden llegar a ser expulsados. Es un asunto muy grave- Gilbert no estaba prestando atención y la asiática suspiró-. Vale, Gilbert. Da tres, dos y un punto en positivo para tres concursantes y… no te voy a pedir razones porque…  
-¡Sí! ¡Yo soy tan asombroso que siempre tengo razones! Tres puntos a mi queridísimo hermano West, porque es casi tan asombroso como yo. Dos puntos para Antonio porque es capaz de sacar de quicio al pequeño mafioso y un punto a Francis porque molesta al cejotas, que no le soporto desde que me llamó la atención ayer en la cena. Eso no fue para nada asombroso.  
-Vaya… pues, gracias Gilbert. Tomamos nota.

Gilbert salió tras asentir con la cabeza y, antes de abandonar el pasillo, le tocó el culo a Roderich.

-Hasta luego Cenicienta.  
-_Saukerl…_

Gilbert se acercó hasta Antonio y Francis que habían estirado junto a los demás la lona, formando el campo.

-Ludwig, al confesionario.  
-Esto… Feliciano, ¿puedes soltarme?  
-¡Ve~! ¡Ludwig, tráeme un regalito!

El rubio solo le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y se metió dentro de la casa. Abrió la puerta del confesionario y, tras cerrar, se sentó.

-Buenos días, Ludwig.  
-Buenos días.  
-¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?  
-Bueno, de momento bien, aunque no soporto las peleas de mi hermano con los demás.  
-Bien. Es hora de las nominaciones en positivo. Da tres, dos y un puntos a las personas que quieres que se queden.

Ludwig cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Tres puntos a mi hermano Gilbert, dos puntos a Feliciano y un punto a Vicent.  
-Muchas gracias, Ludwig.

El alemán iba a levantarse de la silla, cuando MeiMei comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Ludwig, una cosita. A la izquierda del sillón hay una pequeña pizarra. Te pido que la cojas y escribáis la lista de la compra. No podéis pedir ni huevos ni frutas y verduras del huerto de las que tenéis en el huerto. También, con la pizarra tenéis una lista con los alimentos y su precio. Recordar que tenéis solo diez euros por persona.  
-Claro.

Ludwig salió del confesionario y llamó a todo el mundo para que se reuniera en el salón. Tras muchas quejas, todos se sentaron en los sofás.

-¿Y bien?  
-Tenemos que hacer la lista de la compra.  
-¿Nos llamas solo para eso?- preguntó molesto Feliks-. O sea, como que es un rollo.  
-Vale, los que se tomen esto en serio, por favor, podéis decirme que compramos.

Paulo levantó la mano.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir haciendo turnos. Quiero decir, quédate tú para apuntar la lista de la compra y que cada uno de nosotros, individualmente, te vaya diciendo lo que quiere comprar.  
-Opino lo mismo- dijo Vicent a lo que Paulo le sonrió.  
-Vale.

Ludwig se sentó en la mesa del comedor y, fueron pasando uno por uno diciendo su lista de la compra, mientras los otros hacían otras actividades. De pronto, la voz de MeiMei volvió a sonar por toda la casa.

-Toris, por favor, al confesionario. Y llévese la lista de la compra.

Toris asintió con la cabeza y, tras coger la pizarra y la lista con los precios, entró en el confesionario. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón con la pizarra encima de las piernas.

-Buenos días, Toris.  
-Buenos días.  
-Bien, Toris. ¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?  
-Bueno, no puedo quejarme…-contestó tímidamente.

MeiMei soltó una risita.

-Bueno Toris. Tienes que votar en positivo con tres, dos y un punto para la gente que quieras salvar.  
-Esto… tres puntos a Feliks, dos puntos a Yao y un punto a Arthur.  
-Gracias, Toris. Deja la lista de la compra encima del sillón.

Toris salió del confesionario y, la puerta se cerró herméticamente. Nadie podía pasar. La puerta que comunicaba la alacena y el confesionario se abrió y por ella entró Lily, la cual recogió la lista de la compra y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente y provocando que la puerta del confesionario volviera a estar abierta. Toris caminó hasta el jardín para reunirse con los demás concursantes, que no habían avanzado casi nada.

-Christensen, al confesionario.  
-¡Sí! ¡Por fin le toca al rey del Norte hablar!

Christensen salió corriendo hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días, Christen…  
-¡Por fin llamáis al rey del Norte!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.  
-¿Qué tal tu estancia en la casa?  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy en la misma habitación que mi mejor amigo!  
-¿T-tú mejor amigo?- preguntó la asiática confundida.

El danés sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro, Lukas es mi mejor amigo.  
-Pero si no habéis hablado prácticamente.  
-Oh… pero eso es porque es tímido- contestó el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-Bien, pues tienes que votar tres, dos y un punto en positivo.  
-Tres puntos a Lukas, dos puntos a Gilbert y un punto a Vicent.  
-Gracias, Christensen. ¿Puedes avisar a Feliciano de que venga al confesionario?

Christensen asintió y salió nuevamente corriendo hasta el jardín.

-Feliciano, te toca entrar al confesionario.  
-¡Ve~! ¡Gracias Chris!- dijo el italiano menor caminando hasta el confesionario.

Feliciano cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Feliciano.  
-¡Ah!- gritó el chico-. ¡Es el fantasma de anoche! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!  
-No… soy… ningún… fantasma. Soy la Súper de este programa y tienes que hablar conmigo.

El castaño cortó el llanto y miró hacia la cámara.

-¿De verdad no vas a hacerme daño?  
-No. ¿Qué tal tú estancia en la casa?  
-¡Muy bien! ¡He conocido a mucha gente! ¡Y Ludwig es muy amable! ¡Ve~! Y mi hermano se ha echado también un amigo. Y todos son muy simpáticos- dijo emocionado.  
-Me alegro que pienses así. Ahora, quiero que des tres, dos y un puntos positivos para quien quieres que se salve.

Feliciano hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

-¡Pero es que eso es muy difícil!  
-Inténtalo.  
-Está bien…- Feliciano se lo pensó durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza-. Vale. Tres puntos a mi hermano Lovino, dos puntos a Ludwig y un punto a Antonio.  
-Muchas gracias, Feliciano. Puedes irte.

Feliciano volvió al jardín pero, antes de que consiguiera poner un pie fuera, su hermano entraba hecho una furia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lovi?  
-¡Cállate! ¡Estúpido Feli! ¡Y estúpido confesionario! ¡Maldizione!- murmuraba mientras caminaba hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó enfurruñado en el sofá.  
-Buenos días, Lovino.

La cara de Lovino se volvió blanca y comenzó a tartamudear.

-El fantasma… ¡Ha venido a vengarse! ¡Socorro!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta frenéticamente.  
-No soy un fantasma. Ya se lo he dicho a tu hermano. Soy la Súper del programa y tenéis que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?

Lovino se volvió y comenzó a contestar, más no se apartaba de la puerta.

-Mal… Mi estúpido hermano se hace amigo de un macho patatas, un idiota me acosa, luego me toca en la misma habitación que el macho patatas y su hermano, el macho patatas 2, el idiota de antes viene por la noche y me propone cosas raras y luego lo mismo por la mañana… ¡No es un buen comienzo!  
-Bueno… ¿Y a quién le das tus tres, dos y un puntos en positivo?  
-¿No pueden ser en negativo?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

MeiMei suspiró desde el otro lado del micrófono.

-No. Eso será en la próxima gala. Mientras tanto, en positivo.  
-¿Mañana tendré que volver a nominar en positivo?  
-No.  
-¡Bien! Tres puntos a Feliciano, dos puntos a Lukas y un punto a Paulo.  
-Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte. ¡Por cierto!- dijo antes de que se marchara-. ¿Puedes avisar a Antonio de que entre en el confesionario?

La cara de Lovino era todo un poema, se encaró nuevamente con la cámara y le espetó enfadado.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que llamar yo a bastardo?  
-Por favor.

Lovino salió del confesionario lo más rápido que pudo y, tras entrar en el jardín y ponerse detrás de Feliciano, se dirigió a Antonio.

-Bastardo. Te toca ir al confesionario.  
-¡Oh, Lovi-love! ¡¿Te has tomado la molestia de avisarme? ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente sin tomar en consideración las risas de Francis, Gilbert y Feliciano.  
-¡Suéltame bastardo!

Antonio hizo lo que Lovino le había dicho y entró en el confesionario cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el sofá y, tras mirar el cuadro que había detrás suyo, observó a la cámara.

-Buenos días, Antonio.  
-Buenos días.  
-¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?

Antonio sonrió y comenzó a gesticular exageradamente.

-¡Genial! Estoy con mi primo Pau en la casa, que hacía mucho que no le veía y me alegré muchísimo de verle y…  
-Pero si fuiste directamente hacia los tomates…  
-Ya, pero al primero al que saludé fue a Pau. Luego conocí a un italiano muy mono, Lovi. Es un encanto, lo único que es muy tímido y yo creo que se siente desplazado por su hermano Feli, que también es un amor. Y además, he hablado con Iván. Es muy majo y no ha visto nunca un girasol… ¿Podemos plantar alguno?

MeiMei suspiró nerviosamente.

-Bueno, podemos poner con la compra una plantita… Pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿vale? Y además, si tenéis un girasol, no podréis comprar pipas.  
-¡Da igual! Saben mucho mejor las pipas si las recoges tú mismo- contestó sonriente-. ¡Ah! ¡Y también he conocido a dos chicos majísimos! Duermo con uno de ellos en la habitación, se llama Francis y es muy, muy cariñoso.  
-Yo no utilizaría esa palabra…- murmuró la asiática, pero el español seguía con su verborrea.  
-Y luego está Gilbert… ¡Es graciosísimo! Es bastante serio en algunos aspectos y se enfada cuando Francis se pone mimoso conmigo… Dice que es un pervertido, aunque a mí no me lo parece… ¡Oh! ¡Y también está Vicent! Es muy serio, y no hemos hablado mucho desde antes de entrar en la casa, bueno, de hecho no hemos hablado… Pero he visto que habla mucho con mi primo Pau… No sé, es raro, pero me cae bien y…  
-Antonio- le cortó MeiMei nerviosamente-. Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus anécdotas, pero tienes que darme tres puntos, dos y uno respectivamente a las personas a las que quieras salvar…  
-¡Jo! ¡Pero eso es muy difícil!- viendo que la chica no le contestaba, suspiró-. Vale… Pues le doy tres puntos a Pau, porque es mi primo y no quiero que se vaya, dos puntos para… para… Francis, porque me abraza mucho y un punto para… Gilbert, porque aunque es muy serio, no es una mala persona. ¡Y los puntos de consolación para Lovi!  
-No hay puntos de consolación…

Antonio abrió la boca horrorizado…

-¡Pero no puedo dejar a Lovi sin puntos! ¡Espera, ya sé… Los dos puntos de Francis, uno de ellos se lo das a Lovi. Y queda entonces, tres para Pau, uno para Francis, uno para Gilbert y uno para Lovi. ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!- contestó con ojos de cordero degollado.  
-Está bien… Puedes irte. Dile a Feliks que pase al confesionario.

El español salió de la sala dando las gracias continuamente y corrió hasta el jardín.

-¡Feliks! ¡Feliks! ¡Tienes que ir a hablar con la señorita!- gritó Antonio.  
-¡Ay, como que por fin, ¿no?- contestó el polaco caminando hasta el confesionario. Una vez estuvo sentado en el sofá, la voz femenina comenzó a escucharse.  
-Buenos días, Feliks. ¿Cómo han pasado tus horas en la casa?

Feliks se atusó bien el pelo y comenzó a mirarse las uñas.

-¡Ay, o sea, como que mal!  
-¿Y eso?  
-Pues como que las paredes tienen un color horrible, nada combina en esta casa, la gente como que no es fabulosa… Pero he conseguido un aprendiz y le voy a enseñar todo lo que sé, porque tipo y como que va a ser tan fabuloso como yo.  
-Que bien… Feliks, da tres, dos y un puntos en positivo a quienes quieras salvar.

El rubio sacó una lima, de quién sabía dónde, y comenzó a limarse las uñas.

-Tres puntos a Toris, dos puntos a Feliciano que se va a convertir en mi conejillo de indias y un punto al ruso loco…  
-¿Ruso loco?  
-Sí. Porque como que hay que estar muy loco para estar acosando a una persona desde el principio. O sea, como que no es nada fabuloso.  
-Gracias, Feliks.

El polaco salió del confesionario y escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina.

-Lukas, por favor, al confesionario.

El noruego, quién había estado ignorando durante todo el tiempo a Christensen, por obvios motivos, caminó lentamente hasta el confesionario. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar y contarle sus problemas a una persona totalmente desconocida. Cerró la puerta tras cerrar y se sentó en el sofá.

-Buenos días, Lukas. ¿Qué tal tu estadía?  
-¿Es necesario hablar con usted?  
-Eh…- MeiMei no supo que contestar, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa-. Sí. Para eso estoy aquí. ¿Hay algo que quieras mencionar o con lo que te sientas a gusto?  
-Mi habitación. Es un desastre. Solo me han tocado gente ruidosa y sin ninguna consideración. Y el peor de todos es ese tal Christensen…  
-Vale… Pues, voy a necesitar que me des tres, dos y un punto a las tres personas que quieres salvar.  
-No quiero salvar a nadie.

MeiMei tenía ganas de suicidarse, si no hubiera sido por Yekaterina, se habría cortado las venas con el cuchillo que siempre llevaba Natalia consigo.

-Haz un esfuerzo.  
-Tres a Vicent, dos a Paulo y uno a Ludwig.  
-Gracias, Lukas.

El noruego salió de la habitación y llegó hasta el jardín. Solo habían terminado de inflar la mitad de una de las barreras. La voz de MeiMei se escuchó por toda la casa anunciando algo importante.

-Concursantes, ya tenéis la comida pedida en el almacén. Ir a recogerla en orden, cada bolsa tiene vuestro nombre con vuestra compra semanal.

Vicent, que se encontraba sentado mirando como los demás o inflaban o hacía el idiota por el jardín, se levantó con su habitual cara de póker para meterse dentro de la casa. Habían acordado que cada cual guardaría su compra en una parte de la cocina, y se habían dividido así los armarios. De los diez que había, dos concursantes compartirían uno, y así no habría ningún tipo de problemas.

-Vicent, ¿vas a por la compra?

El holandés asintió quedamente mirando fijamente al luso.

-¿Te importa que te ayude? Ya he terminado mi parte de la limpieza y así terminaremos más rápido.  
-Vale.

Ambos caminaron hasta el almacén y, tras abrir la puerta, comenzaron a cargar bolsas.

-¿Y de qué trabajas en el hospital?- preguntó Paulo colocando el contenido de las bolsas.  
-Soy cardiólogo.  
-¡¿De verdad? ¿Y te dedicas solo a adultos?  
-No. Soy cardiólogo infantil. Solo trabajo con niños.  
-¡Qué dulce!- dijo el luso dedicándole una sonrisa y provocando que Vicent se sonrojara levemente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, los concursantes estaban todos fuera, intentando avanzar en la construcción del futbolín, pero tardaban demasiado. Antonio, Iván y Yao, este último arrastrado, habían desaparecido en el huerto, dado que estaban plantando la pequeña flor de girasol que el programa les había facilitado.

-¿A qué son bonitas?- preguntó Toño más como una afirmación que como una interrogación.  
-Sí, sus pétalos son tan brillantes como el sol- comentó Iván embobado.  
-¿Tanto te gusta?- preguntó sin entender Yao sin quitarle la vista de encima a Iván.  
-Da- contestó con su sonrisa de niño pequeño, pero esta vez era diferente. Parecía que realmente le estaba gustando y no había maldad ni doble sentido en ella. Yao sonrió interiormente, dándose cuenta de que el ruso no era tan malo como creía.  
-Iván, al confesionario- dijo MeiMei sacando a los concursantes de sus asuntos.

Iván, tras sonreír a sus dos acompañantes, se metió dentro de la casa y se sentó en el sofá del confesionario.

-Buenas tardes, Iván.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?

Iván sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

-Muy bien. He pasado más tiempo con Yao, que me cae muy bien y con Antonio, que ha conseguido el girasol. Gracias. Y… desde después de la comida no he vuelto a discutir con el cerdo yanqui capitalista.  
-¿Con Alfred?  
-Da. Es que estaba muy ocupado molestando al inglés.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, Iván… Ahora tienes que dar tres, dos y un puntos a tres concursantes que quieres salvar. ¿Preparado?

Iván asintió.

-Tres puntos a Yao, dos puntos a Antonio y un punto a Andrei.  
-¿A Andrei? Pero si no te he visto hablar con él.  
-Da. Se ríe y burla del polaco. Solo por eso, tiene que estar en la casa.  
-Vale, muchas gracias Iván.

El siguiente en entrar al confesionario fue Sadiq.

-Buenas tardes, Sadiq. ¿Qué tal tu estadía en la casa?  
-No está mal. Ha sido curioso.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo saber por qué?

El turco asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Andrei tiene ideas bastantes interesantes… Creo que voy a utilizar su ayuda.  
-Vale… Dime a quién le das tres, dos y un puntos a quién quieres salvar.  
-Tres puntos a Andrei, dos puntos a Feliks porque molesta al ruso y un punto a Heracles… Niño del demonio. Tengo que vengarme y si se va de la casa, no podré hacerlo.

MeiMei comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Menuda panda de locos… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quién se comunicara con ellos? ¿No podría hacerlo Michelle o Emily? Tenían mucho más carácter…

-Muchas gracias Sadiq. ¿Puedes traer a Heracles?  
-¡¿Al niño endemoniado? ¡¿Por qué?  
-Porque tiene que nominar…

Sadiq salió al jardín y, tras buscar al griego, lo encontró durmiendo en el corral. Tras zarandearlo inútilmente, decidió hacer algo más drástico. Con las yemas de los dedos, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente por detrás de las orejas, para luego enredar sus dedos en el cabello del chico, el cual soltó un pequeño ronroneo. Heracles se revolvió inquieto y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Así que ya te has despertado, eh, niño del demonio? Aunque creo que mejor te llamaré gatito, viendo que respondes tan bien a las caricias- comentó sardónicamente Sadiq.  
-Imbécil, no te acerques más- dijo Heracles entre dientes con el sopor clásico del despertar.  
-Tienes que ir al confesionario. Solo te digo eso.

El griego se levantó como pudo y caminó hasta el confesionario. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes, Heracles.  
-Bu-buenas tardes  
-¿Qué tal tus horas en la casa?  
-Tranquilas, salvo cuando me despierta el estúpido del turco. Como ahora…- murmuró Heracles por lo bajini.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, Heracles, supongo que querrás continuar con lo que estabas, ¿verdad?- el griego asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien, pues tienes que dar tres, dos y un puntos a las tres personas que quieras salvar.

MeiMei no obtuvo respuesta y, entonces lo comprendió. El chico se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Heracles… ¿Heracles? ¡Heracles!  
-Tres a Antonio, dos a Feliciano y uno a Lovino.  
-¿Alguna razón?

Heracles negó con la cabeza y, antes de que volviera a quedarse dormido, MeiMei se apresuró a despedirle. El griego salió de la habitación y justo después de él, entró Alfred.

-Buenas tardes, Alfred.  
-¡El hero está enfadado! ¡Deberías haberme llamado antes!  
-Vale, está bien, Alfred. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal tu estancia en la casa?  
-¡Arthur no me quiere!- lloriqueó el americano.  
-Eh…  
-¡Y todo es culpa del francés pervertido! ¡No me deja acercarme a él y cuando lo intento o le salvo, me llama estúpido!

Alfred estaba sollozando pero, de un momento a otro, comenzó a reírse como un loco.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Pero yo, como el hero, no me voy a dar por vencido!  
-Muy Alfred. Necesito que des tres, dos y un punto a las tres personas que quieras salvar.  
-¡Tres puntos para Arthur, dos puntos para Christensen y un punto para Sadiq!  
-Muchas gracias, Alfred- contestó MeiMei antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo más.

El americano salió del confesionario algo enfurruñado y caminó hasta el jardín. No le gustaba esa prueba porque no le gustaba el soccer, como lo llamaban en su país, pero muchos de los demás estaban emocionados.

-Vicent, al confesionario.  
-Ahora vuelvo- contestó mirando al portugués que observaba como inflaban la barrera. Hasta hacía unos diez minutos había tenido que estar inflando y casi se muere.

Vicent caminó hasta el confesionario y se sentó en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes, Vicent.  
-Buenas tardes- contestó estoicamente.  
-¿Qué tal tu estancia en la casa?- preguntó con algo de miedo.  
-Aburrida y desesperante- dijo el holandés y, dado que MeiMei no contestaba, continuó-. Tres puntos a Paulo, dos puntos a Lukas y un punto a Ludwig.  
-¿Cómo sabías…?  
-El idiota de Antonio no ha dejado de hablar… Habla demasiado- murmuró hastiado.  
-Pues… gracias, Vicent.

En la puerta del confesionario, esperaba Arthur, quién estaba fuera de sí echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Problemas?  
-No soporto a la gente. ¡No la soporto!- dijo antes de entrar en el confesionario y cerrar la puerta.

Arthur se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Hola? ¿Puede atenderme alguien?  
-¿Arthur? Pero si todavía no te tocaba…- murmuró MeiMei confundida  
-¿Pero estás para escuchar, no?  
-Sí, claro. Bueno, da igual. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?  
-¡Mal! ¡Tengo un francés pervertido que no deja de acosarme y de intentar meterme mano! ¡Y por más que le pego, no me deja tranquilo! ¡Debe de tener algún tipo de problema mental! ¡Sí es que claro, solo hay que ver con los dos con los que se juntan! ¡Y luego, está el idiota con complejo de héroe que no deja de molestar y decir que va a protegerme! ¡_Bloddy Git_! ¡Y ese estúpido mote! ¡¿Por qué tiene que llamarme "_Iggy_"? ¡¿De dónde lo ha sacado? ¡¿Es acaso tonto? ¡Lo odio!- gritó el inglés enfadado.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, puedes, sencillamente ignorarlos.  
-Eso es fácil de decir…

Arthur suspiró, pero parecía más tranquilo.

-Bueno, Arthur. Yo no puedo resolverte nada de eso, pero puedes hablarlo con ellos. Pero ahora, ya que estás aquí, necesito que votes a favor tres, dos y un punto.  
-¿Es necesario?  
-Sí.  
-Tres a Yao, dos a Paulo y un punto a Toris.  
-Gracias Arthur. ¿Estás mejor?  
-Sí… Gracias, me he quedado mucho mejor. Adiós.

Arthur salió del confesionario y se sentó en el sofá del salón. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que notó una presencia cerca de él. Abrió uno de los ojos y lo vio. El americano estaba allí parado frente a él.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?  
-Yo… quiero pedirte perdón. No quiero que te enfades conmigo, de verdad que lo hago sin maldad. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres no te vuelvo a molestar- dijo Alfred en tono bajo y sin apartar la mirada de la alfombra. Arthur se arrepintió al verle así y contestó.  
-No, Alfred. No te preocupes…  
-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Iggy!- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-¡_Bloddy Git_! ¡Suéltame!

Paulo, fue llamado después al confesionario. No había tardado mucho en llegar y, cuando se sentó, MeiMei la saludó.

-Buenas tardes, Paulo. ¿Qué tal?  
-Muy bien. La casa es un poco estresante pero es divertido.  
-Me alegro muchísimo. No sois muchos los que habéis dicho que es divertido. Necesito que votes con tres, dos y un punto a tres concursantes en positivo.  
-Uff… Pues, tres puntos a Antonio, dos puntos a Vicent y un punto a Arthur.  
-Muchas gracias, Paulo. ¿Puedes decirle a Francis que venga?  
-Claro.

Francis estaba sentado abrazando a Antonio y, de paso, tocándole el culo. Gilbert solo conversaba con el español y venía de manera rara al francés y al español, que no parecía enterarse de nada. El portugués, al salir al jardín y encontrarse semejante escena, salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada del holandés.

-¡Deja a mi primo en paz ya! ¡Antonio! ¡Que te está metiendo mano! ¡¿Por qué le dejas?  
-Pero si no me está haciendo nada, solo me abraza.  
-¿Y las manos en el culo?- preguntó Gilbert queriendo meter cizaña.

Antonio bajó la mirada y después miró al francés.

-Francis, no me toques el culo que no te he dado permiso.  
-Antonio, _mon cherie_, si solo quiero repartir _amour_ por todo el mundo.

La mirada del español se oscureció un poco pero continuó sonriendo.

-Te he dicho que no- murmuró tenebrosamente haciendo que el francés quitara las manos y Paulo sonriera satisfecho. Gilbert solo se reía tirado en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago.  
-Por cierto, pervertido… Te esperan en el confesionario.  
-Vale, _mon amour_. No te preocupes- dijo Francis tocando levemente la nariz del portugués y ganándose un gruñido por parte de cierto holandés, antes de marcharse.

Caminó por el salón para llegar al confesionario y vio al inglés y al americano abrazados, bueno, el primero siendo abrazado por el segundo mientras se quejaba. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes, Francis.  
-Hola, _mon amour_. ¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?- preguntó seductoramente sonriendo.  
-¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir semejante idea!- gritó una voz femenina diferente a la anterior.

La cara de Francis palideció y se aclaró un poco la voz.

-¿Mi-Michelle?  
-¡Sí! ¡¿De qué vas? ¡No haces más que propasarte con todo el mundo! No hace falta que me cuentes como te ha ido el día, ya lo he visto… Vamos a pasar al asunto importante. Da tres, dos y un punto a las tres personas que quieres salvar.  
-Pero, _mon petite soeur_…  
-¡Ahora!  
-Tres puntos a Alfred, dos puntos a Gilbert y un punto a Antonio…  
-¿A Alfred por qué?  
-Porque me gusta tener competencia- dijo sonriente.  
-Largo…

Francis salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del confesionario y, después, entró Andrei tras ser llamado nuevamente por MeiMei. El rubio se sentó en el sofá y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Andrei.  
-¡Buenas tardes! ¡Tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar aquí!- dijo Andrei sonriente.  
-Vaya, que bien- dijo MeiMei contagiada por su buen humor-. ¿Qué tal tu estadía en la casa?  
-¡Muy bien! ¡La gente es muy divertida! ¡No hacen más que pelearse entre ellos! ¡Es genial!  
-Me alegro de que el mal ajeno te resulte tan interesante- dijo MeiMei asustada-. Pero vamos al grano. Tienes que votar con tres, dos y un punto a tres concursantes que quieras salvar.

Andrei asintió y comenzó a sumar con los dedos.

-Tres puntos a Sadiq, dos puntos a Iván y un punto a Roderich. ¡Qué buena ha sido la pelea con Gilbert!  
-Muchas gracias, Andrei. Puedes irte.

La noche llegó y los concursantes dejaron de inflar la barrera. Había conseguido inflar una de las más largas y la mitad de una pequeña. El tercer equipo hizo la cena, pasta a petición de Feliciano, y para disgusto de muchos, dado que habían comido pasta por orden de Lovino. Hubo varias conversaciones en la mesa, pero ninguna de ellas era muy interesante. Lo buena que estaba la pasta, el huerto, los girasoles, amigos, pintura de las paredes, medicina, insultos… Algo bastante normal, vamos. Hasta que la voz de MeiMei sonó por toda la casa.

-Buenas noches, concursantes. Por favor, estar atentos a los nombres de los concursantes que se han salvado. De los veinte, solo quince están fuera de peligro. Los que están nominados son, por orden de menor a mayor en puntos; Roderich, Heracles, Christensen, Francis y Alfred. Eso es todo. Buenas noches.

MeiMei acabó de hablar y el silencio se hizo entre todos los concursantes.

-¡¿Estoy nominado? ¡Toño, Gilbert! ¡Necesito _amour_!- contestó Francis abriendo los brazos pero sin que ninguno de los dos le abrazara.  
-Yo te vote- contestó Antonio.  
-Yo también- dijo Gilbert.  
-¡Arthur! ¡Nadie me quiere!- se lamentó el americano zarandeando el brazo del inglés.  
-¡Suéltame, idiota!

Heracles estaba dormitando encima de la mesa pese a ver atendido a las palabras de la Súper.

-¡Lukas! ¿Tú me has votado?- preguntó esperanzado Christensen juntando las manos mientras le brillaban los ojos.  
-No- contestó mientras terminaba de cenar.  
-¡Qué malo eres!- dijo el danés enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Sadiq no quitaba el ojo de encima del griego, pero, visto que no le hacía ningún caso, miró al austriaco.

-¿Qué pasa, gremlin? ¿La gente no te quiere?  
-¿Te llaman gremlin? ¡Kesesesesesese~! ¡Qué nombre tan apropiado para la pequeña Cenicienta!- contestó entre risas Gilbert intercambiando miradas con el turco.  
-¡¿Cenicienta? ¡Ja! ¡Pues te pega y todo! ¡El gremlin Cenicienta!- dijo Sadiq rompiendo en risas y acompañando a Gilbert.  
-¡Muy bueno!

Roderich, tras meterse el último tenedor en la boca y tragar, murmuró.

-Salvajes, inmaduros e infantiles…

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Los grupos del desayuno, comida, cena y limpieza están sacados del mismo modo que las habitaciones... ¡Por sorteo!  
Le he cogido cariño a hacerlo todo por sorteo, de hecho, ya tengo los equipos para el futbolín... ¿Por qué un futbolín como prueba semanal? Son veinte, diez en cada equipo y son el número máximo para cada equipo en el futbolín xD ¡Venía perfecto! Y luego, sin contar la fiebre que tengo por el fútbol desde la Eurocopa xD  
¡Ais! ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Ren The Cat 21: ¡Sí! Yo también me sorprendí cuando salió así, de hecho me dije... "¿Y qué hago con esos dos? ... ¡Pelearlos!" Y así quedó xD Muchas gracias ^^ Intentaré subir más rápidamente... pero me da que los días son capítulos muy largos =S**

**Guest: ¡Hola! No sé si se acabarán liando, solo sé que eso va a ser como Sodoma y Gomorra xD Es una pareja muy linda ^^**

**Merry Kirkland: ¡Me alegro muchísimo! ¡Espero que este te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Drugcharm: ¡Waa! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Uff... pues no estaba muy segura de las personalidades... ¡Me alegro de estar haciéndolo bien! ^^ Este capítulo es de los más largos que he escrito. Bueno, no. De hecho es el más largo que he hecho xD Antonio y Lovi-love... ¡Ais! ¡Es que son super monosos! Me encanta... parece que estuvieras dejando a Roderich después de una larga relación xD**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Ojalá! ¡Si se hiciera realidad, yo podría morir tranquila! xD Natalia no es una psicópata... solo muy sobre protectora con Iván... ¡Eh! ¡Yo también lo sería! Monique no ha ido a controlar a Michelle y todas lo sabemos xD Toño 2... ¡Dios! No sé quién está peor... En este capítulo no han salido mucho, solo al principio, pero tengo grandes planes para ellas xD No... Muy bien con Ludwig, no se lleva xD ¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Todavía Iván no ha dicho nada del vodka! No pasa nada... ya vendrá, ya vendrá... xD Paulo es un amor y Vicent está cansado de que todos se comporten como niños (Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es el más mayor de la casa, ¿no? Tiene que poner orden xD) De peligro mortal nada... ¿Quién no querría que Iván le protegiese? ¡Es el mejor guardaespaldas! ¡Riámonos de Kevin Costner! Ya me estoy imaginando a Iván saliendo con Yao en brazos de la casa mientras suena "I will always love you" cantada por el Bad Friends Trio (borrachos, por supuesto xD)... Eh... pues sí. Opino lo mismo. Son los más unidos, porque Alfred y Matthew y Feliciano y Lovino... Dejan mucho que desear xD Sí, en este capítulo hay una pequeña escena de esos dos xD ¡Tengo que poner más cosas, lo sé! Pero todo lo que me quede, pal resumen xD Pobre Christensen... Él lo intenta, ¡todos somos testigo! Pero no elige las palabras adecuadas xD Lo sé... No les ha tocado en la misma habitación, pero sí en el mismo grupo de tareas xD Se podrá... Ya te digo yo que se podrá cambiar de habitación ^^ Iggy y Yao todavía no forman una relación especial... veremos que pasa con el tiempo xD ¡Sí! ¡Esos dos quedaron juntos y a mí me mato! Me empecé a reír yo solita cuando vi todas las posibilidades que me daba xD Andrei está en esa habitación un poco como... "¡Pues vale! A disfrutar se ha dicho xD" Ya ha empezado la acción de Francis sobre Toño... Vicent es muy serio como para hacerle algo al luso (?) Nah... Feli tiene a Feliks, que es más fabuloso que nadie xD Sí... creo que todas seríamos feliz si pudieramos montar esa casa en la realidad... Yo lo sería, al menos xD Roderich y su marcarilla... no han acabado muy bien que digamos... ¡Y todo gracias a Sadiq! xD Andrei... es Andrei. No podemos pedirle mucho más xD Nah... no creo que Iván sea un peligro para Toño, en todo caso Francis... ¡Y todavía no he escrito la noche! Es va pal siguiente y el segundo día xD Feliks se ponga lo que se ponga, está impresionante. Tú como Gilbert, ¿no? Azuzando a Lovi-love para que se vaya con Toño... Yo me habría ido, aunque me estuviera hablando toda la noche de tomates y sus muchos usos xD Me parece que no ha hecho mucho caso de tu advertencia, porque se acerca igualmente a Francis. Yo creo que el francés va a estar con todos... ¡Todos x Francis! ¡Wii! Pero tengo una sorpresita para más adelante xD ¡Sí! ¡Es que esa conversación se me ocurrió estudiando y tenía que ponerla! ¡Era de vital importancia! Y Gilbo... solo lo hace para que su hermanito Ludwig pueda estar con Feli (que no ha salido mucho en este capítulo xD) Yo creo que Francis acosa cualquier cosa que tenga piernas xD**

**Shana-Chan0: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡¿Te has leído todos en media hora aproximadamente? ¡Que rapidez! Y eso que yo me jactaba de leer rápido xD ¡No te desanimes! Subiré todos los viernes (o el sábado a más tardar, como hoy)... Roderich... pobre, no le quiere nadie xD**

**Me da a mí que este fic va a ser lento... pero a medida que vayan saliendo los personajes, la cosa irá más rapidita. Tengo que decir, que los concursantes pueden... abandonar por motivos personales importantes (No porque se hayan roto una uña o se haya acabado el suavizante xD)**

**En fin... ¿Qué os ha parecido que la primera prueba semanal sea el futbolín? ¿De los cinco que están en peligro, porque los otros se han salvado, quién queréis que se vaya? Os dejo los nombres; Roderich, Heracles, Christensen, Alfred y Francis... ¡Decírmelo! ^^**

**¿Y, la actitud de Gilbert hacia Roderich? No soy partidaria de esa pareja, pero le tengo algo preparado bastante... cruel... por decirlo de alguna manera xD **

**Em... ¿Queréis que los capítulos sean más cortos, que describa menos, que deje de escribir tantas estupideces contenidas en cada capítulo?**

**¡Decírmelo!  
**

**Críticas, sugerencias, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de pasta... Cartas bomba no... y las botellas y platos los prefiero entregados en mano... Nada de tirarlos xD**

**En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo la semana que viene ^^ (Me pondré hoy a escribir como una loca xD)**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	10. Día 2: No me gustas, no te acerques

**¡Hola!  
****¡Ya estoy aquí!  
****¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo escusa! ¡Lo juro!  
Debería haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, pero me ha sido imposible... gracias a cierta resaca que me cogí el jueves... Y como el capítulo no lo tenía terminado...  
¡Perdonarme, por favor!  
*Se pone de rodillas clamando por perdón*  
****Creo que me he pasado un poco con el capítulo, no es tan largo como el anterior (este llega a 15 páginas), pero de calidad no sé como habrá quedado... ¡Sí es que son muchos personajes y no se prácticamente como manejarlos! Espero que no fracase en el intento... En fin... Espero que no se haga muy pesado...  
Tengo que decir algo como compensación, pero lo diré abajo, para no interferir con la lectura ^^  
****Pero en fin... nos leemos abajo, ¿da?**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que cambie mucho si lo digo o no. Gran Hermano tampoco.**

**1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao ^^**

* * *

**Día dos: No me gustas, no te acerques**

Las burlas hacia Roderich no tardaron en ser apaciguadas por las advertencias de Ludwig y Vicent. Esos dos no soportaban el barullo que se formaba durante las comidas, y esa no era la excepción. Según iban terminando de cenar, los concursantes iban yendo al baño mientras que otros se quedaban hablando tranquilamente en el salón o en el comedor, si es que se puede decir tranquilamente a una conversación en la que había estridentes risas, insultos, golpes, abrazos frustrados, sonrojos y demás. Feliks se acercó hasta Ludwig, el cual no hacía más que intentar apartar a Feliciano sin mucho éxito mientras Gilbert se reía.

-O sea, como que os vayáis a un hotel.

Ludwig alzó sus ojos azules y miró los verdes del polaco.

-¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?  
-Pues no. Pero como que dejes de ponerte cariñoso con el chico, porque no le conoces ni de hace dos días.  
-Feliks, no estoy de humor.  
-¡Ay, hijo! Bueno, pues como que quiero cambiarme de habitación.

El alemán alzó una ceja y los demás que se encontraban en el salón también acercaron sus cabezas para escuchar mejor.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué quieres hacer eso?  
-¡Ay, chico! Es que pareces tonto- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas-. Pero bueno, para que veas lo bueno que soy, te lo diré. Es que necesito hablar urgentemente con Toris, porque claro, no es para nada fabuloso y la gente que está con él no va a ayudarle a serlo y tengo que estar cerca de mi alumno, porque como que no se sabe valer por sí solo. ¿Te sirven esas razones?  
-Ya… Pero, ¿no has pensado que va a ser muy difícil hacer eso?

El polaco negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Para nada! Podemos hacer que Heracles se cambie por Toris, y todo quedaría solucionado. Después de todo, ese griego es capaz de quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio… No creo que le importe demasiado.  
-¿Y no crees que deberías consultarlo antes con él?

Feliks, quién se llevó una mano al mentón, pareció sopesarlo durante unos segundos. Segundos que se le hicieron eternos al alemán y a todos aquellos que escuchaban…

-Tienes razón… Iré a hablarlo con él, pero como que aceptará sí o sí.

El rubio desapareció por el pasillo y entró en su respectiva habitación. Allí, Heracles comenzaba a prepararse para ir a dormir, cuando sintió los verdes ojos de Feliks detrás de él, clavados en su nuca.

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó con parsimonia intentando reprimir un bostezo.  
-Sí, bueno… Como que tengo algo que pedirte.  
-No voy a acostarme contigo- añadió rápidamente el griego.

Feliks le miró horrorizado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡O sea, como que no! ¡Totalmente no!  
-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?  
-Quiero que intercambies los sitios en la habitación con Toris, de la habitación 1.  
-¿Para qué?

El polaco se sentó en la cama del griego y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ay! ¡O sea, porque como que tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas y si está en otra habitación no puedo!

Heracles alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad pero el polaco no se dio ni cuenta.

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso?  
-Por supuesto…  
-Vale…

Heracles comenzó a recoger sus cosas y Feliks salió corriendo al encuentro del castaño, quién ya estaba metido en la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Vamos! Le he cambiado la habitación a Heracles para que puedas dormir conmigo y te continúe explicando todo acerca del maravilloso mundo de los colores. ¡O sea, como que va a ser súper fabuloso!  
-Ya, pero Feliks…  
-¿No quieres dormir conmigo? ¡Pues como que así no vas a aprobar nunca mi cursillo! – el rubio bajó la vista por unos segundos, y preguntó-. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

El castaño se levantó de la cama y comenzó a gesticular rápidamente, intentando corregir el pequeño malentendido.

-¡No es eso, Feliks! ¡De verdad! Es que yo…  
-¡Pues ya está! Venga, como que eres muy lento. Te espero en la habitación-. Dijo el rubio saliendo y dejando al castaño recogiendo sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Ludwig lidiaba con dos italianos bastante… especiales.

-Feliciano, por favor, suéltame- pedía el rubio intentando soltarse del agarre del menor.  
-Pero Ludwig… ¡Yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Ve~!  
-¡Estúpido macho patatas! ¡Suelta a mi hermano o… o… yo mismo te obligaré!

Ludwig suspiró cansadamente. Nunca pensó que entrar en el concurso sería toda una prueba de fuego a su paciencia. Y luego… estaba…

-¡Kesesesesese~! ¡Ludwig, llévate al pequeño Feli a la habitación, que Toño se encarga del pequeño mafiosillo!  
-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! ¡Maldizione!- se quejó el mayor de los italianos dándole una colleja al albino.  
-¡Gilbo! ¡Lovi-love no es un pequeño mafiosillo!- se quejó Toño.

Lovino le miró con una ceja levantada, pero asintió. Tenía muchas ganas de pegar al albino por ser tan pesado.

-¡Lovi-Love es como un gran osito de peluche! ¡Es súper mono!- terminó de decir el español abrazando al italiano mientras el otro solo se quejaba.  
-¡¿P-pero qué dices, bastardo?

Francis soltó una risa acompañado de Gilbert.

-Sí… Toda una damisela en apuros, ¿no?- preguntó Francis haciendo que el albino se riera con más ganas.

Gilbert se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-¿A dónde vas. Gilbo?-preguntó Toño soltando por un segundo a Lovino, que aprovechó para escapar tirando de su hermano hacia las habitaciones.  
-Eso, ¿_mon ami_ Gilbert ya tiene sueño?  
-¡Kesesesesesese~! ¡Para nada, eso no sería nada asombroso!- dijo poniendo una pose heroica, o asombrosa, como diría él-. No, es solo que tengo ciertos planes para cierto Gremlin Ceniciento.

Francés y español alzaron una ceja y sonrieron.

-¿Luego nos cuentas todos los detalles?- preguntó Francis curiosamente.  
-¿No tendréis sueño?  
-Para nada- contestó resueltamente Antonio.  
-De acuerdo, esperadme aquí- pero antes de irse, se giró nuevamente hacia el francés-. Francis, no le metas mano a Toño. No queremos verte muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio se cuadró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Sí, mi capitán!

Gilbert caminó hasta la habitación uno donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea.

-¡Feliks no me dijo nada de tener que dormir en la misma habitación que tú, turco de mierda!  
-¡Hablo el gato sarnoso!  
-¡¿Gato sarnoso?  
-¡Sí, eso dije! ¡Te comportas como uno! ¿O me lo vas a negar?  
-Eso no te atreves a decírmelo fuera, payaso.  
-¡¿Payaso? ¡Ya verás cuando te coja, crio del demonio! ¡Te voy a…!

Gilbert abrió la puerta de golpe al más estilo emperador Kuzco y sonrió.

-¡Ja! ¡El asombroso yo va a tope!

Los cinco habitantes de dicha habitación se voltearon a verle como si se hubiera colado un elefante multicolor con un tutú rosa mientras cantaba la Macarena. Gilbert se aclaró la garganta y siguió sin perder su sonrisa.

-Siempre quise decir eso… ¡Soy tan genial!  
-No, no lo eres. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?- reclamó Roderich mirándole fijamente con la masa verde en la cabeza. Sí, había perdido mucho tiempo en ponérsela.  
-¡Por el viejo Fritz! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!- contestó el albino acercándose más al austriaco.

Este, solo atinó a levantar una ceja mientras todos los demás miraban la escena en completo silencio. Hasta Heracles y Sadiq habían dejado de pelear, aunque se lanzaban alguna que otra mirada asesina.

-¡Ahora entiendo el mote de gremlin! ¡Sí es que eres igual a cuando se transforman después de comer tras la medianoche! ¡Menos mal que no te hemos mojado, si no, tendríamos a un montón de gremlin cenicientos rondando por la casa!  
-¡Qué horror!- contestó Sadiq ganándose un almohadazo por parte del griego que le insto a que se callara por un momento. El turco alzó las cejas asombrado. Heracles permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente atento a cualquier cosa que pasara en la habitación. Por otra parte, Yao y Arthur se encontraban en una esquina en la habitación, mirando todo como si estuvieran en el infierno.

Roderich bufó molesto y se acercó hasta el albino.

-Estoy harto de ti y del estúpido turco- tras esas palabras, Heracles dibujo una sonrisa en su cara que fue borrada fácilmente tras el almohadazo de vuelta de Sadiq. El turco solo sonrió infantilmente y sus ojos decían "Te la debía"-. ¿No tenéis vida y tenéis que molestar a los demás porque no sois lo suficientemente maduros como para formaros una?

Gilbert comenzó a negar, con la cabeza, divertido.

-No, no, no. No se trata de eso…  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta…  
-¿Cuál de todas? ¿La de qué estoy haciendo en tu habitación? Que por cierto, no es tuya… Por si no te has dado cuenta, la compartes con cuatro personas más… ¿O la pregunta de si no tengo una vida?  
-Las dos… Pero preferiblemente la primera, porque de la segunda ya se la respuesta.

El albino sonrió ladeadamente y miró con sus ojos rojos al austriaco.

-He venido a buscarte, porque yo soy el príncipe encantador.

Roderich soltó una risa cruel y le miró fijamente.

-De encantador tienes un cero por ciento, y de príncipe… Mejor ni te contesto, aunque permíteme que dude. Además, yo no necesito ningún príncipe.  
-¿Ah, no? ¿No?- preguntó mirando a Roderich fijamente-. ¡Ay va! ¡Claro! ¡Si a ti te van otras cosas! No sabía yo que te gustaban los enanos… pero entonces no podemos llamarte Ceniciento, en su cuento no había enanitos… Y Blancanieves no te pega nada aunque estuviera rodeada de siete hombres que…- el albino se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a reírse-. ¡Dios! ¡Qué asombroso soy! ¡Ya sé cuál es el problema!  
-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ilumínanos!- contestó sarcásticamente.  
-¡Sí! ¡Eres sátiro!

Roderich le miró sin entender un momento.

-¿Cómo que sátiro?  
-Heracles, por favor…- dijo Gilbert señalando al griego, para luego mirar al de ojos violetas-. Es mi diccionario particular- comentó aclarando, aunque nadie sabía muy bien el porqué de esas palabras hasta que el griego comenzó a hablar.  
-Sátiro es el término que se utiliza para designar a las personas que tienen un gran apetito sexual con la líbido muy alta, el concepto correcto sería satiriasis, pero está en desuso y es la versión masculina de la ninfomanía en las mujeres- contestó Heracles, el cual se había metido ya en la cama.

El austriaco comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo que resultaba bastante gracioso a ojos del alemán.

-¡Ey, sátiro gremlin ceniciento! ¡La vena de la frente parece que te va a explotar!  
-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No te soporto!  
-Vale, vale… No te sulfures… Pero sabes que eso de que no me soportas no es verdad. Antes de que te vayas, estarás tan loco por mí, que harás cualquier cosa que te pida- contestó antes de marcharse dejando solo al austriaco con un dormido y tres pares de ojos anhelantes.

Gilbert caminó hasta el salón donde se encontró a Francis mirando al techo con ganas de suicidarse mientras Toño hablaba sobre el huerto y el girasol que había plantado junto a Iván y Yao, aunque el último solo se había dedicado a observar.

-Hola, ¿qué hacéis?- miró a todos lados del salón-. ¿Y Ludwig?  
-¡Se ha ido! ¡Ha sido el más inteligente! ¡Por favor, Gilbert, haz que se calle! ¡No soporto que hable ni un segundo más sobre el puñetero huerto!  
-¡Kesesesesese~! ¡Os quejáis por todo!

Francis solo le miró y Antonio calló por un momento.

-¿Qué eran todos esos gritos? Se escuchaban desde aquí- preguntó Antonio observando a Gilbert que se acomodaba entre el francés y él.  
-¡Oh! Nada en especial… Solo que el sátiro gremlin ceniciento se ha sulfurado un poco… ¡Qué poco asombroso!  
-¿Y bien?

Gilbert miró al francés por un momento.

¿Y bien, qué?  
-Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles que tienes para con el señorito- dijo Antonio sonriendo.  
-¿Señorito?

El español asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No te has fijado que todo lo hace como si perteneciera a la alta aristocracia? No le gusta limpiar los platos, ni hacer la limpieza de la casa. Se queja siempre que tiene que hacer su cama, del vocabulario que tienen algunas personas, mira a los demás por encima del hombro… No sé… Cosas de ese estilo.

Francis y Gilbert le miraron asombrados.

-¿Sabes qué, Toño? No pareces tan tonto como demuestras.  
-Que sonría y me haga el loco, no significa que no me dé cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Y te puedo asegurar que soy la persona más peligrosa que hay en esta casa- contestó el español con los ojos llenos de determinación, algo oscuros y con la voz tenebrosa y seria, haciendo que tanto el francés como el alemán se abrazaran, hasta que el segundo pegó un chillido.  
-¡Francis, maldito pervertido! ¡No me metas mano!- gritó golpeando en la cabeza al rubio.  
-¡Ay! ¡Yo solo quería darte _amour_! – Se aclaró la voz y miró expectante al albino al igual que el español-. ¿Y bien?  
-Veréis… lo que quiero hacer con el SSGC…

Francis le tapó la boca y preguntó.

-¿SSGC?  
-Señorito Sátiro Gremlin Ceniciento… Es que es un mote muy largo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. En fin, lo que quiero hacer con el SSGC es…

Otras conversaciones se daban en las habitaciones mientras que otros solo deseaban dormir por el cansancio acumulado del primer día… Y así llegó nuevamente la mañana, acompañada por el cacareo del gallo y los lloros de algunos concursantes. Sin embargo, no todos se levantaron a la vez… Algunos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño y otros a desayunar para luego ir al baño…

Andrei había entrado al baño el primero. Mejor. No había tenido que esperar largas colas, pero tampoco había podido disfrutar de una pelea en condiciones. Por la noche, el estadounidense y el ruso no habían peleado, entre otras cosas porque ambos habían acudido a la habitación número uno para hablar con sus respectivos intereses. Algo ilógico puesto que no se conocían más que de un día y una noche, pero así es la obsesión de las personas, como le gustó llamarlo Andrei. De hecho, el observarles detenidamente, le estaba haciendo percatarse de la cantidad de matices que se pierden al interpretar una pelea o cualquier otra escena… ¡Aquella casa sería el mejor de los experimentos! ¡Podría aprender un montón de cosas sobre la actuación observando a toda esa gente tan variopinta y divertida para así ser el mejor actor del mundo! Aunque por lo que había oído, Gilbert, el autodenominado prusiano, aunque no dejara de ser alemán, era también bastante bueno. Decidió no darle más vueltas y se marchó hacia la cocina. Abrió su armario de la comida y sacó unos pocos cereales que había comprado con los setenta dólares semanales que tenían, diez por cada día. Y los sirvió en el pequeño bol junto con leche, para luego sentarse en la mesa junto al portugués y al holandés, los cuales hablaban sobre las aficiones de cada uno. Estaba escuchando atentamente aquella conversación tan trivial pero interesante para los otros dos, cuando vio entrar al inglés junto al chino.

-¿Qué hacéis desayunando? Nos tocaba a nosotros hacer el desayuno- comentó Arthur observando los tazones sobre la mesa.  
-Tal y como vamos, será mejor que cada uno se ocupe de su comida y punto. Pero la limpieza que siga con los grupos- contestó Paulo metiéndose una cuchara en la boca.

Arthur se masajeó las sienes levemente.

-A ver si lo he entendido… ¿Me estás diciendo que ayer comimos y cenamos pasta por culpa de los grupos y que hoy habéis decidido que mejor que cada uno se haga la comida?- tras el asentimiento de los demás, el inglés iba a gritar cuando notó dos ojos azules mirándole fijamente-. Pero bueno… que no hay problema. Mejor para todos- dijo alejándose lo más que pudo de la visión del holandés.  
-¡Me hubiera gustado poder hacer un desayuno como el que suelo comer en casa para que todos lo probarais!- se lamentó Yao caminando hacia la cocina.  
-No te preocupes, Yao. Un día puedes prepararlo para que lo probemos todos, ¿da?- dijo Iván apareciendo por detrás y provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes, aunque arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa al chino.

Poco a poco, los demás fueron apareciendo para desayunar y los que terminaban se dirigían al baño. Christensen seguía a Lukas, el cual solo lo ignoraba, haciendo que el danés sufriera grandes berrinches que taladraban los oídos y que estos se acabaran en cuanto el noruego cogía la cabeza del rubio y la estampaba contra la mesa. Y todos felices. Menos el danés, que sollozaba en voz baja.

-Eres tan cruel, Lukas…  
-Más lo seré como no me dejes en paz- contestó el nórdico metiéndose una cuchara en la boca.

Nadie prestaba atención a esos dos, que parecía que desde que habían entrado no hacían más que pelear, al igual que el turco y el griego. Este primero apareció por la cocina, con una mano en la frente y la otra en el tobillo del griego, al que arrastraba por el suelo sin prestar atención de sus quejas.

-¿Q-qué te ha pasado, Sadiq?- preguntó Andrei mirando al turco con los ojos abiertos del todo.  
-¡El imbécil del crío malcriado! He ido a despertarle y me ha arreado una patada en la frente… ¡¿Crees que esos son modales, gato sarnoso?- formuló la última pregunta sacudiendo la pierna del griego ganándose otra patada con la pierna libre en el culo.  
-¡Deja de zarandearme!  
-Y a él no le llaman la atención…- Gilbert se volvió hacia sus dos… denominados por él, mejores amigos, con un leve puchero en la cara-. ¡¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!

Francis le acarició la cabeza levemente.

-Lo siento, mon ami. El de los pucheros lindos es Toño, tú a lo mucho que llegas es a ser… gracioso.  
-¡¿Cómo? ¿Tú crees lo mismo Toño?- preguntó buscando respuesta en su compañero español que mantenía una conversación muy "interesante" con el ruso y el chino acerca de las verduras y las frutas del huerto-. ¡Toño! ¡No me estás escuchando!  
-Sí, Gilbert. Claro que sí.  
-¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, ¿Qué he dicho?  
-De comida, ¿no?

Gilbert se golpeó en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Francis dice que no sirvo para hacer pucheros!  
-A ver…- Toño miró la cara de Gilbert que formaba una mueca muy graciosa-. ¡Claro que sirves! ¡Estás muy lindo!- terminó agarrándole los mofletes al albino, provocando que este soltara una carcajada, al igual que Paulo, que miraba de cuando en cuando a esos tres.  
-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó ofendido el albino.

Toño salió en ayuda de su primo pasando un brazo por los hombros del prusiano-alemán.

-¡Él también piensa que eres muy lindo! ¿A qué sí, Paulo?- el luso asintió con la cabeza intentando reprimir las risas bajo la atenta mirada del holandés, que consiguió nuevamente su atención-. ¿Lo ves? No hagas caso a Francis, que solo te tiene envidia.  
-¿Envidia de qué, mon amour? Si yo soy perfecto… ¿Verdad que sí, Arthur querido?

El inglés le miró durante unos breves segundos y continuó con su desayuno, ajeno a todo el mundo. Francis se quejó, pero decidió no continuar con el tema. Y terminaron de desayunar. El grupo de Ludwig, Feliks, Andrei, Toris y Feliciano se encargarían durante ese día de la limpieza mientras los demás, pasaban al jardín a continuar con el montaje del futbolín gigante. Pero, como siempre, tuvo que haber quejas.

-¡Ay, cómo que te he dicho que no!  
-Pero Feliks… es lo que nos ha tocado.  
-¡O sea, no! ¡¿Tú has visto a alguna princesa ensuciarse las manos limpiando la porquería de otros?- preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente al lituano.  
-Eh… ¿Cenicienta?- preguntó tímidamente.  
-¡Ey, SSGC! ¡Te reclaman en la casa!- gritó Gilbert mientras cargaba con una de las paredes para comenzar a inflarla provocando que tanto el polaco como el lituano pegaran un bote hacia atrás de la impresión.

Roderich le miró inquisidoramente con sus ojos violetas y se atrevió a formular la pregunta que le venía a la mente:

-¿Qué es SSGC y por qué me llamas así?

Gilbert se acercó hasta el austriaco y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Es tu nuevo mote!  
-Muy bien… ¿Qué significa?

Gilbert se llevó la mano a la boca como si se tratara de una mujer de alta clase de esas que existían en la época victoriana. Puso los ojos en blanco y se abanicó levemente.

-¡Ay, chico! No puedo creer que te tenga que explicar semejante obviedad. Me parece que no somos tan cultos como queremos aparentar- pronunció con el tono más agudo que pudo provocando las risas de unos cuantos concursantes, entre ellos, el francés, el español y el rumano-. Pero en fin, te lo contestaré para que veas cuánta gentileza hay en mí. SSGC son las siglas de "Señorito Sátiro Gremlin Ceniciento"… ¡¿Ves como no era tan difícil?  
-Lo de sátiro lo había escuchado antes gracias a cierto griego…-comentó fulminando a Heracles con la mirada que intentaba inflar con todas sus fuerzas una de las paredes-. Lo de gremlin se lo he escuchado a aquel desvergonzado turco y lo de ceniciento de tus vulgares labios…  
-Esos que pronto desearás probar- murmuró seductoramente el albino alzando una ceja.  
-Más quisieras… Pero lo de señorito… ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido?

Gilbert alzó los brazos y sonrió.

-¡Pues a mi gran amigo Toño! ¿A que es un mote genial?  
-¡Toño, no te metas en peleas!- le reprendió Paulo que permanecía sentado al lado del inglés y del holandés, el cual parecía no querer dejarle solo en compañía de nadie más.  
-¡Pero sí es verdad! ¡Mírale bien! ¡Se piensa que es superior y nos mira a todos por encima del hombro como si fuéramos basura! ¡Eso no está bien!- se defendió el español.  
-Sin peros…  
-Jo… Siempre me cae la bronca a mí… Es igual en casa- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Gilbert se giró para contemplarle mejor y salió corriendo poniéndose entre medias del español y el francés, que ya estaba intentando tocar zonas prohibidas.

-¡Francis! ¡Nada de meter mano!  
-Nunca me dejas hacer nada, mon cher ami.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Ludwig perseguía a tres personitas que no parecían querer trabajar demasiado.

-¡Andrei, deja de asomarte a la ventana!  
-¡Pero es que están discutiendo! ¿Sabes lo divertido que es eso?  
-No, no lo sé, ni me importa… ¡Limpia los cristales de una vez! ¡Feliks, levántate del sofá y ayuda a Toris a limpiar la cocina!  
-¡Ay, como que tú no me das órdenes! Además, me romperé una uña…- Feliks ahogó un gritó y señaló al rubio con la lima-. Ya sé lo que quieres… ¡Tú quieres que me desgracie las uñas y no pueda volver a trabajar como modelo… ¡¿Por qué?  
-Pues barre el suelo… Así no te romperás una…

Un ruido seco se escuchó por toda la habitación

-… uña… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pero pronto la pregunta acabó siendo respondida cuando escuchó unos cuantos sollozos proviniendo de las habitaciones. Un grito agudo pronunció el nombre del alemán entre cortadamente provocando que el nombrado saliera disparado hacia las habitaciones, más concretamente la tercera habitación.

Allí estaba el italiano menor, tirado en el suelo, de espaldas y llorando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Los gimoteos se escuchaban por todo el interior de la casa y el exterior. Ludwig se acercó hasta él y, tras arrodillarse junto a él, le levantó con cuidado.

-Feliciano, ¿estás bien?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza y continuó gimoteando mientras se abrazaba al pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
-¡Ludwig! ¡Quería ser útil y me puse a limpiar encima de las cómodas, pero me caí! –Alzó el brazo y le mostró una pequeña herida que sangraba en la parte del codo-. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!

El alemán cogió en brazos al italiano que no parecía querer soltarle por nada del mundo y le subió encima de la cama.

-Ahora vengo- pronunció yendo hasta el cuarto de baño y cogiendo un pequeño botiquín que había dejado el programa allí por si acaso. Tras volver, se sentó a la vera del italiano y comenzó a curarle el brazo con suavidad. No quería hacerle daño y, aunque le parecía demasiado teatro por esa pequeña herida, no dijo nada-. Feliciano, ¿dónde te habías subido?

Tras un pequeño sorbo por la nariz, el castaño se secó con el dorso de la mano libre las lágrimas.

-Me subí a la cama y me caí de espaldas… ¡He tenido mucho miedo! Porque… porque… ¡Porque a lo mejor no volvía a ver a Lovi, ni a papá, ni a los demás compañeros! ¡Y lo que más pena me dio fue que a lo mejor no volvía a verte! ¡Tengo miedo!- contestó abrazando con más fuerza el brazo del alemán, que solo atinó a sonrojarse violentamente y a terminar cuanto antes de curarle.  
-Tranquilo, Feliciano…  
-Puedes llamarme Feli, Lovi lo hace- dijo con una sonrisa mirando los ojos azules del alemán.  
-Eh… Pues no llores más, Feli… ciano. Ya está curado, solo ha sido un mal sustos.

Feliciano le miró y, con una inocente sonrisa, le preguntó.

-¿A que tu no vas a dejar que me pase algo malo nunca?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico que solo consiguió asentir automáticamente sin apartar sus ojos de los castaños del menor.

-Que bien…- murmuró feliz mientras le volvía a abrazar.  
-¡Conseguíos un hotel!- gritó Feliks desde la puerta, donde otros concursantes miraban asombrados con la boca abierta.

Y no era para menos. Feliciano se encontraba encima del regazo de Ludwig, abrazándole con fuerza mientras el alemán miraba a todos lados con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Deja a mi hermano, bastardo macho patatas!- gritó Lovino intentando avanzar, pero el español se lo impedía.  
-¡Ese es mi hermano!- murmuró Gilbert secándose una lágrima ficticia del ojo.  
-Esto es oro- susurró Andrei mientras grababa con el móvil bajo la atenta mirada de Francis.  
-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó curiosamente.

Andrei sonrió.

-Esto, querido amigo, es para cierta amiga a la que le vuelve loca el Yaoi…  
-No sé qué es eso, pero quiero una copia.  
-Hecho.

Tras ese pequeño accidente, todos volvieron con sus quehaceres. Únicamente les faltaba por inflar una de las barreras pequeñas, puesto que la mitad que les quedaba la terminaron de inflar en una hora mientras que la grande la finalizaron entre siete en tres horas. La comida llegó y cada uno se preparó lo suyo, aunque fue un poco descontrol, por lo que decidieron volver a los grupos del principio, pero solo para la comida y la cena, además de la limpieza. El desayuno, se lo preparaba cada uno puesto que había gente que no se levantaba a la primera con el cantar del gallo. El cuál, por cierto, continuaba con vida.

Había concursantes que ya habían pasado por el confesionario para comentar un poco su día, u horas, pero no había tampoco nada reseñable. Hasta que se metió cierto noruego en la habitación antes de la hora de cenar, asegurándose de que la puerta se quedaba cerrada.

-Buenas tardes, Lukas. No me imaginé que vendrías por aquí- comentó MeiMei a través del micrófono.  
-Lo sé. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba… Pero necesito estar en algún sitio lejos del maniático del hacha…  
-¿M-maniático del hacha? ¿Quién?

Lukas bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-El danés que se cree el rey del norte. No ha dejado de seguirme y, encima, ha hecho un hacha con servilletas y palos que ha encontrado en el jardín… No ha parado de perseguirme por toda la casa, y eso me agobia en demasía.  
-¿Has hablado con él?  
-¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¡No escucha! ¡Me saca de mis casillas y no lo soporto más…!

MeiMei no sabía que contestar. Sabía que el confesionario era para que los concursantes se desahogaran de las situaciones que ocurrían dentro de la casa, pero parecía ser que esto sería más como una consulta al psicólogo que otra cosa…

-Pues intenta ignorarle y si no funciona, podrías dejarle las cosas claras… O pedirle algo de tiempo…

Lukas pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un poco más?  
-Bueno, no veo inconveniente, salvo que no haya nadie más…  
-¡Sal que le toca al magnífico yo entrar! ¡Tengo que dejar constancia de mí en ese diario digital!- gritó Gilbert.  
-… más. Lo siento Lukas.

El noruego negó con la cabeza y salió de la sala tras despedirse quedamente de la voz. Gilbert entró y cerró la puerta para sentarse en el butacón con una gran mueca de disconformidad.

-¡El gran yo necesita dejar en claro sus memorias en este concurso! ¡Van a ser 90 días intensos!  
-¿Noventa días? ¿Por qué tanto?  
-Porque yo, y solo yo, voy a ganar este concurso y como dura noventa días… Pues… ¡Kesesesesesesesese~!

MeiMei suspiró pero el ruido no llegó a oídos del albino que siguió riéndose con ganas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-¿No es obvio? ¡Me estaba riendo del plan que tengo pensado para el SSGC!  
-¿Quién?

Gilbert bufó molesto.

-¿Es que no estás viendo el programa? Me parece muy mal… ¡Es el señorito sátiro gremlin ceniciento de Roderich!  
-¡Oh! Y… ¿puedo saber de qué trata el plan?  
-Claro… para eso he venido, dado que ayer no pude contar mucho de mis memorias… Pues verás, el plan es el siguiente. Yo… el asombroso genio de Prusia haré que…

Antonio y Francis buscaban a Gilbert por toda la casa, aunque el primero de morros.

-Vamos, Toño, mona mi. No puedes poner esa cara.  
-¡Pero es que Vicent no me deja hablar con Pau! ¡Y yo quiero hablar con mi primo! ¡Es mío y tengo más derecho que nadie sobre él!  
-Yo creo que el amour está en el aire…  
-Pues no me hace ninguna gracia. Vicent solo es malo conmigo, en la comida me ha tirado el cuscurro de pan y solo porque le he pedido a Pau el agua… ¡El agua! ¡Ni que le hubiera pedido matrimonio! Y encima va y me insulta cada vez que puede, aunque luego Pau le reprenda y le regañe…

Francis suspiró.

-Los celos son una mala compañía. Y al parecer, te ve como un enemigo.  
-¡Pero yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Y no quiero ese tipo de relación con Pau! ¡Qué asco! ¡Por Dios, es mi primo! No podría mirarle de otra forma.

El francés iba a añadir algo más cuando Gilbert salió del confesionario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Gilbo! ¡¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el español recuperando su alegría inicial.  
-Contándole a la señorita mis memorias… Dado que seré el ganador, deberé de tener un diario digno de uno.  
-No cantes victoria tan pronto, mon ami… Yo también pienso ganar.  
-Pues yo no pienso quedarme atrás- murmuró Antonio con una sonrisa.

La guerra de miradas que se produjo, hacían que las chispas saltaran hasta que comenzaron a reírse como locos.

-En fin, Gilbo, ya hemos terminado de inflar todo. Así que cogeremos y mañana metemos las barras y las porterías para comenzar a jugar- contestó emocionado el español.  
-Pero todavía no sabemos los grupos, ¿verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Gilbert sonrió.

-Pues entonces… tendremos que pedirle a una mano inocente que saque el papel.  
-Feli podría hacerlo… ¡Incluso Lovi-love!  
-_Antoine_, a veces me preocupo por tu salud mental… ¡Lovino es un pequeño mafioso! ¡Ese tiene de inocente lo que yo de virgen!

Gilbert rió con ganas mientras Toño no quitaba su mirada de la cara de Francis, el cual había comenzado a reír nuevamente.

-Francisco… ¿Qué te dije de meterte con Lovino?- preguntó tétricamente provocando un escalofrío en los otros dos-. ¿Quieres que te haga pagar con la furia española?- Francis negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras la sangre abandonaba su cara y los ojos se le abrían desorbitadamente-. Bien… ¿Nos vamos a cenar?- preguntó Antonio con su tono jocoso normal.

El alemán y el francés asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron detrás del español hasta el comedor. Muchos estaban ya cenando y otros terminaban. Aunque la cena no duró mucho y durante ella, solo se escuchó la conversación de Gilbert, el cual hablaba a gritos.

-¡Ey, West! Dado que el futbolín está terminado… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer los grupos?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el rubio que se encogió de hombros.

-Pues…  
-¡Ve~! ¡Por sorteo!- gritó Feliciano sin tener en cuenta la tensión del momento.  
-Es lo mejor- murmuró Vicent mientras Paulo asentía levemente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron nuevamente al salón para sortear, esta vez, los equipos. Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos todos los nombres aquí, ¿quién saca los papelitos?  
-¡Que sea Lovi!- propuso Francis mirando de reojo al español que se levantó y secundó la moción, al igual que Gilbert.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices, pervertido? ¡Yo no quiero…!

Pero no pudo continuar porque Antonio comenzó a abrazarle fuertemente.

-¡Vamos Lovi! ¿Prefieres quedarte a mi lado mientras te abrazo?- preguntó esperanzado de poder tener al menor junto a él.  
-¿Qué papelitos me has dicho que debo sacar?

El italiano menor se levantó y acercó al bol, pero alejándose lo más que pudo del alemán.

-Sacaremos cada papel y los nombres se irán poniendo de un grupo al otro… ¿Entendido? Lovino, saca un papel.  
-¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes, estúpido macho patatas!  
-¡Vamos Lovi! ¡Tú puedes!  
-¡Cállate, estúpido _fratello_!- dijo sonrojado pero sacando papeles uno detrás de otro-. El tulipán, el pervertido, el come hamburguesas, el primo del bastardo, el cejón, el…  
-¡Para, Lovino! ¿Quiénes son todos esos?

El italiano mayor se golpeó la frente y suspiró.

-Te diré los nombres para que tu estúpido cerebro de patatas aplastadas no muera quemado- murmuró entre dientes poniendo un fuerte énfasis en cada nombre que decía-. Vicent, Francis, Alfred, Paulo, Arthur, Lukas, Heracles, Feliciano, Iván, Gilbert, Andrei, Ludwig, Sadiq, Toris, Yao, Yo, Roderich, Feliks, Christensen y Antonio… ¡No! ¡¿Por qué me toca con el bastardo estúpido, el primo del bastardo en el mismo equipo, el pervertido y los dos macho patatas en el mismo

equipo? ¡No es justo!- se lamentó Lovino sentándose en el suelo.  
-Pues ya está, los equipos han quedado de la siguiente manera- comentó Ludwig dejando la pizarra a la vista de todos.

**Equipo 1**

Vicent  
Alfred  
Arthur  
Heracles  
Iván  
Andrei  
Sadiq  
Yao  
Roderich  
Christensen

**Equipo 2**

Francis  
Paulo  
Lukas  
Feliciano  
Gilbert  
Ludwig  
Toris  
Lovino  
Feliks  
Antonio

Christensen se acercó hasta Lukas con cara de cachorrito abandonado tras ver los equipos.

-¡Siempre nos separan Lukas! ¿No te sientes triste de no tener cerca a tu mejor amigo? ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Vamos a quejarnos juntos para qué…!  
-¡No!- gritó el noruego volviéndose hacia el danés-. No quiero quejarme. Estoy feliz de no estar en el mismo equipo que tú y, además, no soy tu amigo.  
-Pero Lukas…- murmuró el rubio más alto sin entender.  
-¡Eres insoportable! No paras de hablar, me sigues a todos lados como si fueras mi sombra, no dejas de repetir que soy tu mejor amigo cuando no te conozco de nada, te tomas demasiadas confianzas abrazándome… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me gustas y no quiero que te me acerques!- terminó de gritar antes de meterse en su habitación.

Los demás concursantes habían escuchado toda la conversación, pero decidieron no entrar en semejantes conflictos. De hecho, todos se fueron a la cama y no hablaron de nada. No se escuchaba ni una sola mosca, salvo las respiraciones tranquilas de los habitantes de aquella casa. Mañana sería otro día y esperaban no tener que soportar otra pelea igual…

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Buaa! ¡No me matéis por el final del capítulo! Pero es necesario para el siguiente... Me refiero al siguiente día... Porque el próximo capítulo será el debate xD**

**Los equipos de fútbol los he vuelto a hacer por sorteo... ¡Le he pillado el gusto! A lo mejor salen más sorteos por ahí, no me extrañaría nada. De hecho, tengo todos los papelitos con los nombres metidos en una bolsita que agito y voy sacando uno a uno... ¡No veáis la cara que se me pone cuando voy leyendo los nombres! Se me ocurren tantos momentos hetalianos xD**

**¡Ais! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Por los favoritos y por las alertas! ¡De verdad que muchísimas gracias!**

**Ren The Cat 21: ¡Muchas gracias! Si... Pau y Vicent son muy monos juntos, porque al pobre Toño, el holandés le va a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza... ¡Yo tampoco me la imaginaba! Pero leyendo un poco de historia sobre Holanda (es que me aburro mucho en casa), vi que Portugal había participado en su bando junto a Inglaterra en algunas guerras y todas contra España y claro... Se me encendió la bombillita y salió la pareja. Aunque hay gente que también la pone... Son super monosos xD ¡Sí! ¡Botella de Vodka! Aunque ya me la bebí el jueves... seguro que te la dio Iván, ¿me equivoco? Así me sentó de bien xD**

**Drugcharm: No saco a Heracles... bueno... me lo pensaré xD Gatito no sé si le dirá alguna vez... Gato sarnoso sí xD Pareja... grrr... Te he entendido, aunque no sé si tiene que ser pensar pervertidamente ¬/¬ ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te gusten las explicaciones largas, aunque a veces son muy pesadas ^^ Imposible... Gilbo siempre será el más awesome de los dos... Me cuesta mucho reconocerlo, pero es un hecho y no lo puedo negar... Aiss... ¡Pero me alegro de ser la segunda más awesome después de Gilbo con mis explicaciones kilométricas! xD ¡Intento poner todo el Yaoi que puedo! Pero entiende que solo llevan dos días... El amor no surge de un día para otros... Aunque Toño se haya encoñado con Lovi, o Iván con Yao, o Vicent con Paulo xD ¡Wii! ¡Ya tengo dos gatos, dos platos de pasta y chocolates!**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Dios, Ann! Amo tus reviews kilométricos... ¡Son casi tan largos como mi capítulo! xD ¡Sí, viva el fútbol! Pues el gallo sigue vivo... y te aseguro que va a tener un gran papel protagonista de ahora en adelante... Lo tengo todo pensado en mi cabecita... Piensa en dos personas que puedan gustarle los gallos... Lud es un pervertido... aprovecharse de Feli mientras se ha hecho pupa xD ¡Yo les consigo el hotel! Creo que la distracción hacia el portugués se nota cada vez más... ¡Hasta se ha metido con Toño! Pero lo veremos más adelante, y con más detalle... xD Rode, hijo... no te aguanta nadie xD Es el SSGC, qué se le va a hacer xD Si le dejaran, seguro que solo plantará tomates... aunque ya dijo que quería hacer gazpacho... Sí... Vicent lo sabe... ¿o no? Bueno, ya lo mostraré en el resumen... Que va a ser una recopilación de escenas que me voy dejando por ahí xD Francis, el pobre, tiene que intentarlo con alguien... Ya que no le dejan acercarse al inglés, lo intenta con el español, pero es propiedad de Lovi... ¡Si hasta lo intentó con Andrei! Y a Yao no se puede acercar porque si no Iván le cortará la cabeza con la tubería... El ladrón de comida... resumen... xD Le he cogido un gusto a los sorteos... ¡Es super divertido! ¡Enserio! Gilbo y Rode... van a tener más encontronazos, te lo digo yo... El BFT parece que se conoce de toda la vida... Es lo que ocurre cuando conectas tan bien con una persona xD Las puntuaciones son las que han hecho el capítulo entero... De hecho, en este solo he puesto a dos concursantes dentro del confesionario... (Pereza más que nada xD) Alfred es muy dulce... y a Iggy le gustan los dulces... Pues, Pau ha quedado contra Vicent... pero todo puede estar sujeto a cambios... ¡Es lo bueno de poder tener la patria potestad de los personajes en este mundo tan ficticio xD!**

**Montserrat Fujioka: ¡Sí! ¡Fútbol! Toño es Toño y... es que es el conquistador... Tenía como meta la tercera copa seguida y la ha conseguido... ¡Si en el fondo es un sol! xD A nadie se le ocurría el VicentxPaulo... Pero me parece bien meter una pareja en el fandom y que le guste a la gente... Aunque yo ya había leído fics sobre ellos y son... ¡Bua, geniales! ¡Francis, pervertido! Al pobre no le dejan hacer nada... Si el solo quiere dar amour... ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sobre la próxima víctima de Francis? ¡Eso, alejate de Andrei, que es mio! xD (Amo a ese vampirito xD) Sí, la verdad es que esa escena no ha sido muy larga, pero bueno... Pondré más, I promise ^^ ¡Pasta!**

**Pangea-chan: ¡Muchas gracias! Eh... pues es una buena idea... dejame que la desarrolle en la cabecita y la pongo... ¡¿Cómo no se me habían ocurrido lo de los rulos orgásmicos? ¡Es genial! Yao siendo uno con el Ruso... podría estudiarlo, aunque por como van no me extrañaría xD Ja... fuera Christensen xD No te preocupes, que Gilbert tiene mucha gente para insultar... A cualquiera le encuentra defectos porque nadie es tan asombroso como él xD El BFT no puede separarse... aunque lo tendrán que hacer en un momento dado... ;-;**

**He estado haciendo cálculos y, a día por capítulo, más las galas que calculo que me darán para dos o tres, más los resumenes (1 capítulo por resumen) más el debate (también 1 capítulo por resumen), los noventa capítulos puedo alcanzarlos... ¡Pero eso sería muy largo! Pero bueno... como también a medida que pasen las semanas, habrá menos participantes, los capítulos irán más rápidos y ligeros.**

**En fin... ¿Tenéis alguna idea sobre qué puede ser el plan de Gilbo para con Roderich? ¿Queréis alguna escena en particular? ¿Y en el debate? ¿Algún tema sobre el que hablar?**

**Críticas, sugerencias, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de pasta... Cartas bomba no... y las botellas y platos los prefiero entregados en mano... Nada de tirarlos xD**

**En fin, subiré el debate esta semana, lo más seguro que el viernes... Así os compenso por no haber subido el viernes pasado.**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	11. El Debate: Semana 1

**¡Hola!**

**Cómo prometí en el anterior capítulo, aquí traigo otro. En esta ocasión es el primer debate del concurso, aunque tampoco había mucho que debatir y me he roto la cabeza pensando. Espero que no haya sido un fail xD**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y Gran Hermano tampoco. La historia sí xD**

* * *

**Debate 1º Semana**

Solo habían pasado dos días desde la primera gala del concurso, pero era el día perfecto para hacer el debate semanal. Se podría pensar, si no hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿para qué nos vamos a molestar en mirar el debate? ¡Ah! Sencillo, porque este debate se iba a hacer con los familiares de los concursantes. Y, sería bueno el tener el punto de vista de toda esa gente.

Lily había entrado en el plató vestida con unos pantalones leggins negros y una camisola ancha blanca ceñida a la cintura con un cinturón de cuero y brillantitos. Con los tacones del mismo color y el maquillaje sutil que llevaba, no parecía una niña pequeña nunca más. Los técnicos de sonido corrían de un lado a otro poniéndolo todo en orden.

-Cinco minutos para entrar en el aire.

Lily observó las sillas donde se sentarían los familiares al comienzo del programa. Sabía que se encontraban entre bambalinas y que permanecían en silencio la mayoría, salvo unos cuantos que mantenían conversaciones centradas en algunos asuntos de los cuales Lily prefería no saber.

-Un minuto.

La rubia se colocó en el centro del plató con las tarjetas en la mano. Respiró profundamente y, en cuanto el realizador le dio paso, sonrió y miró a cámara. La cortinilla musical del programa comenzó a sonar por todo el plato dando por comenzado el programa. Cuando terminó, Lily apareció en la pantalla de todos los televisores con una amplia sonrisa mientras el público aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad. ¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos al Debate de Gran Hermano! Todos aquellos que vieron la primera gala, ya me conocéis pero me presentaré nuevamente para todos aquellos que nos hayan sintonizado ahora. Me llamo Lily Zwingli y voy a ser la presentadora de este pequeño programa. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis venido hoy aquí y a los que nos estáis viendo hoy desde casa. Porque sé que sois muchos, lo siento aquí en el corazón –Lily se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras sonreía nerviosamente-. De verdad que estoy, muy, muy emocionada.

Con la sonrisa todavía en la cara, esperó a que el público callara de tan excitado que estaba para poder continuar.

-Como ya sabemos, Gran Hermano es un programa cuya finalidad es observar el comportamiento entre personas de diferentes países y culturas. Y sois vosotros quienes estaréis al cargo de decidir al ganador de dicho concurso, sin embargo, nuestros concursantes no están solos. Tienen, además del apoyo del público, el de sus familiares y, algunos de ellos, han venido hoy a nuestro programa nuevamente para poder llevar a cabo el Debate. Así que, sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo a nuestro programa.

La gente volvió a aplaudir mientras Lily permanecía de pie en el centro. El plató en el que estaban era más pequeño que en el que se celebraban las galas. Este, de hecho, contaba con una gran pantalla en el fondo de una de las paredes, quedando en el centro del semicírculo que formaban los sillones blancos en forma ovalada en los que se encontrarían sentados los invitados. Detrás de ellos, unas pequeñas gradas para el público, las cuales estaban completamente llenas, que deseara participar en dicho programa. Todo ello; paredes, escaleras, suelos, techos… decorados con luces futuristas de colores lilas, azules y blancos. En el centro donde aguardaba la rubia, el gran logo del programa se erigía brillante.

-Buenas noches. Por fin, arranca el programa a las diez y media de la noche y, tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas que asombrarán a más de uno. Sé que solo llevamos dos días de concurso pero, creo que eso no ha sido impedimento, y vosotros, el público, estará sorprendido, cuando os diga que los concursantes poco o nada han tardado en descubrir sus sentimientos.

Un video apareció en pantalla con un estadounidense tumbado en el sofá observando al inglés. Luego, pasó a otra escena en la que el holandés reía ante algo dicho por el portugués, aunque nadie supiera que era lo que decían dado que el video era mudo y solo se escuchaba una suave cancioncita de fondo. La escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar al alemán rubio abrazando al pequeño italiano. La pantalla se oscureció y volvió a mostrar a Lily quién se abanicaba con las tarjetas.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes están deseando saber más sobre el tema, sin embargo, tenemos que presentar a los colaboradores que me van a ayudar en este pequeño programa. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Isabel Fernández Carriedo, Monique Bonnefoy, Helga Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams, Natalia Braginski, Kiku Honda, Tino Väinämöinen, Vash Zwingli, Johan Vanderhoeven y Emil Bonnewiik.

Mientras eran nombrados, cada uno de los familiares caminó hasta el plató sentándose en los sillones blancos.

-Muchas gracias por venir, por favor tomar asiento. Nos faltan muchos familiares que, por causas ajenas al programa y a mi persona, no han podido hoy acompañarnos durante el programa. Pero, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han venido. Nos hemos reunido para opinar, opinar con total libertad. Así que, si me lo permitís, voy a empezar lanzando una pregunta al aire. ¿Qué os ha parecido el video? ¿Os imaginabais que todo esto de los sentimientos comenzara tan pronto? –preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta la española y la francesa.  
-Pues… Si pudiéramos escuchar el audio… -pidió Isabel con una sonrisa  
-No eludas la pregunta que uno de los que ha salido es tu primo.

La castaña rió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Te juro que no eludo la pregunta! Es solo que… Bueno, tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que se han dicho. Es que esa imagen no ha salido en el canal 24 horas. Y mira que estoy enganchada a internet… Lo grabo absolutamente todo.  
-Muy bien, pero creo que esa imagen saldrá durante uno de los resúmenes. Ahora, así sin saber nada de lo que han dicho, ¿crees que Paulo siente algo por Vicent?

Isabel se encogió de hombros y la francesa aprovechó para hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que si que tiene una respuesta, lo que pasa es que no es apta para menores -murmuró Monique recibiendo un pequeño codazo de parte de la española.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy la hermana del pervertido!- le contestó Isabel a la francesa.  
-¡¿Cómo? ¡Francis no es un pervertido!

Isabel soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡No, claro! ¡Y el culo de mi hermano, ¿qué?  
-¡El culo de tu hermano nada! ¡Es culpa de Antonio por ponerse tan cariñoso! Mi hermano solo se dedica a dar _amour_.  
-¡Mi hermano siempre ha sido así! ¡No va a cambiar ahora de comportamiento porque haya un francés pervertido que quiera aprovecharse de su inocencia!

Monique rió ante la última frase y los demás familiares las miraban como si fueran bichos raros. ¿Qué tipo de discusión había sido esa?

-¿Inocencia? Una persona que no hace más que perseguir a uno de los dos italianos por toda la casa a todas horas y, que encima, le dice que si quiere ir al huerto con él, no es lo que yo llamaría inocencia.  
-¡Eso es porque todos sois unos mal pensados!- defendió la española.  
-Vale… vale… -pidió Lily-. ¡Madre mía! Si lo sé no pregunto.  
-¡Eso! ¡No vuelvas a preguntar y ven para acá que tengo que hablar contigo de unas cuantas cosas! – gritó Vash desde el lado contrario con los brazos cruzados.

Lily se giró y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Crees que hay alguna pareja o futura pareja en la casa?  
-¡No se trata de eso! Quiero hablar de los besos que te han dado, de ese comportamiento tan poco adecuado y…  
-¿Cómo has visto a Roderich en estos dos días?- preguntó Lily desviando completamente la atención. No tenía ganas de contestar semejantes preguntas y mucho menos por televisión.

Vash miró a su hermana durante unos segundos con los brazos cruzados, como si todavía no se creyera el cómo su hermana se había hecho la loca.

-¿Has visto como le tratan? ¡Así no hay manera!  
-¿Cómo le tratan de qué?  
-¡Ese mote que le han puesto! ¡SSGC! ¡Eso es una falta de respeto en toda regla!  
-¿Tú crees?

El rubio frunció los labios, molesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Todo es culpa de ese estúpido albino y el turco! ¡Si ellos no hubieran empezado…! ¡Oh, y del español también! –tras lo último dicho, Monique tuvo que sujetar a Isabel porque de lo contrario, se hubiera tirado hacia él para darle una buena tunda.  
-Bueno, lo primero que te voy a pedir, es que no insultes a mi hijo. Porque no te lo voy a permitir-contestó mirando a Vash seriamente-. Lo siguiente que tengo que decir es que yo no apruebo el comportamiento de mi hijo en este caso, ni mucho menos. Eso de ir poniendo motes, no son más que chiquilladas. Pero, ambos son mayorcitos, y deberían poder resolver sus problemas hablando.  
-¡Pero si es su hijo el que no quiere entender a razones! ¡Roderich se lo ha dicho por activa y por pasiva! ¿En qué idioma tiene que hablar para que el subnormal de su hijo entienda?

Helga le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lo hablaron bien en ningún momento! Es más, el ir insultando no es la mejor forma de hablar las cosas. ¡Y no insulte a mi niño como si nada! Sé perfectamente, y mejor que nadie, que Gilbert es algo cabezota. ¡Pero no es un mal chico! Así que, te pediría, por favor, que dejaras de insultarle. Entre otras cosas porque no le conoces y más por respeto que por otra cosa- comentó Helga mirando al rubio que la atravesó con los ojos verdes-. Porque no creo que quieras que yo insulte a tu novio infundiendo juicios sin ningún tipo de valor, ¿verdad?  
-El amor de madre te ciega…- murmuró Vash enfurruñado dando por perdida la discusión.  
-Puede ser, no te voy a decir lo contrario.

Lily se acercó hasta la alemana y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿ves alguna pareja para tus hijos? Porque tienes a los dos ahí dentro.  
-Bueno, pareja es una palabra muy grande. Pero sí que estoy segura de que el pequeño acabará cayendo.  
-¿Ludwig?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es muy serio pero es nulo en relaciones con los demás y, dado que Feliciano es tan cariñoso y que ha conseguido que se sonrojara en varias ocasiones…  
-¡Oh! ¡Primera pareja, señoras y señores! ¡Ludwig y Feliciano! A ver si acaban saliendo más por aquí. ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?

Natalia alzó la mano y miró a la presentadora seriamente.

-Mi hermano y el chino.  
-¿Iván y Yao? No se ve a Yao muy por la labor…  
-Eso da igual. Mi hermano es el mejor y él acabará siendo uno con él. Aunque me duela reconocerlo-susurró la última frase más para ella que para los demás.  
-Bueno… Puede pasar de todo en este programa. Ludwig y Feliciano, Iván y Yao… ¿Alguna más?  
-¡Vicent y Paulo!- gritó Johan que parecía haber despertado del pequeño trance en el que estuvo sumido durante la primera gala.

Lily le miró divertido y escuchó otro grito por detrás.

-¡Secundo la moción! ¡Mi primo y Vicent hacen una pareja adorable!- gritó Isabel y Monique intentó hacer que se sentara mientras se reía.  
-Vale… ¿Alguna más o vamos cerrando el momento "pareja"?  
-Yo tengo otra –dijo Matthew con una tímida sonrisa.  
-¿De quién se trata?

El rubio se aclaró la voz y contestó:

-Mi hermano y Arthur.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan… digamos sumiso delante de una persona. No es de los que suele pedir perdón.  
-¿Y por aquí? ¿Hay alguna pareja más?- preguntó Lily mirando hacia los nórdicos y el japonés.

Kiku asintió con la cabeza al igual que Tino.

-Yo creo que el señor Heracles y el señor Sadiq tendrían una bonita relación si dejaran de pelear-murmuró el japonés seriamente.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó curiosa Lily.  
-Ambos tienen caracteres totalmente opuestos. Son como el día y la noche, pero solo juntos pueden alcanzar un estado de armonía.

El plató se quedó en completo silencio tras la explicación de Kiku y, las únicas que despertaron de ese trance, gritaron como locas.

-¡Sí! ¡Del amor al odio hay solo un paso!- dijo Isabel totalmente contenta.  
-Entonces Antonio podrá conseguir algo con Lovino- murmuró Monique sonriente.  
-Pues, al parecer tenemos muchos comienzos de parejas… ¿Alguna más?  
-¡Todos con Francis! -dijo de pronto Monique-. Mi hermano tiene mucho amor que dar y no se puede quedar solito.  
-Bueno… todavía hay mucho programa por delante, eso si no le expulsan. Tenemos cinco nominados; Roderich, Heracles, Alfred, Francis y Christensen… ¿Pensáis que las nominaciones han sido justas?- preguntó la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones. Tanto ir de aquí para allá le estaba moliendo los pies con aquellos tacones tan altos.

Vash levantó la mano con el ceño fruncido.

-Dinos Vash.  
-La nominación de Roderich no ha sido justa ni merecida.  
-¿Ah, no? Expón tu opinión, sin faltar al respeto.

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada de enfado, pero comenzó a hablar tras cerrar levemente los párpados.

-Nadie le conoce, le han juzgado por su apariencia externa. Es una persona muy orgullosa y no deja que nadie le pisotee porque le ha costado mucho llegar a donde está.  
-Pero ahora, en la casa, no es más que otro concursante. Todos están al mismo nivel –dijo Matthew metiéndose en la conversación.  
-¡¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- preguntó enfadado mirando al canadiense.

Matthew le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se levantó dispuesto a encararle.

-¡Por si no lo has visto antes, mi hermano también está nominado! ¡Y esto no se trata de si han juzgado mal a una persona o no! ¡Únicamente que hay personas que caen mejor a primera vista y, perdona que te diga, pero Roderich no está en ese grupo!  
-¡¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y eso por qué?  
-¡Pues porque mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro! ¡Así es imposible!

Vash soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡Pues tú querido hermano no mirará por encima del hombro, pero es tan ruidoso que no lo aguanta nadie!  
-¡Mi hermano es un cacho de pan! Sí que puede ser ruidoso… ¡Pero no te consiento que hables así de él! ¡Solo yo puedo meterme con él que para eso le he estado aguantando durante toda una vida! –gritó enfurecido Matthew, siendo animado por los demás familiares.

Lily miraba como todo esto se le iba de las manos y se interpuso entre los dos.

-Chicos, por favor. Vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de gritos y mucho menos de golpes… Que se os veían las intenciones. Tino, Christensen también está nominado. ¿Crees que su nominación es justa?  
-Eh… Es muy egocéntrico, pero no es una mala persona. Únicamente, puede parecer excesivamente pedante a primera vista, pero es todo lo contrario. Lo único que necesita es un poco de cariño.  
-¡Oh! Un momento, que parece que podremos ver unas escenas de la casa que, al parecer, acaban de ocurrir ahora mismo.

La pantalla del centro comenzó a reproducir el video. Se encontraban todos los concursantes en el salón, aunque muchos de ellos abandonaban la estancia. El danés se había acercado hasta una pequeña pizarra y, tras mirarla durante un largo rato, se cruzó de brazos mientras un gracioso berrinche se formaba en su cara. Alzó la mirada buscando al noruego y lo vio saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Lukas! ¡Lukas!- gritó Christensen corriendo hasta situarse detrás del noruego, que intentaba ignorarle-. ¡Siempre nos separan Lukas! ¿No te sientes triste de no tener cerca a tu mejor amigo? ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Vamos a quejarnos juntos para qué…!  
-¡No!- gritó el noruego volviéndose hacia el danés-. No quiero quejarme. Estoy feliz de no estar en el mismo equipo que tú y, además, no soy tu amigo.  
-Pero Lukas…- murmuró el rubio más alto sin entender.  
-¡Eres insoportable! No paras de hablar, me sigues a todos lados como si fueras mi sombra, no dejas de repetir que soy tu mejor amigo cuando no te conozco de nada, te tomas demasiadas confianzas abrazándome… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me gustas y no quiero que te me acerques!- terminó de gritar antes de meterse en su habitación.

Y el video se cortó, mostrando un último plano de un danés algo deprimido y con la mirada baja. Lily miró a Tino y después a Emil. Suspiró. No llevaban ni dos días y ya había habido una discusión fuerte, por no contar la pelea de Roderich y Gilbert el primer día.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Emil? ¿Tú hermano es siempre así?

El albino alzó la mirada y, tras sopesarlo durante unos minutos, suspiró.

-Mi hermano es muy inseguro y no está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Ni siquiera le gusta que le abrace yo. Supongo que simplemente estalló por estar abrumado por la excesiva atención de Christensen hacia él.  
-Ya… Pero Emil, se ha pasado tres pueblos con toda esa retahíla de palabras –contestó Tino algo triste-. Me da mucha pena Christensen…  
-Si estuviera Berwald aquí, ¿qué crees que diría?  
-Pues…

Lily se llevó una mano a la oreja y paró a Tino con una mano en el aire.

-Me dicen que tenemos a Berwald por teléfono. ¿Berwald?  
-Sí.  
-Buenas noches. ¿Cómo has visto esta pequeña pelea entre Christensen y Lukas?

El plató se quedó en silencio hasta que volvieron a escuchar la voz del hombre.

-C´rist´nsen e´ un id´ota, ´n pa´aso y m´chas otr´s c´sas más, p´ro n´ m´ ha gust´do c´mo l´ h´n trat´do. N´ s´ mer´ce es´s pal´bras t´n cr´eles.

Lily miró a Tino quien sonrió quedamente.

-Dice que Christensen es un idiota, un payaso y muchas otras cosas más, pero que no le ha gustado como le han tratado. No se merece esas palabras tan crueles.  
-Entonces, ¿sí que te preocupas por tu primo?  
-N´ s´ equ´voqu´ s´ñorita. M´pr´mo e´ ins´portable, p´ro n´ d´ja d´ ser fam´lia m´a.  
-No se equivoque señorita. Mi primero es insoportable, pero no deja de ser familia mía- murmuró Tino ante la mirada de Lily.  
-Pues muchísimas gracias, Berwald. ¿Algo más que añadir?  
-Sí. T´no, n´ t´rdes much´.

La llamada se cortó y la rubia miró al finés.

-Supongo que la última frase era para ti- el chico asintió con la cabeza y Lily continuó con las preguntas-. Son las once y media y, desgraciadamente, solo nos queda media hora de programa, así que vamos a ir rápidamente al siguiente tema. ¿El comportamiento es el que veis normalmente en vuestros familiares o no?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué habrían de comportarse de otra manera? – preguntó Vash enfadado. No le gustaba nada tener que ir a ese programa, pero como era su hermana quién lo presentaba, no tenía más remedio que ir.  
-Vash, comprende que están en una casa llena de cámaras. Eso siempre contribuye a alterar el comportamiento de la gente, en este caso de nuestros concursantes- dijo Lily tranquilamente.  
-Mi hermano no se comporta como siempre… Nunca suele estallar y además es muy tranquilo- contestó Emil y miró a Natalia que también asintió con la cabeza.  
-¡Es cierto! Mi hermano tampoco suele ser tan cariñoso con la gente, es más, la suele asustar a posta para que no se acerquen a él y con el chino… Está irreconocible.  
-Pues, entonces creo que debo decir que mi hermano también está algo cambiado. Nunca se habría acercado a nadie y mucho menos, protegerlo como lo hace del español- dijo Johan mirando a Isabel.

La castaña le miró divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es porque Vicent ve a Toño como una amenaza, pero nada más lejos de la realidad! Yo creo, que todavía no sabe que Paulo y él son primos- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Puede ser. Será interesante ver como avanza todo esto- dijo Johan colocándose las gafas. Acababa de encontrar algo con lo que molestar a su hermano cuando saliera.

Lily miró a todos con los ojos abiertos. Parecía que no solo entre los concursantes se estaban creando vínculos de amistad.

-Y, ¿quién creéis que será el primer expulsado del concurso?

Los diez familiares que había en el plató se miraron unos a otros intercambiando miradas en busca de alguna pista. Matthew levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿Sí, Matthew?  
-Yo… creo que será Roderich.  
-¡Roderich no!- gritó Vash enfadado.

Lily le ignoró y miró al canadiense, que se escondía detrás de Helga.

-¿Y eso, Matthew?  
-Porque no parece estar muy dispuesto a la cooperación dentro del grupo.  
-¡Eso podríamos decirlo del polaco! ¡No hace nada y no está nominado!- se quejó Vash-. ¡Eso sí que es una injusticia!  
-Bueno, así lo han votado los concursantes. Ahí la dirección del programa no puede hacer nada- musitó Lily- ¿Alguna otra opinión?

Vash se levantó.

-Yo creo que será Heracles- dijo Natalia levantando la mano y miró al japonés que parecía estar a punto de saltar, pese a la tranquilidad que denotaba su rostro-. Siempre está durmiendo y, solo se despierta para pegar al turco. No sé si eso sea lo que a la gente le guste más.  
-En eso tienes razón… Pero yo creo que se irá Christensen- dijo Helga-. Después de este palo tan grande que se ha llevado, no creo que tenga ganas de permanecer en la casa.

Isabel y Monique asintieron mientras miraban a Lily. La rubia se giró y las miró.

-¿Y vosotras dos? ¿Quién creéis que se va a ir?  
-Lo que sí que te puedo decir, es quién no se va a ir. Y ese es Francis- dijo Monique sonriente.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo con la francesita. Francis puede dar mucho juego en la casa con sus perversiones- dijo Isabel haciéndose la entendida en el tema.

Lily soltó unas cuantas risas y negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Y, ahora, vamos con la última etapa del debate, en estos cinco últimos minutos. ¿Quién creéis que es el concursante más sexy?- preguntó Lily soltando la pregunta al aire y alejándose, como quién suelta una bomba y corre a ponerse a cubierto.  
-¡Mi hermano Toño!  
-¡De eso nada! ¡Francis es el más sexy! ¡Es el verdadero experto en dar amor!  
-Te estás equivocando, Monique. Siento decirte que mi hermano, con esos ojazos verdes que tiene y esa sonrisa tan encandiladora que posee, por no hablar de su culo, es el más atractivo.

Monique soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Nuevamente empezaban con la discusión.

-¿Perdona? ¿Has visto los ojos de mi hermano? ¡Son azules como dos pedacitos de cielo! Cualquier chica, o chico, lo mismo da, caería rendido ante sus encantos. Por no decir que les haría tocar el cielo repetidas veces.  
-Las dos estáis equivocadas. Mi hermano es el más guapo de todos- dijo Natalia levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta las otras dos chicas.

La tres comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál de los tres hermanos era más guapo y se merecía el título de "concursante más sexy".

-Eh… ¿por aquí hay alguna opinión?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Podía sentir la furiosa mirada de su hermano Vash encima de ella y la incomodaba un poco.  
-Yo digo que mis hijos son los más guapos, pero como eso no serviría de nada, creo que lo mejor sería que decidiera el público- contestó Helga.  
-¡Buena idea!- Lily se giró hacia la cámara y miró en ella-. Muy bien, vamos a dar comienzo con la primera encuesta del concurso. ¿Quién creéis que es el concursante más sexy de esta edición? Podréis votar por… Un momento- se cayó llevándose la mano al pinganillo de la oreja y sonrió-. Muy bien. Me acaban de comunicar que han abierto un apartado en la página web para elegir al concursante más sexy con una pequeña encuesta. Solo tenéis que entrar a la web del programa y entrar. Por favor, votar y en el resumen con Emma conoceremos al ganador.

La rubia volvió a callarse dado que volvían a hablarla por el pinganillo y suspiró.

-Parece que hemos llegado al término del programa. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los familiares que nos han acompañado- dijo mirando a cada uno de los invitados-. A todo el público y a todos los que nos estáis siguiendo desde casa o por internet. Un beso muy grande. Votad por el concursante más sexy y mandar un mensaje con el concursante al que queráis salvar. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima gala!

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy malo?**

**Nekolandia: ¿El lado oscuro de Antonio? Es posible, me lo guardo como una baza para próximos capítulos xD Noo... no quiero haceros esperar mucho. La semana que viene subo el siguiente capítulo que sería... ¿El tercer día? Ya no sé xD Rumanía es... bueno, simplemente genial. Y como tampoco ha salido en muchas tiras del manga pues tampoco sabía que personalidad darle xD A mí también me dio pena Dinamarca... Pobrecito mío... Pues creo que vas a odiarme en el próximo capítulo =S Feliks siempre será igual, pero por eso Toris le aguanta (?)**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Vivan los sorteos! xD Es que Feliks... es especial... Dejémoslo así xD Ludwig es muy tímido (?) Y claro... Feliciano impone mucho (?) ¡Sí! Te juro que esa parte me encantó escribirla. Como Heracles está estudiando historia y filosofía, pues Gilbert le ha cogido como diccionario personal... ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Ah... Puede que lo veáis en el resumen xD Por supuesto, Toño no podía faltar en el meollo del asunto... ¡Lo sé! ¡No sabes como odio esa pareja! ¡Toño con Roderich no! ¡Caca! xD La entrada de Gilbert también me gustó mucho escribirla... Es que me puse a ver la película con unas amigas (sí, tenemos casi 20 años y vemos películas de Disney xD), y al ver la entrada del emperador me dije "¡Oh, Dios Mio! ¡Es Gilbert en castaño y moreno y con los ojos negros!" Y ya sabes el resto xD. No... a Arthur de momento no le dejan entrar... Hasta el siguiente día... Que le toca hacer la comida xD Andrei... es mi ídolo... No te preocupes, que nos pasará todo el material xD ¿Todavía no te convence el HolandaxPortugla? Mmm... No estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo... ¡No pasa nada! Que te voy a dar motivos para que te guste ^^ Con respecto a los equipos... Yo flipaba a medida que sacaba los papelitos... Aunque, por lo menos, les tocó a Feliks en el equipo... Ahí, descompensando un poco xD**

**Ren The Cat 21: ¡Pues ala... ahí lo tienes! xD Uff... ya estoy escribiendo el partido... Pobre Toño xD A mi me dio mucha pena Christensen... Lukas se pasó tres pueblos, pero bueno... Veremos que sucede de ahora en adelante. RuAme, ¿eh? No sé si será una de las parejas oficiales, pero puedo ponerles en alguna que otra situación comprometida... Hablando de situaciones... se me acaba de ocurrir algo para el partido... Ya verás xD Espero que esa escena te guste ^^ Es que Rode es bueno con los motes xD Son tan awesome como él xD La botella de la mejor calidad... ¡Riquísima! **

**Montserrat Fujioka: ¡Vivan los sorteos! Así no me como la cabeza xD ¡¿No sabías acerca del lado oscuro de Antonio? ¡Uy! Ya verás entonces... xD Heracles y Sadiq por siempre juntos, es un pack... No se pueden dividir xD Ahora mismo tienen que estar deseando matar a Feliks xD Sí, Vicent se pone celosillo... ¡Y solo han pasado dos días! Sí, la verdad es que Christensen ha empezado con mal pie... Pero bueno... Todo se puede intentar mejorar, ¿no?**

**He estado haciendo cálculos... Otra vez... xD Y, más o menos, me pueden llegar a salir, fácilmente los más de cien capítulos... Es una burrada, ¿verdad? Voy a ver cómo lo puedo arreglar pero... 90 días que dura el concurso a día por capítulo (90 capítulos), más 14 resúmenes y 14 debates (28 capítulos), más las galas que son también 14 y que me pueden ocupar fácilmente tres capítulos (aunque intentaré que sean menos largos) (Vamos a poner que son 42 capítulos), me da un total de 164 capítulos, pero restando los 11 que ya tengo subidos... Se queda en 153 capítulos... Tengo que bajar el número... aunque los capítulos por día no serán tan largos como ahora, que hay tantos personajes... En fin... me como demasiado la cabeza xD**

**Bien, otra cosita...**

**He subido una encuesta en mi perfil, para que votéis al concursante más sexy y, os pido, que me mandéis por mensaje privado o por review el nombre del primer expulsado de la casa. Por favor, votar, ¿da?**

**Críticas, sugerencias, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de pasta... Cartas bomba no... y las botellas y platos los prefiero entregados en mano... Nada de tirarlos xD**

**En fin, subiré la semana que viene el siguiente capítulo y, creo que será el último antes de que me vaya de vacaciones. Me voy a la playa y allí no tengo internet, por lo que subir capítulo se me va a hacer imposible... Además, no confío mucho en los cibercafés por si me meten algún virus y me fastidian todo el trabajo del pendrive...**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	12. Día 3: El nuevo ¿capitán?

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí estoy nuevamente!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews, por votar en la encuesta, por los follows y los faves... ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero como siempre, nos leemos abajo, para no dar la monserga aquí arriba xD.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y Gran Hermano tampoco. La historia sí xD**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Tengo que decir que las situaciones que se dan aquí se deben a discusiones que yo misma he vivido como espectadora. Solo espero no ofender a nadie, porque ni soy homófoba, xenófoba, ni deseo el mal ajeno ni muchas otras cosas que aquí aparecen. De hecho, me he llevado más de un palo defendiendo mis ideales, que al parecer, donde vivo, es una pequeña comuna de neo-nazis =S**

* * *

**Día Tres: El nuevo… ¿capitán?**

No se había escuchado ni un solo alma durante aquella noche. Ni siquiera cuando Christensen había entrado en su habitación. Y, por tanto, las cámaras no habían podido grabar nada productivo. MeiMei se movió nerviosa por la sala de control. Habían visto el debate y, simultáneamente, la pelea entre el danés y el noruego. Yekaterina se había puesto a llorar alegando que era muy triste que la gente se enfadara entre ellos. Y la taiwanesa pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Creéis que continuarán peleados? –preguntó Michelle sentándose nuevamente en una de las sillas con una taza de café entre las manos.  
-Quién sabe… -suspiró Emily sin despegar su mirada de una de las pantallas, concretamente, de la habitación número cuatro.  
-Será mejor que esperemos un poco… Dentro de nada comenzará a cantar nuevamente Claudio y podremos observar cómo se desarrollan los hechos- contestó Lee estirándose en la silla.

Las cuatro chicas se giraron a ver a la vietnamita.

-¿Claudio? ¿Quién es Claudio?- preguntó MeiMei confundida.

La asiática asintió.

-Claro. El gallo. Le he llamado Claudio como el de los Looney Tunes- contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Es que no me parecía bien estar llamándole gallo, gallo todo el tiempo.  
-Buen punto. Como sea, tendremos que… Chicas, ¿ese no es Gilbert?

Las chicas se acercaron más a la pantalla de la habitación cuatro y vieron cómo, en efecto, el albino se levantaba de la cama y salía de puntillas por el pasillo.

-¿Qué está…?- fue a preguntar Yekaterina siendo interrumpida por Emily que saltó del asiento.  
-¡Esto es oro!  
-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Lee.  
-¡Sí! Grabarlo todo entero que esto puede ser una buena baza para que utilice Eli en la gala- dijo Michelle.

MeiMei alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Solo para Eli? ¡Yo creo que Lily y Emma también sacarán una buena tajada!

Todas intercambiaron unas risitas cómplices y continuaron mirando a la pantalla. Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa de Gran Hermano. El gallo Claudio comenzó a cantar y el movimiento empezó. Ludwig fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, seguido por el danés.

-Buenos días, Christensen.

El danés alzó la mirada, unos ojos tristes observaron los azules del alemán, y después la bajó nuevamente al suelo.

-Buenos días- contestó antes de meterse en el confesionario.

El alemán solo observó como desaparecía y negó con la cabeza. Aquel iba a ser un día muy, pero que muy largo. Christensen cerró la puerta de metal blanca y se sentó en el sofá. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo escuchar la voz del Súper.

-Buenos días, Christensen.  
-Buenos días.  
-Se me hace muy curioso el verte levantado tan pronto- dijo MeiMei esbozando una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no le vería.

Christensen no contestó durante unos segundos y eso preocupó sobre manera a MeiMei.

-Ey… ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, solo no he dormido bien.  
-Muy bien –contestó la chica sin estar segura del todo-. ¿Y, qué te ha traído por aquí a estas horas?

El rubio tragó saliva y se paso las manos por la cara.

-Necesito hablar porque… porque yo… No estoy bien- dijo en un hilo de voz.  
-¡Ay, Chris! ¡No te preocupes! A ver… cuéntame.  
-Yo… no puedo más. Seguro que has visto la discusión de ayer.  
-Ajá…

Christensen negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡Yo quería ser su amigo! ¡Me esforcé mucho! ¡De verdad!- murmuró entre sollozos. La voz se le entrecortaba-. Yo… me esforcé mucho…  
-No puedes tomártelo tan a pecho.  
-¡Sí, claro! ¡Es tan fácil decirlo!- gritó encolerizado-. Pero… he tomado una decisión.

MeiMei esperó pacientemente a que Christensen volviera a hablar.

-Quiero abandonar la casa-soltó de sopetón.

La asiática abrió la boca, al igual que las demás chicas que no perdían detalle alguno de lo que estaba sucediendo en el confesionario.

-¿C-cómo…?  
-Me voy. Iré a hacer mis maletas.  
-Chris, respira hondo… ¿De acuerdo? Bien, vamos a ir por partes. Vamos a tranquilizarnos porque no estamos pensando con claridad. ¿Lo has pensado bien? Es una decisión muy grave e importante.  
-No… Lo he estado pensando toda la noche. No hay vuelta atrás.  
-Chris, ¿puedes esperar un momento? Enseguida vuelvo- musitó MeiMei cerrando el micrófono y girándose hacia las demás-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Se encogieron de hombros y se miraron entre ellas. ¿Cómo podían parar toda aquella locura?

-Dale largas… Tienes que evitar, como sea, el que se marche- contestó Emily saliendo del trance.  
-Sí… No podemos dejar que nadie se marche antes de la primera semana- dijo Lee apoyando la idea de la castaña.  
-¿Y si no quiere?- preguntó MeiMei sofocada.  
-¡MeiMei, haz lo que sea necesario, pero que no se marche!- gritó Lee.

Yekaterina sujetó a la taiwanesa por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

-Si no quieres que Eli nos mate, más te vale evitar esa salida- musitó Yekaterina advirtiendo a la asiática.  
-Bien –MeiMei se dirigió nuevamente hacia el micrófono y lo encendió-. ¿Christensen? ¿Sigues ahí?  
-Sí.  
-Vale… Vamos a hablarlo todo desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo?

Ludwig terminaba su desayuno en la mesa en compañía de Arthur y Yao. Los tres permanecían en completo silencio hasta que llegó Gilbert.

-Buenos días.  
-Buenas…  
-¿Sabéis dónde está Christensen?- preguntó el albino sentándose en el comedor sin coger nada para desayunar.  
-Se metió al confesionario esta mañana temprano…-contestó Ludwig llevándose la taza a los labios.  
-Y… ¿Lukas? No estaba en la habitación tampoco- murmuró Gilbert mirando a alguno de los presentes.

Yao se encogió de hombros, pero el inglés alzó la mirada.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?  
-Mera curiosidad-tajó el albino mirando a Arthur.  
-Pobre Christensen…-murmuró Yao-. ¿Visteis su cara?  
-La cara de un pesado cuando no consigue lo que desea. Ya se le pasará…

El chino se volvió con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿La cara de un pesado? ¡Yo no vi esa cara!  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué cara vistes?- preguntó el inglés alzando una ceja.  
-La cara de una persona desilusionada por perder a la única persona a la que consideraba su amigo. ¡Y esa no es la cara de un pesado!- gritó Yao.

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia como para reírte?- preguntó inquisidor Yao.  
-De nada.  
-No, ahora me lo dices.  
-Normal que no sepas distinguir las caras, con los ojos eternamente entrecerrados, es imposible que distingas correctamente las expresiones de los demás.

Ludwig y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Me estás discriminando por ser chino! ¡¿De qué narices vas?  
-Pero no te enfades, Yao. Si solo he dicho la verdad. Yo no tengo nada en contra de las minorías poblacionales pero, las cosas son como son. Y los chinos os estáis haciendo con todo. Mercados, tiendas, electrónica, estudios… ¡Todo! Y, además fastidiáis a los pequeños comerciantes como yo. ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas tengo que echar para poder hacer la competencia a la librería de chinos que tengo enfrente? ¡No, claro que no! Tú, como muchos otros, entraréis en los países industrializados con un pasaporte falso y os dedicaréis a realizar diferentes chanchullos que…  
-¡No me puedo creer que estés diciendo lo que estás diciendo! ¡Nos estás tachando a todos de delincuentes! ¡Yo estoy estudiando una carrera! ¡En mi país! ¡Y la gente que va a otros países es para trabajar, para tener una vida digna que ahora mismo en China no se puede tener! ¡¿Sabes cómo están los derechos ahora mismo? ¡¿Sabes lo que sucede con todas aquellas parejas que desean tener más de un hijo o que viene en camino y tienen que deshacerse de él porque al nacer o lo dan en adopción o lo matan? ¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil hablar! ¡Tú lo tienes todo hecho y resuelto en Inglaterra, pero no por eso tienes derecho a juzgar a todo el mundo!- gritó enfadado Yao levantándose de la mesa y corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Antonio e Iván vieron como Yao pasaba corriendo a su lado sin dirigirles apenas la palabra.

-Buenos… ¿días?

Antonio miró al ruso y este se encogió de hombros. Iván comenzó a caminar hasta el comedor y miró a los tres que estaban ya sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Yao?- preguntó Antonio caminando hacia la cocina.  
-Nada… Solo que no acepta las verdades- murmuró Arthur levantándose para dejar la taza en la pila.  
-Eh… cejón, no es que no acepte las verdades, es que tú te has pasado siete pueblos.  
Bruder, no te metas- le regañó Ludwig.  
-¡No _West_! Las cosas como son. Y el cejón se ha estado inventando muchas cosas y…

Gilbert no terminó la frase pues un aura tenebrosa comenzó a rodear al ruso. Con una sonrisa sádica e infantiloide, se fue acercando hasta el inglés moviendo, de un lado a otro, una tubería que nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado.

-¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a Yao, Arthur?-siseó Iván bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que se echaron para atrás inconscientemente.  
-N-nada… Y-yo solo… Me voy- dijo Arthur antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín. Iván, antes esta huída, fue a perseguirle pero una mano sobre el hombro le detuvo.  
-¿Vamos a ver a Yao? A lo mejor necesita un abrazo- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa-. ¡Los abrazos son lo mejor para las personas que están decaídas! ¡Ya sé! ¡Deberíamos dárselo también a Christensen! ¡Así seguro que se anima!  
-_Da_…

El español y el ruso caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño mientras el primero tocaba con una mano el trozo de metal.

-Por cierto… ¿De dónde has sacado la tubería?- preguntó el español desapareciendo por el pasillo junto al ruso.  
-Este Toño… Realmente no sé en lo que está pensando.  
-Pero Bruder, si no le conoces de nada.

El albino miró al techo durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cierto, pero West… ¿Sabes lo que es comenzar a hablar con una persona y sentir una conexión como si le conocieras de hace años o de toda la vida? Pues eso…- se giró a mirar por donde había desaparecido el español y negó con la cabeza-. Al parecer no le tiene miedo a nada- musitó Gilbert antes de girarse hacia Ludwig-. _West_, vamos al jardín a colocar las barras de metal.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron al jardín, donde Arthur estaba ya sentado. El albino fue a aprovechar para burlarse del inglés pero se lo impidió Ludwig con una mano y negando con la cabeza. Entre los tres, colocaron las barras de metal, les añadieron los topes para que las barras no se movieran y, cuando fueron a meter las porterías, el portugués y el holandés salían al jardín.

-Ya habéis colocado las barras- dijo Vicent mirando el futbolín más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.  
-Oye… ¿Sabéis dónde está Antonio? Es que he ido a buscarle a la habitación y no estaba-dijo Paulo.

Gilbert rió.

-¡Kesesesesesese~! Con Iván en el cuarto de baño.  
-¿Qué? –Paulo pareció procesar la información lentamente hasta que el horror apareció en su rostro-. ¡¿Cómo que en el cuarto de baño con Iván? ¡¿Haciendo qué?  
-Consolando a Yao- contestó Gilbert, intentando reprimir más risas por la cara del luso-. Tienes complejo de madre…  
-Por eso estaba Iván en la puerta del baño como si fuera un armario- murmuró Vicent cogiendo una de las porterías junto a Arthur.

Paulo caminó para coger la otra portería junto a Ludwig, pero se volvió hacia el albino.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?  
-Ha tenido una pequeña discusión con Arthur- contestó Ludwig.

El luso asintió y decidió no preguntar nada más. Colocaron las porterías y, cuando iban a volver a entrar, la voz de MeiMei se escuchó por toda la casa.

-Buenos días, concursantes. Voy a pedir que elijáis un capitán representando a cada equipo y que ambos se personifiquen en el confesionario para que les sean dadas unas cuantas instrucciones. Gracias.

Antonio corrió fuera del cuarto de baño y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta del confesionario.

-¡Del equipo dos me encargo yo!- gritó llegando hasta el comedor mirando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes-. ¡Y del equipo uno se encarga Christensen!

El rubio alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo… Mejor no.  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!- gritó Antonio enganchándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia el confesionario.  
-Antonio… por favor…- suplicó el danés.  
-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sí lo único que necesitas es despejarte un poco!  
-¡No!- gritó Christensen soltándose del agarre.

Antonio le miró durante unos segundos sin dejar de observar las facciones del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡No entiendes nada! –soltó un gran suspiro-. Me voy…  
-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

El danés negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy del concurso. No… no hay nada que me ate aquí. Ni un familiar, ni un amigo… Nada. Así que, por favor, déjame tranquilo.  
-¡Ja! -el rubio le miró interrogante-. ¡Pero eso tiene fácil solución! Solo tienes que crear esos vínculos.  
-Pero yo… ¡Ya lo he intentado! ¡Y no ha servido de nada! -gritó-. ¡Ya viste lo que pasó anoche con Lukas! ¡No quiero repetir esa experiencia! ¡No quiero!

De pronto, aparecieron Gilbert y Francis por detrás con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… pues no la repitas. ¡Eso no es nada asombroso y menos para el rey del norte! Aunque claro, comprendería que no fueras alguien asombroso como te jactas de ser… ¡Déjame a mí ganar este concurso con mi magnífica presencia!  
-Claro que sí, _mon ami_ –el rubio golpeó el estómago del albino con el codo-. ¿No dijiste que ibas a ganar este concurso costase lo que costase?- preguntó Francis alzando una ceja.

Christensen les miró sin entender nada.

-Pero… pero…  
-Si una de las maneras de que no te vayas es haciendo amigos, formando lazos… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con nosotros?- preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? –sus ojos azules denotaban sorpresa y fue intercalando la mirada entre esas tres personas que le observaban, esperando una respuesta-. Yo… Gracias. Pero, no os aseguro nada.  
-¡Bien! Vamos a ver qué nos dice la señorita- dijo el castaño tirando del rubio hacia el interior del confesionario.  
-¡Toño, si no te hemos elegido como capitán!- se quejó Gilbert, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos habían desaparecido por la puerta de metal.

Ambos habían entrado dentro del confesionario y se quedaron de pie observando el nuevo elemento decorativo de la sala. Una pequeña mesa con dos cajas. Una de ellas tenía la palabra escrita "Uniformes 1" y la otra "Uniformes 2".

-Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayáis dormido bien-preguntó MeiMei por el micrófono.  
-¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Christensen?  
-Oh… sí.  
-Me alegro. Ya he visto que habéis terminado con la construcción del futbolín humano. Enhorabuena. Ahora, y visto que ya habéis hecho los equipos, procederemos a repartir los uniformes. Lo único que debéis hacer es elegir una de las cajas.

Christensen observó cómo Antonio miraba fijamente las cajas y alzó la mirada hasta la pequeña cámara que siempre les grababa.

-Pero… La gente no tiene las mismas tallas de camiseta y pantalones… ¿Cómo…?  
-No te preocupes por eso, Chris. Todas las camisetas son talla única.  
-Ah… De acuerdo- contestó el danés sin estar muy convencido por la explicación de la chica.  
-¡Christensen! ¡Elige tú primero! –gritó Antonio tras alzar la mirada de las cajas.  
-¿Y qué más da? Pues la caja uno…

El castaño le miró inquisidoramente.

-¿Seguro~?  
-¡Sí!-gritó el rubio cogiendo la caja y abrazándola fuerte.  
-¡Vale! ¡Pues yo me quedo con la segunda!

Ambos chicos iban a salir por la puerta cuando escucharon un leve carraspeo.

-Chicos… Todavía no os he explicado las reglas.  
-Pero si es un futbolín… No tiene mayor misterio- reclamó el español.  
-Ya sé que no tiene mayor complicación, pero tengo que advertiros de una serie de cosas…- dijo MeiMei y los chicos se miraron entre sí.

Los concursantes se encontraban fuera en el jardín, esperando a que llegaran los dos "auto nombrados" capitanes. Ambos aparecieron con sendas cajas y cada uno llamó a su equipo.

-¿De qué color nos han tocado las camisetas, _mon ami_?

Antonio se encogió de brazos mientras quitaba la cinta de embalar que precintaba la caja. Abrió las solapas y sacó una camiseta.

-Rojas.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡O sea, como que eso no es nada fabuloso!- se quejó Feliks.  
-¿Y de qué color pretendías que fueran?- preguntó Lovino alzando una ceja mientras que Toris negaba con la cabeza, adivinando la respuesta.  
-¡Pues, obvio que rosas!  
-¿Tienes algo en contra del rojo?- preguntó Paulo mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Feliks asintió y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-¡Pues como que no me sienta bien! ¡Me hace gordo!- se quejó molesto. Giró la cabeza para mirar al otro equipo y abrió la boca un par de veces-. ¡¿Por qué ellos tienen las azules?  
-Porque así le han tocado a Christensen- contestó Antonio terminando de ponerse la camiseta.

Gilbert se acercó al polaco y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-Una pregunta… ¿No debería gustarte el rojo? Es el color que lleva el equipo de la selección polaca… Bueno, y la española, la inglesa, la portuguesa, la danesa… ¡¿Por qué no han sido blancas?- preguntó Gilbert mirando a Antonio.  
-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Pregúntale a quien haya elegido las camisetas que yo solo elegí caja!  
-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Christensen acercándose al equipo del español.  
-Sí… claro…

Por los altavoces que rodeaban el jardín, sonó el chispazo de un micrófono encendiéndose y unos cuantos golpecitos.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya estáis todos vestidos? Sí, supongo que sí… Bueno, pues vamos a comenzar. Aunque ya les he comentado las reglas a los capitanes, voy a hacerlo aquí ahora para que todos seáis conscientes. Lo primero de todo, deberéis entrar en el futbolín sin zapatos… Descalzos o con calcetines. Segundo, deberéis engancharos con los arneses que vienen junto a las barras puesto que no podréis moveros más que lo necesario. Esto no es fútbol sino futbolín, y como tal, estaréis limitados tanto como los muñecos de madera. Bien… La modalidad que vais a jugar es el futbolín de una pierna. ¿Qué es eso? Sencillo. Deberéis sujetaros ambos tobillos con una pequeña correa que viene con el arnés y que se puede separar. Solo podréis darle a la pelota con las dos piernas juntas.  
-¡Pero eso es de locos!- se quejó Roderich.  
-¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a golpear la pelota?- preguntó Yao colocándose la camiseta para que no le quedara tan larga.  
-Tenéis manos, ¿no? Sujetaros a la barra y daros impulso. Pero no toquéis la pelota con las manos o será falta-contestó MeiMei como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-. Mm… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Vais a tener un árbitro, que no debe de tardar mucho en llegar. Será la única persona del exterior con el que tendréis contacto, aunque tampoco es que podáis hablar demasiado con él. Estará viendo el partido y lo parará cuando él crea que sea necesario. Las normas… Os las dirá enseguida, porque será él, quién esté al mando del micrófono. Y creo que no tengo que decir nada más. Bueno, sí. Tendréis un máximo de siete goles. Como en todas las partidas oficiales de futbolín y reguladas por la Federación, se permiten un máximo de siete goles entre los dos equipos; por tanto, si en el tiempo que se os da, que serán 90 minutos, llegáis a meter los siete goles, el partido se acaba. Si por el contrario, el tiempo llega a su término y no se llega al máximo de goles, ganará el que más tenga o se dará por empatado el partido. Y, ya está. Os dejo con el árbitro.

La voz de MeiMei se dejó de escuchar y la puerta del jardín, por la que entraron una vez los concursantes al inicio del programa, se abrió mostrando a un hombre alto, de piel morena, algo velludo, vestido con una camiseta verde con un estampado de palmeras y unas bermudas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta llena de rastas.

-Buenos días. Me cago en la madre de los tomates… Ni una sola mujer…- se quejó el hombre con acento caribeño mientras los concursantes se miraban entre ellos por aquella expresión tan… original-. Ya vamos echándola. Me llamo Chago Valdes y voy a ser el árbitro de este partido. ¿Entendido?- al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación, continuó hablando-. Bien. Primero, cada equipo tendrá un capitán. Cada partido dura noventa minutos con un máximo de siete goles para ambos equipos. El saque inicial se realizará por sorteo a cara o cruz y se efectuará desde la defensa. No se producirán cambios de campo en todo el partido, más que cuando se dé el descanso de quince minutos tras los cuarenta y cinco primero jugados. El balón que salga fuera del campo, se pondrá en movimiento desde la defensa que haya encajado el último gol. Los goles tienen que entrar de forma limpia a las porterías, nada de que rebote en la red, pared, u objeto similar, ya que lo daré como gol no válido. Y ya está. Vamos a echar un pie- terminó de decir Chago colocándose cerca del futbolín y esperando que los concursantes entraran-. ¡Vamos! ¡Pues luego es tarde!  
-Eh… perdón, pero… ¿No sería mejor que nos reuniéramos cada uno con nuestro equipo para hablar de las estrategias? – preguntó Toris temblando un poco.  
-No lo veo necesario. ¡Andando!

Los concursantes se metieron dentro del futbolín, se colocaron los arneses y esperaron a que el cubano diera comienzo al partido.

-¿Estáis todos colocados correctamente? Pues a entrenar un poco. Después de comer será el partido- contestó antes de tumbarse en la hierba y cerrar los ojos-. ¡Y en silencio!

Antonio y Christensen se miraron y encogieron de los hombros.

-¿Quién comienza entrenando?- preguntó el español.  
-Que primero sea un equipo y después entre el otro… Es lo más lógico- murmuró Arthur que no pasó desapercibida la mirada de odio del ruso y del chino.  
-Vale, pues empezamos entonces nosotros a entrenar y después vosotros- contestó Christensen a lo que los jugadores vestidos de rojo asintieron, se quitaron los arneses y salieron del futbolín hacia el interior de la casa.

Francis caminaba junto a Francis, Feliciano intentaba acercarse a Ludwig sin demasiado éxito, puesto que su hermano Lovino le tenía bien agarrado. Feliks iba junto a Toris parloteando sobre lo ideales que habrían quedado sus uniformes en rosa y no en rojo, mientras que Antonio y Paulo les seguían unos pasos más atrás. Cerrando la marcha, Lukas permanecía solo y callado mientras miraba al frente.

-Antonio eres un egoísta- espetó Gilbert sentándose en uno de los sofás.  
-¿Egoísta, por qué?  
-_Mon ami_, ninguno de nosotros te ha elegido como capitán y tampoco has preguntado a los demás si querían serlo…- respondió Francis sin quitarle el ojo de encima al español.  
-Si te fijas, los últimos de cada equipo somos los capitanes. Además, ¿había alguien desde el principio que quisiera dicho puesto? Porque no vi a nadie en la puerta del confesionario esperando- respondió con cierto mosqueo el castaño.  
-Tampoco es que dieras mucho tiempo para responder bastardo- murmuró Lovino.  
-Pero Lovi, estoy seguro de que Antonio lo hará bien. Ve~-dijo Feliciano consiguiendo sentarse cerca del alemán sin que su hermano se diera cuenta.  
-¡Cállate, _fratello stupido_! ¡Y vuelve aquí, _maldizione_!

El español se levantó de pronto y miró a todos.

-Pues si no queréis que sea yo el capitán, elegirlo vosotros mismos- dijo antes de marcharse.  
-Pero Antonio, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Paulo levantándose también. Ya se estaba temiendo un pequeño berrinche por parte de su primo.  
-Al baño. ¿O también tengo que esperar a que alguien lo decida?

El luso se volvió a los demás y lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere ser el capitán del equipo?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Mejor que siga siendo Antonio… O sea, parece que le hace mucha ilusión.  
-Sí… No sería nada asombroso que yo fuera el capitán y perdiésemos… ¡Me convertiría en un simplón como todos los demás!  
-¡_Maldizione_! ¡Yo no quiero tener que enfrentarme cara a cara con los bestias del otro equipo!  
-¡_Ve~_! A mí me gusta mucho el fútbol, pero no sirvo para capitanear a nadie-murmuró Feliciano con una leve sonrisa.  
-Sí… Yo también voto porque _mon ami Antoine_ continúe siendo el capitán.  
-Me da igual quién sea el capitán, pero dejar de discutir de semejante manera-pidió el rubio.  
-¡Ay, _West_! ¡Tú siempre intentando reconciliar a las dos partes!- rió Gilbert asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-A mí también me da igual…- musitó Toris mientras que miraba asustado como Feliks jugaba con sus manos como si fueran marionetas.

Paulo se giró hacia el noruego.

-¿Y tú, Lukas?  
-Hacer lo que queráis. No tengo inconveniente en que él sea el capitán… Aunque sea muy ruidoso.  
-Pues ya está… Antonio será el capitán y…  
-¡Pau! ¡Pau! ¡Ven un momento!- gritó el español interrumpiendo a su primo mientras le esperaba en la puerta del pasillo.

Paulo se giró y le observó detenidamente.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?  
-¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial! ¡Ven!- contestó mientras cogía de la mano al luso y le arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez que llegaron, Antonio le miró con una sonrisa-. ¡Ya sé quién va a ser el capitán!  
-¿Nos has estado escuchando?-preguntó alzando una ceja.  
-¿Eh? ¡No! Vamos a poner a Lukas de capitán.

El mayor le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Antonio, bonito, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad?  
-¡No! Mira, piénsalo. Christensen y él se llevan mal, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor manera de arreglar una relación que con un poco de sana competición? ¡Y el fútbol es el mejor deporte! ¡Tú lo sabes!  
-Antonio, creí que querías ser el capitán…  
-Sí, pero ya sabes que cuando voy al cuarto de baño me inspiro…- contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
-Ah… Vale. Pues vamos a comentárselo a los demás.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, el entrenamiento no iba mejor que la situación de dentro de la casa. Yao se negaba a estar junto a Arthur en el mismo equipo y el inglés intentaba huir todo lo posible del ruso, que no hacía más que mirarle con aquella aura tenebrosa y asesina tan horrible y el estadounidense le amenazaba con toda su patraña del héroe. También, el griego y el turco no dejaban de golpearse, mientras que Andrei lo grababa todo con su móvil y Vicent y Roderich les miraban lo más alejado posible, intentando concentrarse en una conversación que no parecía ir a ningún punto por los gritos de los demás.

-¡Basta!- gritó Christensen cansado de tantas discusiones-. ¿Os podéis comportar aunque sean por cinco minutos? ¡Solo os pido cinco cochinos minutos y no toda una vida!- observando a todos callados y atendiéndole, suspiró-. ¿Hay alguien que sepa jugar al fútbol?

Arthur levantó la mano, al igual que Iván, Sadiq, Vicent y Heracles.

-Bien, entonces más de la mitad del equipo sabe jugar. Es un verdadero alivio. Y los demás, ¿nunca habéis jugado?  
-No, porque no le encontraba ningún sentido… Prefería la música- contestó Roderich, girando su cabeza hacia los demás.  
-En el colegio sí que he jugado…- murmuró Andrei con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¡Oh! Entonces no hace mucho- dijo Sadiq esbozando otra sonrisa.

El rumano le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa.

-¡Que gracioso!  
-¿Yao?  
-Eh… No, nunca…  
-¿Y tú Alfred?  
-¿_Soccer_? Alguna vez… pero prefiero el fútbol americano porque necesitas fortaleza, e inteligencia, y…  
-¡Ese es un deporte de bestias!- respondió Arthur cortando la charla del rubio.

Yao se irguió y rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué todo lo que sea extranjero tiene que ser algo propio de bestias?  
-No estaba hablando contigo, chino.  
-¿Tienes algo que decirle a Yao?- preguntó Iván con su sonrisa infantil-. Pues me lo dices primero a mí, ¿_da_?  
-¡Basta! Colocaros en las posiciones y vamos practicar los pases…  
-Con los pies juntos- recordó Chago sin abrir los ojos y continuando con su pequeña siesta.  
-Con los pies juntos. Bien, ahora…

Yao se removió incómodo en su posición.

-¡Yo no quiero estar al lado de un xenófobo!  
-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar al lado de un cleptómano…  
-¡¿Cleptómano? ¡¿Pero de qué vas?

Roderich miró la escena que se plateaba delante de él y del holandés, ambos colocados delante de la portería a modo de defensas. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Para qué entré en este concurso? ¡No son más que salvajes! ¡Salvajes y niños!  
-Concuerdo contigo. ¿Les irá mejor a los del otro grupo?

El austriaco alzó una ceja y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No. Están el pervertido, el egocentrísta supino, el malhablado, el amanerado, el desquiciante… Y los otros pronto se verán contagiados por ellos. Pobres… No sé a quién les ha tocado peor grupo…- musitó el castaño volviendo su mirada a la pelea.

La hora de la comida llegó y ninguno de los dos equipos había entrenado. El equipo de Christensen se pasó toda la mañana discutiendo, al igual que en la comida. No dejaban de gritarse y espetarse cosas que habían pasado hacía cientos de años, como si realmente hubieran sido ellos los que habían participado en aquellos conflictos bélicos. Por el otro lado, el equipo de Antonio, había conseguido cambiar de capitán tras mucho esfuerzo. Le había comentado, pedido, rogado, suplicado, peloteado, exigido... al noruego porque aceptara el puesto de capitán. Y, al final, tras realizarlo por votación, había salido elegido. ¡Él, que no tenía ni idea de fútbol! Y durante la comida, continuaban las discusiones entre los equipos, aunque eran temas personales.

-¡Ya basta Alfred! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que nadie necesita que le ayudes? ¡No eres ningún héroe! ¡Yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros y mucho menos necesito tú ayuda! Así que si ahora me dejas terminar la comida en paz…  
-Pero Iggy… Yo solo quiero ayudar porque tienes a Iván y a Yao en tu contra y dos contra uno no es una situación justa…  
-¡Pero nadie te ha pedido auxilio! ¡¿De acuerdo?

El estadounidense tensó la mandíbula y endureció todas sus facciones.

-Muy bien, Arthur. Tampoco es que me muera por salvarte el culo. Ah, y no vuelvas a hablarme así… No sé con qué tipo de gente estás acostumbrado a tratar, pero a mí no puedes tratarme como si fuera un trapo viejo.

El estadounidense se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, seguido por Iván que no perdió la oportunidad.

-Cerdo capitalista- llamó haciendo que el otro se diera la vuelta-. No eres santo de mi devoción, pero necesito que me hagas un favor… Dado que ninguno de los dos estamos a gusto durmiendo en la misma habitación, cámbiale tu cama a Yao. Así evitaré el querer partirle la cara al inglesito y conseguirlo.  
-Comunista de mierda… ¿No has visto que he discutido con él? No voy a cambiarme de habitación solo porque a ti te dé la gana. Además, si vas a pedir algo, lo mejor es que no sea mediante insultos.

Alfred fue a continuar caminando pero se detuvo.

-Si quieres pedírselo a alguien, díselo a Andrei. Él seguro que está encantado de cambiarse de habitación, después de todo, con ese móvil que lleva a todas partes, parece más bien un paparazi que un concursante.

Iván bufó molesto al no haber conseguido el cometido de librarse del americano, pero quería tener a Yao en su habitación. No sabía porqué pero había algo en él que le llamaba a voces para protegerle. A lo mejor, le pasaba eso mismo al estadounidense con el inglés… Buscó a Andrei con la mirada y lo encontró en una de las sillas del comedor, mirando los videos del móvil.

-Andrei, ¿podemos hablar?

El rubio alzó la mirada y asintió, pero luego volvió su atención al móvil.

-¿Podrías dejar eso un momento?  
-Quieres que le cambie mi cama a Yao, ¿verdad?  
-_Da_.  
-Lo siento. Me gusta mi habitación y no quiero cambiarme… ¿Lo has hablado con Alfred?  
-Da. Y dice que no quiere.

Andrei alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es normal. Ha discutido con Arthur y si él está en esa habitación, volverán a discutir.  
-Ya… Pero…  
-¿Has probado a pedirle a alguno de la habitación de Yao que te cambie la cama? A lo mejor así sí que lo consigues.

Iván bufó y golpeó la mesa, tomando por sorpresa al rumano que pegó un pequeño bote.

-Pero eso no me serviría para evitar que le parta la cara al inglesito.

Andrei se encogió de hombros y vio aparecer a Alfred por el pasillo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred, ven un momento!

El rubio se acercó y miró a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué no quieres cambiarle la cama a Yao?  
-Porque está Arthur en la habitación.  
-¿Y no sería lo mejor estar en la misma habitación para que pudierais arreglar las cosas?

El estadounidense le miró largo y tendido hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Que Yao se cambie de habitación, pero si vuelvo a discutir con Arthur, las habitaciones vuelven a la normalidad. ¿Hecho, comunista de mierda?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano a Iván.  
-Hecho, cerdo capitalista- contestó apretando la mano con una sonrisa infantil-. Por cierto, Andrei… ¿Para qué te dedicas a grabar esos videos?  
-¿Eh? Pues… yo…- se aclaró la garganta y sonrió-. Para nada en especial. Son simples… recuerdos- contestó marchándose al jardín.

Fuera, el árbitro cubano estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado.

-¡¿Qué qué?- preguntó como si no hubiera entendido las palabras de Lukas.  
-Mi equipo no ha practicado dado que el otro equipo ha estado ocupando el futbolín toda la mañana, por tanto, debemos tener las mismas oportunidades que ellos y por eso debemos utilizar la tarde de hoy para entrenar- dijo el noruego con su típico tono sin emoción. Le costaba hablar tanto, sobre todo, si no conocía a la otra persona.  
-¡Ya, pero mi tiempo no es oro!  
-Bueno, mañana podrá regañarnos cuanto quiera, pero ahora, déjenos practicar.  
-Bien… Pero mañana, vais a desear no haber nacido… Tú no me calcula… ¡Me cago en la mierda!- gritó antes de salir por la puerta, la cual se volvió a cerrar herméticamente impidiendo el escape de los concursantes.

El equipo de Lukas empezó a entrenar en completo silencio, siendo roto por alguna que otra broma sin importancia, mientras eran observados por los miembros del otro equipo. Aunque tampoco había mucho que observar. Se agarraban fuertemente de las barras, tomando impulso y golpeando la pelota con ambos pies juntos, intentando conectar pases o meter gol.

Pronto, la noche comenzó a llegar y a oscurecer toda la casa. La luz artificial comenzó a brillar con fuerza dentro de la casa y los concursantes dejaron todas sus actividades para ir a preparar la cena.

-¡Nos toca a nosotros hacer la cena!- dijo Arthur entrando en la cocina y echando al grupo de Francis.  
-¡De eso nada!- se quejó el francés que se agarró a una de las encimeras.  
-No hemos podido hacer la comida porque cada uno se ha hecho lo suyo. ¡Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer!  
-_Mon ami Angleterre_, todos sabemos que la comida inglesa es horrible. No queremos morir intoxicados.

Arthur le miró echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Os demostraré a todos que la comida inglesa es la mejor de todas!

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy malo?**

**Con Chago Valdes he utilizado unas cuantas expresiones que he encontrado por Internet.  
**

**Vamos a echar un pie: Vamos a empezar/Andando  
Me cago en la madre de los tomates: Joder, me cago en todo, etc... Creo que esta no necesitaba traducción. Y además me gustó mucho... La cara de Toño me la imaginé al leer la frase xD  
Ya vamos echándola: Vamos a comenzar.**

**Con respecto al nombre... Chago es el diminutivo de Santiago... No sé si será un nombre muy utilizado en Cuba (desgraciadamente no conozco a nadie de allí) y lo del apellido "Valdes" sin acento, se debe a que era el apellido que ponían a los huérfanos tomando como referencia al Obispo Valdés, el cual, dado que un familiar suyo estuvo en la casa de beneficiencia, solo permitió que dicha persona tuviera su nombre con acento, para diferenciarlos del resto. La verdad es que me parece una soberana tontería lo del acento, pero me pareció curioso... Aquí en España se les solía poner el apellido "Expósito", tanto a niños como a niñas. En Cuba, por lo que he leído, les ponían el apellido "Rodríguez"... **

**Si tenéis curiosidad, meteros en esta página e iros directamente al apartado "El apellido Valdes".**

**http*:*/*/*www.*cubagenweb.*org*/*e-names.*html* (Como siempre, quitar el *)**

* * *

**¡Ocho reviews en un solo capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! *W***

**MiniGatita: ¿Te han coaccionado para que votes en la encuesta? No he entendido muy bien la primera parte del comentario... Algo sobre que tu hermana mayor te ha amenazado o algo así O.o Bueno, de todas maneras, gracias por el voto y el comentario, lo tendré en cuenta ^^**

**Nekolandia: Bueno... Eh... Yo creo que sí, me vas a odiar y bastante xD El que Christensen se vaya dependerá de mi estado anímico para cuando llegue al día siete xD ¿Tú hermana es MiniGatita? Porque entonces entendería el comentario que puso xD ¡Abriría la encuesta pero no sé! Pero bueno, he buscado un tutorial y ya la he abierto xD Yaoi en la historia va a haber, eso no te lo niego, pero tengo también pensadas varias cosas con las presentadoras, con lo cual, eso va a ser un batiburrillo de mucho cuidado xD Esperemos que salga correctamente el experimento. Japón... seguro que será fichado por esas locas... Y si no, tiempo al tiempo xD**

**Ren the cat 21: ¡Sí! Bueno, oficial no hay de momento ninguna pareja... puesto que esto es como la vida misma y, dado que es un Gran Hermano, lo más probable es que acaben todos con todos... (Todo por culpa de Francis, que me pervierte y eso no puede ser xD) El partido de futbolín va a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo, pero ya sé quién va a ganar y todo... Además del premio que van a pedir... ¿Te puedes hacer alguna idea? Sí, los familiares pueden dar mucho juego... Sobretodo si pueden acceder a la casa xD Lo de Gilbert todavía está fraguándose... A ver con qué nos sale el sexy prusiano xD Gracias por el consejo... Aunque a ti se te da bastante bien el manejar tantos personajes a la vez... ¡Te envidio mucho! Pero envidia de la sana, ¿eh? xD Wii... ¡Vodka! La verdad es que sí que me ha inspirado bastante xD**

**ILoveChocoCake: Muchísimas gracias ^^ No te preocupes, me alegro muchísimo de que te hayas molestado en dejar un review ^^ Tomo nota con lo del nominado =D **

**Ann Aseera: ¡Tus comentarios siempre son enormes! ¡Como molan! Lily pasa de su hermano, lo ha demostrado xD Sí, el tema parejas comienza pero todavía no tengo nada claro xD Todo puede pasar en esta historia... Solo espero no pasarme demasiado xD Hmmm... Ann, que no puedo hacer spoilers... Pero para que tenga una relación secreta con la presentadora debe salir del concurso... ¿Me estás pidiendo que eche al sexy y asombroso Gilbert-sama solo para que fastidie a Eli durante las galas y así puedan tener un romance pecaminoso y secreto? ¡Bueno, puedo pensármelo! xD Monique seguro que tiene su lado perver... Lo sabemos, tanto tiempo viviendo con ese loco acaba provocando que ciertos comportamientos se peguen... ¡Fíjate yo, que no vivo con Francis, pero ya se me ha ocurrido la idea de que estén todos con todos... Para dar rienda suelta a todas las parejas habidas y por haber xD (Aunque claro... No creo que pueda enrollar nunca a Lukas con Andrei, por ejemplo... No tiene prácticamente contacto, por no decir ninguno xD) El austriaco se hace odiar... Bueno, nunca le he tenido mucho aprecio al personaje, pero pienso mantener su orgullo intacto... es lo único que puedo decir xD ¿Quién dice que Gilbert no pueda tener una hermana? Que no haya salido, no significa que no la tenga... Aunque cualquiera se mete con la madre xD Vicent ve a Toño como una amenaza... ¡Pero si tiene que saber que son primos! De hecho, hay una escena del primer día, me parece, cuando están compartiendo baño, que Paulo sale corriendo a pegar a Francis por meterle mano a Antonio y grita "¡Alejate de mi primo!" Si ahí no lo ha pillado... yo no me hago responsable xD ¿Desde cuando el sexo es un impedimento para unirse al grupo de locas? xD ¡Es que si ponía más de cinco... pues me seleccionábais a todos! Y se supone que tenía que ser un TOP 5... Aunque una amiga me recomendó un TOP 3 pero me parecía muy cruel xD ¡Grachias por el vodka! Me ha animado mucho para seguir escribiendo ^^ **

**Sobreviviente: Bueno... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer cuando la gente se toma la molestia de escribir ^^ Bueno... A todos nos ha dado flojera alguna vez, pero me alegro de ver tu comentario ^^ Sí, la verdad es que me he cebado bastante con el pobre Roderich... Pero tengo planes para él, no os preocupéis xD Sí, la verdad es que sí... ¿Seré mala persona por hacer que todos sufran? Porque la lista se va engrosando xD **

**Pangea-chan: ¡Fue una muy buena idea! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Entonces estás como yo! Como me falte el internet, me muero. Y ahora que me voy a un apartamento dejado de la mano de Dios sin internet, ¡Voy a morir! Sí, el mote de Roderich es bastante largo, por eso lo hice por siglas xD Muy maja tu amiga... Y con la motosierra me ha convencido del todo xD**

**Darkmoon: ¡Pedazo comentario! ¡Qué guay! Jo, pues muchísimas gracias, de verdad ^^ Bueno, intento hacerlo, aunque creo que me salen bastante OOC en algunas situaciones, pero viéndolos como humanos, deben de tener sus diferentes estados anímicos, ¿no? No. Eso de nena llorona no va conmigo, aunque algunos arrebatos si pueden parecer eso, como el de Christensen de abandonar (aunque lo he visto en alguna que otra situación... El poco tiempo que llevan encerrados, sin contacto con el exterior y conviviendo con tanta gente extraña... tiene que ser una presión bastante grande) No creo, para nada, que las parejas de yaoi deban convertirse en algo de Semes y Ukes, puesto que dependiendo de la situación, pueden ejercer ambos roles. La verdad es que me ponen bastante nerviosa las historias que están escritas a modo teatro o sin saber diferenciar bien a los personajes, por no hablar de las faltas de ortografía... Por eso a lo mejor, tardo más en subir los capítulos (les paso el corrector ortográfico de Word por si se me pasa algo). Sí, la casa va a ser un completo desastre en general y, respecto a la relación de BFT, tiene una explicación que la pondré en el resumen, que tiene todas las escenas que se me ocurrían pero que, por motivos de longitud de capítulo o de trama, no quedaban bien. Pero no te preocupes que pondré la razón de porqué se llevan tan bien. Lo sé, soy consciente de que no estoy tratando bien a Austria, pero también tiene un motivo y es importante para el desarrollo de la historia... Es decir, tengo planes para él si llega a salir o no de la casa. Es una buena baza. Vaya... parece que me has leído la mente... Sí, la verdad es que no creo que Roderich vaya a engañar a Vash, entre otras cosas por la fuerte moralidad que tiene. No todos los concursantes son homosexuales, ni lo serán... Aunque parezca a simple vista que van a aparecer las típicas parejas (que alguna lo hará, no te lo niego, pero no creo que funcionen muchas), nada que ver con la realidad. Dado que es un concurso (y más conociendo dicho concurso), las relaciones que tienen son más bien efímeras y muy pocas, por no decir casi ninguna, consigue perdurar más allá de los planos de la casa. Con respecto a lo de bisexuales... Soy de la opinión de que todos somos bisexuales, aunque haya un montón de gente que se empeñe en negarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque yo, por ejemplo, siendo chica y gustándome los hombres de siempre, puedo acabar enamorándome de una mujer por múltiples motivos, como que me sienta cómoda con ella, que tengamos cosas en común, que la vea como la persona más maravillosa y no pueda concebir mi vida sin ella (ha sonado todo muy cursi, pero esta conversación la tuve hace unos meses con un amigo; y él era totalmente reacio a darme la razón.) Pero bueno, para gustos los colores. No me gusta cuando ponen a Inglaterra como una niña llorona, como tú la has llamado, porque le veo con mayor... poder, por decirlo de alguna manera, que a Estados Unidos. De hecho, son muy pocos los fics en los que encuentras a un Inglaterra imponente y que doblegue al estadounidense. Y con respecto a Dinamarca, le ponen como un masoquista, como tú bien lo has dicho, pero supongo que como todo, tiene un límite y la paciencia la acaba perdiendo. Sí... Toño tiene más trajes que la Barbie xD La primera sugerencia tiene mucho que ver con algo de lo que pienso hacer con Austria... Te dije que era importante en la historia y además, tengo que recompensarle por haberle tratado muy mal (y me da penita el que alguien se tenga que ir de la casa =S) Sí... Noruega va a sufrir... De momento, prácticamente nadie en la casa le habla por cómo ha tratado a Dinamarca... Pero quiero explotar esa relación... Debo hacerlo porque daría muchos matices ^^ ¡Dios! ¡Creo que es la contestación más larga que he hecho nunca!**

**Bien, otra cosita...**

**Me voy de vacaciones a un apartamento perdido de la mano de Dios durante casi un mes... ¡Sin internet! Creo que voy a morir en el intento... Pero bueno. Por tanto, no podré subir capítulo hasta que vuelva, que serán finales de agosto... ¿Me esperaréis?**

**He subido en el blog, a petición de Nekolandia, una encuesta en mi blog para votar al próximo expulsado, aunque sé que habéis votado por review... Pero si alguien no lo ha hecho, que se pase por ahí y elija a su expulsado (creo que se pueden elegir más de uno, pero no estoy segura xD)**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com (Quitar como siempre los *)**

**Críticas, sugerencias, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de pasta... Cartas bomba no... y las botellas y platos los prefiero entregados en mano... Nada de tirarlos xD**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	13. Día 4:Aprende y nunca olvides la lección

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí estoy nuevamente!**

**Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso en la subida del fic. He estado de vacaciones y no tenía internet... Además, iba a haber subido ayer el capítulo pero me llamó mi primo diciéndome que mi prima había dado a luz a mi sobrinito y me fui a conocerle ^^**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews, por votar en la encuesta, por los follows y los faves... ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero como siempre, nos leemos abajo, para no dar la monserga aquí arriba xD.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y Gran Hermano tampoco. La historia sí xD**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo... Vais a tener ganas de matarme, lo sé perfectamente. Sé también que no se parece mucho a los anteriores pero... Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Creo que comprenderéis el por qué he puesto tanta descripción al final y tan poco diálogo... Y bueno... nada más xD ¡Ah! Por supuesto, no tengo nada en contra de los ingleses y su comida... Que tengo amigas inglesas y NO me he puesto mala con la comida, de hecho, tienen cosas muy ricas ^^**

* * *

**Día cuatro: Aprende y nunca olvides la lección**

¿Qué hora sería? No podía saberlo con seguridad, ninguno de ellos. Lo único que sabía Gilbert, es que aquella noche no dormiría demasiado. Las tripas le sonaron, el mundo le dio vueltas y, algo sumamente desagradable, le subió desde la boca del estómago hasta la boca.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama, dejando las sábanas arrebuñadas a los pies de la misma, y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Aunque su carrera se vio interrumpida súbitamente. Alzó la vista mientras permanecía con las manos en la boca la escena frente a él.

Una larga cola de concursantes esperaban en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Casi todos los concursantes esperaban inquietos, algunos moviéndose de un lado a otro con las piernas juntas, otros tapándose la boca o, sencillamente, agarrándose con fuerza el estómago. Gilbert se giró hacia el último de la cola y le preguntó:

-¡Eh! ¡Diccionario personal! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El griego se volvió y le miró. Su cara ya no presentaba el típico y clásico sopor. No. Ahora una mueca de dolor le transfiguraba el rostro como una mueca horrible.

-Comida… inglés… odio…

No necesitó decir nada más. El griego tenía las manos puestas en el centro de ambas cachas y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tensando totalmente la mandíbula. Gilbert al minuto sabía que se estaba aguantando de irse patas abajo. Y él, estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de soltar hasta los higadillos. Del cuarto de baño vino el sonido de la cisterna y de allí, salió Christensen blanco como la cal y tambaleándose levemente. Francis fue el siguiente en entrar al cuarto de baño pero, de pronto, salió corriendo con la mano en la nariz y gritando.

-_Oh, mon dieu_! _Mon ami, Christensen… _¿Qué has comido?  
-¡Lo mismo que tú! Mejor pregúntale ¿qué llevaba la comida? –se defendió el danés dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación.  
-_Bon, _me da igual… Tengo que entrar al baño –contestó el rubio metiéndose en el habitáculo del servicio.

Así continuaron durante toda la noche. El cuarto de baño fue la habitación más concurrida durante toda la noche. Paulo y Vicent tampoco durmieron demasiado. Pese a que ambos se encontraban francamente mal, debido a que eran los únicos médicos en todo el concurso, tuvieron que hacerse cargo de los demás.

Los casos eran muy dispares, pero todos tenían en común la intoxicación alimenticia. Por eso, ambos entraron junto en el confesionario. Vicent cerró la puerta y esperó junto a Paulo sentado en el sillón, el último sobre el reposabrazos.

Pero no recibieron ningún tipo de respuesta.

-¿Hola? ¿Super? –preguntó Paulo levemente. Pero silencio-. No contesta –musitó mirando a Vicent que mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido-. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No. Bien no me encuentro… Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que nos ocupemos de los demás?

Paulo sonrió comprensivo.

-Bueno… Estamos estudiando para ser médicos, aunque en tu caso ya lo eres y… Tenemos que ayudar a quién lo necesite.

Vicent asintió con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó dejar de fruncir el ceño. Los sonidos procedentes del cuarto de baño eran cada vez más frecuentes y las discusiones en el pasillo más altas.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo esperaban pacientemente por el cuarto de baño. Heracles y Sadiq comenzaron a discutir hasta el punto de casi llegar a los golpes.

-¡Ponte a la cola, turco de mierda!  
-¡¿Cómo dices, niño malcriado?!  
-¡Queréis callaros ya! –gritó Arthur saliendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Las gélidas miradas que le dedicaron el resto de concursantes fue el detonante.

-E-eh… Bueno. Yo casi que me voy a dormir, ¿vale? Buenas noches –contestó atropelladamente antes de encerrarse en la habitación.

Las miradas volvieron hacia el cuarto de baño, hasta que Andrei cayó desplomado al suelo.

-¡Ey, Andrei! –gritó Sadiq acercándose junto con el ruso.

Le sacudieron con fuerza pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Solo movía los labios sin articular ni una sola palabra, mientras los ojos se le movían con rapidez debajo de los párpados, provocando que temblaran levemente. Le cogieron en brazos y le llevaron hasta el dormitorio depositándolo en la cama.

Alfred, que acababa de salir del baño, se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder ver si podía dormir. Pero fue interrumpido por el ruso.

-Cerdo capitalista… Vamos a hablar, _da_? –dijo Iván antes de que Alfred se metiera en el cuarto en el que previamente, se había encerrado Arthur.  
-¿Qué quieres, comunista de mierda?  
-Que ya no somos comunistas… -musitó entre dientes el ruso, pero volvió a poner su sonrisa infantil-. Necesito que nos hagas un favor.

Alfred alzó una ceja y le miró.

-¿Qué favor?  
-Vigila a Andrei. Se ha desmayado y golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, además, está delirando.  
-Pero si está inconsciente… ¿Para qué quieres que le vigile?  
-Se lo debes. Y lo sabes.

El estadounidense negó con la cabeza.

-¡No le debo nada!

Iván se acercó hasta el rubio y, con su sonrisa infantil, sacó la tubería de debajo de la camisa del pijama. Comenzó a blandirla de un lado a otro mientras no le quitaba de encima sus ojos violetas.

-Claro que sí. Consiguió que Yao te cambiara la habitación para que pudieras estar con tu querido inglesito.  
-¡Pero eso no sucedió así! –se defendió Alfred.  
-¿Ah, no? –preguntó inocentemente-. Pues yo creo que sí. Cuento contigo, cerdo capitalista –dijo antes de marcharse.

Alfred bufó molesto y, tras intercambiar una mirada con el turco, se sentó en el suelo del pasillo delante de la puerta entre abierta, esperando alguna reacción por parte del rumano.

Yekaterina permanecía sentada en el sillón con una gran taza de café. Las cámaras estaban frente a ella pero no estaba viéndolas. Los ojos se la cerraban intentando mantener la vigía. Hasta que escuchó un pequeño grito. Abrió todavía más los ojos y miró una de las cámaras.

Uno de los concursantes había caído desmayado al suelo e inmediatamente trasladado a su habitación. Los demás concursantes hacían una cola impresionantemente larga en el pasillo delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Mientras, en el confesionario, permanecían sentados Paulo y Vicent, totalmente serios, intercambiando alguna que otra palabra y llamando al super… Pero MeiMei estaba dormida.

Con un gesto pesado, la chica se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el pequeño dormitorio que tenían pegado a la sala de control. Allí había doce camas, aunque siete de ellas estaban ocupadas. Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía MeiMei y la despertó de la manera más dulce.

-MeiMei… -un gruñido salió de la garganta de la castaña-. Siento molestarte, pero hay dos concursantes que quieren hablar contigo y no parecen que estén dispuestos a marcharse.  
-¿A estas horas? –preguntó somnolienta.  
-Parece que es algo importante.  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Elizabetha desde su cama, sentándose y frotándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano.

Yekaterina se volvió y miró a la húngara.

-Los concursantes, Paulo y Vicent, esperan en el confesionario y Andrei, se ha desmayado.  
-¡¿Andrei?! –preguntó sorprendida la castaña. Se giró hacia la taiwanesa-. Mira a ver qué desean ambos concursantes. Que yo recuerde, son los dos médicos del concurso.

Ambas, Yekaterina y MeiMei, salieron del dormitorio seguidas por Elizabetha hasta la sala de control. Allí, los concursantes continuaban haciendo cola mientras Paulo y Vicent esperaban pacientemente en el confesionario. MeiMei se acercó al micrófono y, tras bostezar ruidosamente, lo encendió.

-Buenas noches, Vicent, Paulo. ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita a altas horas de la noche?  
-Pues… verás… -comenzó Paulo.  
-El idiota de Arthur ha cocinado la cena y nos ha hecho enfermar a todos. Necesitamos medicamentos y, si nos podría proporcionar la ayuda de algún que otro médico.  
-Lo de algún otro médico tengo que comunicarlo a dirección, pero lo de las medicinas darlo por hecho. ¿Alguno en especial?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta del confesionario.

-Perdonar… Pero Andrei se ha desmayado y está hablando solo –dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta Yao-. ¿Puede venir alguno de los dos?  
-Voy yo –dijo Vicent saliendo del confesionario-. Pide los medicamentos normales en caso de intoxicación de alimentos en mal estado, fiebres, vómitos y demás…  
-Claro.

Vicent salió del confesionario y acompañó a Yao hasta el dormitorio de Andrei.

-Todo el mundo fuera –exigió el holandés.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –exigieron saber los demás que permanecían dentro de la habitación.  
-¿No querrás violar al rubito, verdad, _mon ami? –_preguntó Francis seductoramente.

Vicent bufó exasperado y se volvió al chico que dormía inquieto. Comenzó con la exploración mas pidió unas hojas de papel para poder escribir.

Roderich, desde su habitación, aunque puso el grito en el cielo, les prestó algunas de las partituras que había traído para escribir lo que fuera que fuera a hacer. Francis recogió las hojas y se las dio al holandés.

-Que alguien apunte por mí todo lo que digo.

Roderich entró en la habitación y se propuso él para hacerlo.

-¿Tú? –preguntó incrédulo Yao.  
-Sí. Puedo aprovechar el papel mucho mejor que todos vosotros. De eso, estoy seguro.

Francis iba a discutir pero Vicent le cortó.

-Muy bien. Quien sea, pero ya -le puso las manos debajo de la mandíbula para ver si tenía los ganglios inflamados-. Ganglios inflamados, negativo -después, posó su mentón en la frente del chico para comprobar si tenía fiebre-. Fiebre, positivo –le levantó la camiseta y bajó levemente los pantalones del pijama. Pasó sus dedos por el vientre dándole pequeños golpecitos-. Vientre inflamado, positivo. Y, por lo visto, está delirando por el calor producido por la fiebre. Que alguien traiga agua con azúcar mezclada y completamente diluida. Tiene que reponer los niveles de glucosa que son los que le han provocado el desmayo. Además, traer un pequeño recipiente con agua y una toalla, hay que bajarle la fiebre.

Vicent salió del cuarto y se dirigió al confesionario, de donde Paulo ya estaba saliendo.

-Paulo, ¿ya has terminado?  
-Sí.  
-Necesitaríamos un equipo de auscultación –dijo Vicent-. ¿Crees que…?  
-Ya lo he pedido. Aunque creo que en el botiquín del cuarto de baño hay un tensiómetro –comentó Paulo-. Además, me han dicho que no tardarán mucho en llamar a un médico para que venga y nos ayude y, sobretodo, no tardarán mucho en traer las medicinas. Inclusive, me han dicho que a lo mejor, llaman a una enfermera.  
-Gracias –contestó con una leve sonrisa.

No pasó ni una hora cuando, por megafonía, se escuchó la voz de MeiMei.

-Vicent y Paulo, por favor, salgan al jardín.

Ambos chicos salieron no sin antes dejar en cama a muchos concursantes. La noche era algo calurosa y eso se notaba en el ambiente, algo pegajoso. Allí, junto a la puerta roja, había dos personas y una pequeña maleta. Uno de los hombres era alto, con el pelo castaño oscuro totalmente liso. Vestía un changshan verde esmeralda junto a unos pantalones blancos inmaculados, los cuales hacían contraste con sus zapatos negros. Llevaba, además, unas gafas de media luna y un maletín negro de piel en una de sus manos. La otra persona, la cual le acompañaba, era moreno de tez, con el cabello castaño también oscuro, y vestía una camisola blanca por fuera de los pantalones piratas negros, además de una chaqueta azul y un cinturón trenzado rojo a la cintura. Ambos, tenían los ojos de un brillante color ámbar.

-Buenas noches. Nos han llamado porque se ha producido una intoxicación tóxica, ¿verdad? –preguntó el primero.  
-Exacto. Soy Vicent Vanderhoeven, médico y él es Paulo da Silva, estudiante de medicina.  
-Fernando Hou Wah y Carlos Ríos –dijo el primero de los hombres nuevamente tras señalarse primero a él y luego a su acompañante-. ¿Dónde están los enfermos?

Paulo señaló la casa y siguió a ambos hombres junto a Vicent hacia el interior. Algunos concursantes permanecían haciendo cola mientras que los demás habían decidido aguardar en cama o en tirados por los sofás de la sala como colillas.

-No creí que fuera a estar tan mal la situación –comentó por primera vez Carlos mirando a todos lados-. ¿Y por qué habéis dicho que se ha producido la intoxicación?  
-No lo hemos dicho –contestó toscamente Vicent.  
-Uno de los concursantes hizo la cena y, no le sentó bien a ningún concursante. Han estado toda la noche con vómitos, diarreas, cefaleas y, uno de los chicos ha sufrido una pérdida de conocimiento. Ahora mismo permanece en cama y tiene muy alta la fiebre, al punto de delirar –contestó Paulo.  
-Muy buen, pues vamos a ver a ese joven primero –contestó Fernando siguiendo al holandés hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Allí, estaba Toris acompañado Yao, los cuales miraban al rubio que permanecía sentado, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras daba pequeñas cabezadas con grandes gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente y con la cara más blanca que la cal.

-Alfred, vete ya a la cama –dijo Yao agarrándole de un brazo.  
-Sí. Se nota a leguas que no te sientes tan bien como intentas hacernos creer –contestó Toris.  
-¡Toris! ¡Ven rápido, como que me estoy muriendo! ¡Me duele mucho! –gritó Feliks desde su habitación haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo.

Alfred hizo caso a Yao y, tras discutir con Arthur que se había atrincherado en su habitación, consiguió entrar y meterse en la cama. Fernando, Carlos, Vicent y Paulo entraron en la habitación y el primero comenzó a hacer un chequeo rutinario. Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara, Vicent cogió la hoja en la que previamente había estado escribiendo Roderich y se la pasó al hombre.

-Este es lo único que he podido comprobar sin el instrumental básico necesario.  
-Bien… -Fernando comenzó con una exploración más exhaustiva y, tras terminar, cerró levemente lo ojos-. ¿Le habéis dado algo para beber?  
-Sí. Un suero de agua con azúcar… -contestó Paulo-. ¿Sucede algo?

Carlos miró a Andrei y, tras apartar el termómetro, miró la temperatura.

-Tiene cuarenta de fiebre.

Fernando frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-Seguiremos con el procedimiento habitual. Se le suministraran los medicamentos y estará en observación. Vamos a ver cómo se encuentran los demás.

Los dos se apresuraron a comprobar a todos los demás concursantes, a los que obligaron a permanecer en cama, Vicent y Paulo incluidos. Tras realizar todos los chequeos, se dirigieron hasta la habitación número uno y entraron.

-Arthur, ¿verdad? –preguntó Carlos mirando al único concursante que permanecía en pie. El rubio asintió-. Ven con nosotros, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.

Se sentaron en la sala en uno de los sillones. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y el gallo, al que habían denominado cariñosamente Claudio, comenzó a cantar trayendo consigo la mañana.

-Arthur, ¿qué fue lo que cocinaste anoche para cenar? –preguntó Fernando.  
-Mushy peas, Clapshot, nepes and tatties y salchichas. Algo sencillo –contestó Arthur cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Comprobaste que todos los alimentos estuvieran en buen estado? –preguntó Carlos.  
-¡Estaban en buen estado y la comida también! ¡Yo soy un cocinero excepcional! –se defendió el rubio.  
-No estamos diciendo lo contrario, es solo que… El que hayan caído todos los concursantes con una gastroenteritis menos usted, nos hace pensar que tal vez su comida fue la causa de tal intoxicación. Le queremos pedir un favor –dijo Carlos callando por un momento y esperando a ver la reacción del inglés.  
-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó desconfiado.  
-Tendrá que ayudarnos a cuidar de los enfermos. Deberá hacer caldos calientes para asentar bien el estómago.

Arthur levantó una ceja.

-Si ha sido mi maravillosa comida la que les ha dejado en este estado, ¿qué os hace pensar que querrán beber un caldo preparado por mi?

Carlos comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza. El cabello se le movió de forma graciosa y se le despeinó.

-¡Tranquilo! Para eso ya hemos traído unos cuantos tetrabriks de caldo de pollo. Solo tendrás que calentarlos.

Arthur bufó molesto pero aceptó. Comenzaron a preparar los caldos, los calentaban en tazas y los ponían sobre bandejas para llevarlos a cada habitación. Entraron en la primera en la que tanto Heracles como Sadiq peleaban.

-¡No eres más que un niñato malcriado!  
-¡De eso nada! ¡No eres más que un turco asqueroso! –gritó todo lo alto que pudo el griego-. ¡¿Vas a pegarle solo por eso?!  
-¡Me estoy yendo patas a bajo solo por su asquerosa comida! ¡Claro que merece que le pegue! –gritó todavía más alto el turco.  
-¡Podéis callaros ya! Estáis insoportables –dijo Alfred tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.  
-Por una vez coincido con él… ¡Nos duele demasiado la cabeza como para estar soportando peleas! Todos estamos igual así que, mejor meteos en la cama y dejarlo para más tarde… O para otro día –dijo Roderich levantando un poco la cabeza dado que se encontraba totalmente tendido-. Es la última vez que como algo preparado por Arthur, aunque lo haya hecho con todo su cariño y buena maña.

Tanto Sadiq como Heracles alzaron una ceja.

-¿Estás elogiando a alguien que no seas tú? –preguntó Heracles.  
-Es cierto, gremlin… ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo Sadiq totalmente extrañado-. Eso no es propio de ti.

Roderich apretó los labios con fuerza y se tapó con la sábana.

-Achacarlo a la fiebre –musitó brevemente.

Arthur entró al cuarto con la bandeja y la dejó sobre la cómoda. El silencio se hizo en toda la habitación y se le quedaron mirando.

-Esto… Os venía a dejar un poco de caldo caliente.  
-¿Lo has hecho tú? –preguntó Sadiq.  
-Sí, no, bueno… Lo he calentado… -contestó Arthur mirando a todos lados.

Alfred sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Arthur.

Arthur salió de la habitación y vio como Fernando y Carlos entraban cada uno en otra habitación. Se dirigió hasta la cocina, cogió las cinco tazas restantes y entró en la habitación número cuatro.

-¡Nos has envenenado! –gritó Christensen desde la cama.  
-¡Es cierto! -dijo Lovino.  
-¡Eso no se le hace al asombroso yo! –soltó Gilbert.  
-¡_Bruder_, cállate! –soltó Ludwig tirándole la almohada a la cabeza.

Lukas se levantó de la cama y miró a Arthur.

-Os he traído unos caldos –musitó el inglés dejando las tazas en la mesa-. No lo he hecho yo. Venía en tetrabrik.

El noruego cogió una taza y asintió con la cabeza, dando las gracias en completo silencio. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tomarse el caldo. Arthur salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde ya esperaban Carlos y Fernando.

-¿Cómo estaban los otros? –preguntó el rubio.  
-Bien. Aunque nos preocupa algo más el chico inconsciente –contestó Fernando mirando los papeles en los que había ido apuntando el diagnóstico-. No ha recobrado todavía la consciencia.  
-¿Puede ser algo grave? –preguntó Arthur asustado.  
-No creo… Bueno, sea como sea, solo tendremos que esperar.

Chago llegó a la casa cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Y, como es natural, puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que ese día tampoco habría partido. Arthur le explicó, como pudo, la situación; desde la cena hasta la llegada de ambos médicos, y la obligación de que permanecieran todos en cama.

El cubano, que no era ningún desalmado, asintió y se ofreció a ayudar todo lo que podía. Cuando el calor apretaba con fuerza, hicieron la comida. Bueno, la hizo Chago, porque Arthur se negaba a acercarse al fogón por un ataque tremendo de arrepentimiento. Arroz blanco, un poco de jamón de york y caldo de pollo fue lo que todos comieron. Inclusive, tuvieron que obligar a algunos, dándoles la comida como a niños pequeños.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y, aunque había algunos que se comenzaban a encontrar mejor, Fernando y Carlos estaban cada vez más y más preocupados. El chico rubio, Andrei, no despertaba y, por mucho que intentaban hacerle auscultaciones y revisiones por si fuera algo peor, el resultado era siempre el mismo.

En un momento dado, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Fernando comenzó a hablar por un teléfono móvil llamando una ambulancia. Carlos, por su parte y con ayuda de Arthur, comenzó a empacar la ropa de Andrei en la maleta.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Francis viendo como guardaban la ropa.  
-Nos llevamos a Andrei al hospital –contestó simplemente Carlos.  
-¡¿Al hospital?! ¡Pero quedará expulsado del concurso! –exclamó Gilbert que se había sentado en la cama con Antonio.  
-¿Y si eso es algo que no quiere? –preguntó el español.

Carlos se volvió y les miró seriamente.

-Mejor que pierda un concurso que la vida, ¿no lo creéis así? –contestó volviendo a colocar la ropa después de fulminarles con la mirada-. Debemos hacerle una analítica para descartar posibles alergias alimentarias y una resonancia para comprobar que tampoco tiene ningún tipo de traumatismo. Es solo algo rutinario pero, a lo mejor, le dejan luego volver.

Un par de enfermeros entraron con una camilla en la casa y pusieron en ella a Andrei, que continuaba inconsciente. Los concursantes, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, salieron de la casa para despedir al rubio. Carlos acompañaba a los enfermeros tirando de la maleta del chico mientras que Fernando les daba unas cuantas indicaciones a Vicent y Paulo con respecto a los medicamentos.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¡Andrei, ponte bien!  
-¡Tienes que volver al concurso!  
-¡Tendrás que continuar grabando tus preciados recuerdos!  
-¡Te vamos a echar de menos!  
-¡Andrei, Andrei, Andrei! –comenzaron a corear todos hasta que la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy malo? ¿Queréis matarme por haber sacado a Andrei?**

**Varias cosas... **

**Fernando Hou Wah es Macao y Carlos Ríos es Brasil. Ambos son médicos y son llamados por la dirección del programa para asistir a los concursantes (pero solo porque Vicent y Paulo también estaban malitos) **

**La comida que ha hecho Arthur:**

**Mushy peas: son guisantes secos que se ponen a remojo una noche antes y se cuecen a fuego lento hasta que forman una pasta verde empleada como acompañamiento de carnes a la brasa. Suele encontrarse frecuentemente en la cocina inglesa. Para este platillo, sé que se tarda bastante en hacer, tal y como se menciona arriba, pero, dado que vivimos en la era de la comida enlatada, supongo que también venderán esto.**

**Clapshot: es un plato tradicional de la cocina escocesa que es originario de Orkney y que puede ser servido con haggis, oatcakes, salchichas picadas o carne picada. Es un panqueque elaborado con copos de avena.**

**Nepes and tatties: es un puré de nabos con patatas, acompañado por cebollino, mantequilla o cualquier otra salsa, sal y pimienta. El nombre que le he dado al principio es la forma cariñosa de llamarlo.**

**Os animo a buscar en google "Mushy Peas" y "Clapshot" y a que entréis en la Wikipedia, sobre todo para los Mushy Peas que me han parecido asquerosos (y por eso los he puesto, aunque he comido comida inglesa y no me ha pasado nada... Es Iggy, que tiene mala mano con la cocina xD)**

**Y ahora con los reviews ^^**

******Ann Aseera: Mm... pues me temo que no has acertado del todo. Es cierto que Gilbert se levanta a hurtadillas pero... Él no es el ladrón de comida y a Roderich tampoco le molesta porque de momento no se ha gritado y, porque se habría enterado toda la casa xD Bueno... Claudio de momento sobrevivirá, tendrá un par de efectivos en la casa dispuestos a protegerle xD Los primeros rocecillos de la convivencia... Pero creo que saldrán de esto... Supongo xD Eh... me pasé mucho con Arthur... ¡Lo sé! Pero bueno... Y con este capítulo también me he pasado xD ¡Pero no te enfades con él! ¡No tenía idea! Que fuertee... Otra razón más para amar el IvánxToño xD Iván es muy sobreprotector y que toquen a Yao que lo ha cogido como su protegido... En el futuro se verá el por qué xD Paulito de mi vida, de mi alma y de mi corazón... En este capítulo ha tenido protagonismo, al igual que Vicent xD ¿Te los imaginas a los dos vestidos de médicos con sus batas blancas? *babas* Toño tiene algo pensado con Lukas... por eso le dio tan desinteresadamente el puesto de capitán xD No es el primer cambio de habitación... El primero en cambiarse fue Toris y Heracles... Intercambiaron habitaciones por lo que el sexy griego está con el sexoso turco y el dulce lituano está con el parlante polaco xD Pues... tengo bastantes cosas pensadas con Roderich, voy a sacar a flote su lado malo maloso, como en los otros fics xD **

**Ren the cat 21: ¡Sí! ¡Claudio! El nombre me vino a la cabeza viendo un episodio de los Looney Tunes en Clan TV y me dije: ¿No había un gallo en la serie? Y lo busqué y salió el nombre xD Además que era el nombre del hermano de una chica de mi colegio que no me caía nada bien y, como al gallo lo quieren matar... Pues eso xD Dinamarca es casi tan awesome como Gilbert... Pero bueno, en este capítulo no ha tenido mucha participación. Eso sí, no le ha dirigido la palabra a Lukas, que era lo que yo quería xD Que no es que me quiera quedar al sexy danés para mí sola, es solo que... *piensa Eire, piensa...* ¿Cambiamos de tema ^^? Jo, pues muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque yo no esté muy segura de su calidad. ¿Vodka? ¿El mejor de Rusia, eh? Normal que no se quiera ir... O que tu no le dejes ir... (Yo sería de la segunda opción xD) **

**Pangea-chan: ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, ¿qué es un 2p? ¿Es como el lado dark de las naciones? Los retos de Francia y Hungría, ¿es un fic? Porque si es así, yo quiero leerlo ^^ Lovino es un hueso duro de roer... Aunque Toño... es mucho Toño xD Y Feli y Ludwig... Bueno, me están pareciendo adorables (Aunque el primero no ha salido en este capítulo xD) ¡Dios! ¡Claro que te he entendido y me he puesto a reír como una loca y una pervertida! (Francia está aquí, a mi lado, también riéndose de lo lindo xD) Yao e Iván... Mm... Mira que me gusta esa pareja pero todavía no me atrevo a escribir nada decente de ellos -.-**

**Bien, otra cosita...**

**Como siempre, la dirección del blog.**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com (Quitar como siempre los *)**

**Críticas, sugerencias, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de pasta... Cartas bomba no... y las botellas y platos los prefiero entregados en mano... Nada de tirarlos xD**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**


End file.
